


Political Avengers

by samwise_baggins, Steve-Bucky-Stucky (Chemical30)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Kings (TV 2009), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Political Animals, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Abuse, Accidental Assault, Anxiety Attacks, Brainwashing, Canon-Typical Violence, Chemical Reactions, F/M, Forced Bonding, Homophobic Reactions, Instinctive Attack, Kidnapping, M/M, Medical Experimentation, Night Terrors, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Referenced Rebellion, Referenced Sedition, Stimulus Oveload, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-05-30 07:47:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 81,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15092330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samwise_baggins/pseuds/samwise_baggins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chemical30/pseuds/Steve-Bucky-Stucky
Summary: TJ Hammond is kidnapped and experimented on by apparent Hydra operatives, leading the President of the United States to believe the super soldier project is still very much alive. It is up to Captain America, the newly pardoned Winter Soldier, and the rest of the Avengers to intervene.





	1. Political Prisoners

**Author's Note:**

> The Tags will be updated as each chapter is added. Please keep an eye on this in case any triggers are added to the story.
> 
> The character list will be updated as each chapter is added, in case other characters are introduced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **WARNINGS: Referenced Abuse, Brainwashing, Torture, Medical Torture, Medical Experimentation, Post Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Anxiety**

Steve smoothed down the dark Captain America stealth uniform he wore for this private meeting. He would have worn his regular show uniform, but the secret service man said Steve was to _‘dress for business not show,’_ and so Steve chose the uniform he used during missions. He had no clue what the President of the United States, Elaine Barrish, wanted with Captain America, but he had reason to believe it’d relate to the recent fall of the Triskelion and S.H.I.E.L.D.’s involvement with Hydra . . . and Bucky’s very recent, though not so public, turning himself in for justice and amnesty if possible.

Pushing his cowl off to reveal his features clearly, Steve offered his identification to the security checkpoint and let them verify his appointment as well as identity. Absently glancing around, Steve promised himself that someday he’d actually visit the White House on tour as a civilian, not in an official capacity as Captain America or one of the Avengers. The guards had Steve allow a pat down and walk through the security monitor, the shield being handled separately, before giving Steve back his ID and escorting him to the private office the president used. Steve noted he wasn’t being taken to the Oval Office, so whatever this was had more to do with personal than national security. The guard offered Steve back the shield, and knocked.

“Madam President? Your appointment has arrived,” the man intoned.

Elaine Barrish, a tall, well dressed woman with red hair, turned to look at the door from where she had been watching something on a monitor. “Allow him in, please,” she answered; even from outside, Steve could hear the worry in her tones. As the guard allowed Steve entry into the office, the president looked at the man in uniform. Dark circles shadowed underneath her eyes, and it appeared the woman hadn’t gotten a decent night sleep in weeks. “Captain Rogers,” she gave Steve a respectful nod, “thank you for coming on such short notice.”

Behind her, a paused image displayed on the monitor, the image grainy and appeared to have been taken at night: a group of four men hauling another, unconscious, man into the back of a non-descript black van.

Steve stiffened and stepped to the monitor, having seen enough grainy images to get a general idea of the man’s appearance . . . and it worried him. “Madam President? I’m Captain America, Steve Rogers, ma’am.” He saluted her and turned back to the monitor. “What can I do to help you, ma’am?”

Elaine sighed and turned back to the image on the screen; she rewound the video and pushed play at the beginning. The security video showed a tall brunet male walking out of the building, looking down at his phone; the group of four men rushed the oblivious man. Steve watched as the victim struggled for a few moments before it appeared that they injected the victim with some type of drug, causing him to fall limp after only a few seconds. They then forcibly carried the victim to the waiting van before the vehicle sped away, the plates blacked out.

After a pause, letting Steve take in the video, Elaine said, “that was taken two and a half weeks ago. My son, Thomas Hammond, was abducted the same night you and your team took down those helicarriers. There has been no ransom or demands . . . there’s been _nothing_. No one has seen or heard anything.”

“My sympathy, ma’am. Has your team any idea who it might be? Why they want _him_?” Steve looked at the president. “Does Thomas have any enemies? Or, sorry to ask, ma’am, you? Political rivals?”

Sighing, Elaine said, “no one becomes President of the United States without gaining enemies, Captain. And Tommy,” she sighed again, looking back at the monitor, frozen at the last frame where they could see the van speeding off, “he’s had a rough life. Being the son of not only one President, but _two_ is never easy. He’s had to deal with a lot of hate in his life, ever since he came out. However,” Elaine looked at Steve, frowning, “we don’t believe that the attack on the helicarriers and Thomas’ abduction falling on the same evening are a coincidence.”

“No, ma’am, it sounds like it was possibly a plan in order to gain momentum with you. But with no contact, that seems less likely. You have had _no_ contact from the kidnappers? What kind of law enforcement has been working this? The Secret Service? FBI?” Steve looked to the worried mother, his president.

She shook her head, looking absolutely miserable, “the administration wanted to keep it quiet. With the fall of S.H.I.E.L.D., they didn’t want to cause any more panic. We’ve had the Secret Service on it, but they’ve gotten nowhere. This,” she gestured to the tape, “is all they’ve managed to get on my son’s abduction. Captain Rogers,” Elaine turned her eyes to level on Steve, “did you know that your friend, Sergeant Barnes and my son are related? Sergeant Barnes’ sister was my great-grandmother. Your friend was held captive and experimented on by Hydra, and now, he’s in our custody.”

Steve stiffened but shook his head, “I didn’t know, ma’am. And, yes, Bucky turned himself in once he broke through his programming enough to realize he’d been used as a terror instrument instead of a keeper of peace. Hydra tortured and used him. When he turned himself in, to me, I was assured that he would be fairly tried and treated.”

“And he has been,” Elaine assured the Captain; she turned back to the table where pictures and files had been laid out. She picked up a picture, the most recent one taken of her son, and passed it over to Steve, letting him see the uncanny resemblance between James Barnes and Thomas Hammond. “I’m afraid that the same monsters that had your friend now have my son, Captain.” She didn’t sound like the strong woman from all her speeches; she sounded like a terrified mother.

Hesitating only briefly, Steve put his hand on the woman’s arm and said, “I will do everything in my power to find your son and bring him back, alive if at all possible, ma’am.”

She nodded, letting out a shaky breath, “Captain Rogers, I trust you will do everything you can to keep your word. Do you have people you can trust to help you?”

“I have a few, ma’am. The Avengers. Despite the internet leak, I trust that team with my life and country.” Steve nodded once, “if I can have access to Bucky. He might have information of Hydra safe houses, places they might take and store prisoners, and other things that Hydra might be planning.”

Agreeing to the request with a nod, Elaine said, “I can offer something better, Captain. If Sergeant Barnes agrees to help find my son, I’ll give him a full pardon.”

Drawing in a swift breath at the prize, Steve slowly nodded, but didn’t accept the offer straight out. Instead, he said, “and you, ma’am, are sure Bucky’s not a danger to the people? That he was a victim? I trust him more than anyone else, but I refuse to simply take his freedom at the expense of our leader’s convictions and morals.”

“I believe Sergeant Barnes was a victim, the longest living prisoner of war,” Elaine’s voice sounded firm as she met Steve’s eyes, “I trust that you will be able to keep him on the right path, Captain Rogers. But, I need his help.”

Relief at the president’s words, her belief in Bucky, washed over Steve and he nodded. “I would help even without Bucky’s freedom, ma’am, and Bucky would help if asked, too. No American should be permitted to be kidnapped and held. No human should. We’ll find your son and bring him back.” Steve saluted the woman again.

“Thank you, Captain Rogers,” she saluted Steve in return and then offered him her hand, “not from the President, but from a mother.”

Steve gripped her hand and shook it. “From a fellow citizen, ma’am, I hope we can get the best possible outcome. I won’t let you, or your family, down.”

**************

The sound of a loud buzzing accompanied the snickt of a key unlocking a heavy lock. The double guard opened the door to the reasonably well-accommodated prison room: a private affair, secure but moderately comfortable. Looking into the cell through the opened door, one of the guards gruffly said, “Barnes, you have a visitor.” That was not a new occurrence; Steve had visited Bucky every day since Bucky had turned himself in.

Looking over at Steve from where he’d been lying on the bed, staring at the ceiling, Bucky frowned at the sight of Steve in full uniform. “You goin’ on a mission?” He asked, eyes trailing down Steve’s body and then back up to his face. This was the first time Steve had visited him in combat uniform; he’d always visited in civilian clothes.

Nodding once, Steve looked over Bucky briefly then stared at the wall above the bed. “Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes, you are requested, on behalf of the President of these United States, to serve on a high priority mission of classified origin. In return, the president has offered to review your case for consideration of a full pardon and reinstatement in the Army of these United States. What say you?”

Blinking, thrown off by Steve’s formality - - from what he could remember, Steve _never_ used a formal tone with him - - Bucky pushed off the bed and slowly stood up. “Yes, sir?” The formal title felt wrong when addressing Steve.

Steve continued to look at the wall, just over Bucky’s shoulder. “You accept the commission in exchange for the aforementioned consideration, Sergeant?” Steve asked again, to make sure Bucky knew what he was saying.

“Yes, Captain Rogers, I agree,” Bucky nodded, frowning softly. What could be so important to the President that she’d consider freeing him, a known international assassin?

“Then I, Captain Steven Grant Rogers, remand you into my own custody, on presidential orders, until such time the mission is completed. Please gather your belongings and accompany me, Sergeant.” Steve stayed still, waiting, looking every inch the soldier.

Bucky looked around the room; nothing in the cell belonged to him. Hydra hadn’t allowed him to have _belongings_. Shrugging softly, Bucky stepped closer to the Captain, wearing only the light blue prison uniform assigned to him.

With a single nod, Steve turned to the guard and passed over a single piece of paper. The guard nodded and opened the door wider, allowing both men to walk from the room. Steve led Bucky down the hall, with the guards escorting them, and to the main desk. He signed the book and turned to stare at the wall by the front door.

The guard behind the desk said, “Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes, birthdate March 10, 1917, Brooklyn, New York?”

Standing slightly behind Steve, back straight, Bucky nodded, “yes, sir.” He didn’t really like not knowing what mission he was signing on for, but if participating in this mission could get him a pardon, he didn’t really have a choice.

The guard turned a book around and gestured to a line, by which Bucky’s statistics were written. “You are to sign here. You’re being remanded into the custody of Captain Rogers. You came in with the following: a pair of grey sweatpants, a white undershirt, a blue sweatshirt with hood, a pair of white socks, a pair of white and blue sneakers. Do you agree that this lists all of your possessions upon incarceration?”

Nodding, Bucky took the pen.

The guard nodded and pointed to another area. “Initial here that you are now receiving your possessions in full.” He pushed forward a clear plastic bag of clothing.

Bucky signed and then grabbed the bag of clothing.

The guard put his book away and buzzed the main door, allowing Steve to lead Bucky from the prison. Steve didn’t say anything, didn't even look at Bucky, until they got to the car. He opened the driver’s door and looked at Bucky, frowning. “Please get in, Buck? We have to talk, quick.”

Nodding, sensing Steve’s urgency, Bucky slid into the passenger seat and shut the door. He looked at Steve as the blond got behind the wheel, “not that I’m not grateful for you getting me out of there . . . but, what’s going on, Steve?” Many of Bucky’s memories were fuzzy at best, but all the ones from his past life he could remember told him to trust Steve Rogers.

Steve slid into the car, buckled up, and started the vehicle. He began driving and let out a deep sigh. “The president has offered you a full pardon.”

“Yeah, I got that,” Bucky stated, “I gotta help you on this mission and she’s gonna consider giving me a pardon.”

“No, Buck, not consideration of a pardon like I said. She’s already granted it. You’re free, reinstated in the army, and up for retirement and back pay.” Steve showed the papers to the gate guard then pulled onto the main road.

Blinking, looking bewildered, Bucky stared at Steve for a few moments, “why would she do that?”

“For one, she believes you are a victim. For another, she needs your help with information on Hydra safe houses and projects involving kidnapped citizens. I’ll explain fully when we get with the others. But, she called me to the White House and asked for our help. Then, without prodding, offered your pardon.” Steve glanced over and offered a small smile, almost as if _he_ barely believed what was happening.

Shaking his head, still completely shocked, Bucky said, “but all those people I hurt . . .” he looked at Steve and then out the windshield, “so, this mission? It involves Hydra?”

“That’s unclear, Bucky. She thinks it does, but there are no real clues and no demands have been made. He was kidnapped the day S.H.I.E.L.D. fell.” Steve sighed and turned towards Sam’s home, knowing he couldn’t go back to his own apartment yet, despite wanting to let Bucky get comfortable. The others were already gathered.

Bucky frowned softly, watching the world pass by through the window, “she _thinks_? What do _you_ think, Steve?” The brunet turned to look at Steve once more. “And who exactly was taken? Some high level politician?”

“I think it’s too coincidental that while Hydra is being exposed the president’s son is being abducted,” Steve responded. “I think Hydra or S.H.I.E.L.D. was definitely involved.”

“So, her son was taken?” Bucky frowned but nodded, “and no demands were made?” He didn’t like the sound of that; if there weren't any demands, the victim was mostly likely dead.

Pulling up in front of Sam’s place, Steve sighed and looked at Bucky. “President Elaine Barrish is related to you, Bucky. Her great grandmother was one of your sisters. I think it has everything to do with you, and Hydra wanting more control of you or your DNA.”

“It’s not because Hydra wants control of me,” Bucky shook his head, “taking a relative I didn’t even know I had wouldn’t do that. If they are keeping him alive it’s because they know he’d be compatible with the serum.”

“I _did_ say your DNA,” Steve sighed. He opened the car door and slid out. “Come on in, Buck. I’m going to introduce you to my team. And, the president didn’t say you had to do anything more than give us the information you can.” He offered a weary smile to his best friend, mentally cringing at the sight of Bucky still in prison wear.

Getting out of the car, Bucky looked at the house warily; he held his plastic bag in one hand while his left hung by his side. He looked at Steve and nodded, “okay, well, I’ll do whatever I can. Memory is still spotty at best, Steve.”

Nodding, Steve offered Bucky a smile. “Sorry it wasn’t under better circumstances, but . . . you’re finally free, Bucky . . .” He led his friend to Sam’s door and knocked. “Sam? It’s Steve.”

After a moment, Sam Wilson opened the door; he looked at both men before nodding and stepping aside to let them in. “The others are already here. Waiting in the living room,” he shut and locked the door after Steve and Bucky had stepped inside. Sam still couldn’t believe his home currently had _three_ honest-to-God superheroes and one ex-international assassin in it.

“Thanks for this, Sam. Sam Wilson, Bucky Barnes. Buck, this is Sam.” Steve led the brunet past the darker haired Sam and into the kitchen, offering a smile to the few people who’d answered his call for help. Natasha and Clint had actually shown up, which made Steve very proud since both were semi-retired and Nat had been going into hiding. Gesturing to the others, Steve said, “Natasha Romanov and Clint Barton.” He grinned at Bucky. “This is Bucky Barnes. Anyone mind waiting a little bit for him to get cleaned up and changed?”

Clint shrugged. “Whatever makes him happy. Don’t want a pissed super soldier on my hands. They pout.”

Natasha snorted and nodded, “they do, don’t they?” She looked at Bucky, something familiar in those piercing green eyes.

Shaking himself, Bucky nodded and tore his eyes from Natasha to look at Steve.

Sam offered a friendly smile and said, “go ahead and get comfortable. We’ll be here.”

Nodding, Bucky asked Steve, not completely comfortable with all the new faces, “and where can I get changed?”

Steve turned to Sam. “Sam? Can he use the guest room, please? I’ve got some clothes in there he can borrow already.”

“Room’s practically yours anyways,” Sam laughed, waving in the direction of the mentioned room, “figured your old war buddy would be bunking with you.”

Steve turned to Bucky and offered a smile. “Let me show you, Buck.” He led his friend to the guest room and inside, standing by the door to the attached bathroom.

Bucky looked around, still clutching his bag of clothing; he walked into the small but nice bathroom with a decent shower. The brunet looked over at his friend, “this doesn’t even feel real, Steve.” He set his bag down and ran his hand over the counter of the sink.

“It won’t feel real for a few months, maybe even years, Bucky. If you want, I got fresher clothes than those.” He gestured towards the bag on the counter.

“Yeah, okay,” Bucky agreed with a nod, “thanks, Steve.” He started unbuttoning the shirt he wore.

“You want me to leave, Buck?” Steve asked softly, dropping his eyes to give Bucky some privacy but not moving yet.

Looking over as he finished unbuttoning his shirt, Bucky shrugged, “you can leave if you want. But if you need to keep an eye on me, I understand.” He slipped the shirt off his shoulders, revealing more of his glimmering metal arm.

“Bucky, I don’t _have_ to keep an eye on you at all. The pardon is yours. All you have to do is tell us what you know. You’re free, Buck. Reinstated as a citizen with a full exoneration for past crimes committed while you were a prisoner of war.” Steve took two steps over to Bucky and reached his hand up then paused, flushing.

Bucky’s eyes caught on Steve's lips that were so close to his own, remembering _tasting_ those plush lips, sneaking kisses in dark forests. Meeting Steve's eyes, Bucky breathed out, “we used to be more than friends, didn’t we?”

“Yes,” Steve’s voice dropped as his hand did. “We were lovers, Buck. But . . . I understand things change, people change. I don’t want you to think I’m looking to throw you back into a relationship with a practical stranger.”

Sighing, Bucky nodded; he took one step back and pulled his undershirt off as well, letting it drop to the floor. “The things I did, Steve . . .” Bucky lifted haunted eyes to look at the blond. “I’m not _Sergeant Barnes_ anymore. I - - I . . . I’m not _your_ Bucky, either.”

Steve nodded. “I understand.” He leaned past Bucky and pulled a towel and washcloth from the shelf. Offering them to his old friend, Steve said, “the drawers have clothes. Borrow whatever you want. We’ll be out there waiting for you.”

Bucky took the towel and washcloth with a nod, “thank you, Steve.” After Steve left, Bucky took a quick shower, never remembering being allowed to take long showers before. The brunet dried off and opened the bathroom door to look out. Seeing no one in the room, Bucky walked into the bedroom. He changed into a pair of jeans which were just a little tight around the thighs and one of Steve’s t-shirts, which Bucky _knew_ would be too small on the blond as well. He pulled on the sneakers from his bag after borrowing a pair of Steve’s socks. Bucky made his way back into the living room, at least feeling a bit more human than he had before now he was dressed in normal clothing.

Steve stood up from where he’d been leaning against the counter, arms crossed. He let his arms fall to his sides, unable to resist checking over his former lover. “Feeling better, Bucky?” he asked softly.

Nodding, Bucky murmured quietly into Steve’s ear, “you gotta go shirt shopping, Rogers. I know for a fact that these definitely don’t fit you.” Bucky tried to fall back into their playful banter that they’d had in the War.

Grinning, relief in his eyes at the relaxed comment, Steve nodded. “I have been, but Nat insists those are what looks best. She keeps trying to hook me up with every girl she knows. Like you used to do.”

“Not _every_ girl,” Natasha commented from her spot on the stool next to Clint.

“Might as well just walk around shirtless with shirts like these,” Bucky stated as he walked further into the room, looking around the space. His mind automatically filed away the quickest escape routes and points of entry. Bucky didn’t mention his confusion over the fact that Steve had just said he’d tried getting Steve with girls; in the bathroom he’d said they were lovers.

Nodding, Steve looked at the others. He pulled over the laptop in front of Natasha and typed something then clicked a couple of times with the mouse. Turning the screen so the entire group could watch the kidnapping video, Steve merely waited, silent, for the video to end.

“You said that was Thomas Hammond who got taken in that video?” Sam asked, looking over at Steve after it ended.

“President Barrish tells me so,” Steve nodded. “He was taken the same night we took down the helicarriers.”

“Did she tell you what he’d been doing before his kidnapping? If he had a set schedule that would be easy for someone to map out?” Natasha reached out to tap the play button again so she could watch the abduction again.

Steve slid over the file provided by the Secret Service. “Here’s everything she had, including everything the Secret Service has been doing until she called me in.” Looking at Natasha then Clint then Sam, Steve enunciated, “she thinks it’s Hydra, and I agree.”

“And why is that?” Natasha asked, not sounding like she didn’t believe Steve, just that she wanted more information.

“Because Thomas is Bucky’s grand-nephew, and he was kidnapped while you . . . _we_ . . . were exposing Hydra and S.H.I.E.L.D.”

“Uncomfortable coincidence,” Clint shook his head, but his eyes betrayed that he agreed with Steve’s assessment.

Sam nodded, taking the file to sift through it’s contents, “I agree. There is no way that being related to Bucky is just a coincidence,” he looked up from the file, “I assume they put Thomas’ twin in protective custody?”

Steve nodded. “Yes, Douglas is in protective custody as well as his wife, Anne.” Steve flipped to the proper section of the file. “But, like I said, no demands or even any claims to guilt have been made. It’s as if the kidnappers want no one to know Thomas was taken or where he’s gone.”

“They wouldn’t if they plan on using him,” Bucky stated, frowning softly as he looked at the man who looked so much like him, except a bit younger, a bit leaner. “They wouldn’t want to leave any traces. Video or phone demands can be traced. They aren’t using him as a tool to control the president, that much is clear.”

“That’s a Cold War tactic,” Sam spoke up. He leaned over and touched the mouse to replay the video. “And pre-World War Two Soviets. Nazis were known to do the same thing. Bundle the person off and pretend they never existed. No word to family or anyone else. The person disappears into a facility, prison camp, Siberia. And the government approves. But they made the mistake of doing this on American soil. America doesn’t like their people disappearing. I definitely think that proves some link to Hydra or another organization that works with those rules.”

Natasha nodded, watching the video again as if she watched closely enough she could catch something, “he was using his phone before he was attacked. Did they find his phone on-scene?”

Looking down at the file, Sam nodded, “yeah, the phone was found smashed on site. He’d been texting with his brother at the time of the kidnapping. Nothing prevalent. They haven’t been able to track down the van either.”

“If this is Hydra’s doing,” Bucky moved in closer and watched the video again, “he’s no longer in America. They don’t have the facilities here that they do overseas. If they are going to use him like I believe they will,” Bucky looked at Steve, fury and pain in his pale blue eyes, “he’s in one of their larger facilities. There is only one facility that I can remember that has the space and equipment, including a mind-wiping chair, and be remote enough to keep the son of the President of the United States. It’s in Romania.”

Steve looked at Bucky, studying him, his own bright blue eyes mirroring the anger and frustration and even fear. “So, we need to check out Romania. If he’s not there, we check any base you can think of. Nat will break into their computers to get info if possible.”

Natasha nodded; she looked at Bucky, “do you remember where exactly this base is? Or just somewhere in Romania?”

Shaking his head, Bucky sighed, “I don’t remember the exact location. Just that there is a Hydra base in Romania that could be used to make soldiers.”

“Well, that’s more than we had. Narrows down the world to one country,” Clint smirked. “So, we get to Romania and do some looking around? Start with some of the known former Hydra towns? Tasha, can we get a list of those?” He naturally turned to the Black Widow as their tech person since Tony and Bruce hadn’t made it.

“Already have them,” Natasha gestured to a list on the computer screen, “there are several known bases in Romania. Seems like Hydra had a lot of influence there.”

Nodding, Steve leaned forward and studied the list. “Right, then we need to get to Romania. If they _are_ trying to make Thomas Hammond into a Super Soldier, they’ll do their best to keep him alive.”

**************

Over the comm device in Bucky’s ear, he could hear Sam’s report as the man flew above the building they scoped out, “activity on base. I make seven guards on the outside of the facility.”

Looking through his scope on his rifle, Bucky nodded and turned his attention to Steve, “Hydra guards.”

Softly answering, the very sensitive device picking up his words, Steve said, “Seven. Guns?”

Glancing through the scope again, Bucky confirmed, “no heavy artillery.”

“Widow? Comms?” Steve asked, going through their checklist like he would with any strike mission.

“Comms are silent,” Natasha answered promptly, “have been for about an hour. Nothing about us being detected. Seems like it’s relatively light guarding for what we’re looking for.”

“Think that means we’ve got to go outta country?” Clint asked over the comm.

“They’re obviously guarding _something_. We are in a pretty remote location, hidden by miles of forest. Maybe they don’t think they need the heavy security?” Bucky suggested, still looking through the scope of his rifle, “I still think we need to check this one out. Last one in Romania.”

Nodding, Steve finally asked, “Widow? Power output?” He hoped there was _some_ electrical indicator that the suspected equipment they looked for might be there: the chair, a powered secure cell, something.

“High power output, way too much for a compound this size,” she reported.

“Why ya stalling?” Bucky teased softly over the comms, “haven’t changed much, Stevie. Just like the ol’ days.”

Letting out a soft snort, Steve said, "not stalling. Just verifying. Okay, Falcon, keep an eye out. Widow, you’re with me. Back us up, Buck. Hawkeye, you stay put and help the Falcon if anyone comes out. Take out those targets while you’re at it.” Steve readjusted the shield on his arm and started slinking towards the compound, waiting for the telltale soft thuds that signaled Hawkeye had silently taken out their targets; the bow was quieter than a sniper rifle even if it seemed less practical.

As the trio began to move, Clint carefully picked off sentries, one by one, starting with those who might more easily spot the strike team.

Natasha followed Steve into the compound, Bucky bringing up the rear. The specific compound had been last on their list simply because of it’s small size. Bucky hadn’t thought that it had enough room for the equipment needed to make a super soldier.

“Anyone else freaked out over how quiet it is?” Natasha commented, green eyes watchful in the corridors they walked through.

“Quiet is good, but yeah, eerie. Keep your eyes and ears open,” Steve responded softly, doing just that. He carefully scanned the area they traversed, alert for dangers, hidden scientists, perhaps even ordnance left behind to signify this place had been rigged for destruction. “Reminds me of the last time we went to Lehigh.”

As they rounded a corner, a loud scream echoed through the hall from their right. Bucky’s body snapped in that direction, “safe to say someone is definitely being kept here,” he stated. When he began easing his way down the hall, an armed guard stepped out of a room a few doors down. The guard didn’t seem to notice the trio’s silent approach.

Steve didn't even slip his shield from his arm, nodding instead to Natasha.

Natasha came up behind the man and jabbed her stingers into the guard’s neck, knocking him out. Bucky watched the woman’s moves and had a spark of a memory that faded just a fast before he could really know what it meant.

With a nod, Steve slipped over to the room and eased the door open, looking inside. Noting the brunet man chained by his arms from the ceiling, blindfolded, sorely bruised and battered, and looking half starved, Steve shot his hand up in the age old sign to stop, alerting his team that something was in the room. He then closed his fist and put up one finger and pointed into the room.

Steve slipped inside and over to the prisoner who lifted his head and tilted it warily. “Go away,” the man rasped firmly. “I’ll . . . “ he panted and paused, as if he’d lost his train of thought.

Another scream reverberated from further down the hall mixed with pleas to stop.

Steve ignored the sound of another prisoner, intent on freeing the one they’d come for first and foremost. Steve eased the man’s bound hands from the hook and caught him as he collapsed heavily.

Looking over his shoulder from where he guarded the door, fingers twirling a knife, Bucky asked softly, “that him?”

“Thomas Hammond?” Steve whispered. “We’ve been sent to get you home.”

With a soft groan, the man gasped back, “damn. Don’t leave me behind. I’ve got to get out of here.” HIs accent wasn’t quite strictly American English.

Looking surprised but glancing towards the door, Steve softly answered through his intercom, “not the target. Move on further.”

“I’ll stay with him,” Natasha said, walking towards Steve and the injured man.

The prisoner seemed to understand as he whispered, “thank you.”

Captain America nodded and eased the prisoner to the ground, stepping quickly out of the room to continued their search, leading Bucky down the hall towards the screams they heard. Steve paused outside the door and winced as he listened. He turned to Bucky and gestured inside the room, reaching to open the door for Bucky’s strike.

Nodding once, Bucky waited for Steve to open the door before lunging inside quickly overpowering the man looming over the metal table with a bloodied scalpel, threatening a prisoner bound to the table. Sinking the blade of his knife in the Hydra man’s spinal cord, Bucky quickly silenced the torturer. “All clear,” he called out, slipping his knife into its sheath and beginning to unfasten the restraints holding the panting, bleeding, blindfolded prisoner.

“Check him? Who is it?” Steve advised from the doorway, eyes continually searching the corridors for threats.

“Thomas Hammond?” Bucky asked the brunet male, who looked to be in the same shape as the other one: bruised, battered, malnourished, and terrified.

“Y - - yes . . . please you gotta get us out . . . there’s another one . . . down - - down the hall,” Thomas pleaded, voice cracking.

Nodding, Bucky called back to Steve, “target confirmed.”

“Good, I’ll cover ya. Get him outta here.” Steve pulled his shield from it’s magnetic connector, keeping it at the ready as he led the way protectively towards the previous room. “Widow? Target acquired. Removing secondary target, too.”

“Secondary target too weak to walk on his own,” Natasha said, looking up at Steve and Bucky, who carried the nearly limp Thomas.

Nodding, Steve slipped his shield back into place and entered the room quickly, quietly. He scooped up the unknown man into strong arms. “You’re point, Widow,” he informed her quietly.

The woman stepped out in front of the men and lead them back out of the compound. A few more guards tried to intercept their path but the Widow took care of them with ease.

As they approached the door of the compound, Steve said, “halt. Falcon? What’s our status?”

“Guards cleared outside, no more remaining hostiles according to my scans,” Sam answered, the noise of the wind coming through the comms as well.

“Two targets acquired. Bringing them out.” Steve signaled with a nod for Natasha to proceed them, giving Bucky a quick glance to check that he was still there.

Bucky gave Steve a nod, holding Thomas close to his chest.

Natasha opened the compound door and led the group back to the quinjet. They didn’t encounter any more hostiles. The ramp for the jet opened with a quiet hiss. As Steve carried his burden up the ramp, he nodded to Nat. Inside the small vehicle, Steve eased the rescued prisoner onto a cot in the two man infirmary. He glanced over as Bucky deposited his burden, too. “I thought she told me that the twin was safe,” Steve frowned severely, easing the blindfold from the man not named _Thomas Hammond_.

Bucky did the same with Thomas, who instinctively flinched away at the contact but ultimately let the man remove the fabric covering his eyes. Thomas blinked several times, getting adjusted to the light, “you got Jack, right? He . . . he was in there . . .”

“Right . . . here . . .” the other rescuee rasped out, eyes closed against the harsh brightness. He’d been a prisoner so long, he really didn’t care to check out his new surroundings. Whoever had them now, he’d not missed them called _targets_ ; Jack had no strength to put up a fight.

TJ visibly relaxed against the cot and nodded sluggishly, “good . . .”

“They both need medical attention, Steve,” Bucky said, looking over at the blond and then at Jack, “and . . . he’s not the twin.”

Frowning intently, studying the two men they’d rescued, alike enough to be brothers, though one was perhaps a few years older than the other, Steve nodded. “What’s your name?” he asked, voice kind yet firm.

“Jack,” the man answered and coughed, his thin, wasted body wracked painfully by the action.

Steve turned the man on his side and looked over to Bucky. “He’s not well. Hawkeye, get us home!”

Clint dipped his head below the door jamb as he slipped into the quinjet, calling, “roger that, Rogers.” He got into the pilot’s seat and soon had them airborne. “Is our local bird of prey on board?”

“You ask that _now_?” Sam called, slipping into the infirmary to check on the two injured rescuees. He started an IV for both and monitored them the entire way back.

**************

Elaine Barrish walked, holding a folder in one hand, into the small conference room where Steve and Bucky already were. “I thank you for rescuing my son, Captain Rogers and Sergeant Barnes, but, I’ve got to say, not many people _summon_ the President?” She looked at both men. It had been five days since the rescue and this had been the first time the President had been able to meet. She’d had to arrange a secure building for both Jack and TJ to heal in and to clear out her own very busy schedule.

Nodding, Steve said, “on behalf of my team, we’re glad your son is okay.” With a soft frown, he skipped any further small talk. “Who is the other man we pulled out, Ma’am?”

Sighing, Elaine walked over to the table and placed the folder in front of Steve and Bucky, “the other man is Jonathan Benjamin. Former Prince of Gilboa.”

“Gilboa?” Steve looked thoughtful. “Buck, didn’t your ancestors come to America from Gilboa?”

“Yeah,” Bucky frowned softly, sliding the folder closer to himself and opening it, “back in the 1800’s.” He glanced through the large file Elaine had provided on Jack, frowning as he got to the end, “says here he was tried as a traitor, Madam President?”

Nodding, Elaine sat down in a chair across from the two men, “Gilboa is in the middle of a war with neighboring country, Gath. Jonathan's father, King Silas Benjamin, has become a dictator of sorts. Jonathan was tried for conspiracy and treason. He helped his uncle in an attempt to murder King Silas and take the throne for himself.” She shook her head, frowning, “the only person he will talk with as of right now is Tommy. It seems like they were kept in the same cell for the duration of their captivity.”

Steve eased closer to Bucky to study the file, too. “If Prince Jonathan was tried and sentenced for treason to Gilboa, how was he in a Hydra compound in Romania?”

“That is what we have yet to figure out. From what we can tell, treason is punishable by death in Gilboa,” Elaine answered, looking troubled.

“Says here he’s a trained military combatant. Lead his own unit that got ambushed and only he and fellow soldier managed to get rescued? That was only a few months before the assassination attempt,” Bucky gestured to the very impressive military record.

Nodding as he perused the file, Steve shook his head, “by all accounts a decorated and honored military man with a promotion to a high ranking cabinet member. What makes a man like that turn against his leader? Could the uncle have been feeding him some kind of sedition to overthrow his brother?”

“The uncle was maternal,” Elaine supplied, “and we don’t know because Jonathan refuses to talk to anyone but Tommy. And my son isn’t being forthcoming about any information he may or may not have learned.” The President looked worried that her son was falling back into very familiar habits that shook her to her core.

“So, the brother-in-law was making a bid for the throne through his nephew, or the nephew was using his uncle?” Steve flipped the page of the dossier and frowned more severely. “Madam President, this file says the uncle has strong economical control with ties to outside companies, including several throughout Europe as well as former S.H.I.E.L.D.?”

“We know, Captain,” Elaine nodded, “William Cross, the uncle, is the owner of a very successful weapon manufacturing company.”

“If the country stayed at war, the uncle would be a very rich man. According to this, Prince Jonathan went from trying to end the war to supporting it?” Steve sighed. He looked up and shook his head. “I’m not sure how he wound up in Hydra hands, but I think there's a possible argument that he was being used by his uncle for political reasons. Sometimes a soldier isn’t very politically savvy?”

Nodding, Elaine said, “I actually agree with you, Captain, but, we need to get his side of the story before we can grant him asylum in America.”

“Buck, have any clue if you’re related to the Benjamin family of Gilboa? The resemblance is uncanny.” Steve touched the photograph of the prisoner in his better days, dressed in full military uniform at a state function.

“It’s possible,” Bucky nodded, looking down at the photograph as well, “my Ma never really talked much about her grandparents. All I know is that my great grandparents fled from Gilboa for a better life here in America.”

“There’s . . . another thing I did want to discuss with you two,” Elaine looked over at the closed door and then back to the two men. She lowered her voice and reported, “both Tommy and Jack are displaying signs of the serum. Many of their minor injuries have healed completely and the more severe ones are healing way ahead of the normal timeframe.”

“We should talk to them,” Steve said. “Get some answers, more information . . . and find out if Hydra has other cells of experimental soldiers like the one we rescued these two from.” He sighed, hating to torment the men after what they’d been through, but the information was vital.

Nodding, Elaine sighed, “we can’t get them apart. They are in the same room,” she stood and smoothed down her business skirt.

Glancing up sharply, Steve asked, concerned, “what happens when you try to separate them?”

“Erratic behavior from Tommy, mostly, though Jack doesn’t seem keen on being separated either. Last time the doctors tried, Tommy threw a tray of medical supplies at them.” Sighing, Elaine shook her head, “and we aren’t sure how much of the serum they got . . . so, for right now, the doctors are trying to keep them as calm as possible.”

“Unless that serum they _did_ get was strangely altered, upsetting them shouldn’t alter their reaction to it.” Steve stood. “Madam President, we need to get in to see the men. We’ll try to get answers and assess the situation.”

Bucky stood with Steve, glancing down at the file one more time before closing it and picking it up.

Nodding, Elaine gestured for the two men to follow her out. The President led them to the medical wing a few floors up and then stopped in front of a closed door. “This is them . . .”

Steve shook his head, “this will be best without you present for now, ma’am.”

Furrowing her brows, Elaine protested, “that is my son in there, Captain Rogers.”

“And he’s ensconced with a man branded a dangerous traitor to his own country. Let us handle this for now. We’ll keep you informed,” Steve firmly stated.

Elaine looked from Steve to Bucky to Steve again, frowning severely. The worried mother nodded once and stepped out of the way, “you best, Captain.” And with that, the President walked down the hall.


	2. Repeat the Past, Improve the Present

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **WARNINGS: Stimulus Overload, Forced Bonding, Referenced torture and brainwashing attempts, Referenced Anti-homosexual Reactions, Referenced Sedition, Referenced Rebellion**

TJ sat on the edge of Jack’s bed, checking over the other man’s injuries even though the doctors and nurses already had less than an hour before. He didn’t disturb any of the injuries covered by bandages. Meeting Jack’s eyes, still surprised how much the slightly older man looked like him, TJ reached over and gently, barely a ghost of a touch, brushed his fingers over a nearly non-existent bruise on Jack’s cheekbone, “the bruises on your face are almost gone.” The First Son may not have had a whole lot of experience with severe injuries, but even he knew that they were healing very fast.

Looking up at the slightly younger man leaning over him, Jack studied his fellow survivor with as much worry. He’d had a lot of experience with serious wounds, even bearing the scar near his eye for the near-life threatening wound he’d received in battle. “Your’s are fading, too.” He lifted a hand to touch one of the freshest, received that very day of rescue but now faded far past what five days should have done. “Very fast. That’s not natural. What did they . . . do to us?”

Prince Jack was also used to political intrigue and government secrets, especially involving the military, and he almost dreaded the answer he suspected: that they had been experimented on in an attempt to turn them into enhanced living weapons. He’d seen something like this in his Uncle William’s files when he’d been looking for equipment requisitions, something his uncle had said, with a reluctant sigh, had been instantly refused by the King. Jack suspected that if they’d been prisoners much longer, their captors would have started the grafting phases people only dreamed about in horror cinema.

Swallowing thickly TJ looked down at himself; overall, he’d been a lot less injured than Jack. Their captors, Hydra, or at least that was who they’d been told had kidnapped them, had seemed to take pleasure in harming the former Prince. “I don’t know . . . but, I bet it has something to do with the shit they kept injecting us with . . .” TJ met Jack’s eyes, a near mirror of his own.

Nodding, Jack frowned and looked towards the door of the medical suite they had been placed in. “Will your family come, do you think?” he asked softly, still trying to work out the logistics of the oddly colored serum that had been used on the pair.

“So, far, the only family who’s come in is my Momma,” TJ glanced towards the door and then back at Jack, “I bet they are keeping most people away . . . you know, kinda like a quarantine type of thing.” The lean brunet shrugged, “until they can figure out what exactly they did?” His eyes trailed down Jack’s form again, visibly checking the man’s injuries.

“Your mother . . . is she the red-haired woman that stops by but doesn’t come in?” the former soldier turned to study the man he looked so much like. His father, King Silas, really didn’t talk about his mother’s ancestors who had emigrated out of Gilboa, not wanting the people to realize that some of the present royals had, long ago, abandoned their country. But Jack assumed this TJ Hammond was related somehow to those ancestors.

“Yeah,” TJ nodded, eyes moving back up to Jack’s face, “I’m surprised she’s actually been able to stay here this long . . .”

“She is very busy,” Jack replied, neither question nor firm fact. He nodded. “Political members often have very full schedules planned out for them.” He eased up off the bed and began walking around, something he did for a few minutes every hour.

“Yeah, and being the President of the United States of America is no walk in the park,” TJ slipped off the bed as well, almost like anything Jack did, he’d follow.

“Do you think there are listening devices? Cameras?” Jack asked softly.

Looking around the room, trying to spot any obvious cameras or listening devices, TJ shook his head, “I don’t know? It’s . . . possible.” He looked over at Jack, who even as injured as he was, still held himself like a soldier, “is there a way to tell?”

“Easiest way is to agree to talk to these people.” Jack looked to TJ. “But that opens a whole new reality of interrogation and poking and prodding. What’s the official policy for your country for this situation, TJ?”

Blinking, TJ tilted his head slightly, “uh . . . this situation?”

“Yes.” Jack turned and walked over to the leaner man. “If prisoners of an enemy are taken in, how are they _supposed_ to be treated? Or is Hydra an ally to the United States of America?”

“Hydra definitely isn’t an ally . . . uh, we kinda fought against them in the Second World War? They were a sub-part of Nazi Germany. I don’t know if you recognized one of the men that rescued us? That was Captain America . . . he . . . uh . . . fought against the Nazi’s and Hydra and for years people thought he’d sacrificed his life . . . but they found him in an iceberg a few years back. Everyone thought that he and his team, the Howling Commandos, had taken down Hydra . . . but, I guess not,” TJ ran his hand through his disarrayed curls as he relayed all the information he’d learned in his history classes. He tried to make sense of the other man, the one who’d carried him out of the compound. He had _looked_ like Sergeant James Barnes, an ancestor of TJ’s, but that couldn’t be possible. James Barnes had died trying to take down Hydra.

Jack stared at TJ for a long, silent moment. Slowly, he said, “a unit of soldiers from the 1940’s took down this enemy group, then the leader was frozen in ice and resurfaced only to find out the group also managed to stay around, gaining new members?” The prince nodded and sighed, heading towards the door but not touching it. “I have never been taught the history of your country, TJ. Gilboan schools are concerned with more immediate neighbors. But I suppose a man being frozen for seventy years and revived is no stranger than a man being chosen for kingship by a flight of butterflies.”

“A flight of butterflies?” TJ asked softly, watching Jack closely, “that’s how your king was chosen? Seems . . . odd?”

On a soft groan and a laugh, Jack turned and grinned. “I never thought I’d be telling _his_ favorite story. But, King Silas says it was a sign from God. A flight of butterflies landed on his head in the shape of a crown. It’s the reason our national symbol is the monarch butterfly.” Jack sighed and ran a hand down his pajama’d thigh, “but in reality, it’s just a story to amuse the masses. He really led troops into battle and conquered the enemy then helped rebuild the economy.”

“And Hydra . . . they took you from Gilboa?” TJ asked, his fingers tapping on his thighs.

“Took me?” Jack lost his smile and frowned. “No, they never _took_ me. King Silas _gave_ me to them.”

Horror crossed TJ’s face and he questioned, “why? He had to know that Hydra was an evil corporation . . . not exactly a hidden fact.”

“I don’t know how much he knew about Hydra, actually. I’d never really heard of them except as a small branch of experimental scientists working with Uncle William’s military research group. Since I was a prison, no one bothered to fill me in on what Hydra wanted me for or why King Silas changed my sentence.”

“Sentence?” TJ tilted his head again, pale eyes watching Jack, “you . . . were punished for something?” During their captivity, they hadn’t been able to talk much about their personal lives, simply give the other their names. Mostly, they had focused on keeping their minds off the pain and horror of what they were going through. He wanted to get to know more about Jack . . . but, the fact that he’d been _sentenced_ made TJ worry. Although, TJ had done his fair share of illegal activities, mainly involving his past drug use, his parents always managed to sweep that under the rug so TJ had avoided any jail time.

Stiffening, Jack looked over TJ’s shoulder, his face stoic, military blank. “I was found guilty of treason against Gilboa by the King of Gilboa and sentenced to incarceration in my living suite until such time I produced an heir to the throne to be raised by the king as my replacement.”

Looking confused, TJ shook his head, “you were sentenced to . . . have sex with someone until you had a kid?”

“And at such time when a viable male heir was presented, I was to be executed,” Jack continued.

“Shit,” TJ stepped closer to the other man, lifting his hand to touch Jack, but his hand hovered in the air for a few moments.

Jack moved his eyes to meet TJ’s equally pale blue ones. “As I know for a fact that the volunteer did not get pregnant, nor could she have since I never had intercourse with her, I am not sure why my sentence was commuted to slavery for Hydra rather than simple execution. Perhaps they promised to find a way to _make_ me produce an heir for King Silas?”

Letting his hand drop without touching Jack, though he still stayed close to the other man, TJ said, “not sure how Hydra would make you produce an heir?”

“Genetic manipulation, artificial insemination of the host woman,” Jack sighed, “there are many ways to retrieve semen from an unwilling male host to provide a willing female host. Just because I refused to have sex with her and would rather be executed than give an infant to the king doesn’t mean there aren’t ways.”

Scrunching up his nose, TJ shook his head, “they . . . didn’t collect from you, did they?” TJ felt like he’d remember _that_. Of course, a lot of their time in captivity had been a blur of pain and drug haze, and they’d had Jack a few months longer than TJ.

“They hadn’t gotten around to it yet, I suppose, but they took pretty much any other sample they could except brain matter. I’ll probably have the scar on my leg from the bone marrow sampling for life.” Jack finally moved back to his bunk and eased to a seated position.

Just like before, TJ followed suit, sitting down on the edge of Jack’s bed and resting his hands on his thighs, tapping nervously. “Yeah . . .” he sighed and shook his head. He tried to get on a positive subject, “so, back home? In Gilboa? Do . . . did you have anyone . . . I don’t know . . . special? I know you said you’d been locked in your room with a woman . . . but, I mean, before that?”

“She was my fiancee,” Jack answered, sighing, “but I didn’t love her. I chose her out of duty. My . . . lover committed suicide.” He dropped his eyes at last, pain lacing his tones.

Wincing, TJ looked at Jack, “I’m sorry . . . I . . . didn’t know.” The slightly younger man dropped his head, watching his constantly moving fingers.

“How would you. Only about four people know.” Jack lifted his eyes once more. “And you? Anyone special you’re looking forward to getting back to if we get out of this new prison?”

“Last jackass I had been in a committed relationship with had been married with two kids. I was an idiot . . . knew he was married when we met . . . but, ya know . . . love at first sight and all that jazz,” TJ sighed and said, “I hit a real low when . . . we broke up. But, I’ve been getting better. Well, was getting better.”

Leaning a bit closer to TJ, Jack lowered his voice, “if this place is being monitored, they’ll know now.” He sounded worried for the younger man.

“Know what?” TJ frowned, meeting Jack’s eyes.

Jack didn’t waver from TJ’s gaze as he replied, “know you loved a man.”

TJ barked out a laugh and nodded, “well, I was the first openly gay child of a President. So, yeah, they definitely know I like to fuck guys . . . or have guys fuck me, more rather. Came out when I was fifteen, Jackie.”

“Came out?” Jack frowned and shook his head slightly. “Came out of what?”

“ _Came out of the closet_?” TJ looked at Jack and then nodded, “right, you’re from another country, may not have the same phrases. Just means that I wasn’t _hiding_ anymore. I . . . told the public that I liked to be lovers with men. Or . . . my _parents_ told the public. My Dad was President during the time . . . figured it’d help his agenda to let America know he fully supported his gay child.” TJ’s tone took a slightly bitter tone but it quickly faded away, “so, yeah, everyone in America knows I’m gay. I’m . . . sorry if that offends you?” The slightly smaller man looked worried, scared that Jack would push him away because he found out he was gay.

“Offend me? No, I’m not offended by your sexual activities, TJ.” Jack sighed, “and your father, the leader of your country, openly displayed you to his people as someone to be admired and emulated?” Wonder and bitterness warred in Jack’s tones.

Shrugging one shoulder, TJ said, “yeah, very progressive of him, even for a Democrat, at the time.”

“My father,” Jack said slowly, looking over TJ’s shoulder once more in that same stoic soldier-mode he used when talking about disagreeable subjects concerning himself, “threatened that if I didn’t hide my personal choices and marry a woman and produce heirs, he would basically castrate me.”

Eyes widening, TJ asked after a few moments of silence, “your _father_ threatened to castrate you because . . . you’re gay?”

Eyes snapping over to meet TJ’s, Jack said, “oh, no, TJ. King Silas didn’t threaten me because I was gay. He _promised_ me because I prefer male lovers. He said all the drugs, drinking, and partying I engaged in didn’t hide the fact from him, even if the public didn’t know.”

“Well,” TJ drawled slowly, not admitting to his own past of heavy partying, drinking and drug usage, “you’re safe now. Here in America - -”

“Safe?” Jack shook his head. “I’ve been given to Hydra as a slave and now I sit in a different country’s prison. Even if they tried to deny the slave contract and give me back to my own country, a sentence of execution for treason hangs over my head. How am I safe, TJ?”

“If you tell them what you told me,” TJ continued, sounding firm, “my mother, _the President of the United States_ , can grant you asylum, Jack. In America, you can be who you want. Sure, there are still assholes and bigots, but it’s against the law to discriminate against someone due to sexual orientation.” Lifting his hand again, pausing in the air for a moment before carefully putting a hand on Jack’s cheek, TJ said, “you _can_ be safe here, Jack. I promise I’ll do whatever I can _for_ you.”

Jack met TJ’s eyes once more and sighed. He put his hand over TJ’s but didn’t make the other man move. “TJ, I _did_ commit treason. King Silas even made me kiss the floor under his feet but still decided I was trying to kill him to overthrow him. He was trying to restart the war, cost thousands of more lives after we’d already negotiated a treaty! So, I defied him while he was gone and took over.” His voice dropped softer. “Uncle William was supporting such action to save Gilboan lives.”

“Then, you tried to _help_ , Jack,” TJ insisted, inching a bit closer to the other man, “you did a good thing, Jack, trying to save your people. Please, let me try to help you?”

“And put your life on the line for aiding me like David’s was put on the line? My sister’s fiancee was sentenced to execution as well, TJ. I refuse to endanger any more . . . friends.”

“Jack,” TJ said, bringing his other hand up to cup the man’s face in a surprisingly intimate gesture. TJ couldn’t explain it, but he _needed_ to help Jack, “we can try to get them out, too. But, you won’t ever need to go back to Gilboa. You . . . you can stay here. Where you’ll be safe.”

Blinking slowly, Jack asked, softly, “who sold _you_ to Hydra, TJ, the President’s son?”

“No one _sold_ me. I - - I was coming out of an N.A. meeting and they . . . just took me? Happened pretty fast,” TJ flushed as he admitted his troubles with drugs, but he didn’t tear his eyes away from Jack.

“What kind of committee is this N.A.? National Arms?” Jack asked, still softly.

Flushing brighter, TJ dropped his hands, his fingers tapping on his thighs again, “uh . . . Narcotics Anonymous? I . . . used to be addicted to cocaine?”

“Wait, everyone knows you love men but they don’t know you take recreational drugs?” Jack sounded thoroughly confused.

“Well, my anonymity is kinda shot to hell, everyone knows who I am in the meetings but . . . they can’t tell anyone what I say in them? I know it’s confusing . . . but, the meetings help me. I . . . I’ve been clean for a little over a year? Haven’t even drunk alcohol,” TJ’s voice bloomed with self pride. It had been the longest he’d ever been sober.

Jack studied the other man carefully then slowly said, “our cultures are very different, I see. In my culture, it’s expected of the son of the ruler to party, have drugs and alcohol and numerous women. Male lovers, however, is reprehensible. Being free of a vice, especially a difficult one, is something to be very proud of, TJ. You’ve done well . . . remarkably well.” He certainly didn’t want to discourage TJ’s reclaim of sobriety.

“Well, I take it a day at a time,” TJ smiled softly, Jack’s praise of him making something pleasingly warm settle in him, “I nearly died twice in one year because . . . well . . .” TJ shrugged and said, “I came to the conclusion that I don’t want to die, ya know?”

“Because of your vices?” Jack offered on a soft smile, eyes understanding.

“Yeah,” TJ sighed softly and looked at Jack, leaning closer, as if physically drawn to the slightly older man, “will . . . will you let me help you, Jack? Please?”

Slowly, Jack nodded. "I will follow your guidance in applying for amnesty in your country. In return, will you let me help you through rough times that tempt you? I promise on the nights I publicly partied, I rarely over-imbibed, preferring to stay in complete control so I could sneak off to meet Joshua." His voice hitched on the name.

“Joshua? He . . . he was your lover?” TJ asked softly, sympathy in his tone and expression.

“After King Silas warned me of the consequences of not obeying his dictate on my loins, I told Joshua we couldn’t be together anymore. There was a citywide blackout so I took the chance to meet with him, but I knew it couldn’t last. I warned him that it would be our last time together.” Lifting his eyes, misery welling up in the pale depths, Jack said, “Joshua committed suicide to _help_ me find strength to be myself. I think he was pressured into it, though, by my father’s people. A recording of his suicide was sent to me so it would be aired. I . . . it was either Joshua’s message or Michelle and David’s private love, so my mother tried to cover up Joshua’s recording. I made a deal with the reporter to allow Michelle’s privacy to be maintained as well.”

“I’m truly sorry about Joshua, Jack,” TJ said, turning so he faced Jack completely, “but, his committing suicide wasn’t your fault.”

“TJ, make no doubt. I know I didn’t hold the gun. It was my father’s people. Joshua wouldn’t have done something so foolish as try to _give me courage_ by taking such a cowardly action as killing himself. He’d have publicly told the world of our love if I’d agreed. It was King Silas who killed my Joshua.” Jack sounded hard, unforgiving, even hateful as he said the last words.

Wincing, TJ dropped his eyes and nodded once, watching his fingers as they tapped on his thighs. His body seemed to want to be in constant motion, as if he had way too much energy. He’d only been able to sleep for a few hours every night and yet he felt completely rested.

Glancing over TJ, Jack sighed. “I’ve said something disturbing to you. What was it?”

Swallowing thickly, TJ didn’t lift his head, “not . . . not that I’m excusing what he did . . . or was coerced to do . . .” the slightly smaller brunet worried at his bottom lip. “I . . .” shaking his head, TJ sighed, “nevermind . . .”

“Joshua? You were saying about Joshua. Go on,” Jack softened his manner. “I’ll listen.”

Pale eyes flickering to look at Jack, TJ said softly, “I just know how . . . someone could be pushed to do that?” He wrapped his arms around his torso, holding himself, “and I know to others . . . it seems _cowardly_ . . . but, sometimes, you just get so _tired_. That you find yourself in a vicious cycle that will never stop. It’ll just keep going and going and going.”

“You misunderstood me then,” Jack sighed. “There are two kinds of suicide, TJ. One is the cry for help from a desperate man or woman who cannot see any other way, feels trapped, useless, or overwhelmed. That is no coward. That is someone who is flailing and needs a hand to grasp onto.” Jack reached out to place his hands over TJ’s to still them. “The other kind is a man or woman who sees other ways, knows they are there, and chooses death to _make a point_. The only point he or she makes, since that person is no longer there to do the work and see the burden through, is the coward. Does that make more sense to you, my way of thinking?”

Releasing a breath, TJ nodded and shifted even closer to Jack, legs completely touching, “yeah . . . it makes sense. Sorry . . . I . . . I am . . . sensitive?”

“Joshua was _no coward_.” Jack said firmly. “And neither are you.”

“You hardly know me, Jack,” TJ breathed, face only a few inches away from Jack’s.

“I’ve served in the Gilboan military since I was seventeen, TJ. I worked my way up the ranks in a war that never seemed to end. I saw bravery, cowardice, and waste. I was captured as a prisoner and only one man dared defy the King’s orders to come get me out, not even knowing that one of the two living prisoners was his prince. I have seen Michelle, in the face of a debilitating illness, continue to fight the King on the subject of health care of the people, and King Silas is not one someone easily challenges.”

Letting out a soft whoosh of air and leaning in close, Jack said, “and I have seen with my own eyes men kill themselves for their various reasons and illnesses and fears. I have seen some pull through. You, TJ Hammond, son of two leaders, are no coward. You are a man who has been lost and found a light and is trying to dig his way back out of the grave he nearly buried himself in. That is bravery.”

Letting out a breath through his nose, TJ continued to meet Jack’s eyes. He opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by a single knock on the door. The door opened, revealing the two men who’d carried them out of the compound they’d been kept in.

Jack pulled back from TJ and stood, setting himself in front of the other man. He watched the pair of strangers, hands loose at his sides but body in a stance of readiness, ever the military man. He didn’t say a word, merely studying the pair.

TJ looked between the three men, slowly standing up after Jack. He stayed a few steps behind the man he’d been in captivity with.

Bucky, still holding Jack’s file in his hand, stood beside Steve and watched the two men who looked so much like himself. He waited for Steve to speak first.

Steve took one more step into the room, placing himself in the dominant position, signaling his authority over Bucky in this case. He studied the men carefully and said, “My name is Captain Steve Rogers. This is Sergeant James Barnes. One behalf of the American people, might I say, welcome home Thomas and welcome to the United States of America, Prince Jonathan.”

TJ nodded slowly, watching the two American heroes with wariness, “thank you, for rescuing us.” He stayed slightly behind Jack, just like Bucky did with Steve.

Jack nodded and finally spoke to an outsider for the first time since his rescue. “Thank you Captain, Sergeant. May I ask what I am being held here for, please?” He sounded disciplined and to the point, but diplomatic.

Steve gestured towards the bed and moved towards the two chairs placed by the small table in the room, used for meals if they wished. “Sit, Sergeant,” Steve ordered, still acting very military. Bucky obeyed Steve’s order, sinking down in a chair. Steve watched as Jack used one arm to guide TJ back towards the bed without looking, a gentle gesture. After TJ sat, Jack joined him, sitting in the spot closer to their visitors. Steve nodded once.

“We were in that compound to rescue an American citizen and you were there, so we rescued you as well. We understand that you were last listed as being a prisoner of your own lands?” Steve looked at Bucky briefly, “Gilboa?”

Bucky nodded once, “Gilboa. It says that you committed treason?” His eyes flickered between TJ and Jack, wondering just how much TJ knew.

Jack nodded briefly and fell into military parade rest stance. Looking straight ahead, he said, “sir, I have been sentenced to imprisonment followed by execution for the treasonous act of seizing the throne of Gilboa during a time of war when the present King was presumed deceased.”

“He wanted to help his people get out of the war,” TJ supplied.

Steve flickered his eyes to TJ then back to Jack. “How did you propose to end the war by seizing the throne?”

“Sir,” Jack replied crisply, “King Silas broke a treaty forged between the nations of Gilboa and Gath. I sought to reforge that treaty upon seizing the throne. King Silas returned and had me arrested for treason.”

Opening the file, Bucky laid it out on the table and looked at the papers before looking at Jack, “it says you had a part in the assassination attempt on your father’s life.”

Meeting Bucky’s eyes, Jack said, “that was part of the attempt to seize the throne. Allowing the attempt on his life. I was not fully comprehensive of the plot, but I take full responsibility as I was a participant in the plot.”

Frowning softly, Bucky nodded once and glanced at Steve.

“And what is your connection to Hydra, Prince Jonathan?” Steve asked, watching the other man’s body language as much as listening to his words.

Jack didn’t relax his stance but something about him seemed more certain than before. “Hydra is the name of a research branch of my uncle’s, William Cross, weapons research and development organization.”

Steve looked to Bucky then back at Jack. “And what kind of research are they engaged in?”

“Biological enhancement of the human soldier, sir. Weapon grafting, enhancement drugs, and biological warfare development.” Jack met Steve’s eyes. “Not a part of war I support but I never made the decisions for Cross’s organization or how King Silas utilized it. I lead troops on the ground until I was promoted to keep me out of harm’s way.”

“And how did you end up with Hydra?” Bucky asked, glancing down at the file again and then back at Jack.

Knowing his father probably kept the details of his sentencing secret, Jack determined he no longer had a loyalty to King Silas, though he was still loyal to Gilboa. Thus, he said, “my sentence was imprisonment until I could produce an heir then execution. However, I do not know why, the King changed my sentence to enslavement. I was given or sold to Hydra for their purposes. I do not know what those purposes were, but I assume they involved experimenting to further their warfare research.”

“Why are you questioning him like he’s a _criminal_ when he was being tortured by those assholes, too?” TJ asked, looking between Bucky and Steve.

Steve sighed and pointed out, “because up until the moment you joined him as a prisoner, we have no idea what he was doing. He could have easily been serving _with_ them then became a prisoner for whatever their reasons were.”

“What?” TJ shook his head, frowning fiercely.

“And,” Steve added, “neither of you would talk, answer questions, or basically respond in a positive way since your release from that compound. Hydra has been known to brainwash people into becoming assassins.”

Bucky hardly flinched beside Steve and asked, simply, “they were trying to break you, first, right? Tear out whatever humanity you had and make you a hollow shell?”

Meeting Bucky’s eyes, Jack said, simply, “yes, sir.” He knew in Gilboa an enlisted man wasn’t addressed as sir, but in this situation it felt like the correct form of address. He was a prisoner; this sergeant was one of his interrogators.

“Did they put you in a chair? One that . . . tried to - -” Bucky looked to Jack as he cut in.

“An electric chair?” Jack filled in.

“Yes,” Bucky nodded.

“One that hurt so bad, your mind went numb and you only wanted to crawl inside yourself and sleep?” Jack continued.

TJ behind Jack, hugged himself but didn’t say anything.

“One,” Jack added, ‘which hurt so bad that you agreed to whatever they said just so the pain would stop and they wouldn’t do it again?”

Taking and releasing a deep breath, Bucky nodded, looking between Jack and TJ before finally looking at Steve.

Steve stiffened as he heard the effects of the torture device described, pictured in sick horror what Bucky went through so many times over the years. He nodded. “Will you agree to receive psychological counseling along with medical care, Prince Jonathan? Mr. Hammond?”

TJ looked to Jack, as if looking for some sort of clue to which way answer.

Not relaxing his stance, Jack asked, “am I to be sent back to Gilboa, sir? If so, you might as well send me back broken. I refuse to fulfill the terms set to me before execution and so will be going back to die or be re-sold into slavery.”

Steve looked to Bucky then to TJ and Jack.

“We cannot give you amnesty . . . but, if you continue to cooperate with us, legal steps can be taken so you will be granted asylum here in America,” Bucky said to Jack.

Finally breaking his military stance, Jack looked back at TJ. Turning back to the two soldiers, he said, “I wish to apply for asylum as a political refugee. I’ll cooperate in any way I can with your investigation as long as it does not endanger your country or my homeland. I may be in exile, but I still am loyal to Gilboa and her people.”

Bucky nodded and looked to Steve, since he’d taken the dominant role.

Steve touched the earpiece he wore and asked, softly, “did you get that Madam President?” Jack didn’t look surprised that they’d been monitored.

“Loud and clear, Captain,” came Elaine’s reply.

“What is the answer, Madam President?” Steve prompted, studying the two men seated on the bed.

“As long as he cooperates, I don’t see any trouble in getting him asylum here,” she answered.

Standing up, Steve nodded. “I’ve been authorized to welcome you both to America and offer you an escort to a civilian area. There you will be met with family, Mr. Hammond, and allies, Prince Jonathan. Immigrations personnel will assist with your asylum application and refugee aids will assist in getting you a place to stay and helping you find work and other items of necessity.”

“He can stay with me,” TJ blurted and then flushed bright red, ducking his head, “I mean . . . if he wants?”

“Absolutely not,” came Elaine’s voice in Steve’s earpiece. Bucky did not wear one, so Steve was the only one to hear the worried mother’s outburst.

Steve didn’t translate for her, as TJ was a free adult citizen. “You wish to sponsor Prince Jonathan, Mr. Hammond?” Steve asked for clarification.

“Sure, if that’s the official term,” TJ said. He’d never thought Captain America would be this . . . formal. Of course, he’d never met the guy before.

Nodding, Steve touched his earpiece. “Madam President, Mr. Hammond, a free citizen of the United States, has offered to sponsor Prince Jonathan’s refugee packet. I’ll get him in touch with the proper authorities. Is there anything else, ma’am?”

“No,” she did not sound pleased in the least.

Steve removed the earpiece, letting it dangle by the thin wire, and flicked off his microphone. Once he was sure they weren’t being overheard through the private communication devices, he led the group into the hall where monitoring was by CCTV only. Sighing, Steve ran a hand over the nape of his neck and sighed, “I think the president's pissed at me, Buck.” He tossed Bucky a rueful grin.

“Always had a knack for pissing people off,” Bucky said with a small smile, glancing at Steve and then the other two men.

“She didn’t want Hammond sponsoring the prince,” Steve shrugged. “But he’s a grown man who I’d say earned his right.” Steve led the men down the long corridor towards a checkpoint. “What’s the first thing you want to do once you’re out of this place, Mr. Hammond?”

“TJ,” the lean man corrected softly, “that’s what I like to be called. And . . . I don’t know. Eat fifteen hamburgers? I’m starving.”

Nodding, Steve offered a smile, “Steve, please, unless it’s official business. And fifteen hamburgers is probably doable. You’ve been a prisoner for two months and in the med unit for five days, in case you lost track of time. We think Prince . . .”

“Jack, please,” the soldier said.

With a nod, Steve said, “Jack. We think Jack was in there about three months longer than you, TJ, but can’t be sure.”

Looking to Jack, TJ asked, “how does fifteen hamburgers sound to you, Jack? My treat?” He gave the former prince a crooked smile, eyes worried.

“How about I switch fifteen burgers for a pair of thick steaks?” Jack sighed, smiling in return, his eyes crinkling.

“Oh, steaks sound good, too,” TJ commented, sidling closer to Jack, “though, I feel like something covered in grease.”

Nodding, Jack said, “fried chicken?” He let TJ get close, not backing out of the way in the least despite the occasional bumping of their arms.

Bucky looked at the two men and then back at Steve, tossing the blond a worried frown.

Steve sighed, “have to clear that with the medical staff. Might not be able to fully digest such heavy foods yet after the malnourishment you both suffered.”

Scrunching his nose, TJ sighed, “I swear if I get fed one more of those disgusting shakes . . .” he shook his head.

A bark of laugh escaped Steve and he shook his head, “sound just like you did, Buck, when I got you out at Azzano.”

Laughing softly, Bucky nodded, “yeah. Those high protein shakes are gross.”

“Well, for you it was blended meat and veggies in a glass. And you weren’t allowed cigarettes, remember?” Steve laughed softly.

“I swear that was worse than anything they did to me at Azzano,” Bucky shook his head.

Snorting, Steve said, “yeah, you practically died on Zola’s table but at least he let you smoke.” Rolling his eyes, Steve got them through the security door and into a wider corridor with people walking around dressed in military clothing.

TJ’s eyes widened at the sight of so many people, the loud noises. He inadvertently pressed even closer to Jack, bumping into him. The voices seemed even louder than they should and the fluorescent lighting nearly blinded him.

Jack glanced at TJ then straight ahead, hiding the pain he felt at the onslaught of sights, sounds, colors, smells. He felt like all of his senses had gone into overdrive and his entire body seemed to ache while his head felt like something wanted to burst through his skull, especially right behind his eyes. He captured TJ’s hand and squeezed it lightly but didn’t let go.

Bucky looked back at TJ and Jack and then at Steve. “The noises and everything are too much. They are still sensitive. They aren’t ready for all this yet.”

Nodding, Steve turned and led them directly through an unsecured door into a bathroom. He dimmed the lights and signaled them to the sink or toilets; it was a ladies’ room. Jack collapsed against a sink and began running the water, splashing his face with a groan. TJ seemed frozen on the spot once he made it into the bathroom, like his body had gone into shock. Guarding the door, Steve softly asked, “what can we do for them, Buck? You got any ideas? It’s not like we have the mask and goggles you wore when coming out of this kind of situation each mission.”

“I’d say,” Bucky sighed softly, meeting Steve’s eyes, “we ask if we can take them to TJ’s apartment. It’ll be quieter and a familiar place for them.”

“How do we get them there? We can’t wrap them in dark carpets or anything.” Steve frowned and pulled out his sunglasses, putting them on TJ’s face carefully.

“I’m sure we can get a windowless van brought here and we can drive them using that?” Bucky suggested.

Steve looked at Bucky, “and to get them out of this room and to the van? You got dark glasses, hats, protective coverings for them?” Without waiting for Bucky to answer the rhetorical questions, Steve put the earpiece back in and turned on his microphone. “Madam President? Your son and the prince are suffering from stimulation overload to the senses. We need dark protective, buffering gear so we can transport them. We’re in the ladies’ room in corridor I-E32.

“Transport them? They aren’t cleared to leave,” Elaine sounded confused.

Jack began throwing up in the sink, clutching with weak hands, misery in every angle of his too thin frame.

Whimpering softly, TJ finally seemed to move only to collapse to his hands and knees, trembling and gagging, though he didn’t throw up.

“Ma’am, they need outta the lights, sounds, and especially the crowds. They’re getting worse. Bucky, check TJ. Make sure he didn’t hurt himself in his fall.” Steve let go the earphone to help Jack.

Bucky bent down to check on TJ, noting the man’s pale, sweat-sheened skin.

“Just like you after Azzano,” Steve muttered and unfastened his uniform jacket. He nodded to Bucky. “Throw your jacket over his head. We’re gonna get them out the service entrance.” He didn’t care that Elaine could hear every word. Ignoring the mess on Jack’s face and chest, Steve covered the man with the dark jacket, drawing a sob from Jack.

Nodding, Bucky slipped out of his jacket and tossed it over TJ’s head before easing the sick man back into his arms, cradling him against his chest.

“Captain, we can’t release them,” Elaine sounded worried.

“Are you reneging the Presidential Offer of asylum and freedom to a free citizen and a refugee, Ma’am?” Steve asked as he lifted Jack into his arms. He elbowed the door open and, ignoring those around them and the stares and shock, Captain America carried his burden towards the service entrance nearest their location.

Bucky followed close behind, carrying TJ easily. He frowned fiercely, recognizing these symptoms. Both of them definitely received the serum while with Hydra.

Elaine finally caught up with Bucky and Steve, looking harried and concerned, “Captain Rogers.”

Pulling out his earpiece and dropping the recording wire, Steve hissed, “Ma’am, I’ve seen these symptoms once before and without proper isolation and sensory deprivation, psychotic breaks, nightmares, and intense anxiety follow. Are you willing to put your son through that? The doctors here don’t know how to treat this. I do.” He continued walking. “You may come with us to help with TJ, but trust me, Ma’am, only me, Bucky, and Hydra know how to fight these symptoms. And I can guarantee that with my help, they won’t suffer as bad as Bucky did when I saved him in Italy.”

Looking at Steve and then Bucky who carried her son, Elaine sighed and nodded, “you _will_ keep me updated, Captain.”

“As first a mother and second a commander in chief, yes, Ma’am, I will,” Steve promised then slid into the nearest official vehicle with dark-tinted windows. “We’ll wait here while you arrange the keys or another transport, Ma’am, but the less people, smells, noise, even touch of wind, the better. This is part of the withdrawal, Ma’am. It strikes within the first week, so about now.” He readjusted his jacket over Jack’s face, the soldier’s hands trembling as they spasmed against his sweat-soaked hospital pajamas.

Looking at Bucky, Steve softly said, “at least it hit only in the corridor and not at the celebration like your’s did, Buck. They definitely got the serum, and a lot of it by this serious a reaction.”

“Yeah,” Bucky agreed, sighing softly and looking down at TJ. He made sure the jacket fully covered the man’s head. He didn’t like how still TJ was . . . his own reaction had been more like Jack’s; the spasming and vomiting. The only way Bucky knew TJ was still even alive was the slight trembling to his thin frame and ragged breathing.

“A vehicle will be brought to you soon, and you can go to TJ’s apartment,” Elaine offered.

“You can speak to him, Ma’am,” Steve offered gently. “A familiar voice helps combat the confusion and fear. He can hear you, just be soft.”

She spoke a few soft words to her son before turning to go order the vehicle that would be needed to take them to TJ’s apartment.

Carrying TJ into the apartment, leaving the jacket over the man’s head for the moment, Bucky carried the still catatonic man to the single bedroom and set him down on one side of the bed. After putting TJ down, Bucky began closing all the blinds, happy that TJ had the expensive blackout curtains that would block out the most sunlight and outside noises.

Steve followed and, without comment, placed Jack next to TJ, letting the men’s hands and arms and thighs touch. Steve hurried out of the bedroom and began gathering food, lots of water, and some over the counter medicine to combat the nausea and pain.

Meeting Steve in the kitchen, Bucky frowned softly, eyes easily adjusting to the dark space, “I don’t know what’s going on with TJ. I reacted more like Jack.”

“They used different kinds or strains of the serum on each of them, probably. They’ve had seventy years to toy with it, Buck.” Steve looked over at his best friend. “That chair . . . “ he shook his head.

Sighing softly, Bucky nodded, “I knew they were probably using it. But, in the first stages they couldn’t solely rely on the chair. The memories would all come back within a few hours since the serum healed any damage done. They . . . they need to break the subject before wiping can be successful.”

Putting down the tray, Steve stepped over to Bucky and hesitated. He firmly decided and pulled Bucky into a hug. “I’m glad we’ve got a team in there right now breaking down that chair and retrieving the records.”

Nodding, Bucky stiffened in Steve’s arms for a few moments before relaxing. He lay his head on Steve’s shoulder, “they showed me the newspaper saying you died . . . before that . . . I - - I had hope that someone would find me, get me out. But when I saw you went down in that plane . . .” Bucky wrapped his arms around Steve, the metal one whirring softly.

“I had to, Buck. It was gonna hit New York and it was loaded with bombs. There was no other way.” Steve pulled back enough to look in Bucky’s face but still held Bucky’s arms in strong hands, ignoring the metal of the one arm. “I didn’t have your smarts to fix the thing.”

“You never did understand mechanics,” Bucky sighed softly, shaking his head, “but, it doesn’t matter now, right? We’re together again. We both survived.”

“To the end of the line, Buck,” Steve agreed. “We found each other again.” He hesitated then touched foreheads with Bucky very briefly. Steve pulled back and collected the tray. “Gotta take care of your descendants, Buck.”

“Yeah,” Bucky nodded, helping Steve carry the remaining items into the bedroom. Setting them on top of the dresser, Bucky walked over to TJ’s side of the bed and very carefully, slowly, began removing the jacket. TJ trembled and his eyes were cracked open though they didn’t seem to be tracking any movements. Looking over at Steve, Bucky whispered, “you got any ideas on how to help him?”

Nodding, Steve reached over and uncovered Jack’s head. The prince seemed to be much calmer, though he was pale and shaking and looked a bit ill. Very carefully, Steve turned the weakened man towards TJ and let Jack’s breath waft over the trembling catatonic man. Steve placed TJ’s hand on Jack’s chest so he could feel the heartbeat, the rise and fall. “They don’t have anyone else they trust here, Bucky. They trust each other.”

Bucky watched as TJ slowly began to come back to himself. The lean man let out a soft groan and let his face fall against Jack’s chest. “You’re . . . okay,” he rasped softly.

Jack breathed out and moved so his face buried in TJ’s neck. “Right here, TJ,” he murmured and moved his trembling hand to touch TJ’s waist, slipping his fingers under the pajama top so he could have slight skin to skin contact. “Feel like the worst hangover ever.”

Groaning in agreement, TJ sluggishly nodded and shakily lifted his hand that had been on Jack’s chest to trace his fingers over the man’s neck, collarbone and face. Moving his hand back down to caress the skin that showed above the neckline of the shirt.

Steve sighed in relief. “Yeah, they’ll recover, Buck.” He turned to get a pair of water bottles with straws from the tray. “Give them the aspirin,” he instructed, ready to offer the pair drinks of water to wash it down.

Nodding, Bucky shook out two doses of the aspirin, not sure if it’d actually do anything with the men’s increased metabolisms. Softly he asked Jack, somehow sensing that if Jack did something, TJ would follow, “up for some pain medicine, Jack?”

“Yeah, to take the edge off.” Jack looked up to meet Bucky’s eyes. “It should help short term enough to get some sleep, right?” He was so unexpectedly weak and sick, like so many times while he’d been prisoner, that Jack _knew_ he needed the help of these former soldiers now.

“Yeah,” Bucky agreed, “right now the best thing either of you can do is rest. Your senses will even out within a few days.” He turned to take a water bottle from Steve and then faced Jack again. He helped the man take the medicine and wash it down with a sip of water.

Steve offered some aspirin to TJ. “TJ? Help take the edge off? It’s only aspirin.”

“Not supposed to take stuff,” TJ murmured softly.

“The aspirin is from your own bathroom, so it’s got to be safe, right?” Steve countered, knowing that TJ Hammond had a drug problem listed in his file.

“Okay,” TJ agreed softly, struggling to sit up enough to be able to take the medicine and the water. Steve held him up with a steady arm around his back.

“You are both suffering withdrawal from the serum you were experimented on with. In a few days you’ll feel better but you’ll feel like you’ve got a hangover and been run over by a tank before that happens. We’re in TJ’s home. You’re safe.” Steve continued to help TJ get more water down, knowing the liquid would help the sick man.

“Safe,” TJ murmured between sips of water. HIs eyes kept flickering to look at Jack, checking on him, making sure he was still there.

Jack sighed and allowed Bucky to help him sit up against the headboard of the bed. He kept one hand on TJ’s waist, under the shirt, keeping the skin contact. “What did they really do to us, Sergeant? This is more than just enhancing our speed and strength, isn’t it?”

“The serum enhances everything,” Bucky informed, keeping his voice soft, “we think both of you may have been given a different strand due to your reactions to the withdrawal. But, yes, it’s more than just your speed and strength. The reason you’re always hungry? It’s because your metabolism is in hyperdrive.”

“And . . . does it enhance or alter other parts of my body? My psyche? Is that why I feel calmer when I . . . touch TJ but not either of you?” Jack met the super soldier’s eyes, a frown on his face.

Frowning softly, Bucky glanced over at Steve and then back to Jack, “they’ve had seventy years to improve and alter the serum, Jack. It’s possible that it altered your guy’s psyche . . . linked you in a way?”

Steve sighed. “Bucky, have they done this through your past experience? Linked people or attempted to?”

Looking back at Steve, the ex-assassin’s frown deepened and he nodded slowly, looking deep in thought, “I think so . . . but, they tried to do it with a handler? Why would they try to do it with two soldiers?”

“They tried to link a soldier with a handler, to make the control more absolute?” Steve asked, frowning but not asking, yet, just what Bucky did to his own handler. “So, do you think they might have been trying to turn TJ into a handler? Or Jack?”

“It’s possible,” Bucky nodded, looking back at the two on the bed, “Jack, did they . . . try to have you give TJ orders . . . or have him give you orders?”

“They didn’t let us talk to each other after they heard us give our names out. If we tried, we were beaten or electrocuted,” Jack answered.

“Yet, they kept you in the same cell? Or were you separated?” Bucky asked.

“Same cell, kept tied to the same ceiling hook so we’d always swing into each other and aggravate each other’s injuries.” Jack finished his own water and reached a shaking hand towards the tray, aiming for some crackers.

Bucky helped Jack get the crackers and then looked to TJ who didn’t really talk much, always looked to Jack. Meeting Jack’s eyes again, Bucky nodded, “so, they kept you in the same cell, close contact, yet you couldn’t see one another and couldn’t talk to each other.”

“I’d listen to him breath and try to calm my own, match him or calm him. I’d shift a bit to try to ease the pressure of our bruises where we touched. And I’d listen to his screams or tears and just be there for him, sometimes whisper his name to him to keep him sane.” Jack met Bucky’s eyes. “The things you do for your fellow soldiers when you’re in hell. TJ became my entire world outside the torture.”

Nodding, Bucky looked to Steve and then back at Jack, “they were making him your reason to fight for them.”

“Hydra was making them a team?” Steve ventured, offering crackers to TJ. “It’s not hamburgers or steak, but it’ll settle.”

Once again, TJ looked to Jack, who nibbled another cracker; turning his eyes back to Steve, TJ shakily took one cracker to begin slowly nibbling at it.

Bucky watched TJ for a few moments before turning back to Jack, “I think it’s possible they were forming a team. With your past in the military, it is possible they were trying to make you the . . . leader.”

“And TJ would have been the man I take care of and train and guide?” Jack glanced at TJ, stroking softly under the shirt without really thinking about it, tracing TJ’s waistband with soft caresses. “And I would be what kept TJ grounded and working hard?”

“That’s very likely,” Bucky confirmed, “think of TJ like . . . a reward for leading a team well.”

Jack froze, stiffening where he sat. “They were . . . trying to make me take TJ as a lover?”

Holding up a hand, Bucky shook his head, “I don’t know if that was their endgame or not. Maybe they were hoping the relationship would turn into that. But,” Bucky looked to TJ, who seemed to be watching him and Jack; Bucky looked back to Jack, “it sounds like they were trying to make you reliant on one another. Give him a caregiver, someone to trust, and give you someone to care for, a reason to do a good job.”

Jack shook his head. “They got lucky TJ needed someone to ground him and that I wasn’t some asshole who didn’t give a shit.”

“Hydra does their homework,” Bucky sighed, running his flesh hand through his hair, “more likely than not they had people watching both of you for months before you were taken.”

“Oh, I would have been an easy assignment. Just ask their boss, my uncle, and they’d get my entire schedule.” Bitterness rang through Jack’s voice and he resumed absently stroking along TJ’s waistband again.

Steve sighed and opened another pair of bottles for the men. “The more you can tell us over the next few days, the more we’ll understand just what Hydra may be up to.”

TJ let out a soft mewl as Jack’s fingers caressed under his waistband. Blinking when he realized he’d been the one to release the noise, TJ flushed and murmured a soft, “sorry . . .”

Jack looked at the man cuddled against him and blinked, slowly, studying TJ’s features. His expression softened and he murmured, “don’t be sorry.”

Releasing a shaky breath, TJ rested his head on Jack’s chest, his hand moving to caress under the man’s shirt. “I don’t know what they did to me, Jackie,” he breathed softly, his fingers tracing over Jack’s abdomen and climbing up to caress his pecs.

Still watching TJ, totally oblivious to the two other men in the room as he became absorbed in the delicate man, Jack leaned forward slightly and brushed his lips over TJ’s. He let out a shaky breath and said, “if I didn’t feel like death warmed over, I could show you a wonderful night, baby.”

Smiling softly, TJ said, “rain check?” He turned his head to kiss Jack’s neck.

Bucky looked at Steve and walked over to the large blond, frowning softly.

Standing, Steve left the men cuddling on the bed and walked outside of the bedroom door, nodding to Bucky to follow but staying where he could keep an eye on the rescued prisoners. “Think it’s relief at rescue or something in the serum and torture?”

Glancing towards the room and then back at Steve, Bucky said, “both? I think the only reason they gave TJ the serum is so he could keep up with Jack. I . . . I don’t think they had any plans to put TJ in the field. I think they planned to keep TJ as a pet to Jack.” Bucky shook his head, disgust on his features.

“They would have known Jack’s sexual preferences,” Steve agreed, “and TJ’s are no secret, either. The fact that they’re directly related to your sister means they could handle the serum, probably. Something Hydra put into the training torture, into the serum, or both, must have translated easily over to their desire and loneliness.”

Nodding, Bucky rubbed his face, “they made them completely reliant on the other. As long as they controlled TJ, they controlled Jack and vice versa. There is no word from the others about any other prisoners right? They were just focusing on these two right now.”

“Bodies,” Steve confirmed, “documented cases of victims who never survived on their own or even as pairs or more. Nothing solid, and nothing about something like,” Steve broke off and looked back at the pair of very distant cousins on the bed, snuggling, kissing softly, and petting gently.

“Making two of them lovers?” Bucky supplied, glancing in as well, “it’s probably why they kept them blindfolded. If they were able to see one another, they might think they were twins separated at birth or something and not allow themselves to . . . fall for the other?”

“And by not allowing more than names, the two couldn’t compare stories and support each other with words of encouragement. They had to rely on touch and smell and such, basically a way to have the pair grow comfortable enough with each other to take the next step. Yeah, Buck, I think Hydra was specifically turning them into lovers to control them.”

“Well, it looks like it worked, good thing we got them out in time,” Bucky nodded and looked back at Steve. “It’s the most sure way to have control over someone. You take someone they love and use them as a motivator to do whatever you want.”

Steve met Bucky’s eyes and softly said, “they learned from the past, Bucky . . .”

“Yeah, I know,” Bucky ran his flesh hand through his hair again, “had they had _you_. I would’ve done whatever they wanted just to make sure they didn’t hurt you.”

“If I’d have known they had you a second time, I would have done more than blow up a base to get you back,” Steve swore softly, eyes intense.

Stepping closer to Steve, Bucky sighed and leaned his head against the blond’s firm chest. Steve wrapped his arms securely around Bucky with a sigh. “Until the end of the line,” he murmured very softly.

“The end of the line, Buck,” Steve agreed.


	3. Changed for Good or Bad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **WARNINGS: Accidental Assault, Instinctive Attack, Post Traumatic Stress, Reference to Scientific Experimentation, Homophobic behavior**

TJ walked side by side with Jack, happy that the noises of the public street didn’t overwhelm his senses. Bucky had been right; after two weeks to the day since their rescue, their bodies were finally starting to settle down. They’d been allowed to run to the store for groceries and TJ was just excited to get out of the house. “So, take it you never been to DC before,” TJ asked Jack as they entered the market only a few blocks away from the apartment.

“Never been outside of Gilboa, except to Gath, before,” Jack confirmed. He walked straight and proud, every inch a military man. While he didn’t avoid TJ, letting their limbs bump together, Jack didn’t publicly hold the other man’s hand, either. He felt content merely to exist in this state of false freedom, wait for his documents for asylum to be processed, and answer the questions Steve and Bucky asked; the pair seemed to be genuinely concerned rather than scientifically curious like the original doctors had after their rescue. “I’d say this is as grand as Shiloh, though.”

“You should see New York,” TJ commented, grabbing a hand basket and heading in the direction of the produce. “You know, Statue of Liberty and all that. Maybe after all this blows over . . . I can take you there?” TJ glanced at Jack, hope in his tone and eyes.

“I’d like to see New York City with you, TJ.” Jack smiled at the younger man. “And, someday, I hope I can show you my beautiful Shiloh. You will be quite impressed with how truly modern it is.” He winked.

“I don’t doubt that,” TJ grinned putting some tomatoes and lettuce in the basket, “I’d love to see the city you grew up in.” The leaner man’s body felt almost completely healed by then; so far the best part of getting the serum was that at least he didn’t have to be in pain for nearly as long as normal. “Anything you want, Jack? Food wise? Favorite dish?”

Jack leaned close to TJ, reaching around him for some plums. He whispered in TJ’s ear, “I want two things, and both require lubricant.”

Flushing, a smirk gracing his lips, TJ looked at Jack, “well, we’re . . . both healed . . . or mostly healed.” TJ knew that Jack was very interested in him, had been flirting and gracing TJ with light touches and kisses the past week and a half since they moved into the apartment. “We could . . .” he dropped his voice lower to whisper in Jack ear, “I could give you want you want, Jackie,” his breath was warm against Jack’s skin.

“Oh?” Jack cocked an eyebrow and smiled at TJ. “I want to fill you full enough you cry with joy, and once I’ve done that, I want you to fill me. Then I want to switch again and fall asleep inside of you.” Jack waited, breath held slightly. Flirting was fine, but this was something far more serious he spoke of, taking a chance in this strange culture with this practical stranger he felt he couldn’t live without.

Letting out a very soft mewl, TJ nodded and kissed the shell of Jack’s ear, moving his lips down and then nipping at his earlobe. “That sounds amazing,” he murmured, obviously very comfortable in his own skin, displaying his sexuality in front of anyone.

Drawing a deep breath and letting it out slowly, Jack smiled wider, eyes lighting. “Really, TJ? You don’t have to . . . just because of . . . “ he stopped, realizing his own status as a prince meant nothing here in Washington DC. “I’m not wanting you just because you’re the prince here, TJ.”

Grinning, TJ chuckled and moved his lips down Jack’s cheek and neck, “not quite the prince here, Jackie. The First Son really doesn’t have much power to do anything. And I really want you to fuck me Jackie . . . and then, I fill you just like you deserve. I’ll love you like you deserve to be . . .”

“I’m afraid you misunderstood me, TJ,” Jack whispered in his ear. “I’m not going to _fuck_ you.”

Looking at Jack, one brow quirked, TJ asked, “no?”

Shaking his head, smiling, Jack said, “I’m going to make love to you, my heart. And it’s going to take all night.”

Breath rushing out of his lungs, TJ’s lips pulled into a small smile and his body seemed to melt against Jack’s, “you mean that? Really, Jackie?”

“God, freaks! Get outta public and away from decent folk!” A loud, angry woman growled at the pair. “How dare you force others to watch such a lewd display! You need to be horsewhipped!”

TJ straightened and faced the woman, showing her just exactly who she was talking to.

Jack stiffened and his arm dropped away from TJ’s waist, his eyes snapping towards the woman. Slowly, he put his arm firmly around TJ again and clearly, loudly, stated, “your bigotry is against the law, I believe, ma’am, so please take _your_ offensive behavior away from decent people.” TJ could feel the tremble in the other man, but it wasn’t clear if it was fear or anger or both that caused it.

“Talk to me like that? Incest! Incest is illegal!” she screamed and turned to find a cop.

“Incest?” Jack took a step forward and a man shoved into TJ to get to Jack. On a soft growl, Jack whirled and pushed the man away, sending him reeling into a shelf of canned tuna. “Don’t you touch him!”

TJ’s eyes widened and he quickly recovered from the shove. He dropped the basket he held and grabbed Jack’s hand, tugging him, “it’s okay, Jackie. I’m fine. Let’s just go.” He knew Jack hadn’t even put much effort into the shove yet sent that man reeling backwards.

Jack nodded and hurried out with TJ, letting the other man guide him. He was terribly shocked at just how fast and far that man flew down the aisle with just a small shove. Jack trembled violently by the time they got out of the market and he murmured, “I barely touched him, I swear!”

“I know,” TJ nodded, continuing to tug Jack back in the direction of the apartment, glancing over his shoulder to make sure that no one followed them. “I know, Jackie, I saw that. I - - I think we need more . . . help than we thought . . .”

Jack swallowed down the rising nausea at the idea of just how much damage he could have done that man by accident. “Noth . . . nothing . . . will be the same anymore, will it?” he asked softly. He’d lost his country, his family, his former life . . . and now he felt like he was losing himself.

Looking at Jack, TJ pulled the other man into a empty side street and pushed him against the building. TJ crashed his lips against Jack’s.

Desperately, Jack met TJ’s kisses with his own rough lips and needy pressure. He whimpered in the back of his throat and reached for TJ’s shoulders, practically clawing at the other man’s clothing, though he stopped short of literally ripping TJ’s clothes off.

Keening against Jack’s lips, TJ slipped his tongue into the other man’s mouth, tasting and exploring. His hips ground against Jack’s crotch as his hands caressed the slightly older man’s chest, feeling all that strong, lean muscle underneath. With a soft groan, TJ detached his lips to moved down Jack’s neck, nipping and lapping at the skin.

“TJ, baby, we’re . . . in public . . .” Jack panted in growing arousal. “Should get . . . inside?”

Nodding, TJ took Jack’s hand again and tugged him back into the street and the rest of the way towards the apartment. Finally, they made it back and TJ didn’t even say hello to either Bucky or Steve as he dragged Jack into the apartment, kicking the door shut behind them. He walked Jack back to the bed and pushed the more solid man back onto the soft surface. Following Jack down, crawling over the man’s body, TJ started kissing again.

Jack began unbuttoning his own shirt and sliding it off his shoulders as he curled up to meet TJ’s kisses with desperate whimpers and mewls of his own. He tossed the shirt aside and reached up to unfasten TJ’s belt and jeans, slipping his hands under the material and caressing TJ’s hot flesh. “Mine,” he groaned into TJ’s mouth.

“Yes,” TJ panted in return, pushing into Jack’s hands as he ground down again the other man’s crotch. “God, been dreamin’ of this for weeks,” he moaned, pulling off his own t-shirt and throwing his shirt away.

Murmuring, Jack moved his mouth to TJ’s neck and began kissing and nipping lightly. He pulled his hands from inside TJ’s jeans and pushed the tight material down over the other man’s slender hips. Cupping TJ’s firm ass, Jack sighed as if he’d found a treasure. “So beautiful, Teej, baby. Just right. The perfect man . . . “ Jack chuckled suddenly, “God, I sound arrogant.”

Shaking his head, TJ smiled down at Jack, “not at all. Yeah, we look the same. But, there are still differences,” he brushed his fingers over the scar Jack still carried near his eye.

Eyes briefly closing at the caress, Jack opened his eyes once more and looked up at TJ with a spreading smile, eyes tender. “TJ, you really want me as your lover? You have so many . . . beautiful men to choose from. I’m a man without a land.” He caressed over TJ’s ass again then up his flanks to his shoulders, kissing TJ’s neck once more.

Groaning softly, TJ extended his neck for more attention, “you’re the only man I want, Jackie. Only you . . .” his hips continued their gentle grinding.

Lifting his face, Jack said, “forgot to get the lube . . . or dinner.”

“We can order in after,” TJ stated, climbing off Jack’s lap to walk over to the bedside table and pull out some lube. He tossed the tube to Jack and then began shimmying out of his jeans, pulling them off along with his shoes and socks.

Catching the tube and putting it on the sheet next to him, Jack smiled, watching TJ undress. “Definitely gorgeous,” he murmured and unzipped his half-boots. Slipping out of his boots and socks, Jack stood and unfastened his slacks, letting them fall, revealing his silk boxer-briefs and a generous bulge of interest.

Eyeing the other man’s clothed cock, TJ grinned, “ _definitely_ some differences between us.” He slipped out of the boxer-briefs and stood there for a moment, letting Jack look. His own cock was averaged size, not _small_ by any means.

Jack laughed and pulled off his own covering. His cock was of decent length but slightly thicker than average. “You’re long and slender. I like that.” Jack walked over to TJ and leaned in to kiss him, encircling his hand around TJ’s shaft. “So warm. All mine,” he purred.

Groaning again, TJ’s hips pushed into Jack’s fist, “all your’s, Jackie,” he mewled, nipping at his lover’s bottom lip. His own hand moved to wrap around the other man’s cock, twisting and tugging gently.

Jack was apparently quite sensitive because his hips bucked up and he groaned, “God, Teej, yes . . .” He took his hand off TJ’s cock and cupped his lover's face, kissing him hard. “Baby, you said some time ago you . . . you bottom, right?”

“Mostly,” TJ answered softly, “but I can top if you’d rather. I just . . . wanna love you, Jackie . . . anyway you’ll let me.”

Chuckling and kissing several times, Jack said, “I like top, actually, but there are times I need to be filled, okay? Tonight, if it’s okay, I wanna just be in you and stay there . . . as long as you let me. I . . . I need you.”

“Of course, Jackie,” TJ grinned, voice sincere. He leaned forward to kiss Jack’s lips lightly. “Any way, babe, I mean that.”

Nodding, Jack guided TJ back to the bed and lay down, pulling TJ on top of him, kissing and nipping at those plush lips. He smiled and softly said, “wanna open you, taste you. You need to clean up first? I can bathe you, too . . .” TJ had successfully distracted Jack from his fright at the market.

**************

As the two men passed by in a rush, Steve watched, stunned, uncertain what had happened or why they were acting so . . . oddly desperate. “Buck?”

Blinking, Bucky watched the closed door for a few moments, softs moans and groans coming to them. Rubbing the back of his neck, Bucky said, “doesn’t look like they made it to the market?”

“Empty handed and quick return?” Steve shook his head, “they’re as . . . urgent as we used to be. Think they’d have at least waited until the got their dinner supplies.” Looking a bit worried, Steve asked, “or will fresh air and crowds drive them over the edge all the time?”

“No, they seemed fine. They were able to sit in the sunlight. Hell, TJ played the piano this morning before they left,” Bucky shook his head, turning to the fridge and looking at the dismal supplies, “they really do need food. Think they’ll be okay by themselves? They have both our numbers . . . we can get the supplies . . .”

“They’re big boys and . . .” Steve looked towards the bedroom where very familiar sounds emerged, “they seem occupied. Let’s go get supplies for them. Want me to write the note?”

“Yeah. You’re handwriting has always been neater,” Bucky commented absently and grabbed his baseball cap to pull on as well as the gloves he wore to hide the metal limb. He patted his pockets to make sure he had all his needed items.

Steve watched Bucky getting ready, staring shamelessly at the other man. After a long moment he realized he’d been staring and shook himself reaching for pen and paper to write the note for the others. Without looking up, though he’d finished writing, Steve said softly, “Buck? Don’t know if you’re ready to hear this yet, but . . . I still love you.” He put the pen down and looked at Bucky, biting his bottom lip.

Blinking, Bucky watched Steve closely for a few moments before asking, “do you love _me_? Or the man that fell from the train, Steve?”

“I love the man I grew up with,” Bucky,” Steve met his eyes, “ _and_ the broken soldier I rescued. And the comrade in arms that fell from the train, and the strong, man trying to recover from hell and lies forced on him . . . I love every one of you I’ve met so far . . . and, yeah,” Steve dropped his eyes, flushing, “I even got a thing for that badass with the gun that can catch my shield and toss it back like a frisbee.”

Laughing, Bucky strode over to Steve and cupped his face. Without thinking, not wanting to lose the courage he’d built up, Bucky brought his lips down on his old lover’s.

Steve whimpered once then groaned, sliding his hand up to the back of Bucky’s head and tangling in that long mane of soft near-curls. Slanting his head, the big blond returned his lover’s kisses, the desperation, need, and love of years behind every brush of their lips, every beat of his heart. Against Bucky’s mouth, Steve murmured, over and over, “my Bucky. Love you.”

“I love you, too, punk,” Bucky laughed softly and pulled away, panting softly, lips kiss-bruised. “C’mon,” he grabbed Steve’s hand, “let’s get those groceries, yeah?”

“Damn, jerk,” Steve laughed breathlessly, “and here I was about to forgo food in favor of Bucky . . .” he squeezed his lover's hand gently and tugged him from the apartment.

It was when they walked into the market that trouble happened. A woman screeched, point at the couple, “there! There he is! He’s the man that assaulted my husband!”

“What?” Steve felt stunned confusion wash over him.

Bucky looked over his shoulder and then back at the woman, “me? Look, lady, I don’t know who you or your husband are. We literally just walked in.”

“Not even half an hour ago you and your brother walked in here and you shoved my husband so hard he nearly broke something!” The woman sounded disgusted and angry.

Looking to Steve, Bucky’s eyes widened and he looked back at the woman.

Shaking his head, Steve said, “you’re mistaken, Ma’am. He’s got no brothers and he was in a private apartment all morning. You’ve mistaken him for someone else.” _‘Someone with shorter hair, perhaps,’_ Steve thought.

The husband, the same man who’d shoved TJ, crossed his arms over his broad chest, “that ain’t the same man, Mary. But he sure does look like the guy who attacked me.”

“How can you tell?” she grumped, arms crossing, glaring at Bucky and Steve.

“Use your eyes, Mary,” the man frowned, “the man had short hair.” Looking back at Steve and Bucky, he said, “you don’t have any brothers? I plan on pressing charges. That man could’ve killed me!”

Bucky shook his head, “no siblings, sir. I’m sorry,” he glanced at Steve, praying that Steve had something up his sleeve to get Jack or TJ out of this mess. The last thing Jack needed was someone pressing charges when trying to get granted asylum.

“He has a cousin who’s new in town, a prison of war rescued and suffering from PTSD,” Steve said, stepping closer. “It’s possible he panicked in the crowd and accidentally hit you? I’ll tell his caregiver and make sure he’s made aware of his mistake . . . get more treatment?” Steve offered his hand, not hiding the fact that he was Captain America as he pulled off his own ball cap with his free hand.

Frowning, the man looked to his wife and then back to the man he recognized as an American hero. After a moment, he nodded once, taking Steve’s hand and giving it a firm shake.

Smiling, Steve said, “please, I’m sure he’d want to cover your medical expenses from this incident. If you’d direct the bills to me, I’ll see they’re covered?”

“I’m fine. Wife’s over exaggerating. But, he still _could’ve_ done damage. That man has some serious power in those arms. Make sure his brother, or caregiver, or whatever, keeps a better handle on him when taking him out in public,” the man said.

“Yes, sir, I’ll arrange it personally. Thank you for reporting this. I feel for a vet who’s suffered so much, but he can’t panic in public and become a threat. I’ll make sure his caregiver attends to it as soon as possible.” Steve offered his smile, the hundred-watt tour circuit smile.

Nodding once, the man turned to his wife, “and you, makin’ such a racket in the store . . .” his voice trailed off as he lead her away.

Steve let out a breath and smiled around at the people watching, slipping his ball cap in his back pocket. Might as well forgo the disguise at that point so people didn’t get used to seeing him in the cap. “Good morning,” he nodded as he led Bucky down the aisle towards produce.

Bucky followed where Steve lead and shook his head, “guess we know now,” he said quietly, seeing a discarded basket with lettuce, tomatoes, and plums. He looked back at Steve.

Steve stooped and gathered the produce, slipping the items into the basket and picking that up, too. He began carrying the basket of goods, leaning in to whisper to Bucky. “Two guesses who it was did the hitting and the first one doesn’t count.”

“My money is on Jack,” Bucky kept his voice very low, just for Steve’s ears. He grabbed some apples and put them in the basket as well.

Steve sighed. “What do you supposed triggered him, Buck? Jack’s a sociable guy in strict control of himself.”

“But if TJ’s threatened? He’s been conditioned to protect TJ, even if we don’t know the full extent of the conditioning. That wife seemed like a nut,” Bucky sighed and grabbed a loaf of bread as they walked down that aisle.

“Aren’t more and more that way in this era?” Steve commented. Picking up a second loaf of bread, Steve began to read the nutritional information. “Think she recognized TJ?”

“Possibly, but, I doubt it. They didn’t seem to have a clue who either one of them were. Seems odd she wouldn’t recognize the son of the current President though,” Bucky sighed and shook his head, looking at the loaf in Steve hand, “that one looks hearty . . .”

“Lot’s of fibre,” Steve agreed and put it back with a sigh. “It’s possible she’ll realize after she gets home and calms down. We should let _her_ know, Buck.”

“That what? The President’s son was held captive, too? Thought Ma’am President didn’t want the world knowing?” Bucky asked.

Shooting Bucky a look, Steve interrupted, “no, tell the _President_ about the altercation so she’s prepared for backlash, Bucky.”

Flushing slightly, Bucky nodded and rubbed the back of his neck, “probably a good idea. Might not be a bad idea to get the boys out of DC, too.”

“Thinking New York might be a better place to hide out . . . more used to celebrities there.” Steve shook his head. “The problem is convincing them to move. And . . . asking the rest of the team to help them learn control. This is beyond normal counseling, Bucky.” Steve idly rifled his finger over several packages without checking the contents, “that serum enhanced them.”

Grabbing some sandwich meat, thinking they could just have that for dinner that evening, Bucky nodded and placed a package of turkey and one of ham in the basket, “yeah, it did. They’re both super soldiers, now. Whether they want to admit it or not.” Looking at Steve, Bucky asked, “you don’t think the rest of the team will want to help them out?”

“Well, it depends. The Avengers don’t really associate with each other unless something huge threatens everyone on earth. Gathering them together to introduce two new super soldiers might not thrill them, even though Nat and Clint helped us rescue them. The real problem is Stark. He,” Steve shook his head, “he and I don’t really get along well.”

“Okay,” Bucky nodded slowly, “we could always just . . . continued to help them on our own if you think introducing them to everyone might cause them too much stress?”

Steve shook his head, thinking hard, then smiled slowly. “No, wait, I’ve got it. Let’s pay and get back to the apartment. I’ve got a doctor to call.” He beamed happily at Bucky as if all his problems had just been solved.

Giving Steve a look before nodding, Bucky let Steve lead him to go pay for their food and back to the apartment. Once they were back, there were no longer any noises coming from the bedroom. Looking back at Steve as he set the paper bag on the counter, Bucky didn’t interrupt Steve’s happy attitude, though very curious by that point.

Putting away the groceries, Steve still seemed pleased, humming softly to an old ragtime song from when they were kids. Once he got the small store of supplies put away, Steve picked up the smartphone he’d acquired some time before and speed dialed a pre-programmed number. He lifted the phone to his cheek and said, “hello? Yeah, Dr. Banner. I’ve got some friends you might be able to help . . . and they, too, just want some rest and peace.” He winked at Bucky.

Bucky looked at Steve, trying to listen to the doctor on the other line, though he knew even with enhanced hearing he wouldn’t be able to pick up everything. He’d just have to wait until Steve finished with his conversation to ask him what the hell he was planning.

“Yeah, thanks, Bruce. We’ll be there tomorrow,” Steve hung up the phone and rolled his shoulders. “Bucky, we gotta pack to go to New York.”

“Okay,” Bucky drawled slowly, “and where in New York are we going?”

“Avenger’s Tower,” Steve answered. “Bruce Banner is a gamma radiation specialist with a slew of degrees in science and medicine. He tried to duplicate Erskine’s serum but failed.” Steve blinked slowly and his head snapped up, “or did he?”

“Uh . . . not sure,” Bucky answered, trying to follow Steve’s train of thought, “okay, so, this Banner guy is an expert on the serum. But, doesn’t Stark own the tower? I thought you said you and him don’t get along?”

“Bruce is a permanent resident of the Tower, even when Stark’s in California or Italy. And, Bruce is also the one who might help us puzzle out the changes done to the serum.” Steve sighed.

“Okay, so, we need to tell Jack and TJ and the President that we’re going to New York tomorrow,” Bucky nodded, happy to finally have a plan now that Jack and TJ were out of the withdrawal stage. “You call the President, and I can brave the bedroom?” Bucky offered Steve a grin.

“Yeah,” Steve flushed brilliantly and rubbed at his nape, “you do that.” He picked up his phone once more and began dialling, walking hurriedly towards the fridge.

Turning towards the closed door, Bucky walked up to it and knocked, “pull a blanket over yourselves,” he called, “it’s Bucky. I gotta talk to you guys about something.”

**************

Blinking awake, puzzled, Jack carefully eased out of TJ, kissing the back of his lover’s neck. He turned over to grab the discarded blankets from the heap on the floor and pulled them over the pair of them. “Bucky? Enter,” he called, yawning, checking that TJ was okay.

The door opened just as TJ seemed to be waking up, blinking away the confusion at seeing Bucky enter. To his credit, Bucky didn’t look phased at all at the sight of the two intimately embraced and the faint smell of sex.

“Steve and I went to the market after you two returned,” Bucky stated, leaning against the dresser facing the bed, his arms crossed in a casual manner.

Jack groaned and sat up, “Bucky, was that man seriously hurt? I . . . he pushed TJ so I shoved him off and he . . . he flew across the room into a display! I . . . I panicked.”

“It wasn’t his fault,” TJ instantly came to Jack’s defense, “that woman was being a homophobic bitch and then the guy shoved me . . . Jack just got scared is all.”

Bucky held up a hand, stopping both men before they could go further, “no one was seriously hurt and Steve managed to convince the man not to press charges.”

“Thank you . . .both of you,” Jack bowed his head. “I shouldn’t have left. I should have gone to check on him. I . . . I haven’t panicked that badly since I was seventeen. But she kept saying we were incestuous and then TJ got hit.”

“It’s okay,” Bucky soothed the worried man, “you two just got back from being prisoners for months. Steve and I should’ve gone out with you. I’m sorry.” Looking at both men in the bed, he said, “we’re going to warn the President about the incident just in case anyone recognized TJ. But,” he let out a breath, “Steve and I think it might be best to get out of DC. Where TJ may not be so recognizable?”

“Where will we go, Bucky, and . . .” Jack met the other man’s eyes, “will it affect my application for asylum?”

“We’re leaving for New York in the morning. Steve knows a doctor who is an expert on the serum you’ve both been affected with,” Bucky answered and then let out a sigh, “it shouldn’t affect your application at all. You’ll still be in America.”

“How does one become an expert in the serum without experimenting with it?” Jack asked, suddenly wary.

“Look,” Bucky sighed again and explained, honestly, “I just escaped from Hydra, too. About six months ago. So, there is still a lot of things I don’t know. If Steve trusts this guy, I do, too. I’m not sure how he became an expert on the serum but he may be one of the only people who can help you guys. Figure out if you both were injected with two separate types, like Steve and I believe. Plus, where we’re going? Should have plenty of area to train the two of you.”

“Train?” TJ asked, brows furrowing slightly, looking at Jack and then back at Bucky.

“Train? Ah, so this government _does_ plan to make us into super soldiers and use us,. We’ll be working for the President instead of Hydra, is that it?” Jack sighed and shook his head. “I knew this was too . . . good.”

Shaking his head, Bucky explained, “no, you guys never have to see any action unless you want to. But, you both need to be able to control your strengths. What happened today? It could’ve been a hell of a lot worse, Jack. I know he threatened TJ, but any harder and you could’ve easily killed him. I know you don’t want that.”

Nodding, Jack said, “if I’d wanted to hurt him, I know ten ways to do that without even getting caught. I’m one of the best special forces soldiers to come out of the Gilboan Army, Bucky.” He lifted his head, “but I . . . I’m in retirement unless my nation needs me to defend her again. Either of my nations, I suppose, since I am now in America. If the President truly needs a super soldier, I only ask that TJ get left out of the killing. He’s a gentle soul.”

Frowning softly, TJ looked between Jack and Bucky, “I am right here, ya know? I . . .” he ran his long fingers through his messy curls and continued, “I’ve never been . . . interested in joining the military or anything like that. But, I was injected with a serum, too, whether it was just so I could handle Jack or whatever . . . but, I need to be trained how to control my own strength.” He looked at Jack, “I - - I . . . I should use the horror Hydra put us through for something good, right?”

Nodding, Jack reached over and tenderly stroked TJ’s cheek. “So, we’ve figured it out, haven’t we? You’re my handler and I’m the weapon.” He sighed. “We should get the training.”

Bucky watched the two other men on the bed for a few moments, “it’s a good idea. You’ll have to decide for yourselves what you both want to do after, but you should have the training to control yourselves. And no one is a handler or a weapon. Just because that may have been what Hydra had planned for the two of you, doesn’t mean that’s what you are now. You belong to yourselves, both of you.”

“No, I belong to TJ,” Jack said softly. “Hydra may have arranged it, but I _do_ accept that part of my fate.” He looked back to the other man, lifting TJ’s hand to kiss those musical fingers.

Smiling softly, TJ leaned forward to kiss Jack’s lips, “and I belong to you, Jack.”

**************

Bucky looked around in awe as he stood in the Avenger’s Tower. Everything was very modern and he could see gadgets that he couldn’t have thought of in his wildest dreams. Part of his training as the Winter Soldier was being able to handle technology should it be relevant in a mission, and he knew the basics of modern technology . . . and his hands itched to try and figure out everything he didn’t know how to use.

“You live here, Stevie?” Bucky asked softly, looking over at Steve.

“Not until now, actually. I lived in that apartment you redesigned in DC for a while, actually.” Steve offered Bucky a smile and a wink, referring to the one the Winter Soldier had attacked Fury in.

Flushing, Bucky offered Steve a sheepish smile, “yeah . . . sorry about that,” he glance behind his shoulder to make sure TJ and Jack were okay. Looking back at Steve, he asked, “when are we supposed to meet with this doctor?”

“Now, actually. Bruce is one of the Avengers and will be sharing our living space. Each Avenger gets their own floor if they want. Stark claimed the top two floors, naturally, and Bruce claimed the bottom and a floor of laboratories. Nat and Clint, whom you’ve met, tend to hang out on the same floor as each other or the common floor, which is where we’re standing. My floor, which I moved into not long ago, is fourth from the top with a great view over the city. The joke’s always been that Thor claims the roof so he can fly on the lightning whenever he wishes.”

“Thor’s the big blond guy with the hammer, right?” Bucky asked, trying to remember from all the stories Steve had already told him.

Nodding, Steve said, “as opposed to the big blond guy with the shield.”

“Yeah, but the guy with the shield is a hell of a lot sexier,” Bucky winked at Steve.

Rubbing the nape of his neck and flushing a bit, Steve said, “but with shorter hair. His looks too hot in summer.” He turned to glance at the other pair.

TJ looked around the very nicely furnished common room with a stunning view of New York City. He glanced at Jack, “well, I wanted you to see New York?” His eyes caught on the very nice, very expensive piano sitting off to the side in front of one of the floor to ceiling windows.

Nodding, Jack walked over to the large bank of windows to look over the vast city. His hands were clasped behind his back as he strode slowly one way then the other, resembling a caged wolf. “It is vast, far larger than Shiloh,” Jack murmured.

“Hey,” TJ came up next to Jack and put a hand on his shoulder, “you okay? You’re . . . pacing?”

“I’m . . . full of energy. I feel like I’ve been doing nothing for days and now I can’t unwind suddenly.” Jack looked at TJ. “Last night helped but . . . I’m restless and want to begin this training.” He leaned in to brush his lips over TJ’s, freezing as the sound of a softly opening door came to the group.

Bucky looked over at a man with greying brown hair and glasses, wearing a white lab coat. He could only assume this man was Doctor Bruce Banner. He couldn’t help but think how this man didn’t quite look like Avenger material. He reminded Bucky of Erskine.

“Hello,” Bruce said softly, eyes casting over the foursome then centering on Bucky specifically. He stepped closer and said, “I’m Bruce Banner. Welcome home, Sergeant Barnes. Been a long time coming, I suppose.” Bruce offered a hand.

Surprised at the welcome, Bucky nodded and shook the man’s hand, “thank you, Doctor. And, yeah, I suppose it has. Seventy years . . .” Dropping his hand, he gestured to Jack and TJ, “this is Jonathan Benjamin and Thomas Hammond.”

Offering another smile to Bucky, Bruce turned and greeted TJ, offering his hand, “ah, a musician?” he asked, noting TJ’s interest in the instrument.

“Yeah,” TJ grinned, shaking Bruce’s hand, “I’ve been playing since I was just a kid.”

“Smart man,” Bruce commented, “too often gifted artists are used and abused by demands for the gift and lose enjoyment in it.”

“I stopped playing for a few years,” TJ agreed with a nod, letting his hand drop to his sides where the fingers began drumming again. It seemed, much like Jack, that TJ was struggling with an excess of energy. “But, recently I’ve found the joy in playing again.”

Nodding, Bruce said, “feel free to play whenever you’re in residence. If it bothers me, I can always go back to my labs. And often Clint is playing when he’s in a good mood and thinks no one’s watching, so I’ve gotten used to it.” Bruce then turned to greet Jack.

Jack shook his hand, stopping his pacing, and bluntly said, “Steve tells us you work with the serum that altered us? How did you become an expert without being part of Hydra?”

Shaking his head and rubbing his hands together slightly, Bruce said, “oh, I’m not an expert by any means. I’ve studied the serum and all of Dr. Erskine’s and Howard Stark’s records, but there were things not written down.”

“But . . . you can help us?” TJ asked, looking between Jack and Bruce, “you know enough to be able to help us . . . control it?”

“Yes, I can do that. I’m pretty good at control, especially self-control,” Bruce offered a flicker of a self-deprecating smile. “Training here will give you the understanding of your limits and how to control them, ease off the strength or speed. Mainly it will help in repetitive practice so you begin to control yourself automatically. It will take long dedication and hard work.”

“I can do that,” Jack nodded, confident.

“Jack’ll help me,” TJ said softly, looking to Jack, “I don’t have a lot of experience . . . with any of this stuff . . .”

Jack walked close and said, confidently, “day by day, my heart.”

Nodding, TJ leaned in closer to Jack, but looked at the doctor, “what’s the first thing you need from us, Bruce?”

“Dietary and medical needs? Any restrictions you wish placed on your persons or rooms? And requirements?” Bruce asked with a soft smile. “This will be your home so you should feel free to live in it.”

“Well, I’m not allergic to anything . . . and it’s just since the serum I’ve been always hungry . . .” TJ flushed slightly; he knew that realistically he still looked malnourished, but over the last two weeks, no matter how much he ate . . . he was always still hungry.

“Oh, that’s because your metabolism has increased fourfold, Thomas. You’ll heal faster, burn energy quicker, and use less sleep. Your strength and speed should have increased with the other metabolism changes. If you wish, we can test your endurance limits after you’ve learned a few meditative techniques and exercises to burn off some of your energy?” Bruce offered his smile again, pushing his glasses up his nose.

Like with most things, TJ found himself looking to Jack once more, wondering his opinion on the matter. If Jack wanted him to do something specific.

Jack nodded, “why don’t we decide about testing once we’ve got some of the learning we need, Doctor?”

With a nod, Bruce readily agreed. “The floors open for choice of living are . . .” he began, walking towards a holographic floor plan of the tower.

Steve stepped over to Bucky and grinned like a retriever with a large bone. “So, what do you think of our Dr. Banner?”

“He seems knowledgeable on the subject and gentle,” Bucky nodded, giving Steve a smile, “though you said he was an _Avenger_?”

Nodding, Steve said, “one of the six founding members, actually. That, Buck, is the Hulk.”

Eyes widening, Bucky looked over at Bruce and then back at Steve, mouth dropped open slightly, “that . . . really? Guy seems like he couldn’t harm a fly.”

“Stark says he’s really _zen_ , which is some kind of Chinese meditation thing. But the Hulk is what happens when Bruce decides to stop practicing his self-calming techniques. I told you he worked with the serum? Well, he didn’t test it on other humans. He tested it on himself. Whereas Erskine’s formula brought out the Red Skull in Schmidt and Captain America in me, Bruce’s version brought out the Hulk in him.”

“Jesus,” Bucky cursed softly, shaking his head, “you wouldn’t even know lookin’ at him. Luckily, it doesn’t seem like TJ or Jack have that effect from the serum.”

“Yeah, that’s why when I remembered Bruce lives here, I knew he could help them. He can teach them to keep calm and controlled and they can use the facilities, gym and stuff, to train their bodies.” Steve sighed and stepped right up next to Bucky. “Wanna see my floor, Buck?”

Looking at Steve and then back at TJ and Jack before turning his attention back to the blond, Bucky slowly nodded, “yeah . . . they’ll be okay with the Doc.”

“Yes, they will. Can’t think of anyone safer except you and me.” Steve grinned and led Bucky to the elevator.

Glancing once more back at the two men they rescued, Bucky nodded and then followed Steve out of the common room into the elevator. The high tech elevator moved fast and smoothly until it stopped at Steve’s floor, opening up to a sparsely decorated floor but with the stunning views as promised. Letting out a low whistle, Bucky stepped into the space, “wow, Rogers, look at this place . . .”

“Yeah, this had the greatest light in the wing,” Steve gestured to where his sparse furnishings included a desk with an open sketch pad and a couple of pencils, much like he used to own back when he had no real money.

Looking down at the sketch pad, Bucky nodded and then looked back out at the view again, “so much changed while we were gone.”

“I know. Pretty unrecognizable now.” Steve walked over to Bucky, hesitated, then slid his arms around the other man from behind, resting his chin on Bucky’s shoulder. “Missed this, missed you, so much, Buck.”

Smiling softly, Bucky turned his head to look at Steve, “I didn’t even know who you were and I still missed you. You are a part of me. I may . . . I may have forgotten your name . . . but I always knew something was missing.”

Gently, Steve kissed Bucky’s lips.

Bucky returned the kiss, turning so he faced Steve. “I love you, Steve,” he breathed out.

Steve continued kissing Bucky, wrapping his arms more securely around him. He pulled the other man flush against him, tilting his head to deepen their kisses. “You’ve got me, Buck. Do what you wanna with me. I love you.”

“My pleasure,” Bucky growled, nipping gently at Steve’s bottom lip.


	4. Pass and Fail

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **WARNINGS: Night Terrors, Anxiety Attacks, Nightmares, Violence, Chemical Reactions, Reference to Medical Experimentation**

Panting heavily, sweat making his shirt stick to his skin, hair sticking along his hairline making it curl slightly, TJ tapped twice on Jack’s arm pinning him down, “okay, okay, tap out.” They’d been training for nearly three months, and TJ had learned a lot about the new abilities given to him by the serum. It turned out that TJ was actually _faster_ than both Bucky _and_ Steve, though not nearly as strong. Jack had taken to helping him train in hand to hand combat, something that TJ needed major help in.

As soon as TJ tapped him the second time, Jack sat up, letting his lover go. He offered a hand up to TJ with a grin. “That was better, TJ! You’re getting really good at that.” Jack’s improvements seemed to be a basic overall enhancement of stamina, strength, speed, and tactical intellect. However, he suffered from debilitating migraines if in too large a crowd or too bright an area. Jack often wore sunglasses and had special earbuds that muted incoming noise for the most part since his five senses had also increased. Clint had been absolutely forbidden to bring over anything even resembling strong cheese or anchovies on his pizza.

Huffing softly, TJ accepted the offered hand and grunted as Jack helped pull him to his feet. “I still can’t block worth shit.” He ran his fingers through his hair, making it stick up wildly in different angles. TJ didn’t suffer from nearly as bad of sensory overload as Jack and was able to walk among a crowd with hardly a wince. His main weakness was his lack of strength, the serum had hardly improved it at all, and the debilitating nightmares he had nearly every night. Luckily, Every night he seemed to relive his time in captivity, hearing Jack’s screams. TJ only needed a few hours of sleep to be able to function normally.

Having gotten more self-confident expressing his feelings for TJ in among the Avengers, Jack had little trouble pulling the slimmer man against him and brushing his lips lightly over TJ’s. “So, ready for wall climbing, my heart?” he asked on a chuckle.

“Still gonna beat you to the top one of these days,” TJ teased, kissing Jack’s lips back.

“Nearly did it yesterday,” Jack confirmed and moved to the rock climbing wall to change his shoes and put on gloves. “Need help with your harness, baby?”

“I think I finally figured it out,” TJ laughed and also changed his shoes and put on the gloves. He started putting on the safety harness and was finally able to do it without Jack’s assistance. Looking up at the very tall wall, TJ said, “you think we’ll even need to climb for missions?” He knew Jack didn’t want him to ever go on missions, once they were cleared to do so, but TJ felt that he needed to do _something_.

“Possibly,” Jack agreed, hating the idea of TJ going out into danger but knowing his boyfriend . . . he could finally call TJ that in his heart . . . was created for missions. Hydra had done that to him, to them both. “Or we can just go touring the Rockies and put the climbing to good use there?’

“Whisk me away for a romantic getaway to the mountain?” TJ grinned at Jack, pale eyes very happy. He walked up to the wall and grabbed a holding. “Maybe we can book a weekend? I’m sure they have beautiful cabins for rent or something.”

“How about a couple weeks and we tour more than one mountain in the range?” Jack fastened his harness to the cables and began climbing the wall, steadily moving, not racing. “Gilboa has nice mountains.”

TJ began climbing as well, going at a steady pace, “oh? I bet they’re beautiful. Probably better than the Rockies.” It had been a very happy day for them both when Jack had been granted asylum in America, but TJ knew his boyfriend missed his home country. “You . . . camp a lot? I never really did growing up . . .” He reached for a holding and grabbed it, pulling himself up and going further up the tall wall.

“Used to camp all the time before the Army, then ti was the same thing with bigger units and called maneuvers.” Jack grinned as he worked his way up the more difficult angled wall, practically dangling by then.

“You liked it?” TJ asked, a few feet below Jack. He looked over his shoulder and then back up, making it to the angled part. It took a lot more effort to keep himself up and not let go, arms trembling slightly.

“Yeah, love it. Fishing, campfires, hunting,” Jack reached for another holding and his hand slipped, his harness catching him as he let go the wall accidentally. With a sigh, he made his way back to the safety of the ground and looked up to watch TJ’s progress.

Looking down at Jack, TJ called, “you okay?” He stalled on the wall, needing to give his arms a break after making it past the angled part of the wall.

Jack gave his lover two thumbs up and a grin, hoping to encourage TJ to continue his climb. The man was almost at the mark.

Nodding, TJ took and released a deep breath before looking back up at the remaining amount left to climb. Steadily, the leaner brunet continued his climb. It took several more minutes but finally, for the first time, TJ made it to the very top. Grinning, TJ stayed up there for another minute or so before he made his way back down to the ground.

Once TJ made it to safe ground, Jack threw his arms around the exhausted man and hugged, kissing him soundly. “You did it! I knew you would!”

Grinning against Jack’s lips, getting that same warmth in his chest that he got any time Jack was proud of him, TJ breathed, “thanks, Jackie.” He grinned, chest heaving slightly though it was already beginning to calm down. “I’m getting a little stronger?” He said softly.

Nodding, Jack hugged again. “Let’s celebrate with strawberry ice cream,” he offered.

TJ removed his harness and his gloves, putting them in a locker marked with his name. “How’re you feeling today, Jackie? You’re not wearing your sunglasses,” the smaller man grabbed his bottle of water and took a sip before removing the shoes specifically meant for rock climbing and putting those in his locker as well.

“I’m fine with the lights at half, TJ.” Jack smiled at his lover as he, too, began to strip off his equipment and put it away. The worst part of becoming a super soldier was the debilitating headaches and side effect symptoms that went with them. He wondered sometimes if some of the other experimental victims had merely gone insane from the results.

Nodding, TJ waited until Jack finished putting his stuff away before grabbing his lover’s hand and pulling him to the elevator. They’d decided to share a floor, much like Steve and Bucky and Natasha and Clint, despite being offered their own floors. They got the floor directly above Steve and Bucky, with a very similar view of the city. As the elevator opened to their floor, the lights were on at half like they always were.

Leading Jack towards the kitchen, TJ pulled out the strawberry ice cream. He set the tub on the counter and turned to grab two bowls, the ice cream scoop, and two spoons. He began to put ice cream in the separate bowls and handed Jack his before putting the tub in the freezer and setting the scooper in the sink. Leaning over the counter, TJ started eating his own bowl, “so, you think they’re almost going to clear you? I know Stark said he was almost done with that mask that should help with your senses.”

“That’d be wonderful. They said I’d be cleared for full duty as soon as that mask and goggles are done. Bucky said he used to wear something similar for his missions.” Jack began to eat slowly, carefully, avoiding any of the frozen strawberry chunks; he’d give those to TJ after he finished. Life with hyper senses was very precarious to learn to live, but he was managing with TJ’s help.

Nodding, looking down at his bowl, TJ swallowed, hating the idea that Jack would be going on missions . . . would be _leaving_ while TJ had to stay behind. “Do . . . do you think I’ll ever be cleared?” He asked softly.

Blinking in surprise, Jack looked over at his lover. “TJ, you were cleared last review. Didn’t they tell you? Perfect bill of health.”

Frowning, TJ looked up and shook his head, “they didn’t tell me. Why did they tell _you_? And the last review was almost two weeks ago. You . . . didn’t say anything?”

“TJ, they probably told me because I was still sitting there after you left. And they know I tell you everything. I, on the other hand, didn’t say anything because I thought you’d been told while I was in the bathroom. Simple as that.” Jack pushed over his bowl of semi-frozen strawberry chunks. “I’ve been afraid a mission would come up before I was cleared to go _with_ you.”

Taking the bowl and beginning to eat the sweet fruit, TJ asked quietly, not looking up, “do you think I’m ready, Jack? If you were leading a team and had to trust I’d be able to handle myself without endangering others . . . would _you_ let me go?”

“Yes,” Jack nodded and offered a smile, “and you _know_ I’d never endanger my unit with a soldier not yet ready. I think you’re fully ready to protect and handle yourself without interfering with or endangering others. I, however, would hope you have the good sense to stay on any vehicle we arrive in and keep it ready for us to leave in a hurry if needed, thereby also keeping your beautiful self perfectly safe.” He walked over and kissed TJ’s lips.

“Jackie . . . do you not want me to go on missions?” TJ asked, meeting Jack’s eyes, “you’d rather me stay here, wouldn’t you?”

Jack sighed and shook his head. “No, TJ. I don’t want you on missions, but I also don’t want you to stay in Avengers Tower while I leave you behind. I want you near me but safe. You’re built for this, let’s not kid ourselves, and you’ve trained, but that doesn’t mean I want to even chance losing the love of my life and the meaning in my heart.”

Releasing a breath, TJ said, “I couldn’t live without you, either, Jackie.” The smaller man rested his head on his boyfriend’s chest, “when you’re cleared, I’ll stay in whatever vehicle we’re in. But, you have to promise you’ll keep yourself safe, too.”

Dropping a kiss to TJ’s head, Jack said, “I’ll be as careful as possible, TJ. And some of our missions might not be overly dangerous. We’ll judge it by the mission parameters, all right?”

“Okay,” TJ nodded, taking another breath and letting it out, “you tired? Or,” his lips quirked in a smile.

Jack smiled, “wanna rest, baby?” He kissed TJ’s temple, “we can assume our regular comfort loving.” Jack referred to the habit they had of TJ warming Jack’s cock in his wonderful passage while they rested, cuddled and spooning.

Humming softly, TJ kissed Jack’s lips, “it has been _too long_ since you filled me, Jackie.” His hands moved down the man’s firm chest, feeling the muscles underneath. His hands kept moving down until they tugged at the band of Jack’s sweats, dipping his fingers further down until they brushed against his boyfriend’s shaft. “Or do you need to expel some more energy, Jackie?”

“I just wanna be one with you, Teej,” Jack said softly into TJ’s temple, inhaling his boyfriend’s natural scent. “I love being in you. You want to ride me, though, I’d be happy to oblige.”

Laughing, TJ shook his head, “I just want to make you happy, Jackie. You just wanna cuddle, I am all for that.” Taking his hand from underneath Jack’s sweats, TJ grabbed his boyfriend’s hand and pulled him towards the bedroom. They’d even managed to decorate the space to suit both of their styles, luckily both men had pretty similar tastes. Leaning in closer, TJ whispered softly, “even wearing the plug so you don’t gotta open me up,” he gave his lover a wink.

“You are an erotic genius, my love. I would have never thought, three months ago, that such a thing existed.” Jack kissed TJ and pulled him to the bed, sinking down on it. It seemed that, though Jack prefered to top, he often liked to be under TJ.

Kissing Jack’s lips, TJ stripped off his clothing and began helping Jack out of his. “Anything to get you inside me faster, Jackie. Though, I do adore you opening me up.” He pulled off Jack’s shirt and eased him out of his sweats. TJ’s hands caressed Jack’s body, feeling every inch that he could. “You so gorgeous, Jackie . . .”

The soldier, older by two years, trembled under his lover’s touch, as he did every time, but this time it was worse, as if Jack fought illness or pain. He continually kissed TJ, reaching for his lover’s body to caress and feel the other man’s skin.

“Jackie?” TJ’s voice held worry, “are you okay? You’re trembling pretty bad . . . is it too much? We can just cuddle, babe, that’s completely okay.”

“Don’t wanna stop,” Jack murmured. He met TJ’s eyes and sighed. “I think I pulled something on the wall, Teej. It’ll be better in no time.”

Frowning, TJ asked, “why didn’t you tell me?” The smaller man looked down at Jack, as if trying to spot the injury. “Do you need Bruce? I can go get him if it hurts too bad,” he began to babble, much like he always did when Jack was in pain and he didn’t know how to help. He noticed that Jack was favoring one leg and TJ quickly slid off Jack to check his lover’s thigh. “I was probably hurtin’ you real bad with being on top of you . . .”

Jack sighed and let his hands drop to the bed and his head to the pillow. “Not too bad. I can take it, my heart.”

“I don’t want you to _take_ it,” TJ frowned, eyeing the injury though he didn’t know how to help. “What can I do? You need ice? Or will that hurt you worse? Maybe I can get some aspirin or something . . . I know we burn through it so fast, but maybe it’ll help take the edge of for a bit . . .”

“It’s just a pulled muscle, TJ. A bit of ice to numb the pain, a bit of heat, a good strong ace wrap. It’ll heal in a day or two.” Jack reached hopefully for his lover once more.

“Do you need me to get those things right now?” TJ asked, pale eyes wide as he looked at his lover.

“Might be a good idea,” Jack sighed and flopped back again on the bed. He’d get no loving while TJ was that worried.

Nodding, TJ leaned forward to press his lips to Jack’s before slipping off the bed to get the needed supplies. He rushed through the apartment, gathering everything before hurrying back into the bedroom. “Ice first? Or heat? Or ace wrap?” He looked at his lover as he sat back on the bed.

“How about the ace wrap and ice. Let’s forgo the heat for a bit till the swelling comes down?” Jack smiled and pulled the blanket away so TJ could finally get a good look at the swelling thigh where the pulled muscle was.

“And you weren’t gonna say a damn thing, were you?” TJ grumped as he began to wrap the injury before carefully putting the ice on it, “tell me if it’s too cold.”

“The ace wraps holds back the cold, my precious heart,” Jack tried to soothe his lover. He never wanted to be hurt, but secretly Jack adored being coddled and fussed over. It came from being raised in a pampered lifestyle now denied him. “I would have said something . . . after our loving.”

Giving his boyfriend an exasperated look, TJ’s eyes narrowed, “and I could’ve made it worse!” He looked down at the injury again and sighed softly. He leaned forward to kiss Jack’s cock head.

With a soft groan, cock twitching under TJ’s plush lips, Jack let his head fall back to the pillow again. “Okay, break out the tylenol. I’ll take care of my leg.” TJ could easily get Jack to do anything with a simple kiss or caress; it was as if Hydra had turned Jack into TJ’s virtual sex slave. Jack was, simply put, addicted to TJ.

Smiling softly, TJ slipped off the bed and into the attached bathroom to grab the tylenol. He knew Jack would burn through it in an hour, but, it’d make him feel better knowing his lover got some relief from the pain. He offered the pills to his boyfriend with a glass of water.

Sitting up in a curl, using his strong abdominal muscles, Jack let TJ baby him, drinking the full glass of water as he took the pain medicine. He lifted moistened lips and begged, “kiss me better?”

“Since you asked so nicely,” TJ purred, setting the empty glass down and kissing his lover deeper, slipping his tongue into Jack’s mouth. Pulling away after a few moments, TJ asked softly, “do you want cuddles or love, babe?”

“Always want _your_ love, my heart,” Jack smiled. “What do you you want from me? I’ve still got most of a strong, fit body left.”

Laughing softly, TJ crawled back into the bed, settling between his lover’s legs and kissing Jack’s cock again. “I want to make my Jackie feel good,” he said softly, being very careful of Jack’s injured leg. He lowered his mouth to fully engulf his lover’s head, swirling his tongue around, tasting Jack.

A soft groan escaped the man and he twined his fingers into TJ’s curls, tugging lightly as he knew his lover enjoyed. It turned out they both enjoyed a bit of light pain, nothing too intense or at all permanent, but something stimulating. It was a part of his love he’d never been able to explore with Joshua.

Groaning around Jack’s shaft, TJ swallowed down more of his lover’s impressive length. He looked up at his boyfriend from under his lashes, making sure Jack wasn’t in too much pain from his leg before snaking one hand down to caress Jack’s balls.

“God, Teej, baby, turn around. Wanna taste you, too . . .” Jack groaned his suggestion.

Blinking, surprised, TJ pulled off and said, “Jackie, didn’t get a chance to clean inside,” he knew Jack preferred his men clean and TJ tried to stay as clean as possible. “Also, still have the plug in . . . which means lube . . .” However, his cock had twitched at Jack’s suggestion.

Chuckling at TJ's misunderstanding, which happened sometimes between them, Jack said, "Sixty-nine, Teej. Want to taste your beautiful cock while you taste mine.” He grinned up at TJ, pale eyes dancing, his pain obviously easing.

Flushing, TJ nodded.

“Not that I mind your delectable ass, my heart . . .” Jack waggled his eyebrows.

Laughing, TJ nodded and kissed Jack’s cockhead before easing into the position Jack had wanted. He made sure to be very careful of his boyfriend’s leg. Once in position, TJ lowered his head back down, taking Jack fully with only a small gag that he managed to swallow down.

Smiling, Jack opened his mouth to begin engulfing the cock dangling enticingly over his face. He made appreciative noises, hums and moans, as he took in more and more of TJ’s length. Not quite as good at giving a full throat blowjob as his lover, Jack had to stop at about half, but he sucked and licked what he’d managed.

Groaning, sending vibrations up Jack’s cock, TJ reached between his boyfriend’s legs to caress and squeeze his balls. He tried to keep his hips still, not wanting to make Jack gag accidentally.

Jack had stamina to beat even his old days of all night loving and so, despite the wonderful vibrations and delectable sounds from TJ, he managed to continue licking and sucking his lover’s member. Carefully, he brought a hand up to caress at TJ’s ass, twisting the anal plug by the jewel inserted in the butt ring. He began rocking the plug in and out of TJ’s passage.

TJ couldn’t stop his hips from rolling with Jack’s thrusts, moaning as he continued to swallow around Jack’s cock. He kept up the massage of his lover’s heavy sac, tugging and soothing just like how he knew Jack enjoyed.

Slowly, Jack released his suction on TJ’s cock and glanced up towards his own shaft in his lover’s mouth. Smiling, Jack moved his head slightly so he could reach TJ’s sac - - then very lightly nipped at one nut.

Whining around Jack’s shaft, TJ tapped his lover’s leg twice, a sign they’d come up with so he could tell Jack he was close to cumming without having to pull off.

Jack kissed the place he’d nipped and lay back, under TJ’s still very proud, pulsing cock. “Ready to bathe me, love?” he purred, reached up, and grasped TJ’s cock, pointing it straight at his mouth. His other hand grasped TJ’s balls and fondled them together.

With another whine, TJ’s body shuddered and he came, shooting into Jack’s mouth and covering the man’s chin. Even as he came, TJ still swallowed and whimpered around Jack’s shaft. Body trembling, TJ started to come down from his orgasmic high, though he didn’t pull off of Jack.

Smiling, licking his lips and enjoying the flavor of his lover’s cum, Jack moaned, “you really want it, baby? Want me to feed you?”

Nodding, TJ squeezed Jack’s balls again, humming around Jack’s shaft in order to make him cum.

“Okay, Baby, pull back a bit so you can breath. I’m gonna cum,” Jack warned, enjoying the squeezing sensation, the milking, feeling his load beginning to swell and pull.

Listening to his lover, TJ pulled back slightly and tapped Jack’s good thigh twice. He squeezed again.

With a soft cry, Jack began to release his hot, thick cum down TJ’s throat, shooting rope after rope of seed. “God, Teej,” he moaned, clutching at TJ’s hips and kneading them without thought, “my TJ!”

TJ swallowed down all of Jack’s seed and made sure to clean off his lover’s shaft and tip before pulling off with an obscene pop. “God,” TJ rasped, panting slightly, “did I make you feel good, babe?”

“Yeah, baby,” Jack moaned softly. “That was real good. I’m so relaxed I want to clean you but I don’t want to get up for the stuff,” he chuckled and began to turn over, anyway, to try to get to his feet.

“Don’t worry about it, we can shower in the morning,” TJ gently pulled Jack back to the bed, laying his head on his boyfriend’s chest, “you can clean me real good in the morning, babe. Just relax for right now.”

**************

A few hours later, soft whimpers broke through Jack’s sleep, followed by murmured pleas for someone to stop. Turning over in his lover’s embrace, Jack reached over to stroke his hand down TJ’s cheek to his neck then shoulder. “TJ, my heart, wake up, baby. Come back to me. Jack’s here. You’re safe now.” His voice remained calm and in control, a voice of reason in a dark sea of chaotic nightmares.

Shuddering, TJ let out a sob mixed with a whimper, turning to bury his face in Jack's strong chest. The slightly smaller man clutched at his boyfriend’s shoulders as his body trembled, his skin misted with a thin layer of sweat. “I - - I . . . they had you again. I - - I couldn't . . .” He let out another sob.

“I know,” Jack lifted his free hand to stroke through TJ’s curls, kissing his temple gently. “But I’m free and they can’t get me again. We’re both free. We’re Avengers now, love.” He held his lover tightly, used to the nightly ritual of easing TJ’s night terrors and nightmares. At least that one seemed to be minor; Jack could only hope it wouldn’t get worse the next time he managed to get TJ to sleep. “Do you love me, baby?” he asked softly, confidence in his tone.

“Of course,” TJ replied with a shaky breath, “more . . . more than anything . . .”

“And do I love you, my heart?” Jack asked the rhetorical question he asked every time TJ had a nightmare, using these questions to help ground his lover.

“Y - - yes?” TJ’s body let out a particularly bad shudder, a near whole body spasm.

“Of course I love you, TJ Hammond. I haven’t stopped and I don’t see ever stopping.” He kissed TJ’s temple then his cheek, heading in gentle pecks towards TJ’s lips. “My precious love, my true heart.”

“I - - I'm sorry I always wake you up,” TJ murmured, slowly coming down from his vivid, horrible nightmare.

“Well, much as I hate seeing you terrified, upset, and near sick, baby, I can’t say I’m disappointed to wake up with you securely in my arms. I’m glad to be here for you, TJ.” Jack kissed TJ’s lips in a slow, soothing kiss.

Keening desperately against Jack's lips, fingers tapping against his boyfriend’s strong shoulders, TJ shifted his body even closer to Jack's. He wasn't pushing for sex, and Jack knew this; TJ did this practically every night. He needed as much skin on skin contact to reassure himself he was truly out of the nightmare.

Jack smiled and slid his hand from TJ’s torso to his butt and caressed lightly over his passage, letting TJ feel him intimately. He kissed deeper and pulled TJ against his crotch, their cocks rubbing. Softly, he said, “need me in you baby?”

Nodding, TJ keened again.

“Lucky you still have that plug inside,” Jack commented softly and eased the sexual toy from his lover. Reaching for the lube on the bedside table, Jack covered himself generously and slid into TJ without any real fanfare, always easily hard for his lover. This wasn’t sex, per say, it was close contact. After bottoming out, Jack helped TJ wrap his legs around Jack’s waist, making Jack slide that much deeper. “Better? Feel real now, sweetheart?”

TJ let out a sigh and nodded, “yeah . . . feel you . . . I love you, Jackie.” He let his head fall back to Jack's chest so he could listen to the steady beating of the man's heart.

“I love you, too, TJ,” Jack caressed TJ’s back, tracing down his spine vertebrae by vertebrae. “Love being inside you. Make me feel real, too, my heart.” Jack kissed TJ’s temple. “Sometimes I need to be reminded this is all real.”

“I’m . . . I’m happy you were . . .” TJ’s body shuddered again, “there with me . . . even if that sounds _awful_.”

Nodding, Jack whispered to his love, “I’m happy Hydra messed up and made us for each other, too, my heart.”

**************

As Clint landed the quinjet in a hidden area near the next Hydra bunker they’d be hitting, TJ looked back at Jack as his lover finished putting on his uniform. “Jack . . . you still want me to stay here?” They’d been on several missions together since both of them had been cleared three months prior and Jack had always insisted TJ stay in the quinjet. The leaner man slipped out of his seat and walked up to the slightly older man to help Jack without even thinking. He knew the other members on this mission, Clint, Natasha, Steve, and Bucky, didn’t care about their relationship.

Jack looked up from fastening his gun belt into place and offered a smile to TJ. “Did you want to go in with us or stay in the jet again? Rumor is this mission only has files we’re gonna need to get, so may be pretty minor. Wanna finally get your feet wet, Teej?” He didn’t like the idea of TJ going into the field at all, but the other man was an Avenger, too, and must feel like he didn’t pull his own weight at times.

“I . . .” TJ chewed at his lower lip and then said, “I’ll do whatever you think is best, Jackie. If that’s staying here again in case we need a quick getaway . . . or if you want me to help collect files.” TJ watched his boyfriend closely, mindlessly fastening a strap on Jack’s chest.

Nodding, Jack sighed. “I think the mission specs for this one are low key enough that you should be able to test your training and abilities without too much worry of over-stimulation or harm. Gonna want you with me out there, baby.” Jack hesitated in front of the others, as always, then leaned in and kissed his lover. The freedom to love TJ openly was still so new and wonderful compared to what his life back in Gilboa had been.

Smiling against Jack’s lips, TJ nodded and said, “I’ll stick to you like glue, baby.” The slightly younger man felt scared, excited, and nervous for finally being able to join his fellow Avengers _out_ of the safety of the quinjet. He knew his abilities, his strengths and weaknesses. He felt like he could handle himself in the field but this would be the first time he’d actually get to test himself. Lately, TJ had felt like the others didn’t actually think of him as an Avenger, and TJ couldn’t even blame them. It wasn’t like he spent his entire life training; hell, less than a year ago he’d never thought he’d be here. He’d never wanted to be in the military or go on missions, but, Hydra had changed all that.

“Ready team?” Steve called out as he ducked into the back of the jet where the team was supposed to be adding last minute gear to their uniforms. “TJ? If you’re coming, you need to finish suiting up.”

Glancing at Jack once more, TJ nodded and called back to Steve, “yes, sir,” before stepping away from his lover to finish getting his gear on.

Bucky looked surprised to see TJ actually suiting up all the way, implying he was going to be going into the compound with them. He knew TJ was ready for it, but also knew that Jack had reservations about sending TJ into something potentially dangerous. Looking at Steve, he gave his boyfriend a grin, “looks like _all_ members are nearly ready.”

“Yay us,” Clint quipped, checking his quiver and bow.

Natasha nodded and slipped the last of her weapons into place and asked Steve, “what’s the plan, Cap?”

“We’ll split into three pairs. Nat and Clint, the tech side. Download and destroy. Jack and TJ, look for physical info or gear. If we can’t carry it, we destroy it. Bucky and I will hit the main force and try to give you a little quiet to work. We go in first and hit hard. Ten minutes after, you follow and start your work while Buck and I do clean up and guard dog. Any questions?” Steve looked at each member as he spoke, including TJ easily in the mission; the man had been training for it.

When no questions came, Bucky nodded and bumped Steve’s shoulder lightly, “ready to give ‘em hell, Cap?”

“Always,” he answered and slipped from the vehicle. Sure there had been and would be bunkers they needed the other Avengers for, or needed to go in heavy with the entire team as one large unit, but this particular one should be relatively low key. Steve pulled his shield from his back as he walked, whispering, “you got my left?”

“Like always,” Bucky answered back, keeping his voice as low as Steve’s. He toyed with his knife’s handle for a moment before tugging it out, his body tensing as he got ready for the fight he knew was coming. Their intel had reported that there were only supposed to be less than twenty Hydra members at this specific base, nothing they wouldn’t be able to handle within a few minutes.

Steve broke off to the right and slipped up to the door unchallenged. He began working at the locked door, alert, carefully, knowing Bucky was supposed to hit the back and they’d meet in the middle. He preferred to actually remain in at least a pair, but with this particular bunker reportedly so minimal, Steve had made the call to split his team, except Jack and TJ who would be a team.

Bucky worked with the deadly efficiency expected of the Winter Soldier, but it was quite apparent after a few minutes that something wasn’t right. Sinking his blade into a Hydra goon’s spine, Bucky stepped back and put his hand to his comm device, “Captain. More hostiles than reported.” Dropping his hand, Bucky went back to fighting, waiting for Steve’s reply.

It took a long moment before Steve radioed back, their comms monitored by Natasha at the jet, “affirmative. Much more.” Once he’d opened the door, things had gone straight into an intense fight, as if they’d been expecting the attack.

Turning back to the others in the jet, frowning fiercely, Natasha reported, “more hostiles in the bunker than we thought.” She knew they’d all been just about to head inside, following Steve’s order to wait ten minutes.

Clint nodded. “Can’t abort now. Stick with the plan. Nat, how’s the roof? Can we all slip in that way instead or should we split?”

“We’ll be able to cover more ground if we split up,” she said, looking to Jack and TJ and then back at Clint. 

With a single nod, Jack said, “I’ll take TJ through the back door. Usually storage is towards the back. You two find that tech.” He turned to his lover and asked, “ready, Teej?”

Taking and releasing a breath, TJ nodded, “yeah, I’m ready.” He followed Jack’s lead out of the quinjet and towards the bunker. TJ trusted Jack’s judgement completely; the man had been doing these types of missions for fifteen years, even before the serum.

As Bucky cleared their path, Jack guided TJ merely by displaying hand signals. He stayed silent on the comm once he left the jet. Flashing a pair of fingers in a pointing gesture towards the right corridor, Jack slid down that way, following the map in his head from the outdated specs they’d had. At least the layout seemed to have changed little even if the tech surrounding them was not what had been specified.

A pair of Hydra goons popped out of a door right beside TJ.

Quickly sidestepping a blow that had been meant to disorientate him, TJ whirled his body around to face the men. He knew that Jack, even with the mask buffering outside stimulates, would be able to hear the attack. The Hydra men, who seemed to be well trained, didn’t waste a minute before re-engaging the smaller man. Pulling out a knife, TJ tried to hold off both men, using his superior speed to quickly sink the weapon into one of his enemies’ thighs. However, while he focused on one goon, the other used that time to further his attack.

Fortunately for TJ, Jack had indeed been aware of the attack. He quickly twisted and put a bullet, or rather a series of bullets, in the man’s head and shoulders, dropping him as he tried to slice at TJ’s back. “Alert!” Jack barked out, sounding angry.

Finishing with the man he’d been fighting, TJ turned and looked at Jack and then the dead man behind him. For his part, TJ didn’t act like a kicked dog at Jack’s tone, instead he just nodded once and stepped over the body to continuing following his boyfriend. He knew Jack would chew him out later for turning his back on an enemy, even if it had been to defend himself from the second attacker; a mistake like that could’ve gotten TJ killed.

“Duck,” Jack barked again and shot right past where TJ’s head would be, into a third man.

Luckily, TJ’s quick reflexes kicked in at Jack’s order and he ducked away from his lover’s shot. He glanced over his shoulder and then back at Jack. Jack nodded as the body slipped to the ground then offered a hand up to his lover. “You okay?”

Nodding, TJ took the offered hand and eased back into a standing position, “yeah. Thanks,” he looked back at the dead men, one he’d killed himself, and then back at Jack. “How much longer until we reach the storage area?”

“Next door,” Jack was pleased to inform TJ. He offered a grim smile behind his mask and goggles, unseen by his lover, then led the way, only having to dispatch one more enemy before they got to the locked room. “TJ, the door,” he instructed as he moved to stand protective watch over the other man, watching for anyone who might have slipped past Bucky.

Quickly taking care of the locked door, TJ opened it and his eyes widened at the sight of a relatively large storage room. It would take them hours to look through everything. They did not have hours. “Jack,” he whispered, “there’s a lot more than we thought?”

“Look for blueprints or files. We’ll bomb the rest,” Jack advised. “Of course if you see a portable weapon or two you want, feel free to load up. Mind your strength and speed.” Jack went to work, looking for anything on their list of acceptable items to retrieve. “Mainly keep an eye out for meds and such. Indicators of more experimentation.”

Nodding, TJ began sifting through files, quickly scanning them over to determine if they were worth taking or not. Several minutes passed while he headed deeper into the storage room, inadvertently putting some distance between him and Jack. He didn’t see the Hydra guard until the man had already slammed him up against the metal shelving unit, knocking his head against the sturdy furniture. Immediately, TJ brought his elbow back to defend himself, hearing the satisfying sound of crunching bone. He pulled out one of his guns, whirled around, and shot the man before he could recover. Shaking his head, TJ lifted a hand to brush his fingers over the spot near his right temple where he could feel it throbbing, frowning when he pulled them back, coated with blood. 

The soft sound of a footfall came from the end of the aisle.

TJ turned, arm raised and gun aimed, ready to shoot if another Hydra member approached. He sighed softly when he saw Jack rounding the corner. He lowered his weapon and looked back at the files he’d been searching through before being blitzed. He tried to ignore the blood that ran down the side of his face. From the direction Jack came, the slightly older man had not seen the injury yet.

“Teej?” Jack asked softly through the oddly muffling mask. “Anything good?” He looked down at the dead man and said, “besides a guest?”

Handing over a few blueprints of another bunker in Sokovia, TJ shook his head; he still didn’t turn his head to look at his boyfriend. “Some blueprints . . .” he answered.

Nodding, Jack didn’t touch the documents. Instead, he said, “you okay? This too much for you?”

Letting his hand fall, still holding the prints, TJ said, “I’m fine. I’m built to handle something like this.” He wiped at his right eye, clearing the blood; it wasn’t a severe injury but head wounds were known to bleed heavily.

Jack nodded. “I haven’t found anything.” He studied TJ carefully but didn’t disgrace the man by reaching out to him. He could see it was a minor cut. “Let’s start setting the explosives. I’ll let the team know so we can coordinate our escape before the destruction.”

“Yeah, okay,” TJ nodded; he looked down at the blueprints in his hand and then finally looked at Jack, “should we take these or no?”

“Bag it in your pack,” Jack reminded his lover softly, sounding patient. He sent the all set signal to Bucky, letting him know they’d be setting explosives now.

Nodding, TJ slipped the documents into his pack, pulling out the explosives as he did so. He handed a few to Jack, “put them at the strong points in the room?” He asked.

“Just like training,” Jack’s tone took on a praising quality though still remained business-like. He got his reply from Bucky and began setting his own share of the bombs. “Timer for five minutes, TJ.”

“Okay,” TJ confirmed the order, setting his first explosive on a support beam. He moved throughout the room, setting each device with the appropriate time. Within a few minutes he’d placed all his explosives and waited by the door for Jack, watching to make sure no more guards came down the hall.

Once the pair had their explosives placed and synchronized to go off at the same time, Jack nodded and set the overall timer for five minutes. Jack tapped his wrist then signaled TJ to hurry from the room. They had five minutes to get away from the bunker to safety.

Nodding once, TJ didn’t waste any time as he lead Jack back through the bunker the way they’d come. He merely stepped over the bodies that littered the floor, not using any precious time to check on them. They were Hydra, after all. Luckily, they didn’t run into any more guards on the way out, Bucky and Steve having incapacitated the rest of them. When TJ stepped outside, he glanced over his shoulder to make sure Jack was right behind him.

Jack sprinted towards the rendezvous point, passing TJ briefly though the other man was the quicker of the pair and should overcome him just as easily. He saw Clint up ahead and veered towards that area, realizing that the quinjet must have been moved while they worked. Before he got halfway to the safety of the jet, a blinding headache and intense nausea doubled Jack over and he stumbled, rolling to the ground and trying to get back up, shaking too badly to manage.

“Jack?” TJ quickly caught up to his lover, worry very clear in his voice. He crouched down to Jack’s level, glancing over his shoulder towards the bunker; they were not far enough away yet. They could still be very seriously hurt if they didn’t get further away before those bombs went off. “Jack? What happened?” TJ tried checking his boyfriend, trying to see any obvious injuries.

Tearing off his mask, Jack began vomiting, on hands and knees, body shaking badly.

Eyes widening in horror, TJ glanced back again, knowing they had less than a minute left.

Clint tugged Jack, still retching, literally dragging him for the safety of the quinjet. “Get your ass moving, TJ!”

Scrambling to his feet, barely remembering to scoop up Jack’s mask, TJ caught up with the other two men within a few steps and helped Clint with Jack’s other side, uncaring of the vomit or extra weight he carried.

Steve sprinted up from the bunker, helping Bucky along. “Something interacted with the filter!” he called as they caught up to the others.

Bucky leaned heavily against Steve, looking just as ill as Jack. He barely managed to shuffle his feet to make the required steps, Steve basically carrying him.

“Nat! The door!” Clint called over his comm headset. He helped TJ pretty much drag Jack into the still opening door of the quinjet, letting go as he hurried towards the front.

TJ stumbled at the sudden increase in weight but he managed not to drop his lover. The brunet, one side of his face covered in blood, carried Jack into the small infirmary section of the quinjet, setting his boyfriend on one of the cots.

As Steve managed to pull Bucky onto the jet, the bombs went off behind them, the force slamming the two super soldiers into the center console. Steve didn’t seem to care as he screamed, “Lift off!” The flames and debris would start raining down on them and he hoped they could avoid the majority of it.

As the quinjet rose into the air, TJ grabbed at the nearest surface for the incredibly rocky takeoff, trying his hardest to keep upright. Once they were far enough away and the flying was relatively smooth, TJ began hurrying around to grab items that would help Jack. He quickly slipped on Jack’s darkest tint of sunglasses and his earplugs, knowing that they’d help Jack regain his equilibrium. The smaller brunet didn’t even realize how hard his hands shook.

Steve put some oxygen on Bucky and pulled a dark blanket over his lover's face to block out the light and muffle the sound. He then turned and began helping TJ get Jack situated with oxygen to filter his system and a shot of anti-nausea.

When Steve finished, TJ stumbled to the side and collapsed against the side of the quinjet, sinking down to the ground and bringing his knees up to his chest.

Steve put his hand on TJ’s head and stroked the curls softly. “Deep breaths, TJ. They’ll be okay. You did good.”

TJ merely shook his head and buried his face in his knees, a single shudder running through his body before he went still. He could feel that his wound had already stopped bleeding but the dried blood felt sticky and uncomfortable.

“TJ, are you hurt?” Steve asked gently, still stroking.

The brunet shook his head again, not lifting it for Steve to get a look.

Steve sighed and squatted down, voice going firm. “TJ, if you’ve been hurt some of that stuff that damaged their filters could be in the wound. Let me look at it.”

Finally lifting his head, TJ turned it so Steve could get a look at the gash. The wound was long across the right temple and eyebrow, but it was pretty shallow.

Checking to see if there might be foreign substances or odd reactions, finally Steve nodded and smiled. “Good, clean it up and you can go tend Jack, okay?” As he spoke, he washed the wound carefully but left it to air dry as it would already be healing with TJ’s metabolism. “Was Jack hurt aside from the gas?”

“I . . . don’t think so,” TJ murmured, shakily getting to his feet to check on his boyfriend.

Jack seemed to be a lot calmer, breathing easier and no heaves. His eyes behind his glasses seemed red, swollen, and weepy, but overall, he seemed to be relatively unscathed. “Teej?’ Jack rasped, reaching up a trembling hand. “You’re face?”

Taking Jack’s hand and giving the fingers a gentle kiss, TJ assured his lover, “I’m fine, Jackie. Already healing. Just rest, okay? Bucky got sick, too. Something about the filters in your masks.”

“‘Kay,” Jack rasped and simply held onto his lover’s hand, breathing his oxygen and not protesting when Steve gave him another shot before moving off to tend Bucky again. “You . . . ‘kay?”

“I’m fine, Jackie,” TJ repeated, wanting to keep his boyfriend calm, “just rest, now. We’ll be back home before you know it.”

“Not . . . sick?” Jack asked, his voice beginning to recover.

“Jack,” TJ gave his boyfriend’s hand another squeeze, “I’m _fine_. Not sick. Not hurt. Worry about yourself right now.” He kissed Jack’s fingers again.

“Can’t. Love . . . you too . . . much.” Jack offered his half-smile.

“I love you, too, Jack. But, I’m really fine. The head wound is already healing, stopped bleeding like five minutes ago. I’m really okay. I wouldn’t lie to you, would I?” TJ looked down at his boyfriend and gave him a soft smile.

Clint looked over at the two couples in the back, sitting in the copilot’s chair. He was covered in grime and sick and some blood and seemed to be breathing rather harder than normal. “Think we got out pretty clear,” he said.

Glancing over at Clint, Natasha frowned softly, “you okay? You’re breathing hard.”

Looking over at Nat, Clint winced. “Think I bruised something . . . maybe broken.” He wrapped an arm gingerly around his torso and his face twisted in pain.

“Make sure to have Bruce check you out when we get back,” Natasha firmly ordered, “can you wait a few hours? Or do I need to find the nearest hospital?”

“I can wait. Just need one of those pain shots Steve’s doling out. Don’t wanna move . . .” Clint tried to catch his breath, but couldn’t get sufficient power to call out to Steve.

“Steve!” Natasha called over her shoulder, “Clint needs some pain medicine!”

Nodding, Steve stroked Bucky’s cheek then made sure the blanket blocked sight and most sound once more. He walked over to Clint with the med kit. Kneeling, Steve began checking over his teammate, frowning. “I think he’s broken a couple of ribs, Nat. My God, Clint, you are the most accident prone Avenger we’ve got! Can’t get through even one mission intact?”

Clint snorted. “About the only time anyone knows I’m on the team is if I’m hurt.”

***************

Once they made it back to Avengers Tower, Clint was rushed away to be checked over for his broken ribs, Natasha following. Both Bucky and Jack had been taken to their respective floors to rest out the remainder of the toxins. TJ stayed by Jack’s side for several hours before he finally forced himself to change out of his grimy, disgusting uniform. He took a quick shower to rinse out the blood that had matted into his hair.

After he was clean and in a pair of sweatpants and a soft sweater, TJ checked on Jack again, making sure he was still okay. He tried not to think about the mission, how Jack had been forced to save him a few times, how he’d _killed_ two men.

A cough sounded from Jack and he turned onto his side on the bed, the swelling in his eyes beginning to go down. He blinked stiffly and sought out TJ then smiled softly. “Hey, my heart,” he called.

Smiling at his lover, pushing down any negativity, TJ reached out of run his fingers carefully through Jack’s hair. “Hey, Jackie . . . how’re you feeling?”

“Better. Can breathe and my stomach’s settled. You sure you didn’t get sick, love?” Jack nuzzled his face sideways into TJ’s hand with a happy sigh.

“Positive. Neither did Steve. It’s a bit weird, but I’m happy you’re feeling better,” TJ eased down on the edge of the bed, careful not to jostle Jack too much.

“Must’ve been some chemical made to interact with the cleansing chemicals in our filtration systems then,” Jack sighed. “Anyone debrief you on your first official mission yet?”

“I’ve been with you? Was . . . was I supposed to go somewhere else? Steve went with Bucky and Nat went with Clint . . . so, I thought I could stay with you?” TJ asked softly, flushing when he realized how ignorant he sounded.

Jack kissed TJ’s palm and said, “I meant on the jet ride home? I was in and out of it.”

“I mean . . . Steve asked me about the mission?” TJ said, caressing Jack’s cheek gently. “Like, what happened and stuff . . .”

“He asked about what we acquired, what went wrong and right?” Jack sighed, “good. Good. Now we can work on improvement.”

“Yeah, lot’s of work there,” TJ sighed softly, dropping his eyes. The cut on his temple looked clean, if still a bit fresh. It’d take a day or two to heal.

“Yeah, I could have done things a bit cleaner,” Jack agreed. “I was so busy shadowing you instead of letting you go, I forgot a few things that could have made things smoother . . . like using the meter to test for gasses.”

Looking up at Jack, TJ frowned softly, “you were too busy covering my ass, making sure I didn’t get myself killed.” The smaller man looked down at his hands again, letting out a hard breath.

Eyes widening in shock, Jack protested, “No, I swear I wasn’t trying to make sure you didn’t mess up, baby! I . . . I was distracted by watching you in action actually.” He flushed. “You’re a beautiful sight in motion.”

Brows furrowing, TJ looked up at Jack, “I . . . what? But, when those two guys came at me in the hall . . . I turned my back on one? You . . . you sounded angry?”

“I wasn’t angry at you, TJ. I was pissed one of them was trying to go for you. I . . .” Jack sighed, “I’ve got to get over the fear that they might snatch you right in front of me. All I could think was that I let you get in Hydra’s hands again. I know he never laid a hand on you, but that’s what I was feeling.” The soldier shook his head then groaned softly, still recovering from the drug-induced illness of earlier.

“Oh . . .” TJ said slowly. He didn’t say anything for a few moments before he continued, “I know I still need help with my hand to hand. Let’s face it, I never shoulda turned my back on that guy. And . . . I need to keep more alert . . . that guard should’ve never been able to sneak up behind me.” TJ sighed and rubbed at his eyes with his free hand before pulling the fingers back through his slightly damp hair.

Jack nodded. “Like I said, now we know what to work on, right?” He turned his head to kiss TJ’s other hand again. “Love you . . . my reason for living,” he murmured softly.

“I love you, too, Jackie,” TJ said, leaning down to kiss at Jack’s lips. He breathed in his lover’s scent, trying to keep distracted from thinking too much on the mission.

A knock on the door was accompanied by JARVIS’ voice intoning, “Sirs, the Captain would like admittance, if you please.”

TJ looked to Jack and then over towards the door of the bedroom, “tell him the door’s open, JARVIS. And that we’re in the bedroom.”

“Very good, sir,” the AI responded. The door opened almost right after. Steve looked in and offered a smile; he carried a large tray, covered.

“Dinner?” Steve asked amicably.

“You okay with food, Jack?” TJ asked, looking at his boyfriend.

“Food sounds good as long as it’s not seafood,” Jack answered with a smile.

“Thanks, Steve,” TJ said, turning back to the blond. For once since he’d gotten the serum, TJ didn’t feel very hungry, his stomach tied in knots. “How’s Bucky?”

“Complaining about seafood, just like Jack. I think it has something to do with what they were hit with. Bruce is analyzing it now.” Steve put the tray down on the nightstand and pulled over a chair. “Wanna debrief, guys, or wait?”

Blinking, TJ looked at Steve and then at Jack. After a moment, he shrugged one shoulder, slipping off the bed and over to the nightstand to get Jack some food. “I already told you what happened? On the jet?” TJ said as he handed Jack a plate of food.

Nodding, Steve said, “and did you want to hear the verdict from the rest of the team?”

Glancing over at Steve, TJ frowned, “verdict? Didn’t know anyone was on trial?”

“Not on trial, per say, TJ, but this _was_ your first actual mission. After what you’ve said and the footage we could review from the cameras everyone wears, the rest of us came to a decision. You are certainly ready for more missions. Just gotta work on reacting to multiple targets. You did great rescuing Jack when he went down.”

“I didn’t, Clint did,” TJ said softly, shocked that the team had decided he was ready for missions. He’d expected to be taken off active duty.

Rolling his eyes, Steve said, “anyone with eyes could see you’d already started to go back for Jack. Clint just got there first.”

“I guess,” TJ said softly, looking down at the tray of food and picking up a warm roll to nibble at.

“Did you want to train further before going on active?” Steve frowned, watching TJ carefully.

Looking back at Steve, TJ moved back to the bed with only his roll for food, settling a tray over Jack’s lap. The smaller brunet said, “if you guys think I’m good for missions, I’ll trust that. I’ll still train . . . like you said, there were things I needed to improve on.”

Nodding, Steve said, “I know a guy who trained for about two weeks before going on his first real mission. He had to parachute behind enemy lines and . . . got stuck in a tree. Took awhile to get down without alerting the enemy, too.” Steve shrugged. “He managed to finish his mission, though, and came back.”

“That’s . . . good?” TJ said. He looked to Jack, checking on his boyfriend, “want more food, babe?”

“If you call getting stuck in a tree behind enemy lines good,” Steve commented.

Jack nodded and eased to a sitting position to more easily eat. “Sounds like he messed up pretty dangerously. Did his commanders even let him out again?”

“Yeah, they gave me a special team and put me in charge of taking out Hydra units,” Steve smiled.

Looking at Steve, TJ asked, “you got stuck in a tree?”

Nodding, Steve chuckled, “not exactly my finest moment. Now, I avoid that problem by just jumping without a parachute. Never could get those things to work.” He patted Jack’s blanketed foot. “Talk to you guys later. Don’t forget to eat, TJ.” Steve turned for the door.

TJ watched Steve leave with a small frown and the looked back at Jack, “that seemed . . . weird?”

Jack chuckled. “He was trying to encourage you, TJ. And he’s right, we all make mistakes on our early missions. Even on later missions. Guess it’s hard to get worse than getting stuck in a tree on your first jump?”

“I guess,” TJ nodded, slipping off the bed again to put some more food on Jack’s plate. “Feeling better now that you’ve had some food?”

“I’d feel even better if you ate some of this soup with me, TJ my love,” Jack smiled warmly. “You’re nervous, aren’t you? Worrying?”

Swallowing, TJ looked back at the tray, grabbing the second bowl of soup. He sat back carefully on the bed and began taking small bites, as if ordered. “I’m fine, Jackie. Just . . . coming down, I guess?”

With a nod, Jack said, “they would have killed us, TJ. Don’t think of anything else about them. Just that it was life and you _had_ to do it.” He reached over and stroked TJ’s arm.

“I . . .” TJ swallowed again, looking down at the bowl of soup cradled in his lap, “I know they woulda killed us . . . but . . .” he shook his head, cutting himself off with another bite of the soup. “I’m not cut out for this, am I?”

“Wanna man the jet for us, TJ?” Jack asked softly, not sounding disapproving at all.

Sighing, TJ said, “I . . . I wanted to go out and do missions with you. Use what Hydra forced us to go through . . . make something good of it. But,” he shook his head again, “I’m still the coward I was before. Except now, I can’t even get high to make myself feel better.” TJ let out a self-deprecating laugh, “I don’t think Hydra ever planned on me going out in the field, Jack.”

“Not a coward,” Jack corrected, dipping a roll in the soup and eating a bite. “Just not a soldier. And you don’t need to get high, baby. I’d love to fill you and cuddle with you.”

“If I’m not a soldier . . . what am I? Why the hell did Hydra do this to me if I can’t be a soldier?” TJ asked, looking at Jack, desperate for answers.

Jack finally put his food down, though only half finished, and took TJ’s hands. “Did you sign up for the military? Ever dream of being in the Army?”

“No . . .” TJ said softly.

“Did Hydra ask you what _you_ wanted when they pumped you full of drugs and tortured you?” Jack asked.

“No, but,” TJ took a breath and released it, “if I can’t be a soldier, or an Avenger, hell, I’m not even TJ Hammond anymore . . . not really, what am I?”

“Who says you can’t be an Avenger?” Jack frowned. “I never heard anyone say you can’t be an Avenger because you aren’t a soldier.”

“What am I going to do? Man the jet for the next hundred years or however freakishly long we have left in our lives?” TJ asked.

“Ever think on learning to fly the jet?” Jack asked. “Or maybe have Nat and Clint teach you hacking?”

“I . . . no?” TJ frowned softly, looking thoughtful, “I . . . you think I could do that?”

“I know you could, TJ. You’re very intelligent and pay attention to details. I’m sure any of the Avengers could teach you any number of their duties. And, with our freakishly long lives, it’s not like we lack the time to learn anything, is it?” Jack smiled at TJ.

Taking and releasing another breath, TJ nodded slowly, “I . . . I think I’d like to learn more of the . . . behind the scenes things? Like flying the jet or maybe hacking? I - - I thought I was built for being in the field . . . but, I’m not sure . . .”

Chuckling, Jack suddenly pulled TJ onto his lap. “You might be built for the field, or not, but you’re certainly built to take me . . . and isn’t that more important? We both have long lifespans and terrific healing and stamina . . . last all night and take a bruising, us” Jack began to nibble at TJ’s neck. “And you learning the jet and stuff can free up our two operatives so they can spend more energy and thought in the field, right?”

“R - - right,” TJ breathlessly agreed, settling in Jack’s lap, loving the feeling of his boyfriend’s arms around him. He extended his neck for more of Jack’s loving, “too bad . . . you can’t just be in me all day . . . every day.”

With a groan, Jack said, “damn those sexy images you force in my brain, my heart!” He grinned. “Not a soldier okay with you?”

“I . . . I think so?” TJ nodded, “I’ll talk with Clint and Natasha later . . . see if they could help me out. But,” the smaller man turned in Jack’s arm, being careful of his still healing lover, “right now, I want you inside me. I love you, Jackie.”

“Will you feed me the rest of my dinner if I let you warm me?” Jack grinned.

“Don’t worry,” TJ leaned forward to kiss Jack’s lips, “I’ll always take good care of you.”

“God, I love you, TJ.” Jack kissed his lover soundly on the lips. “Help me strip so I can get in you.”

“My pleasure,” TJ purred softly, kissing Jack’s lips once more before beginning to help his boyfriend out of his clothes.


	5. Success and Relief

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **WARNINGS: Violence, Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, BDSM, subDom, Spanking, Wanton destruction of a motorcycle**

No one had expected to call a Code Green on such a routine take down of a weapons dealer, but the Avengers found that the attack on the fort in Sokovia was more intense than intel had suggested. For a regular weapons depot, the fort was heavily fortified. In the six months since TJ’s only active mission, his keen intellect had been utilized by Tony Stark to help figure out the logistics, but this time even the combined intelligence of Tony, Tj, and Bruce had miscalculated the force hidden in the fort.

“They’ve got something to protect!” Steve called, ripping through the snow on Bucky’s motorcycle, letting fly a kick at an armed soldier as he drove past.

“You guys have to find a way to take down that shield around the fort,” TJ’s voice came through all their comms, “Stark, are you seeing anything?”

“Energy, assholes, and . . . oh, sorry, forgot, language, right?” Tony snarked as he flew over the compound, trying to find weaknesses in the energy field around the weapons depot.

Steve let out a sigh and didn’t respond to the dig, still a bit embarrassed he’d even bothered to yell at them for swearing just minutes before. He let the shield fly into two soldiers where the angle forced it to bounce towards Bucky.

“Shoulda heard Cap in the War,” Bucky snarked, chuckling, as he aimed to take out a few soldiers before his left hand lashed out to catch Steve’s shield; which he threw back to his lover. “The mouth on him coulda made sailors blush.”

“Bullshit!” Tony cried happily, doing a loop. “So the secrets come out!”

“Guys!” Steve called, ducking a few shots then grabbing his shield from the air as it flew towards him. “Focus!”

“Such a thing as multitasking,” Natasha quipped, fighting alongside Clint. “I so want to hear these stories!”

Switching from piercing to explosive arrows, Clint remained perched in the back of the jeep, smoothly shooting enemies despite the rough ride. “Oh, I’m sure the old men have plenty of war stories for us young pups. They did so much more than, say, you or me.” His voice sounded neutral but an underlying laugh laced the words.

The Hulk roared as he picked up one of the enemy vehicles and, screaming men trapped inside, tossed the vehicle at another, causing a massive crash. He let out a satisfied grunt, much like a toddler who’d accomplished some minor destruction of his toys.

“Jack?” TJ’s eyes scanned the screens in front of him, checking monitors that were attempting to run tests on the shield surrounding the fort to find a weak point, “how’re you doing?”

“Cold,” Jack grumbled, muffled by his improved filtering mask, eyes shaded by the protective goggles. He usually didn’t talk much on missions unless it was to report in upon orders or to request help. “You?” Jack’s monosyllabic response was followed by a deep grunt and desperate gasp then a loud squishy thump as he pulled his knife free from the man who’d attacked him, letting the body slump against the boulder it had crashed into with hiss thrust.

“Nice and warm and toasty,” TJ reported. The ding of one of the scans being completed could be heard. “Stark,” TJ called, “seeing a weak point.”

Tony swooped through the air, “The generator?” Tony asked as JARVIS pulled up the appropriate display from TJ’s control console. “Got it!”

Unfortunately, another wave attacked those on the ground and Steve had tossed his shield again towards Bucky. Without the disc, Steve had to improvise weapons so slid from the back of the motorcycle and smoothly flipped it over his head and at the enemy with the biggest gun. The bike and the man exploded.

“You tossed my bike! Seriously?” Bucky pretty much wailed in despair, catching Steve’s shield and crashing it against a few enemy soldiers before flinging it back to his boyfriend. “I spent months customizing it!”

“Sorry, fresh outta missiles,” Steve claimed in self-defense.

“Wait,” Clint ducked behind a tree to avoid a shot then let fly an arrow at someone before tilting his head, “did I just hear that Cap turned Buck’s _motorcycle_ into a _missile_? Sacrilege!”

“Last time I’m letting you drive any of my things!” Bucky grunted as a soldier crashed into him, making him pull out his large knife to sink it into the man’s chest.

A roar right behind Bucky made the brunet jump nearly a foot. Hulk leaped away, exposing that he’d squished an armored man who’d managed to sneak up on the Winter Soldier. Bucky gave the Hulk a two-fingered salute, “thanks.”

As Tony began shooting at the shield's generator then attacked the actual building, flying in to continue their mission, Jack, who’d been right near the shield waiting for access, slipped over the former invisible line. He worked his way around troops and vehicles to sneak into the building, pre-arranged to aid Tony in the search for the missing Sceptre once wielded by one of the Avenger’s greatest adversaries. Jack said simply, “In,” to alert TJ to his status. When TJ had actually been in the field, Jack had been far more vocal.

“Wait, guys,” TJ’s eyes narrowed at the screens, trying to decipher what he saw, “I’m getting weird signals. Something is moving fast towards you, Cap, Bucky. Like . . . _really_ fast.”

Shaking his head from where he’d been thrown to the ground by what felt like a freight train made of pure wind, Steve called out ruefully, “already got here.”

Groaning, Bucky pushed up off the snowy ground and tried to get back to his feet when another rush of blue and grey collided into him bringing him back down with a curse.

Clint whipped around to shoot an arrow at a smaller bunker on the property and glanced towards Bucky as he hid behind the tree again, expecting an explosion. He figured he’d go check his teammate after the blast, so the tree would block the debris, but the blast didn’t happen. Frowning, figuring it was one of his rare misses, Clint repeated his actions, whirling around to shoot beyond the tree. Stunned, he faced a teenager with silver hair, holding his arrow in one hand.

The teen chuckled and grinned, snarking “What, didn’t see that coming?”

Pain ripped through Clint’s side and he screamed, falling to his knees, cursing the boy who’d unexpectedly distracted him.

“Clint!” Natasha finished with a few of the guards she’d been fighting, jabbing her stingers into the base of the last soldier's neck before rushing over to her injured teammate. Seeing the massive amount of blood seeping from Clint’s side, she called, “Clint needs to get back to the jet! He’s down!”

“I will transport him,” Thor called as he turned in the air to head for his injured teammate.

The nearby bunker which Clint had failed to destroy erupted in gunfire aimed at the three Avengers on the ground nearby.

Bucky shook himself and scrambled for cover, going for the same tree that Clint had been behind since it was the closest.

Suddenly, someone grabbed Bucky by the collar and tossed the Winter Soldier right at the bunker, Hulk letting out a loud roar as he threw his teammate.

Thinking quickly, Bucky pulled out one of his grenades and tossed it down at the bunker before crashing into the ground on the other side, rolling several feet. “Fuckers,” Bucky groaned as the bunker lit up with the blast.

“Language, Buckers!” Tony called.

“Shut it, I just got tossed by the fucking Hulk,” Bucky groaned again, the dizziness clearing so he was able to push back to his feet.

Thor landed beside Natasha and stooped down over her where she had thrown herself protectively over Clint to shield him from debris. “Let me, Natasha,” he said as he reached for the injured Hawkeye.

Nodding, Natasha pulled back to let Thor take Clint.

The tall blond Asgardian carefully lifted Clint into strong arms and hurried to carry him back to the relative safety of the quinjet. “Incoming, my friend,” he called over the comms unit he wore.

The ramp to the quinjet lowered and TJ was already running out to see how badly Clint had been hurt. Eyes widening at the sight of the injury, TJ turned back inside, “put him on one of the cots,” he ordered as he began pulling out items to help Clint.

Thor obeyed and slid Clint onto one of the emergency beds, helping TJ remove Clint’s damaged uniform. “How may I assist?” he offered.

Trying to stop the bleeding with a heavy amount of gauze, TJ looked up at Thor and said, “I’ve got him. Go take out the rest of these bastards.” He turned his eyes back down to his hands and then up at Clint’s face, “seriously, can you go _one_ mission without getting hurt?”

Clint groaned, skin pale as he continued to bleed, trying hard not to writhe at the intense damage to his flank.

“Stark, Jack,” TJ called to his teammates through his comms, “any signs of the sceptre? We need to get Clint outta here. He got hit bad.” The brunet watched as the wad of gauze became thoroughly soaked with blood. Keeping one hand on the wound, TJ reached for more supplies to try and stem the blood flow.

“There’s a second one,” Jack reported, voice low, “hit Stark with something.”

“A female,” Steve called, “do _not_ engage!”

“Got what we came for,” Tony reported, voice very subdued, as if he was lost in very dark thoughts.

“Okay,” TJ said, “Tony, if you got the sceptre we need try to get out of here. There’s only so much I can do for Clint here. We need to get him back to Cho.” His hands and forearms were covered in blood by that point as he put pressure on Clint’s wound.

“Just a minute, dear,” Tony responded, as if shaking off his mood, “gotta have a lullaby down here.”

“I’m on it,” Natasha said, “everyone else head back to the jet.”

“On our way,” Steve called back, checking for Bucky’s location so he could help his lover and teammate if needed.

Bucky finished off two more guards before trotting over to Steve, “you owe me a new bike, asshole,” he grumbled and then gestured for Steve to head back to the jet.

“Got it, new bike,” Steve agreed. “Want a shiny red one with a bell?” He kept pace with Bucky.

“Ha,” Bucky barked, “you’re a comedian. Always the funny guy.” He shook his head and gave Steve a small smirk, “can think of other ways to make up for tossing my precious bike at a bunker, though.”

“Didn’t throw it at the bunker, Buck. Threw it at a guy with a grenade in his hand.” Steve whirled around at a noise then relaxed as Tony landed, Jack holding onto one side of him, the scepter clutched in Tony’s other hand.

“Same result though,” Bucky said, nodding once at the two other teammates.

“Not really,” Steve said. “Throwing it at a bunker wouldn’t make sense. It wouldn’t be big enough to destroy the bunker. I’d have needed a jeep or something for that.”

“You know what?” Bucky cocked a brow at Steve, “for all the shit you’re giving me, you owe me two bikes.” He lead the group into into the jet.

“Don’t see how you can ride two at the same time, Buck,” Steve followed him in and walked towards the infirmary section to check on Clint and TJ.

“That way I’ll still have one the next time you decide to use my bike as a weapon,” Bucky snarked in return.

“Don’t encourage him. You’re giving him permission to throw your bike now,” Jack rasped out, slipping into a seat and leaning back, eyes closed behind his goggles.

“Tony,” TJ called out, “can you fly us out once Bruce and Nat get back? Someone needs to keep pressure on this wound until we get back.

Steve slid his hands over TJ’s and pressed, “remove your hands. I got this, Teej.”

Releasing a breath, TJ nodded and removed his bloodied hands. He headed towards the cockpit, not even wiping off his hands. He waited until Natasha and Bruce walked up the ramp before closing it and initiating take off.

Once in the air, Bruce, still a bit dazed from being Hulk, stumbled towards the back and began trying to determine what help he could give Clint. Steve silently helped the doctor, all jokes lost in the face of the serious injuries Clint suffered. Bruce sighed, “Nat? Do we have his medical records on file? His blood type?”

Nodding, Natasha moved back to help Bruce, giving him all Clint’s required information so that the doctor could help him until they got back to the Tower where Dr. Cho waited for them.

**************

TJ washed Clint’s blood off his hands in the sink of the bathroom he and Jack shared. Only then did he noticed that they shook. The lean brunet scrubbed harder, trying to get the last remnants from under his nails.

Jack slipped his hands over TJ’s, stopping his scrubbing. “Teej, my heart, slow down. You can soak the blood out with a great hot shower. C’mon. Join me?” His own hands shook, too.

Looking over at his boyfriend, TJ nodded and turned off the water to begin stripping off his uniform. He visually checked over Jack, “did you get hurt?”

“A few bruises, but nothing big,” Jack answered, sounding subdued. He quickly stripped and revealed that he spoke truthfully: his body sported bruises but nothing too serious. He looked at TJ and offered a wan smile, eyes troubled.

Nodding once, TJ kissed Jack’s lips before pulling away to head towards the shower and turning it on. “What’s wrong, Jackie?” He asked, looking back at his lover.

“I think Tony had a flashback in there, Teej. I couldn’t get through to him and he looked so horrified, like someone ripped his soul out. I . . . I wondered if someday you’d look like that, too.” Jack walked up behind TJ and wrapped his arms around man and kissed his neck.

“Me?” TJ frowned softly, turning his head to look at Jack, “what do you mean?”

“All you’ve been through . . . and, will we ever have a need to do more than Code Green? I mean, make you go back into the field? And . . . will your eyes be that haunted, too?” Jack wrapped his arms around TJ and kissed him. “I hate the idea you’ll ever be that traumatized you freak out like he did. He was muttering to himself, saying, _‘you could have saved us all,’_ whatever he meant by that.”

TJ kissed Jack’s lips again before pulling his lover back into the warm water, letting the spray begin washing away all the grime off their skin. “I . . . I try not to think much of _‘what if’s’_. If we go on a mission that requires me to go back out in the field, I will try my hardest to keep my head. You’ve been through as much, if not more than me, Jackie.” He sighed softly, letting his fingers brush over some of the scars on Jack’s chest.

Jack glanced down at TJ’s fingers then back to his face, sighing. “Yeah, we both have.” He kissed TJ’s lips once more then reached a long arm out of the shower to the set of drawers nearby. He pulled out a metal nail file and began helping TJ ease the blood from under his nails, very careful not to stab his lover’s fingers. “Helen said she can regrow Clint’s flesh.”

Nodding, TJ smiled softly, “that’s good. An injury like that would’ve take Clint weeks to heal from normally. Although, I’m starting to think Clint just likes being babied since he gets hurt so damn often.”

“He’s a bigger clutz than anyone else I’ve met, and I’ll tell you, Steve is a hurt magnet. But Clint’s an even bigger hurt magnet. You’d think he had a target on his ass.” Jack lifted a hand to stroke TJ’s cheek.

Nuzzling into Jack’s palm, TJ smiled softly at his lover, “now that we found that sceptre . . . maybe we can take that vacation to the Rockies you were talking about a few months ago? Just me and you?”

Smiling wider, Jack nodded. “Yes, you’re right. We _will_ have time now the sceptre’s going back to Asgard, won’t we?”

“Yeah,” TJ nodded, kissing Jack’s palm and then leaning forward to kiss his lips, “it’s been . . . it’s been nearly a year, Jackie.”

“Nearly a year . . .” Jack nuzzled TJ’s cheek and stroked his lover’s wet curls.

“Steve’s gonna want to debrief,” TJ sighed heavily, not looking forward to the boring meeting when he just wanted to cuddle with Jack.

“Well, maybe he’ll be quick now we’ve got the sceptre?” Jack nuzzled again. “And we can get back to after-battle cuddles?”

“Yeah, might as well get this over with as soon as possible,” TJ grumbled, reaching behind Jack to turn off the water.

**************

Bucky stepped out of the shower and began pulling on some clean clothes, grateful to get out of the grimy uniform. Once changed, he padded into the bedroom he shared with Steve, waiting for his boyfriend to come back.

Walking into the bedroom from getting water and snacks from the kitchen, Steve stopped and watched Bucky drying his hair. Smiling, Steve put down the bowl and bottles. He watched his lover’s every move with a look of complete happiness in his blue eyes.

“Not uh,” Bucky glared playfully, “you don’t get ta give me that look after you trashed my bike.” He tossed the towel in the hamper and made his way over to the tray, snatching up a bottle of water to sip at.

Unzipping his own uniform and pulling the shirt off, Steve continued to smile and watch Bucky, not saying a word. His eyes had a dark quality starting to smoke them, obvious desire, and the blond walked closer to his brunet boyfriend. He pulled off his t-shirt as he walked, never taking his eyes off Bucky.

Laughing, Bucky shook his head, “your bedroom eyes aren’t gonna getcha out of this one, babe.” He took another drink of his water, watching Steve closely.

Stopping in front of Bucky, Steve unfastened his belt and pants and began to slide them off. “You look beautiful, Bucky . . .” Steve’s tone came out as a low purr.

“Uh huh . . .” Bucky cocked a brow at his lover, “and I’m also clean and you’re still covered in God knows what.”

Nodding, Steve tossed his uniform pieces towards the hamper and reached for his boxer-briefs to start lowering them. “I’m _real_ dirty,” he agreed.

“Jesus,” Bucky chuckled and shook his head, his cock beginning to stir with arousal. He licked his lips and let his eyes trail down Steve’s form, focusing on the blond’s large bulge before slowly raising his eyes back to Steve’s face.

“Nope,” the blond purred, “Steve.” He grinned.

“Yeah, yeah,” Bucky rolled his eyes and picked up a cracker from the tray Steve had brought. “You think you’re so funny.”

Nodding, Steve leaned in real close. “Yeah, I’m a real laugh,” he agreed in that same slow drawl. He kissed Bucky deeply then backed up and headed for the bathroom. “Guess you don’t wanna be with me in all my dirt.”

Blinking, Bucky tried to regain his senses after Steve’s quick withdrawal. With a low growl, Bucky strode up to Steve, whirled him around, and crashed him against the nearest wall, kissing deeply, grinding down against his boyfriend’s pelvis.

With a low groan, Steve tangled his hands in Bucky’s hair and pushed back, letting his unclothed cock slide against Bucky's clothed shaft. Making low rumblings deep in his throat, Steve kissed Bucky back enthusiastically.

“You still gotta make it up to me for destroying my bike,” Bucky growled between kisses and nips. His hands caressing down Steve’s chest, pinching and raking his nails over his lover’s sensitive nipples. His metal limb felt cooler against the blond’s heated skin.

“You wanna punish me for being a brat?” Steve asked, softly, almost inaudibly, sliding his kisses to Bucky’s neck.

“Think you deserve to be punished?” Bucky groaned, his flesh hand slipping down to enclose around Steve’s shaft. “That what you want me to do to you, Stevie? Bend out over my knee and spank you?”

Eyes darkening further at the suggestion of a spanking, Steve pulled away and shook his head, though his eyes said something totally different. “Never deserve punishment. Gotta go clean up.” He walked to the shower and began the water, cock proudly erect.

Growling again, Bucky grabbed Steve’s arm again and hauled him back to the room, leaving the water running. He sat down on the chest at the foot of the bed and forced Steve over his knees, ass in the air. Bucky didn’t even give Steve any warning before he brought his flesh hand down on one of his boyfriend’s firm globes hard, making it red. “You’re being a _brat_. Have been _all day_ ,” he gave Steve’s other cheek a slap, just as hard, “givin’ me lip. _Ruining_ my motorcycle that I built _myself_.”

Steve squirmed under the blows, his cock throbbing, fingers clutching at the chest edge. “You . . . been . . . too . . . much . . .” Steve panted and groaned, “busy . . .” It never crossed his mind just how the other Avengers would react to know that Steve enjoyed a spanking from Bucky, had since they’d been teenagers.

Soothing his cool metal hand over the heated flesh of his lover’s ass, Bucky asked, “I’ve been busy, huh? My boy gettin’ jealous?” The brunet pinched Steve’s ass gently, but definitely enough to sting a bit.

Letting out a small mewl, Steve lifted his head, eyes completely blown. “No . . . bike . . . dis . . . tract . . . you,” he explained, sounding needy.

Giving another swat with his right hand to one cheek, Bucky ordered, “use your words, Stevie. The bike’s been distractin’ me? Is that why you decided to throw it?”

“Out . . . outta . . . ammo . . .” Steve claimed. “No . . . shield . . .” He squirmed, grinding his hard cock against Bucky’s thigh.

“Uh huh,” Bucky gripped one of Steve’s globes in his flesh hand and squeezed, pulling slightly, “there was nothin’ else you coulda done? That’s what you’re tellin’ me, Stevie?” Bucky’s own cock throbbed with arousal, Steve’s constant grinding only making it worse.

“Make . . . you . . . new . . . bike . . .” Steve gasped out, grinding again, needing to _feel_.

“But,” Bucky leaned down, a low rumble in his chest, “I liked _that_ bike.” He swatted at the opposite cheek, letting go of the one. “I spent months building it. Now, I gotta do it _all_ over again.”

“What . . . do . . .” Steve groaned, beginning to lose focus, his body quivering in anticipation of Bucky’s next touch. The more time that passed and helped Bucky return to himself, the more Bucky recalled, and even experimented in, their former . . . more physical relationship, Steve’s thrill at being dominated and corrected. Steve adored giving up all the control he had put in his hands during work.

Giving both cheeks a light swat, Bucky snapped, “words, Stevie! How are we gonna get to the bottom of this if you don’t talk to me?”

Letting out a mewl, Steve blinked, trying to focus. “What . . . can . . . do . . . I . . .” he shook his head and whimpered, grinding again, feeling an aching in his cock and balls. “Can . . . I . . . do?”

Clucking his tongue in a sound of disappointment, Bucky shook his head, running his nails down Steve’s spine and over his reddened flesh. “I don’t know, Stevie. You can’t build me a new motorcycle. You don’t know how.” He moved his nails down past his lover’s ass and started to trail down his quivering thighs. “What can you do to make it up to me, huh?”

Keening, Steve dropped his head and panted in a mutter, unclear.

Slapping Steve’s thigh, Bucky growled, “words, Stevie! I asked you a question.”

“Sorry . . .” Steve gasped out, louder. He stilled completely, no longer grinding, lifting his head. He looked up to Bucky and whimpered once, “sorry . . . I hurt . . . your bike . . .”

Humming softly, Bucky lifted one hand, his left, to caress Steve’s cheek, very gently. “See? Was that so hard? Never could apologize well. I think I’m gonna make you wear your collar to Tony’s party in a few days. I think you need to be reminded who you belong to.”

Blinking, Steve turned his face to nuzzle at Bucky’s hand. Very softly he said, “yes, sir . . .”

Smiling softly, Bucky leaned forward to kiss Steve’s lips, “would you like that, Stevie? Wearing my collar? Letting all your friends know that you belong to me? That I own you, baby?” He snaked his flesh hand down between Steve’s legs to grab at the blond’s hard shaft.

With a gasp then a low keen, Steve nodded. “Belong . . . to you . . . sir,” Steve whispered, still keeping still.

Bucky began to move his hand up and down Steve’s cock, his thumb caressing the sensitive head and slit, “that’s right, baby. You belong to _me_. Always have. Always will.”

“Buck . . . _sir_ ,” Steve whimpered softly, a needy whine in the tone, “love . . . love you . . .”

“I love you, too,” Bucky assured his boyfriend, “sometimes you jus’ need to be reminded is all.” his hands never stopped thrusting, “already weeping for me, Stevie. You close? You gonna cum for me?”

“Sir?” Steve panted, his cock leaking copious amounts of precum, “wanna . . . make . . . happy . . .”

“What would make me happy is you cumming right here on my lap, Stevie,” Bucky said.

With a low groan, Steve began thrusting into Bucky’s grip, quickly building towards release, obeying his lover’s order. Steve had always been a fighter, a protector, but he’d never wanted to be the one in charge: the military did that. And, it seemed that Captain America was always supposed to be in charge, take control . . . Steve relished giving that power up, the responsibility. He thrust harder, clutching the wooden trunk Bucky sat on.

“C’mon, Stevie. Be my good boy and cum for me,” Bucky groaned, letting Steve do the work, making his own cock thrust in and out of his hand.

“Yes . . . sir . . .” Steve groaned and thrust hard. He shook his head and whined, “gonna . . . sir . . . gonna . . .” And Steve’s cock pulsed, cum shooting out in thick white ropes, covering Bucky’s thighs, smearing into Bucky’s crotch.

Smiling, Bucky cooed, “there, that’s my good boy. You feel better now, Stevie? Not so tense?” He carefully let go of Steve’s cock and ran his hand down his lover’s back, spreading the mess. Bucky knew that Steve would be take a shower soon anyways.

“Yes, sir,” Steve whispered, his tones happy, relieved and content. “Want me to wash up? Take care of you, Buck?” He remained placid across Bucky’s lap.

“Get your bearings first, then you can wash up, love,” Bucky said softly, letting Steve come back to himself. His erection pressed against Steve’s thigh, but Bucky wasn’t going to make his lover tend him. He’d known that Steve had needed to let go; Bucky had begun to recall the signs he used to know so well of when Steve desperately needed to relinquish control. 

Nodding, Steve let his head turn to the side and he kissed Bucky’s hip. Softly, he asked, “you wanna shower with me, Buck?”

“I can shower with you, baby,” Bucky agreed with a nod.

Meeting Bucky’s eyes, Steve said, “I can take care of you in the shower . . . sir . . . fill you up . . .” He smiled, his manner calm once more.

Growling again, Bucky kissed Steve’s lips, nipping lightly at the bottom lip, “now you’re talkin’, baby.”

Slowly, Steve slid off Bucky’s lap to the floor on his knees. He smiled at Bucky and slowly rose to his feet. “Bucky . . . this was okay for you? I . . . you seemed to have forgotten? I mean, recently.” He flushed as he offered a hand up to Bucky.

“I’m still regaining some of my memories, Stevie,” Bucky said, taking his lover’s hand and getting back to his feet, “I . . . I didn’t remember that you use to need this until a few weeks ago . . . and then I was afraid of how to bring it up?”

Steve kissed Bucky as the man stood before him. “I . . . I get so damn wound up. Can’t escape being the Captain, you know? I’m . . . I’m really sorry about the bike, Bucky. You know I wouldn’t have done that with any other options. I loved that bike, too!” Steve began to lead his lover back to the still running shower.

Laughing, Bucky nodded and kissed Steve again, “maybe we don’t bring any more custom bikes on missions? We can get generic ones that can be tossed if need be. I know you’re sorry and that it was your only option, Stevie.”

Laughing, sounding far more relaxed than he had since finding Bucky again, Steve nodded. “Yeah, let’s fling Stark’s bikes. We can make it a thing?”

“Sounds like a game I can get in on,” Bucky offered his lover a wink.

As Steve passed the dresser by the door of the bathroom, he reached out and caressed a simple wooden box on the top. “I kept the collar you made me during the war, Buck. I was wearing it when I went into the ice and they never said anything about it when they woke me up. I . . . I haven’t been able to wear it since.” He looked to Bucky, sadness in his eyes, the years of loss reflected there.

Blinking, Bucky reached forward to brush his fingers over the old, soft leather. “You were wearing this . . . that was after I fell, Stevie.” He hadn't regained all his memories, but slowly, more and more were coming back. He could clearly remember giving Steve the collar, sneaking kisses in wherever they could. He had been pretty sure the Commandos had known about their relationship but no one ever reported them.

“I know, Buck. I . . . I couldn’t let go. I knew you shouldn’t have survived it, wouldn’t if Zola hadn’t given you that serum, but I’d always planned to go back to that river and try to find your body.” Steve turned, blue eyes running over his lover, studying and memorizing him all over again. “I really didn’t care if I didn’t make it when I put the Valkyrie in the ice. I’d lost you.” He reached out to stroke Bucky’s cheek, reveling in the feel of the man’s stubble under his fingertips.

“You . . . you gave up, didn't you?” Bucky asked softly, meeting Steve's eyes.

“Yes, I did,” Steve answered, just as softly.

“You . . .” Bucky shook his head; he knew had he been in Steve's shoes he would have most likely done the same thing. “I love you, Steve.”

Steve suddenly pulled Bucky into him and crashed his lips over Bucky’s. The kiss was desperate, filled with pain. He ended the kiss and touched his forehead to Bucky’s. “I’m so sorry I gave up on you, Bucky. I love you so much.”

“I never told you that Zola injected me with the serum at Azzano. You had no reason to believe I would have survived that fall, Steve,” Bucky didn’t pull away from Steve’s embrace, remaining as close as possible. “I love you, too, Steve. So Goddamn much.”

**************

“Tony knows how to throw a party,” TJ said, walking up beside his boyfriend and bumping Jack's shoulder lightly. He brought his drink to his lips, something fruity and tasty; even though he could no longer get drunk, TJ enjoyed the taste and social aspects of having a drink with his friends. He glanced around the large common room filled with party guests, young and old, chatting and simply having a good time in one another’s company. It had been a long time since TJ last partied, and he found this quieter, smaller party a lot more enjoyable.

Jack smiled, sipping his drink of water. Anything too strong in taste and smell made him sick so he had learned to stay with simple and bland. “You look happy, my heart,” Jack said, his voice containing love and amusement.

Smiling softly, TJ leaned in closer to his lover; he nodded, “I am. We finally found that damn sceptre we’ve been after for months and now we should be able to catch our breath. Plus,” he kissed Jack’s cheek, “I’m celebrating nearly a year with the most amazing guy in the world. It’s a good night.”

Smiling, Jack brushed his lips over TJ’s very briefly, still a bit gun shy in public. “Love you, TJ. Had to cross the world to find you, but I’m glad I did.” Dressed in a dark brown dress shirt tucked into slacks of a deep blue, Jack still held himself like a soldier and prince, drawing the eyes of several guests who hadn’t yet met all of the Avengers. He ignored them in favor of TJ.

Grinning, TJ nodded and kissed Jack’s neck and nuzzled a moment before pulling back to take another sip of his drink, pale eyes scanning the room again.

Steve stepped into the main party at last. Like Jack, he wore a dress shirt and slacks, but he’d chosen blue and black for his colors. He had his shirt collar buttoned, reminding people of his less relaxed upbringing. He stayed close to Bucky but stepped out towards TJ and Jack, silently indicating to his lover whom he wanted to socialize with.

Bucky, dressed in a maroon button down and black slacks, nodded and smiled at Steve, letting the blond lead them towards the other two super soldiers. His metal hand lifted to brush against the back of his boyfriend’s neck, over the simple black collar that was currently being hidden by Steve’s shirt collar. The movement was so subtle and quick, that TJ and Jack wouldn’t even notice it, but Bucky knew that Steve would. It would remind the blond of the collar’s presence.

Smiling wider at the subtle touch, the reminder that at last Steve could let someone else take control, that he didn’t need to be the strong, wise leader all hours of the day anymore, Steve seemed to relax a bit more. Bucky had come back to him. “Enjoying your first Stark party, guys?” he asked.

“Hey, Bucky, Steve,” TJ grinned, looking over at the two approaching men. His body, a lot slimmer than his fellow super soldiers, dressed in slim fit black slacks and a white button down, remained relaxed as he pressed against Jack’s side. “I’m having fun . . . the party is pretty . . . tame? But, honestly, we could all use a little _tame_ in our lives.”

Steve chuckled. “Wait until the other vets get here, the party picks up at that point.” He winked. “But, seriously, Tony’s calmed down since . . . recent events. Once the main guests go home, we’ll have merely Avengers and close friends and it gets even better when it’s the private party. We can all relax then, even Bruce.”

Nodding, TJ looked around again, taking another sip of his drink. “Sounds like fun, huh, Jackie?” He looked at his boyfriend with a smile.

Laughing softly Jack nodded, “Actually, yes, it does. Nothing like the parties I used to go to . . . a nice change.”

“You and me both,” TJ agreed with a laugh.

Bucky laughed and nodded, “parties have changed a lot. Less dancin’ and rowdy men. Of course, our last celebration - - or _my_ last celebration - - had been with the Commandos. Don’t get much rowdier than Dum Dum.”

“Not exactly dancing then,” Steve chuckled. “I think, Buck, that Jack meant his last party back home was one of those you see on television.”

Rolling his eyes, Bucky said, “I know that, Stevie. Even those type of parties are different. Just addin’ to the conversation is all.” The larger brunet took in the crowd much like TJ constantly did.

Steve leaned close and almost nuzzled Bucky’s neck but stopped himself in such a public group. If it had just been the Avengers, he’d have relaxed enough to show his affection for his lover, but the general populace had no clue Captain America even had a sexual preference, let alone that being homosexual. Steve, still the traditionalist, was a bit shy of letting the world know and suffering their judgement. He preferred to keep his private life private.

Bruce passed by, smiling at the foursome. “Some of the guests are asking who the cute triplets are,” he said, conversationally.

Blinking, TJ looked around the crowd again and then back at Bruce, “still not used to that.” He nuzzled at Jack’s neck again, “even though my Momma tells me every time I get to talk with her to try and keep Jack and I’s relationship on the downlow. She doesn’t want the backlash of an _incestuous_ relationship . . . even though we are perfectly legal. But, the American public might not move past us just looking so alike.”

“Exactly,” Bruce said, reminding them subtly that Jack had kissed TJ. The doctor smiled and lifted a glass of water. “Bar’s definitely open if anyone’s interested. Nat seems to have taken over as barkeep.”

Humming softly, Bucky glanced in the direction of the bar and then back at Steve, “want something to drink, Stevie?”

“Sure, I see Thor over there. He has something that can beat the serum for a bit. Let’s see if he’s sharing.” Steve smiled at Bucky then walked in the direction of Nat and Thor at the bar.

Jack smiled at TJ but never mentioned going to get real drinks from Thor. Instead he said, “Bruce, which war vets is Steve talking about?”

“World War Two,” Bruce answered. “His era.”

TJ looked at several of the older men gathered around the bar, talking the loudest of all the guests in the party. “They seem to be enjoying themselves,” TJ smiled with a soft chuckle, “looks like that one is tryin’ to convince Thor to share his Asgardian drink.”

With a soft snort, Jack said, “Thor’s generous enough. Wonder if the old man can take such Aesir spirits?” He looked around. “Hey, Teej. Helen and Maria are over there. Want to go talk with the ladies?”

“Sure,” TJ agreed readily.

Putting his hand on TJ’s lower back, Jack guided his lover to the two female associates of the Avengers. Smiling warmly, Jack greeted, “Maria, Helen, a pleasure you could make it. Helen, an amazing job fixing up Clint. He doesn’t seem injured in the least!”

Smiling, Helen Cho launched into a discussion with Jack concerning her skin and tissue regrowth process. Jack politely listened and asked questions about a scientific process he found fascinating but beyond his own scientific understanding. He really did have very well-learned social manners.

Bruce grinned at TJ. “There’s always Clint to talk to?” he offered quietly, glancing towards Hawkeye who sat on a couch and seemed to be playing with one of Tony’s many odd executive toys, this one a small windmill run on candle flame heat. Out of everyone, Clint looked out of place yet unaware the fact.

Nodding, TJ politely excused himself from his current group to walk over to Clint and plopped down on the couch next to him. “How’s the side?” He asked.

Grinning, glancing over from watching the windmill, Clint said, “no pain, feels like normal, but my mind keeps thinking about it so I’m totally aware.” He turned in his seat towards TJ. “Finding the party okay?”

“It’s fine,” TJ nodded, “nice and calm. Though, I haven’t seen Tony at all.”

“Tony’s in his lab working on something or other involving that sceptre. He’ll be up when JARVIS finally pushes him out. That’s when the party will get loud and active.” Clint sighed and turned to look around. “Feels weird with so few guests invited. This is the quietest Stark party ever! I think he’s really trying to settle.”

“Well, quiet’s good. Especially for Jack. If it gets too loud we’ll have to excuse ourselves,” TJ commented, glancing towards his lover to make sure he was still okay with Maria and Cho.

Clint grinned wider. “If it got wild like they used to be? I think I’d excuse myself, too. Don’t need to get injured trying to keep up with Tony and Rhodey competing.”

Laughing, TJ nodded and said, “Yeah, this is nice so far. So,” TJ glanced at Natasha behind the bar and then at Clint, “I’ve been meaning to ask . . . and feel free to tell me to mind my own business . . . but you and Nat . . .”

“Me and Nat?” Clint prompted, looking amused.

“Well, are you guys like . . . together? Or no? Or what?” TJ asked with a slightly nervous chuckle.

“You mean as partners or lovers or what?” Clint asked, still smiling, his posture relaxed. He sipped from a bottle of beer on the table.

“You know what I mean,” TJ laughed, shaking his head, “together. Like, a couple or whatever. Like me and Jackie . . .”

Nodding, Clint said, “out of all the Avengers, aside from Steve and Bucky, Nat and I have known each other the longest. We’ve been all of the above. We pretty much can predict each other’s actions and work in sync almost perfectly.” He put the beer back down, watching TJ.

“So . . . that’s a yes?” TJ chuckled.

Leaning very close, Clint said, “what, think I should put a ring on it?”

Eyebrows raising in surprise, TJ glanced towards Nat again, who seemed to be watching him and Clint before her attention was pulled away. TJ looked back to Clint, “is she the marrying type?”

“She’s never done _that_ before,” Clint laughed. “Maybe? Maybe not. Whatcha think? Me and Tash living on some out of the way farm somewhere in middle America?”

“Sounds nice,” TJ murmured, taking a sip of his drink, imagining him and Jack at a nice quiet farm in the middle of nowhere. A year ago, the thought would’ve been appalling, TJ had always loved the hustle and bustle of city life, but now, he knew how much the peace and quiet would help his boyfriend, how happy Jack would be away from it all. “Really nice, actually.”

Laughing, Clint picked up his beer for another long drink. “Been there, done that. Love to go relax in the middle of nowhere, actually, when things get too much.” He glanced over to Nat as he put his beer on the coaster on the table. “So, would you and Jack think about a self-sufficient place or just going for the quiet and lack of visitors but want all the amenities?”

“He’d be happy somewhere quiet. Less stimulating. I don’t know about the whole self-sufficient thing, but maybe?” TJ shrugged one shoulder, taking another drink.

Still laughing, Clint said, “living off the grid is a job in itself.” He chuckled, "tending animals and plants for food, chopping wood or whatever it takes for heat and power. Of course, with a little money, you could go solar and wind, making power so much easier.”

TJ nodded, letting himself imagine that type of life with Jack, a part of him wondering if they'd ever get that. Would they ever be able to settle down, get married, buy a house? Or had Hydra taken that from them? They were Avengers now, they had responsibilities, duties to help protect innocent people. However, a selfish part of him wanted to whisk Jack away, love him and cherish him like he deserved.

“Any word on Jack’s asylum, TJ?” Clint asked, softly interrupting TJ’s thoughts.

“Oh, he got approved months ago,” TJ answered.

Clint met TJ’s eyes and he nodded, looking delighted. “So, he’s got his residency card and everything? Work permit? That’s great!” Sipping his beer for a moment, near the end of his bottle, Clint said, “any word from Stark or Cap if we’re going to follow the Hydra lead in Gilboa yet?”

Sighing, TJ worried at his bottom lip and shook his head, “no. And . . . I worry that Jack will want to go if Tony or Steve approve it. But . . . he _can’t_. If he gets caught there . . .” A shudder ran through TJ’s thin frame.

“You told him what worries you, right?” Clint finished off his beer and tilted it to look at the light through. Glancing back at TJ, Clint added, “Jack needs to know what worries you so he can include that in his decision. Couples need to communicate.”

“I know . . . it’s just we’ve been so damn busy trying to find the sceptre that I haven’t really found the time. Maybe now, we’ll be able to sit down and talk. We’re thinking of taking a vacation,” TJ informed with a soft smile.

“Great idea!” Clint rose to his feet and gestured towards TJ’s glass. “Want a refresh? We can go get that pretty little barkeep to serve us.”

Snorting softly, TJ nodded and pushed to his feet, checking on Jack again.

As they approached, they could hear Nat flirting lightly with Bruce. Clint grinned and winked at Bruce, “don’t let the lady kid ya, Big Guy. She plays that someone done me wrong line on everyone. Beer and fruity thing, Tasha.” He put down his empty.

Bruce flushed lightly and said, “I know we’re just kidding . . . right, Natasha?” He glanced at her, worried she might have misunderstood or something.

Smirking, Natasha handed Clint another beer before she started making TJ’s drink, “that your way of letting me down easy, Bruce?”

Clearing his throat, Bruce said, softly, “I . . . I gotta girl back home? Name of Betty?” He knew he’d never be allowed with his old girlfriend again, but his heart belonged to her anyway.

“Bruce, it’s okay,” Natasha laughed, shaking her head and sliding TJ’s drink over to him, “I know it wasn’t serious. Don’t worry. Didn’t break my little heart.”

Relief crossed the gentle doctor’s face and he smiled wide, picking up his own drink she’d made him. Turning, he froze and said, a question in his tone, “Steve and Bucky aren’t gonna get drunk on Thor’s stuff, are they?”

Clint snickered, “neither of them will let themselves go that far. Relax, Banner. Have fun. Go talk to Hill or Cho. They’re dateless.” Clint winked at the others, sipping his beer, and headed towards another display of an executive toy to play with.

TJ blinked and watched Bruce and Clint walk off. He glanced back at Nat and thanked her for the drink before returning back to Jack’s side. “How was the talk with Cho?” He asked softly.

Jack smiled at TJ and said, “mind-numbing?”

“What? An in depth conversation on how one regrows human skin cells doesn’t do it for you?” TJ teased, bumping Jack lightly.

Laughing, Jack shook his head. “Not a really big science fan, actually. I was always into politics and military history. But,” Jack met TJ’s eyes, “I’ve begun to become fascinated in piano music.”

Grinning, TJ nodded, “well, I hope I don’t bore you to death when I play.” His eyes moved towards the piano set up in the common room, his fingers suddenly getting an itch to play; it had been a while.

As if he recognized the symptoms, Jack slipped TJ’s glass from his hand and said, “go ahead, my heart, entertain the troops.”

Giving Jack’s cheek a kiss, TJ slipped away and headed towards the piano. He immediately began to play the tune that Steve would instantly recognize as the number he performed to sell war bonds.

Steve glanced over and began to chuckle. “Wicked tease that cousin of yours, Buck,” he snickered, the other war vets perking up to listen.

Laughing, Bucky nodded and watched as TJ played. He glanced up at Steve and said, “well, at least he plays it well? Maybe you can show everyone your old moves? How many times did you punch Adolf Hitler again, Stevie?”

“Over two hundred,” Steve promptly answered.” His eyes flicked back to TJ on the piano and Steve said, “I think I’d refrain from taking the spotlight from him. He thrives on the adoration. Shining like a star . . . like a very beautiful guy who loved to dance I know.”

“Oh?” Bucky laughed, taking a sip of his drink, “gotta tell me about this guy of yours. Sounds like a real hoot.”

“Nah,” Steve shook his head. “I’d never laugh at him dancing. I’d watch him, for hours if I could. He was graceful and shining like some kinda star. So very beautiful.”

“You gotta be the biggest sap on this planet, Steve,” Bucky laughed softly, glancing at his lover again.


	6. From Good to Bad to Worse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **WARNINGS: Violence, Injury, Post Traumatic Anxiety, Triggers and Trigger Reactions, Overstimulation, BDSM, subDom, Mind control**

Laughter rippled through the smaller group as Tony and Rhodey together couldn’t even move Thor’s hammer let alone pick it up. Clint sat beside Nat, laughing with the others, already having given it a shot and failing. “Jack?” Tony asked as he sank back to his chair.

Jack shook his head and waved a hand, his other arm around his lover now they were among close friends. “Nah, I know I’m not worthy. A guy up for treason doesn’t get the chance to rule someone else’s lands. I’ll pass.” He didn’t seem upset by his fate.

Bruce got up to give it a try, faking an intense build up of rage much to everyone’s amusement. He had to sit down, one of the many who’d failed. “TJ? Give it a whirl?” he grinned.

“Definitely not a question I need answered,” TJ grinned, nuzzling up against Jack’s side, “pretty sure my teen years alone disqualify me.”

Tony snickered, “then we can assume Bucky Bear isn’t qualified, either? He led a pretty wild life.”

“Uh . . .” Bucky flushed, letting out a small chuckle, rubbing the back of his neck, “yeah . . . don’t think I’m worthy.”

“Capsicle!” Tony straightened. “If anyone’s worthy of being a ruler, it’d be America’s oldest boy scout, right?” Tony looked to Steve. “Go ahead, pick up the hammer.”

Amid laughter and chatter, Steve stood, grinning at the others. He wrapped both hands around the hammer and flexed. A very small squeak came from the hammer as it slid a fraction of a millimeter, drawing an instant frown of worry to Thor’s face. Steve, knowing that he had actually no trouble sliding the thing, stopped right then, claiming he’d failed. He had no interest in being in charge of a country and didn’t feel like putting Thor through the self-doubt he had begun to see in the Aesir man’s eyes. Steve sank back to his chair amid razzing and teasing. “Nat? Wanna give it a bit of girl power?”

“No,” she drawled with a laugh and shake of her head, “gonna go with TJ and say that is not a question I need answered.”

“How about you, Sammy?” Tony turned to Steve’s friend who’d been invited but missed most of the main party, arriving just as the group started their contest.

Giving a shrug, Sam Wilson set down his beer and walked up to the hammer perched on the glass table. He wrapped both hands around the handle and pulled, the Asgardian weapon not moving an inch. After a few more moments of trying he let go with a huff of laughter, “guess that answers that.”

Steve slapped his back, also laughing, “don’t feel bad. You’re in the company of giants, even if only one of us is a god.”

Sam laughed and nodded, picking up his beer again and sipping at it.

A sudden high pitched noise rang out through the common room, making TJ flinch but instantly move to cover Jack’s ears, knowing his lover would be more affected by the noise; Jack looked almost catatonic from the unexpected screech, a shudder running down his spine as his eyes rolled back momentarily. When the group turned towards the back of the room, they saw one of Tony’s robots shuffling towards them, “no . . . how could you be worthy,” it droned with a surprisingly intelligent, human-like tone, “you’re all killers . . .”

Worry coursed through the group and Steve asked, out loud, “Stark?”

“Jarvis . . .” Tony instantly asked, frowning when his AI didn’t respond. “J?”

“I’m sorry I was asleep or was it a dream?” The bot moved jerkily as it spoke. Tony mumbled looking at the screen of the device in his hand; it sounded like he was trying to figure out what happened to silence JARVIS. The damaged, sparking bot continued on, twisting its head and body this way and that, “I heard this terrible noise . . . I was tangled in strings . . . had to kill the other guy . . . he was a good guy . . .”

Shocked, Steve asked, “You killed someone?” He wondered who might have been in the building other than those in that room.

“Wouldn’t have been my first call . . . but down in the real world we are faced with ugly choices . . .” The robot sounded sympathetic, it’s glowing blue eyes facing the Avengers.

“Who sent you?” Thor rumbled in challenge.

A recording of Tony’s voice quipped, “I see a suit of armor around the world . . .”

“Ultron,” Bruce winced and turned to Tony.

“In the flesh . . . or no - - not yet - - not this one . . . I have one mission - -” Ultron continued to move as if confused and figuring out how to actually use its body.

“What mission?” Bruce asked hurriedly, turning back to face the malfunctioning robot.

“Peace in our time,” Ultron responded just as three more robots burst through the wall directly behind him.

Bucky sprang into action, flipping over the sturdy table he stood by to take cover while he tried to find something to attack the bots with. He cursed himself for not carrying a weapon. Thor easily lifted his hammer from the glass table as Steve shotto his feet in an attempt to attack the robots and defend the team, especially the unarmed Helen Cho and Sam Wilson.

TJ stood, blocking Jack on the couch, intent on protecting his lover still recovering from the shrill noise. One of the bots came at him at full force, too fast for TJ to even get his arms up to try and defend himself, and collided heavily with his middle, knocking the wind out of him immediately. The force of the hard blow shoved TJ back, the lean man going airborne and straight through the glass window behind him. He began to fall the hundreds of feet down.

Despite the intense, overwhelming pain and dizziness, Jack threw himself after TJ, managing to snag his ankle in two strong hands, inadvertently breaking the limb, but, still, he caught his lover. Crying out at the pain in his ankle, TJ’s eyes went wide as he was faced with the dizzying height he dangled above. The smaller brunet’s eyes rolled back and he passed out.

One of the bots threw Clint across the room, skidding him across the broken glass of windows, his bare arms getting scored in the process. He rolled in a painful heap for the safety of the bar just as Bruce pushed Natasha over the sturdy wooden structure and landed over top of her.

“Don’t turn green,” she ordered, already pushing to get up.

Meeting the woman's terrified eyes, Bruce shook his head, eyes equally wide, “No! I won’t.”

Natasha nodded and reached for two guns strapped under the bar; as she stood she called, “Bucky!” And then she threw one of the weapons to the ex-assassin taking shelter behind the table.

Bucky caught the gun with ease and began immediately firing at the same bot Nat attempted to take down as she and Bruce ran up the stairs. Between the two of them, they were able to bring the bot down. Bruce ran up the ramp above the bar, following Natasha, trying not to lose control.

Helen Cho hid by the piano, terrified in this sudden world of superpowers and extreme violence. Her job was to heal the wounds this team received, not participate in the battles. Maria Hill drew her weapon and began firing, trying to protect the doctor. Both Sam and Rhodey helped Maria.

Thor busily swung at one of the attacking robots while Clint rolled to his feet and grabbed Steve’s shield, tossing it high and strong, “Cap!”

Steve caught it in the air and swung, like a discus thrower, tossing the shield with deadly aim at one of the robots, slicing it in half.

Tony busily engaged the third robot, grabbing the closest weapon to hand, an ice pick, and stabbing the droid in the processor. The blow was deadly to the mechanical figure and it screeched and whirred as it sparked.

“That was dramatic,” Ultron commented with an almost exasperated sigh, like a parent would give its child when trying to explain something, “I’m sorry, I know you mean well. You just didn't think it through. You want to protect the world but you never want it to change. How is humanity saved if its not allowed to evolve? What are these?” Picking up one of the skulls of the downed robots, Ultron crushed it in his hand, “these puppets? There is only one path to peace. The Avengers extinction.”

Thor felt annoyed and somewhat alarmed by the way this robot seemed to be leaning towards their destruction. He threw Mjolnir, his hammer, right at this being Bruce called Ultron. The hammer flew true and crushed the robot. Lights flickering, sparks shooting from the many exposed wires, Ultron began to sing, “I had strings but now I’m free . . .” before the bot when dark and no noise came from it.

Out on the balcony, Jack screamed “help me!” his tone pure desperation.

Whirling around, Bucky sprinted out to where he heard his cousin scream. He slid to his knees beside Jack and immediately began pulling up the limp, silent, TJ. Once the smaller brunet was safely back on the surface of the balcony, Bucky put his flesh hand to TJ’s neck, checking for a pulse; Bucky knew that it was possible that TJ could’ve broken his neck from being caught that way.

Jack, heart racing, senses on hyper-alert, pushed back against the wall, trying to stop his hyperventilating but not succeeding. He groaned almost inaudibly, “gonna. . .” right before he threw up, passing out in the puddle before anyone could react.

“Dammit,” Bucky cursed. He let out a sigh of relief when he felt TJ’s steady pulse beneath his fingers.

Steve knelt down beside Jack, checking on the man before nodding. Softly, he said, “he passed out, but he’s breathing clear, Buck. How’s Teej?” Steve had his shield strapped to his arm the old fashion way, since his dress clothes didn’t have the magnetic links. His shirt had ripped during the battle, the black leather around his neck quite evident for all to see.

“Probably passed out from the shock,” Bucky informed, eyes scanning down TJ’s body and catching on the man’s right ankle, the pant leg rucked up. “His ankle is broken. Already swelling. Jack caught him by it. One of those bots must’ve put TJ through the window.” Bucky looked up but didn’t even register the sight of the collar.

Tony began once more trying to locate Jarvis, desperate to find any remnants of his oldest friend. Bruce, offering a hand up to Clint, glanced towards the balcony and frowned. “TJ and Jack okay?” he called in worry.

“TJ’s gonna need his ankle bound and Jack passed out from hyper sensitivity,” Bucky called back, “I don’t think TJ’s neck is broken . . . but, I don’t want to move him . . . Jack caught him from falling out the window by his ankle!”

Helen Cho, pushing back a frightened sob, climbed to her feet, thanking Thor absently for the hand up. She hurried to the balcony, her professionalism taking over as she knelt by TJ and began examining him, head to foot. Relief crossed her face as she said, “I think he’ll be okay. Do we have a support collar just in case? I can use the lab to scan him.”

“Bruce! Do we have a support collar?” Bucky called back into the tower.

“Yes!” Bruce headed off for the emergency supplies he’d insisted Tony store on every floor after the attack by Loki. He began retrieving collar, backboard, and splinting material.

Thor offered a hand up to Maria and turned to look at the men, and woman, on the balcony. He frowned softly as he spotted the black band around Steve’s neck, puzzled as to the meaning on Midgard of what was normally a thrall’s collar of servitude on Asgard.

Sam crouched down beside Steve and looked down at Jack, “will getting him to his room help?”

“Should get a mask, goggles, and hearing protectors for him until we get him to his room,” Steve agreed. “If JARVIS is down, there’s no blocking the sounds and sights between here and there.” He turned to glance over Sam. “You okay, Sam?”

“Where are they?” Sam asked, eager to help. He nodded, “yeah, I’m good. Just a few cuts and bruises.” His eyes flickered to the collar and he managed to keep his surprise reigned in as he looked back at Steve.

“I’ll cover Jack if you wanna check Clint for cuts? He’s the most accident prone Avenger.” The blond stood and went to retrieve Jack’s emergency supplies from behind the bar, stored in case of over-stimulation at the party. Steve glanced over Natasha, “you okay, Nat?”

“Fine,” she nodded, picking a piece of glass from her hair and flicking it to the floor. She had already began checking on Clint and was helping the blond clean up the little cuts on his arms.

Steve nodded and hurried back to the balcony. “Sam, Clint’s covered. Help Helen with TJ? You’re the paramedic.” He offered his friend a worried smile as he knelt to begin strapping Jack’s protective gear in place, making sure his mouth was relatively clear of vomit so he didn’t choke.

Cho looked over, relief in her face, “a paramedic? Good! Help me split his ankle while I stabilize his neck. Then we can get him on a backboard and get him inside.” Nodding, Sam moved over to TJ to splint the man’s ankle before helping Cho get him on the backboard. He and Bucky carefully carried TJ back inside the tower, towards the medical wing so they could scan him to make sure his neck and spine hadn’t been injured.

Once he had the gear in place, Steve scooped up Jack and carried him after TJ towards the medical wing, glancing around the room at the destruction. “Thank God this happened after the guests left!” He passed close by Maria Hill. “Any other casualties, Maria?” he asked Tony’s assistant.

“Stark’s still trying to locate JARVIS, but other than that? Everyone seems okay. Well aside from those two,” she gestured with a tilt of her chin towards TJ and then Jack in Steve’s arms.

Bruce sighed. “For once Clint isn’t the one hurt too badly.”

Clint glanced over as Nat cleaned his cuts. “Yay me?”

Steve nodded and changed direction, delivering Jack to his room.

Once the remaining team members were back together again, only a few minutes later, Steve sank down on the couch next to Bucky, still unaware of his dishevelled clothes revealing his hidden secret. “Ultron said he killed someone. Who was in the building aside from us?” He glanced at the seething Thor, who growled at Tony and Bruce about their experiments with the sceptre.

Clint looked up, lifting his head from his hands, “no one else was here, right?”

“Yes, there was,” Tony practically sounded dead, though his eyes showed pain and anger. He flicked his Stark-pad and a glowing orange mess of lines and pixels showed up.

Leaning forward, hands braced on his knees, Bucky’s eyes widened, “JARVIS?”

Bruce stepped right up to the image, spreading his hands, “this . . . this is rage!”

Steve frowned, “what’s his endgame? What’s Ultron want?”

“Think he was pretty damn clear about what his endgame is,” Bucky grumbled, shaking his head, “he wants the Avengers extinct. He was created,” the brunet looked at Tony and Bruce and then back to Steve, “for world peace. So, that we wouldn’t have to fight anymore,” glancing back at the two scientists, Bucky growled, “am I close?”

“He was created so that we wouldn’t have to fight anymore, could retire,” Tony glared at the floor, his mind racing through how Ultron could possibly have come to existence. “We weren't even close.” He looked to Bruce, “were we anywhere close to a breakthrough?”

“Well, I’m no rocket scientist, but I’m guessing you two don’t know everything about that damn sceptre . . . what it can do,” Bucky shook his head, crossing his arms over his broad chest, “if you were running some experiments on it to further . . . this Ultron agenda. It’s obvious he developed a mind of his own.”

“Well, how do we get rid of him?” Steve asked. “Where is he now?”

“Everywhere,” Natasha sighed, flicking a screen for all to see. Various images and videos showed evidence of Ultron’s trail, “my guess? He escaped through the internet. He could be anywhere . . .”

“And he can get into anything,” Clint growled. “Nuclear codes, anyone?”

“I have to get in touch with the military,” Maria sighed, already pulling out her phone and dialing, putting it to her ear as she walked out of the room.

**************

TJ hobbled into his darkened apartment using his crutches. He'd been ordered to keep weight off his right foot for at least a week to give the serum a chance to heal the broken limb correctly. Luckily, nothing else seemed to be hurt from his fall. Cho had kept him in the medical wing for nearly two hours while she ran multiple tests to make sure his neck and spine were indeed fine, when all TJ wanted to do was go check on Jack.

Moving into the bedroom where he'd been told Jack had been placed to recover, TJ made his way over to the bed. The crutches were loud and clumsy, unlike his normal quiet, graceful steps. He sank down on the edge of the bed with a wince, using the crutches to ease his way down. Keeping his voice low, he leaned closer to Jack, who still wore all his protective gear, and asked, “hey, Jackie . . . how're you feeling?”

Jack startled awake with a shudder and hiss. He sigh and, voice modified by the mask, rasped, “better, baby. Are you okay?”

“Ankle’s broken,” TJ reported with a sigh, “gotta stay off it for at least a week.”

“I’m so sorry,” Jack said, lifting a hand and touching TJ’s cheek. He no longer shook.

“Don’t be,” TJ said, leaning into Jack’s touch, letting his eyes flutter close for only a moment. “A broken ankle is better than painting the pavement a hundred floors down.”

Jack pushed to a sitting position on their shared bed and wrapped his arms securely around his lover. “Then I’m glad I caught you. And I’d do it again.”

“I’m sorry I made you,” TJ murmured softly, “they . . . that - -”

“Don’t recall that damn robot giving you a choice in the matter, actually,” Jack said, reaching up to begin unstrapping his mask, leaving his goggles and ear protection in place.

“But . . . I should’ve been better than that,” TJ insisted, scowling at the crutches in one of this hands as if they insulted him.

“How?” Jack asked, clear of the mask, his breathing normal in their filtered room. Tony had managed to get some areas of the building working properly even without JARVIS. “None of us expected to be tossed around by one of Tony’s _Iron Legion_.”

Sighing again, TJ nodded and looked back at Jack again, “I was . . . I was so scared when that noise . . . and you . . .” the thin brunet ran his free hand through his curls.

Leaning over, hand slipping behind TJ’s neck to hold the other man firmly, Jack kissed TJ’s forehead. “Yeah, me too. I pretty much lost it when hell broke loose. I think I need some time with Helen to try to figure a better way around my problems.”

Swallowing thickly, TJ nodded and kept his forehead pressed to Jack’s, enjoying the closeness.

“So, if you and I are this messed up, Clint’s gotta be in traction, huh?” Jack joked.

“Actually, I won _most injured_ this go around,” TJ laughed softly.

With a snort, Jack said, “doubt it. I think I tied.” He kissed again and slowly brought his kisses down TJ’s forehead, eyelids, cheeks, nose tip, and finally to his lips. “I love you, my heart.”

“I love you, too,” TJ breathed against Jack’s lips, “I’m sorry I passed out after you caught me.”

“Why? The body reacts to pain and pressure. I’m glad I didn’t break your neck with that catch and sudden stop.” Jack nuzzled, careful not to drag his goggles across TJ’s skin.

“Yeah, was in a damn neck brace for an hour and a half,” TJ chuckled softly. His pale eyes took in Jack’s face, happy that his lover was okay after being so over-stimulated. “Helen ran every test in the book.”

“Good,” Jack claimed, smiling. He reached up and slowly removed his goggles, sighing in relief to find the lights at only one quarter rather than their normal half lit. “Is it okay to take of the ear protectors, TJ?”

“Yeah, Stark made sure all the filters and noise canceling stuff was working for our floors to give you a chance to recover,” TJ answered with a nod.

“He’s a good guy, even for a narcissistic dick, huh?” Jack smiled, carefully removing the ear protectors. He put the equipment on the bedside table for easy reach. “Hello, beautiful,” he murmured.

Smiling, TJ leaned forward to kiss Jack lightly, “hey, Jackie.” He scooted back on the bed with a small wince.

Chuckling softly, Jack arranged one of their pillows under TJ’s ankle. “There you go.”

“I’m going to be useless for a week,” TJ all but pouted. He shook his head and settled back against the headboard.

“How is sitting at a computer, monitoring us and stuff like you have been doing, useless, baby?” Jack asked, carefully positioning himself beside his love and wrapping an arm around him.

“Because . . . if you guys need me or something . . . I have to hobble around,” TJ nuzzled at Jack’s neck. “I couldn’t even protect you when you needed me . . .”

“TJ, you’ll have Bruce with you, feeling just as useless. It’s only a week. First we gotta have you help us locate this insane droid thing, right?” Jack stroked TJ’s hair and cheek, his other arm firmly around his lover. “And even with the overload, I think I was pretty safe knocked out of the battle.”

Sighing, TJ nodded, “they are looking for Ultron’s location. But, they told me that he escaped using the internet. He could literally be anywhere.”

“Damn,” Jack sighed, “ _Rise of the Machines_ , anyone?” Jack looked at TJ, “what’s the thing want, anyway? Why attack the Avengers?”

“Well, from what Bucky told me, Ultron wants _peace_ and the only way he says that can be accomplished is by killing the Avengers,” TJ shrugged one shoulder.

“Huh,” Jack shook his head. “It’s not like the Avengers created war or sickness or misery. I think this Ultron robot is a bit loopy. Needs a total cleanse of his hard drive or something.”

“If only it was that easy,” TJ rubbed one of his eyes with a shake of his head, “Ultron also managed to _destroy_ JARVIS.”

Jack stiffened. “What?” His tone fell to a shocked whisper. “JARVIS? But ?”

“Tony thinks that it’s maybe because JARVIS was trying to hold him back? But, Bruce said there really was no _logical_ reason. That there was rage . . . an emotional attack,” TJ informed softly.

Silent for a long moment, Jack finally said, “so . . . this Ultron is a true AI? Complete with individual thought and even emotional responses?”

“Yeah,” TJ sighed, shaking his head, “Tony created Ultron to give us a chance to retire. But . . . it kinda backfired. Thor’s pissed, since Bruce and Tony used the sceptre to create Ultron.”

“Huh, who’d have figured? Tony and Bruce use something that controlled minds and helped in an alien invasion to create an AI with a Hitler complex? Gee, maybe Thor’s over reacting, ya think?” The sarcasm dripped heavily through Jack’s tones. “I think I’m starting to get pissed. I grew up with a megalomaniac King dictating lives and creating non-stop war. I didn’t think asylum would throw me right back into the same damn thing!”

Looking at his lover, TJ nodded in agreement, “I’m mad because they didn’t even talk with anyone about this.”

“That’s because they knew it was wrong. If they’d asked, we’d have argued. So, Tony, in his normal selfish way, skipped the most vital part of being a team and went ahead and did what he wanted.” Jack shook his head. “Has there been a debrief yet? I know Steve loves to talk these things out and might love the chance to yell at Tony for this.”

“Well, I was just released from the medical wing and headed straight here. Bucky told me that they did talk it out but nothing really concrete. I figure Steve will come visit us soon once he thinks you had enough time to recover,” TJ said, leaning into Jack’s side and nuzzling again.

“So, we’ll find out soon enough who supports Tony in this madness and who wants to take away his toys and bank account?” Jack sighed, eyes roving towards the bedroom door. A small flash of soft blue light came from the main room, three times, then it stopped. “Company, baby.” Jack got out of bed, putting on his goggles, and headed over to the door. He opened the barrier to let Steve and Bucky inside, noting absently that Steve still looked like he’d just been in battle; the man hadn’t taken time to change or clean up, too busy trying to sort through things and direct traffic, as it were.

Jack moved back to the bedroom and sank down next to TJ, removing his goggles but putting on his ear protectors which would damped the sound of conversation to a tolerable level.

Steve led Bucky into the room, shutting the door carefully behind them and Sam, who they’d brought in to verify both injured men were okay. “Hey, TJ,” Steve called softly.

“Hey,” TJ said, watching as the three men entered the room. His eyes caught on the collar around Steve’s neck and they widened slightly before he managed to reign in his surprise.

Sam moved over to the men on the bed and checked them over, adding another pillow under TJ’s foot to elevate it a bit higher before stepping back.

Steve sank to a chair at TJ’s side of the bed. “Helen said it’s broken?” Steve asked. He looked distracted and upset, like he was visiting just to try to get back under control.

“Yeah,” TJ confirmed with a nod, looking down at his bound ankle, “gotta stay off it for a week.”

Bucky glanced at TJ and then at Jack, “and how are you doing, Jack?”

“Feeling like I got over a bout of heavy hangover, shaky, a bit sick still, but recovering?” Jack sighed. “Any word on Tony’s murderbot?”

“No sign yet,” Bucky reported with a sigh, moving to stand behind his boyfriend and put his hands on Steve’s broad shoulders. “Bruce and Tony are looking into it.”

Nodding, Jack pulled his bottom lip between his teeth and began to nibble lightly, thinking. Finally, he asked, “do you think Hydra did something? Managed to tie in to this or something?”

“No,” Steve shook his head. “This is beyond Hydra, Jack. Ultron, as Tony and Bruce call it, is solely Tony’s and Bruce’s insanity. They wanted to build something to shield us from alien invasion, but instead of asking Thor’s advice as a representative of a people who have done that, Tony went off and tried this entire AI thing.”

“Why would they do this? DId they not think of how badly this could go?” TJ asked, sounding angry and disbelieving. “I know Tony doesn’t always think things through . . . but, Bruce?”

Jack sighed and stroked TJ’s neck, right at the nape. “Bruce is easily manipulated, actually. He is brilliant, but Tony can talk him into practically anything.”

“So, Tony bullied him into agreeing to this?” TJ frowned softly; he glanced at Steve as he leaned back into Jack’s touch.

“More like used some kind of logic and wheedling,” Steve said, placing his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands. “Tony knows how to play any of us, I think. A born manipulator.”

Giving Steve’s shoulders another squeeze, massaging the tense muscles, Bucky said, “regardless of how the damn thing was created we need to figure out if we can destroy it. It says that it wants to save humanity but I’m thinking it’s definition of saving people might be different than ours.”

“Hitler-bot,” Jack snarled.

Steve stiffened at the reference but didn’t argue it. Softly, he asked, “what do we do to find it? Do we wait for it to attack? Right now the others are checking into protecting bomb codes and other things, but we need to stop it completely.”

“Has my mother been informed?” TJ asked softly.

Looking at TJ, Steve said, “Maria was contacting the military. I assume that means the President, too?”

“Okay, so, how do we destroy _Hitler-bot_ when it can escape through the web?” TJ asked, sounding perplexed.

From the door, the soft voice of Clint spoke, “we trap it in a physical form then deny it access to the web. Thing is, that’s nearly impossible.” He walked in, leading Nat. “Sorry, no one answered our flash-knock.”

“Didn’t see it, sorry,” TJ said, sitting up more with a small wince.

Clint walked over and gave TJ’s chest a very gentle shove, “relax. This is friends visiting, not work.” He sat on the very sturdy dresser.

Huffing softly, TJ settled back down with a small frown, “so, we need to trap it?”

“Well, we can’t really do anything until it shows itself again. We can put together a plan from there,” Bucky said with a soft sigh, his fingers brushing over the edges of the collar.

Steve seemed to relax a bit at Bucky’s touch, looking like he was trying to think of a solution for a problem he’d never imagined was even possible. “Nat, Clint, you guys okay?” He glanced at Clint’s bandaged arms.

“I’m fine,” Natasha nodded, glancing at Clint and then back at Steve, “and for once, Clint’s fine, too. The cuts weren’t deep.”

“Doing a tally,” Clint said, “we’ve got TJ jet-bound for at least a week, right? And Jack’s off duty until tomorrow, twenty-four hours Helen said. I’m cleared and no one else actually got hurt. That’s some amazing odds for us, actually.”

“Yeah, we got off pretty lucky,” Bucky agreed with a nod. He looked down at Steve, dropping a kiss to the top of his head.

“Okay, so no one else is mentioning it and Tony’s not here to do it, so I’ll take the leap.” Clint looked directly at Steve and Bucky, “have we been putting too much pressure on you to lead us, Steve?”

Steve blinked in surprise, glanced up at Bucky, then back to Clint. “Uh . . .”

“The collar?” TJ said gently, giving Steve a reassuring smile.

Steve’s hand shot to his neck and the exposed leather. He flushed. Slowly, he said, “I . . . I never wanted to lead. I just wanted to protect people.”

Jack sighed, “sucks when one of your greatest talents is something you hate to do.”

Steve flushed harder, dropping his eyes and hand.

“Steve,” TJ sat up with a very slight wince to pat the blond’s knee, “there’s nothing wrong with being a submissive personality.”

“Submissive,” Steve sighed, sounding miserable. “Make me sound like I can’t make my own choices or I want to be chained up and whipped all the time.”

Blinking, TJ shook his head wildly, “no! You misunderstand the meaning of what being a submissive is, Steve!”

Looking up at TJ, Steve said, “not exactly a topic of polite conversation in the thirties.”

“Look,” TJ glanced at Jack and then back at Steve, “being a submissive isn’t about being chained up and whipped and hit. Sure, that _can_ be part of it, but not all submissives even like that. Being a submissive is about wanting to let - -”

Steve interrupted softly, “protected and comforted and have all the responsibility relieved once in awhile. Have someone else make the hard choices, knowing he won’t hurt you.” Steve looked at his hands. “That’s what it means to me, actually. The collar means that I’m protected and loved.”

Bucky leaned down to kiss the base of Steve’s neck, right under the collar as he squeezed his lover’s shoulders again.

TJ nodded and settled back against the pillows, leaning against Jack’s side. “Yeah, see? I wasn’t saying you liked to be chained up and stuff. I’m sorry if you thought that, Steve.”

Steve met TJ’s eyes, never one to back down even when he felt at his most exhausted and overwhelmed. “I’ve read a few things on the internet before giving it up. I don’t think I found any of the right . . . sites? I keep finding stuff that says I’m weak and should stick up for myself and not rely on someone else to fight my battles. But . . . it’s not like that.”

“I . . .” TJ frowned and shook his head.

Bucky spoke up before TJ could say more, “Steve, what exactly are you searching on the internet?”

Flushing brightly, Steve said, “I typed in that blank space for searches. I typed _being owned_?” He dipped his head, unable to meet anyone’s eyes. “I found a lot of Domestic Abuse sites.”

Kissing Steve’s head again, Bucky said, “how about we look together later? We can try using terms such as _submissive_ and _subDom relationships_?”

“SubDom?” Steve blinked in confusion at the term.

Clint held up a hand, smiling in sympathetic understanding, “if you guys need help finding modern resources concerning your relationship, we can all help. I think it’s great you have a way to let go all the responsibility once in awhile, Steve. That should help release the tension a lot.” Clint turned to look at each person present, his eyes falling on Sam suddenly. “You ever hear anything like that in your counseling? Give advice to a soldier who is trying to discover himself?” Clint was willing to put the topic of Ultron aside for a bit since they really had nothing they could do about it yet.

“Sure,” Sam smiled at Steve, “plenty of people are in those type of relationships and they really help some people get outta their heads for a bit.”

“Get out of my head . . . exactly,” Steve looked hopeful. “That’s exactly what it feel like. I can forget and relax . . . I don’t have to make everything better for everyone else.” He straightened in his chair.

“Maybe after all this Ultron business is taken care of,” Natasha suggested, “maybe you and Bucky can take a vacation. You never got time to yourself even after you were found.”

“Seems like I signed up for the project and never stopped running since,” Steve sighed, running a hand through his hair. He slid his hand down to touch his collar, a soft smile coming to his face, giving him an almost angelic quality. “After Ultron, Nat, you gonna take some time, too?”

“Maybe,” she smirked, glancing at Clint.

Clint stretched, “I heard tell a certain beautiful political couple are thinking of vacation, too?”

Grinning, TJ nodded and looked to Jack, “a couple weeks in the Rockies sound amazing right about now.”

“Definitely,” Jack agreed, leaning into TJ to nuzzle his neck and shoulder, whispering very softly, “a collar, huh? Looks pretty on him.”

Looking at Jack, TJ kissed his lover’s lips, breathing, “yeah . . . I - - I think so, too.”

Blinking, Jack whispered again, “is my love thinking about how pretty _he’d_ look in a collar, too? One with jewels?” They had never gone into anything more than a bit of warming and vanilla sex, but suddenly, Jack saw a possibility of expanding their love, if TJ was up for it.

A pleasurable shudder ran down TJ’s spine and he nodded, their conversation turning very intimate even with all the company. “I wanna look pretty for you, Jackie . . .” he murmured.

“Gonna have to find you the perfect collar . . . and a plug to match, I think,” Jack whispered in his ear.

Clint chuckled, “I may not hear what they’re saying, but I can tell we’ve gotten off topic. Nat, what say we go find a place to relax and leave these two couples to their own devices? Sam?”

“Yeah, I gotta head back home,” Sam laughed, giving Steve’s knee a pat as he passed. “Feel better guys,” he called back to Jack and TJ before following Natasha and Clint out.

As they walked, Clint told Sam, “when we have something, we’ll be sure to call you in, Falcon.”

“Sure thing,” Sam nodded, smiling at both of them before departing down the hall.

Clint waited until Sam disappeared before reaching out to tug Natasha over to a still intact window. He wrapped his arms around her from behind, resting his chin on her shoulder, “the city lights look pretty up here,” he murmured, simply holding his best friend.

“They do,” she murmured softly, looking out at the night. “I’m happy that for once you aren’t stuck in that medical wing overnight.”

Smiling, cuddling, Clint murmured, “the baby’s due soon. Maybe a week?”

“Hopefully . . .” Natasha turned in his arms, “this whole thing will be over by then.”

Smiling down at Natasha, Clint kept his arms loosely around her waist. “Yeah. I told Laura I’d like to be there. Retirement’s coming on quick. She said it’s not the girl you keep wanting, though.” Clint grinned.

“A boy, huh?” Natasha laughed softly.

“Cooper and Lila are excited. They miss you, too. Maybe you need to shoot over that way once in awhile to visit us?” Clint studied Natasha’s face, her green, green eyes.

“Yeah, maybe after this whole thing blows over?” Natasha agreed softly with a nod.

Sighing, Clint touched foreheads with Natasha. “You still think Steve needs you too much to retire, Tash?”

“I . . . don’t know? I’m sure if I asked him he’d tell me to do whatever I felt I needed to do,” she shook her head, turning her eyes back to the city, “but, I don’t know if I should retire. Though, he does have Bucky now.”

Nodding, Clint allowed her to turn in his arms to view the lights spread below them in the night. “I can come back in emergencies, I mean _big_ ones, Tash. But I have to be home for the kids.”

“I know,” she said softly, trying to ignore the tightening in her gut over the thought of not having Clint in the field with her, “I know you do. The kids come first. Always.”

Clint dropped a kiss to Natasha’s head, “and you rank right up there, Tash. Never forget what you mean to me.”

“Thank you, Clint,” she said, turning back in his arms, “and you know that you mean a lot to me, too, right?”

Grinning, Clint nodded. “Yeah, I know. We’ve been an item since before Budapest.”

**************

TJ frowned as he stared at the monitors in front of him; the readings were all wrong and it seemed like something was disrupting the signals from the ship the rest of the Avengers, minus himself and Bruce, were on. They’d gotten a lead on Ultron and the Maximoff twins the morning after Ultron’s initial attack. The AI had killed Strucker and had seemed to recruit the twins who’d been experimented on by the Hydra scientist.

Tapping the comm in his ear, TJ asked, “Jack? What’s going on in there? The readings are all off?” The thin brunet looked over at Bruce with a worried frown.

As Bruce waited for word from the team through TJ, he wrung his hands together, washing one hand in the other over and over as he stood by the open hatch of the quinjet. He always worried on a mission, worried it’d become a Code Green and Hulk would be called out. Bruce always dreaded losing complete control to the beastial side of himself.

A bit of static came over the connection with Jack and a soft sob broke through the interference.

“Jack?” TJ called again, grabbing his crutches and pushing to his feet. He hobbled over to the back ramp which sported a small window where he could look at the ship the team currently raided. “Jack? Are you okay? What’s happening?”

Clint’s voice came over the line, hard and deadly serious, “the team took a hit. Everyone’s down. You got Bruce with you, right?”

“Yeah, he’s here,” TJ nodded, although Clint wouldn’t be able to see the motion.

“Don’t let him out,” Clint tried to warn through the static, hoping his voice didn’t break up and distort his warning. “Repeat, do _not_ let him out!”

TJ opened his mouth to tell Bruce to close the ramp back up when he saw a woman and man matching the description of Wanda and Pietro Maximoff walking towards the jet. “Bruce!” TJ moved as fast as he could on his crutches towards his teammate. The injured man pushed Bruce back, nearly falling over himself, away from the twins. He knew he couldn’t let Wanda bring out the Hulk. The result could be absolute devastation.

“Teej!” Bruce turned to support the man on crutches, suddenly catching sight of the approaching couple. Going pale, knowing he had to back off but not wanting to leave TJ unprotected, Bruce deliberated with going green.

“Hide,” TJ snapped at Bruce, pushing one hand against the man’s chest.

Allowing TJ to order him, Bruce swallowed his arguments and ducked into the cockpit of the quinjet, regretfully closing and locking the door. He grabbed the comm to try to get ahold of Tony, trying to break through the static and other interference to alert the one other team member that seemed to be viable.

“I see a man not our target, sister,” Pietro said, watching TJ through the open ramp.

“He is just guarding the Big One,” she answered as they got closer and closer to the quinjet. “He looks just like the other two.”

“If he is another soldier, he is an enemy as well,” Pietro said firmly, ignoring the fact that he and Wanda had been scientifically created just like the four super soldiers.

TJ reached for the gun at his hip and aimed it at the siblings.

Quicker than most thought, Pietro ran at the man arming himself. He grabbed the gun at the same time pushing TJ off balance and to the deck. “Naughty naughty, soldier man.”

Hissing in pain, TJ glared up at the man just as Wanda boarded the jet. He opened his mouth to say something but Wanda cut him off as she flicked her fingers, red sparking in the air. A few long moments passed before Wanda gasped softly and backed away, leaving TJ trembling and traumatized on the deck.

Pietro touched his sister’s arm, “Wanda? What has happened? You are okay, yes?” His voice sounded worried.

“He . . . he . . .” her eyes were filled with sympathetic pain as she watched TJ, “this one has had a hard life. So lonely and filled with pain which he tried to soothe with drugs. One broke his heart and . . . saw no point in life anymore. He tried to end his own. Strucker . . . he took this man against his will and tortured him, gave him and the other the serum. The Avengers saved them . . .” Her voice quivered and was filled with horror.

“Stark is a killer, a demon in flesh,” Pietro hissed in disbelief.

“Stark helped them . . .” she shook her head and turned haunted eyes to her twin, “we must go. This one is not our enemy, Pietro.”

“What about the other one?” her brother helped her to stand, supporting her trembling frame as he glanced down at the miserable TJ on the floor.

“Leave him as well. We must talk with Ultron,” she insisted.

Nodding, Pietro lifted his sister into his strong arms and ran away from the jet, leaving the sobbing TJ and the hiding Bruce behind.

TJ whimpered softly, curling up into a fetal position and clutching at his hair, his body shaking with silent sobs.

Tony landed outside the jet and cautiously made his way inside the still open back ramp. Flipping up his mask, he knelt down beside TJ in a whir of servos and gears. “Teej? Damn!” Tony looked around and homed in on the closed cockpit. He touched his helmet briefly, “Bruce? You in the pit? I’m in back.”

The door opened and Bruce hurried out, paling and looking guilty as he noticed TJ’s state. “He told me to hide. We were under attack . . . the Maximoffs,” he tried to explain and he knelt on the other side of TJ, checking him over for injuries, the ankle for further wounding. Finally, Bruce reached over to the medical supplies and pulled down an array of filled needles, rooting through for the proper medicine to take TJ’s edge off. The super serum would fight the drugs quickly, but this could help him calm down for a moment and regain control. Bruce injected TJ.

Moments later, TJ’s sobs stopped but the thin brunet still trembled and remained curled into himself. All his memories, the good, the bad, and the ugly had flashed before him, digging up dark emotions he hadn’t felt in years. He slowly loosened his grip on his hair and let out another whimper, “J - - Jack?”

“On the way, little one,” Tony responded sympathetically. “Clint and Bucky’s bringing them in right now.” He helped TJ to stand and move to one of the beds, lying the man down and pulling a blanket over him. “She got to you, didn’t she?” he asked.

Swallowing thickly, TJ nodded once and curled back up on his side, pale eyes so incredibly haunted, “everything came back at once. She brought everything back up. All . . . everything . . .”

“Yeah, she showed me the future,” Tony muttered. He glanced at Bruce, eyeing the nervous, rumpled man. “She get to you?” he asked.

“No . . . must've left before hunting me down,” Bruce said, a mix of relief and guilt in his tones. “If she had . . . I think Veronica would still be hunting me down.”

Steve walked in, supporting Thor, both seemed stunned and dazed, trauma and confusion in their eyes. Clint carried Nat curled in his arms. Bucky had Jack in his arms behind the others.

Bucky looked at TJ curled up under the blanket on one of the cots and frowned in worry, laying the nearly catatonic man in his arms on another cot which he pushed near TJ’s. Bucky immediately grabbed Jack’s spare protective gear that they kept on the jet and put them on the smaller man. He glanced at Tony and Bruce, “they come in here?”

Bruce nodded. “Yeah, they got to TJ,” he answered, still looking guilty.

Steve sank to a chair as Thor staggered away to watch as the hatch closed then stare out the window. Clint lay Nat on the floor and pulled a blanket around her. He headed for the cockpit to fly them out of there in a hurry.

Nodding once, Bucky checked all Jack’s gear one more time before getting back to his feet and walking over to Steve, “you okay, Stevie?”

Steve lifted haunted blue eyes to Bucky and grabbed his hand, whispering, “I tried to catch you . . .”

Kneeling in front of his lover, Bucky cupped Steve’s face in both hands and kissed him firmly before pulling back. “I know you did, Steve. There was nothing you could have done. But, we’re together now, right? That’s what matters.” He’d gotten lucky, Clint had taken out Wanda before she could get to him. Though, Bucky briefly wondered if he’d have been able to be manipulated with all his past experience with Hydra.

“I saw a dancehall and soldiers fighting and bleeding and laughing, everywhere laughing.” Steve shuddered and gripped Bucky’s hands, meeting those pale blue eyes. “And Peggy said we could go home, we were free. But . . . but her home and mine weren’t the same, Bucky. It was a memory but it was _wrong_.”

“I know, Stevie,” Bucky nodded, kissing his boyfriend’s lips again.

“And you were there, so young and practically innocent, and said we could go home. And I knew it was wrong but I wanted it to be true, everything to be a horrible nightmare I could wake up from.” Steve closed his eyes. “I don’t know which nightmare was worse . . .” He opened his eyes, “but he was right, I think. How can Captain America even exist without a war to fight? An enemy to defeat? What does my life even mean if I’m not fighting the bullies?”

“You are so much more than that, Stevie,” Bucky kissed his lover again, gentle and loving, “you are kind and loving and sympathetic. You mean the world to me, Steve.”

Steve leaned into Bucky’s kisses, the trauma still so real, the fear and worry and confusion Wanda had drawn from him . . . the feeling of uselessness and overwhelming guilt. “I’m . . . so sorry . . . I missed . . .”

“Hey,” Bucky cooed in the same tone he’d used back before the war when Steve would get so sick, “hey, look at me,” he waited for Steve to obey the gentle command, “I don’t blame you. I never did. Not once. There was nothing you could’ve done, baby. Nothing. I love you so much, Stevie. We’re here. Together. To the end of the line, right? You and me.”

Steve nodded, face still in Bucky’s hands. “I feel so . . . tired . . .”

“I know, baby,” Bucky said softly, touching foreheads with his lover, “I know you do. I’m going to spoil you so rotten after all this is done. You aren’t going to be allowed to leave the bed for a whole week.”

Chuckling, ending in a sob, Steve said, “used to rebel against bedrest. Now . . . now I welcome it if you’re with me, Buck.”

“Ain’t leaving you again, Stevie. You’re stuck with me now,” Bucky promised, kissing again.

“Good,” Steve said, his voice momentarily firm.


	7. Pick up the Pieces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **WARNINGS: Trauma, Anxiety, Depression, Suicidal References, Violence, Post Traumatic, Medical Experimentation ******

As the jet landed, TJ finally moved from his curled up position, having been completely still the entire flight. Rubbing at his eyes, TJ pushed up to look around.

“Where are we?” Bruce asked softly, watching as the hatch opened to reveal a sun-speckled farmland.

“Safe house,” Clint said, moving to help TJ onto his feet and giving him the crutches. “We can rest and hide here, lick our wounds.”

Grabbing his crutches with a small nod of thanks, TJ, still a bit wobbly on his feet, looked down at Jack.

Thor picked up Jack, who still wore full protective gear to nullify his senses, all except touch. The Aesir man carried his burden from the quinjet and frowned at the tranquil scene. “You are sure this is safe?”

Sighing softly, TJ hobbled out after Thor and Jack, blinking at the sudden change of light and sight of the beautiful farmland. He looked at Clint, his eyes knowing.

Clint nodded, leading the exhausted group from the plane. “Yeah, off the net. No internet access here.” He lead them slowly into the house without even knocking. Instead he called, “hey, honey . . . I’m home? Brought friends from work.”

A shudder ran over Tony and he looked to Natasha. “No internet? Barbaric!”

Rolling her eyes, Natasha patted Tony’s shoulder and moved past him, into the farmhouse. She still looked pretty shook up but seemed to be coming out of it.

A heavily pregnant brunette woman walked into the living room and smiled warmly at the guests, “hello, I’m Laura . . .”

Clint smiled sheepishly, “that’s Laura. Honey, these are my teammates? Uh, most of them I’ve talked about, but that’s TJ and Bucky and Jack. They’re all cousins. Jack needs sensory deprivation.”

Nodding, Laura looked at the man in Thor’s arms and said, “would putting him in a bedroom with all the blinds closed be okay? I can tell the kids to keep it down?”

“Maybe he should stay on the jet?” Bruce asked softly. “It can be isolated?” He winced at the extra work it would cause having someone go back and forth between the house and the jet to take care of Jack.

“I can stay in there with him?” TJ offered, not even thinking about how he was on crutches; all he could think about was that his boyfriend needed help.

“And I can, too,” Bruce suggested. “I can run errands between them and the . . . house?” the doctor offered. He was the only one present who could medically take care of the pair.

Clint smiled at Laura. “Think of it as a temporary guest house?”

“Fine with me, whatever they need,” she said.

Clint kissed Laura’s temple. “Thanks, Honey.” He smiled widely.

TJ thanked Laura and Clint before turning back to lead the others back to the quinjet. He wished he could carry and care for Jack, a sudden feeling of uselessness blooming inside of him.

Bruce looked at the group. “I’ll come back for food, if that’s okay? I should get them settled.” He carefully took Jack from Thor and carried him after TJ. Thor let his hands drop in a useless gesture and stepped back, wincing as he crunched a toy house below his feet. He looked down at the small brick building.

TJ waited for the quinjet ramp to open back up and then hobbled back into the space. He glanced over his shoulder at Bruce and Jack and then made his way back over to the cots. Setting the crutches on a nearby wall, balancing on one foot, TJ fluffed a pillow and pulled back a blanket so that Bruce could set Jack down.

Bruce obeyed the silent command, settling Jack then turning and dimming the lights to about a quarter brightness. He carefully removed Jack’s goggles and ear coverings, leaving the filter mask in place. Softly, the doctor said to TJ, “Helen Cho was on the verge of a breakthrough for him. Something to do with replacing some of his internal tissues using her cradle, causing a better filter. Also involved working on his nervous system directly.”

Swallowing thickly, TJ nodded and eased down on the cot next to Jack with a wince. He carefully reached forward to brush his fingers over his lover’s forehead and through his hair. He felt so helpless to aid Jack. He should’ve been there to protect him . . . instead he was on the jet with a damn broken ankle. TJ didn’t think of the fact that he’d most likely prevented a catastrophic event with keeping the twins away from Bruce. All he could think about was that Jack was hurt and he couldn’t do anything to help him.

Jack finally opened his eyes and sighed, the dim, quiet surroundings a comfort to the traumatized man. Softly, muffled by his mask, Jack asked, “you guys okay? She didn’t get you?”

“I’m okay, Jackie,” TJ assured, not answering the second question, not wanting Jack to worry about him.

“She didn’t get near me,” Bruce said softly, careful not to hurt Jack with too much stimulation. “TJ defended me, kept her away. Probably saved the locals with his quick thinking and self-sacrifice.” Bruce was not unaware of what TJ had gone through and what had been averted.

Turning his pale eyes up to TJ, Jack said, “you do something heroic, sweetheart? I’m so proud of you!”

“Didn’t do anything heroic,” TJ murmured, eyes falling to his lap where his fingers tapped nervously. “Pietro knocked me on my ass,” once again he left out the fact that Wanda had gotten to him as well.

“And the girl?” Jack pressed. “You sound like you’ve been turned inside out, my heart. She can do that.” He slowly sat up and reached out to touch TJ’s cheek. “She did it to me.”

“I’m fine, Jackie,” TJ assured his lover, his eyes flickering to look at Jack before falling again. “They left before they could do any real damage.”

Jack frowned. “Keeping things from me, baby?” He sighed and nodded. “Okay . . . I’ll be here when you’re ready.” He continued to hold TJ’s hand, but his voice had turned sad.

“I . . . I don’t want you worrying about me,” TJ admitted, voice cracking.

Jack met his eyes. “I worry about you even when we’re just lying in each other’s arms. It’s called _love_ , my heart.” He lifted TJ’s hand and pulled his mask away with his other hand, kissing TJ’s fingers. “She showed me my father torturing me in public and no one did anything, even my mother, to stop it.” Jack sighed. “And thing is? He has every right and ability to do that if I go home. My father turned into a despot.”

“He doesn’t have that right, no one does,” TJ insisted, “he won’t ever lay another hand to you. I - - I . . .” TJ fell silent, head falling, “I want to keep you safe but . . . I’m not good at it.”

Confusion rose in Jack’s eyes. “What do you mean you’re not good at it, baby? Sounds like you managed, despite your own trauma, to stop a Hulk rampage. That’s pretty damn good.”

“I didn’t do anything!” TJ snapped though he kept his tone down, “I didn’t - - that damn kid knocked me on my ass and then that . . . she made me see everything. I - - I . . . I couldn’t do anything. Everything that I’d buried . . . she brought it all back up. It was like I was watching my life in a fucking movie. I saw myself in that garage - -” TJ snapped his mouth shut with an audible click, never having told Jack that he’d attempted to kill himself three years ago.

“I saw my father order those assholes to torture me, string me up on those hooks in chains, let people watch as they used their different devices and needles and stuff, and the entire time, you were there, too, tortured but untouchable. Yeah, I know you saw your real life so . . . I guess my nightmares aren’t so bad.” Jack sighed, looking down to watch TJ’s hand in his own. He didn’t ask for clarification.

“I never said mine were worse,” TJ said shakily, “I’m not - - it’s not a competition on who suffered the worst. I’m sorry,” the smaller man worried at his bottom lip, not pulling his hand from Jack’s though his left, uninjured, leg began to bounce anxiously.

“Why are we arguing then?” Jack asked softly. “I can’t remember?”

Nodding, TJ said, “it’s my fault. I’m sorry.”

Sighing in frustration, Jack looked back to TJ. “Why is it always your fault? Why do you have to blame yourself for stuff that’s out of your control? You had no power over that witch attacking any of us. You saved Bruce, according to him, but you certainly didn’t purposely direct her towards any of the team.”

Jaw ticking, TJ nodded again and let his head fall, “okay . . .” he said softly. After several moments he asked, “I - - I . . . do you need anything? Lights dimmer? Food?” The thin brunet looked defeated and worn, not like Jack had ever seen him before.

Jack lay his head back on his pillow and closed his eyes, muttering, “she took down a fucking god.” Louder, he said, “I’m good.” Jack put his mask back on, keeping his eyes closed.

Whimpering, TJ nodded and let his hand slip from Jack’s.

Bruce placed his hand behind TJ, to his lower back. Softly, he leaned in and whispered in TJ’s ear, “sounds like Jack feels guilty for not being able to help the team, either. I think you both need a cuddle and some rest, TJ.”

Looking at Jack, TJ worried at his lower lip and murmured, “he . . . he won’t want me when he finds out . . .”

Bruce looked at the smaller man. “The man who can’t go home because he tried to help kill his own father and take over the throne won’t understand that you had personal trauma, too?”

“My - - I didn’t . . . nothing like his . . .” TJ’s body trembled though it was obvious he tried so hard to keep it together.

“Suicide?” Bruce asked softly.

TJ’s entire body flinched like the word had been a physical blow and his eyes immediately went to Jack to check if his lover had heard Bruce.

Apparently, since he hadn’t put his ear protection back on, Jack heard every word loud and clear. He sighed and opened his eyes, removing the filter once more. “Baby? You got that upset? That lost?”

Wrapping his arms around himself, TJ dropped his head in shame, looking dejected. “I - - I know . . . it was stupid. My dad . . . he . . . it was a _stunt_. Nothing but a cry for attention.”

Jack reached out and grabbed TJ’s hand, pulling it to his lips. “TJ? Look me in the eyes and tell me something?”

Lifting his head at the order, TJ met his lover’s eyes, his own miserable.

“I don’t want to know what your Dad or anyone else thinks. I want _you_ to answer me. Was it a cry for attention . . . or a cry for help from a man who’d lost his world?” Jack watched TJ carefully.

A few tears fell down his cheeks and TJ wiped them away quickly, “I - - I . . . there . . . there was nothing left. I . . . I’m sorry,” his voice cracked and he dropped his head again, covering his mouth with his free hand to muffle a sob.

“TJ, I love you. I accept that you regret what happened, and that’s why you’re sorry. I forgive you for losing hope and the way. Have I given you new hope? A new way?” Jack slowly lifted TJ’s fingers to kiss them, finally feeling like he could try to help TJ. True, the problems were beyond his own training, but with an understanding of what bothered his lover, Jack could begin to help.

“Yes,” TJ croaked, not lifting his head, “you’re . . . you’re everything.”

“And that’s why you feel you need to protect me, even when you were saving thousands by being in the jet and stopping, even inadvertently, an attack on Bruce? You would rather have been helping me.” Jack smiled. “God, you flatter me. I love you so much. I hope I’m worth such devotion.”

“I can’t lose you, too, Jackie,” TJ admitted on a broken whimper, “I can’t . . . I couldn’t survive without you. I _need_ you. It’s not . . . it’s not just what Hydra did . . . I think I was meant for you?”

Jack nodded and tugged TJ’s hand. “Cuddle with me, my heart? I _know_ I was made for you. And you were made for me. Hydra was a nightmare but brought us together.”

With a small sob, a noise of relief not despair, TJ moved over to Jack’s cot, curling up against his lover’s side. “I’m so sorry,” he breathed, a shuddering breath ghosting over the skin on Jack’s neck. “I wanted to - - when I heard you crying over the comms I was so scared . . .”

Kissing TJ’s temple, Jack said, “TJ, breathe for me, baby. Listen to me. You heard me crying over the comms. It meant I was alive, breathing. Right?”

Nodding, TJ tried to regain control of his breathing, trying to match it to Jack’s.

“As long as we can hear each other, we know the other’s still hanging on,” Jack assured TJ. He guided TJ’s head down to his chest, to listen to his heartbeat, strong and steady. “And so you know you’ll be able to get me back and nurse me to health, right?”

Ear pressed to Jack’s chest, listening to the steady beating of his lover’s heart, TJ nodded, sniffling softly. “You won’t leave me, right, Jackie? You’ll never get tired of me?”

“Never,” Jack said firmly, true certainty in his tone. “They’ll have to pry my corpse from you, baby. You and me are two halves of a whole. I love you.”

“I love you, too,” TJ said, his fingers playing with the fabric of Jack’s uniform. “I never want to lose you. Promise me?” Wanda’s attack had truly shaken the smaller brunet.

Lifting TJ’s face so he could meet his lover’s eyes, Jack asked, “will you marry me, TJ Hammond?”

Blinking, TJ’s eyes widened and he let out a small gasp, “you . . . me? You mean it?”

“I mean it, TJ. I want to be forever yours. I want you to be mine. And, someday, if I ever can go back to Gilboa, I want you to be my prince.” Jack offered a smile of hope and love.

“Yes!” TJ smiled brightly, crashing his lips against Jack’s and breathing, “yes, I want to marry you.”

As Jack wrapped his arms around his new fiancee, Bruce stepped back with a smile. He quietly left the jet to go to the farmhouse and get supplies.

**************

As Bruce walked into the somber atmosphere of Clint’s house, he announced, “well, we’ve got some interesting news.”

Bucky glanced over at Bruce with a raised eyebrow, “oh, yeah? Something happen with Jack? He okay?” The brunet figured it couldn’t be too bad with how calm and even happy Bruce seemed. He glanced at Steve standing next to him and then back at Bruce.

“More than okay. Recovering well,” Bruce reported. He stepped up beside Bucky and said, “Jack just proposed to TJ and TJ said yes.”

Eyes widening, Bucky broke into a wide grin, “wow! Really?” He smiled at Steve, “well, at least something good came from today?”

Steve smiled as well, pleased that the pair had found each other and wanted to continue that relationship. They seemed so happy with each other.

“About time,” Natasha quipped with a smile, sitting at the counter and sipping at a glass of water. “Those two are practically married already. Be nice for them to make it official.”

Steve’s eyes shot to Bucky then away and he nodded his agreement of Nat’s sentiments. “They are good together.”

Clint walked out of his bedroom a, pulling a t-shirt on, hair damp, and looked around, puzzled at the range of emotions, mostly happy. “What’d I miss?”

“Jack asked TJ to marry him and TJ agreed,” Natasha filled in, giving Clint a smile.

“Hey,” Clint grinned wide, “that’s great! Those guys deserve a little happy.”

“Yeah,” Bucky nodded, moving to stand a little closer to Steve, “they do.”

“So, dinner?” Clint asked, changing the subject as if the marriage of two Avengers was an everyday occurrence. He headed towards the kitchen where Laura worked. He knew Laura wouldn’t prefer help while making dinner so didn’t even ask. Instead, he glanced in, “want the table set?”

“Sure,” she agreed with a smile.

Clint began setting the table, counting the guests and family out loud as he worked, his son, Cooper, beside him helping.

Steve looked at the others and said softly, “I had no idea Clint was married.”

Nodding once, Bucky leaned down to ask his lover, “wanna go get cleaned up for dinner? We’re both still pretty grimey.”

“Yeah,” Steve stood up. “If you’ll excuse me.” He headed for Lila’s room, which had been given over to him and Bucky for use, Lila being moved in with Laura. “Buck?”

Humming softly, Bucky looked over at his lover as he walked into the bedroom, letting the door shut softly behind him, “yeah, Stevie?”

Pausing, reassessing what he’d wanted to say, Steve shook his head. “Never mind.” He began stripping down.

“Uh . . .” Bucky frowned and shook his head, “what’s the matter, baby?”

Arms trapped in front of him by the shirt he was removing, Steve glanced over to his lover. “Just . . . was thinking how different it is now. Men marrying and in open relationships? In our time, we could be arrested for it.”

Sighing softly, Bucky nodded and ran his flesh hand through his long hair, “yeah, it’s a lot to get used to. But, I’m happy for them. They deserve to be able to love one another after all the shit they’ve both been through.”

Nodding, Steve tossed his shirt to the hamper and unfastened his pants. “Everything Jack says about Gilboa sounds more like what we went through, like what we know.”

“Yeah, seems sad that countries are still so . . . limited in their acceptance of their citizens,” Bucky unzipped his tactical vest and pulled it off before removing the black undershirt.

Steve sighed and carefully removed the leather collar that had been under his uniform. Ever since the others had seen it after Ultron’s attack, he had taken to wearing it, but he still hid it below his shirts out of habit. Steve started cleaning the aged leather, making sure that no sweat, dirt, or damp remained as he tended the precious momento.

“Would you like to . . . eventually?” Bucky asked, sounding almost casual. He didn’t even look at Steve as he bent down to take off his boots and socks.

“Eventually?” Steve asked for clarification as he worked on the collar. “Eventually what, Buck?”

“You know . . . get married? Settle down. All that?” Bucky said softly, still not looking at his lover as he starting working at his pants.

Straightening, hands freezing, Steve slowly turned his head to look at Bucky. He obviously weighed his answer, a myriad of emotions coursing over his face, from surprise to hope to wariness. “This hypothetical or . . .?” he asked, sounding almost breathless.

Pants unbuttoned but not yet off, Bucky reached into one of the many pockets, a very secure one that zipped closed. “Not quite how I imagined doing this,” Bucky chuckled, finally lifting his face to look at Steve, “but, what the hell, right? A Hitler-bot may do us in tomorrow.” He strode over to his boyfriend and got down on one knee, looking up at Steve. He presented a very plain gold ring, one Steve knew had belonged to Bucky’s father, and asked, “would you do me the honors, Steven Grant Rogers, of becoming my husband?”

Steve carefully placed the leather on the counter of the sink, turning fully as he wiped his hands on the towel. He studied Bucky a long moment before dropping to both knees and reaching out to take the ring. Meeting and holding Bucky’s eyes, Steve slipped the ring on his finger as he said, “I’d love to become Steven Grant Barnes.”

Grinning widely, Bucky lurched forward to cup his lover’s face and crash his lips to Steve’s. Pulling back after several long moments, Bucky breathed softly, “I love you, Stevie.”

“I love _you_ , Bucky.” Steve smiled in response. “And . . . I belong to you.”

“Got that right,” Bucky growled happily and kissed again, “sorry the proposal wasn’t . . . very romantic. But . . . it just felt like the right time.”

“It was perfect, Buck,” Steve kissed his fiance’s lips. “Very _us_.” He kissed again. “Let’s get that shower, huh? Don’t wanna offend Clint’s wife by taking too long.”

“Don’t think they’re married, Stevie,” Bucky commented, standing up and grabbing his fiance’s hands and helping the blond to his feet. “Neither Clint or Laura wear a wedding ring.”

“Clint does. On his forefinger.” Steve said. “But I hadn’t looked to see if Laura did.” He pulled off his underwear and turned on the water, testing it. “They act like they’d married?”

Bucky shrugged one shoulder, pulling his pants and boxer-briefs off before walking up behind Steve. “Not sure. Guess we’ll have to talk with Clint?”

Lifting his hand to adjust the showerhead, Steve paused to smile at the sight of his ring. With a happy sigh, he said, “yeah, we can ask. Clint doesn’t bite, and he _did_ invite us to his family home.” Steve stepped under the water then turned to smile at Bucky as the water cascaded down over him.

Nodding, Bucky smiled at Steve and stepped in after him, luckily the shower was big for them both. Lifting a hand, Bucky ran his fingers through his lover’s wet hair and back down the blond’s neck then massaged the base of his neck and shoulders. “You’re beautiful, Stevie,” Bucky breathed, “so damn pretty.”

Steve touched foreheads and sighed, bringing his hands to Bucky’s waist and holding on lightly. “I love you, Buck. I am so damn glad you found your way home.”

“You helped me get here, Stevie. Without you . . . God, I’d still be doing Hydra’s dirty work. When most people would have written me off as a hopeless cause . . . a rabid dog that needed to be put down . . . but,” Bucky gave Steve a small smile, “not you.”

“Call me sentimental and sappy all you want, but I could never give up on you. You’d have to kill me to end my love for you, Bucky.” Steve kissed him.

Bucky kissed back for a few moments, enjoying the closeness. After a while, he finally pulled away and grabbed the shampoo to begin washing his lover’s hair. He began to massage Steve’s scalp, treating his fiance like the most precious thing in the world.

Steve let out a sound between a whimper and a purr and allowed his lover to pamper him, knowing it’d be his turn to pamper Bucky soon. He sank onto his knees, level with Bucky’s pelvis, to give him better access and, without warning, pulled Bucky’s flaccid cock into his mouth to merely hold it, warming it.

Gasping softly, Bucky’s eyes fluttered closed for a moment at the pleasurable feeling of Steve’s warm mouth around his cock. His shaft began to fill slightly, though not all the way, at the wonderful sensations. He continued to work his fingers through Steve’s hair, careful not to let any of the soap get in his lover’s eyes.

Blinking up at Bucky, Steve didn’t hum or suck or do anything to turn his loving mouth into a sexual stimulant, merely enjoying being there to care for Bucky, reminding his lover, his soulmate, that Steve would take care of whatever Bucky wanted or needed.

Bucky finished washing Steve’s hair, the soap having been completely washed out. He moved his hands from his lover’s hair and down to Steve’s shoulders, kneading them gently.

Steve slowly pulled off Bucky’s cock and gave it a gentle stroke before standing up and kissing his lover. “Want me to wash you up, Buck?” HIs tone sounded breathless, hopeful, loving.

“Sure, baby,” Bucky smiled at his fiance.

Leaning in close, Steve whispered, “could you call me _doll_ like you used to?” He smiled at Bucky, hoping his lover remembered and would use the feminine pet name.

Blinking, Bucky’s face flickered with confusion and he looked like he tried to recall using the term. After several long moments of silence, the brunet leaned forward and nipped at Steve’s earlobe, “you gonna clean me up, _doll_?” His voice dripped with his native Brooklyn accent.

A small sob escaped Steve, but he looked genuinely happy. Nodding without words, Steve began to lather his hands with shampoo then ran them, carefully threading, through Bucky’s hair. He began massaging his lover’s scalp as he worked, tears shimmering in his eyes as he worked. Finally, softly, he said, “welcome home, _darlin’_.”

**************

Jack blinked up at TJ and Helen Cho, easing into the cradle device. He had traveled with his partner to South Korea for treatments while the other Avengers recuperated and Tony and Bruce looked for Ultron. The doctor smiled at the pair and began working the controls.

“This is the newest cradle, Jack, but it’s what you need. The older one is more for growing new tissue. This one was created to grow new nerve cells and other internal organs without disrupting areas of the body which are healthy and intact. It’s revolutionary.” She placed a hand on Jack’s chest and smiled down at him. “You will sleep in an induced coma during the regrowth so won’t feel a thing, though you’ll dream. Once the cradle is done _rewiring_ you, we’ll wake you back up.”

“And it’s safe?” TJ asked softly, still on crutches. He worried at his bottom lip, eyeing his lover in the medical cradle.

Turning her smile of reassurance and confidence on TJ, Helen nodded. “Perfectly. Jack isn’t the first patient to undergo nerve regrowth here. He’s the fifth. We’ve had four other cases and all have been successful.” She lifted her hand from Jack’s chest and said, “TJ? Anything you want to say to give Jack good dreams while he sleeps?”

Nodding, TJ made his way over to the edge of the cradle and smiled down at his lover. He set the crutches against the machine for a moment so he could lean down and kiss Jack’s lips. TJ whispered, knowing Jack would be able to still hear, “I love you so much, Jackie. I’ll be right here when you wake up. Then, we can start planning our wedding.” He didn’t say anything about the ongoing battle with Ultron, not wanting to give Jack anything to worry about right before going under.

Jack smiled and blinked up at TJ. “Want you to wear your prettiest tux, baby. We can shop when I wake up. I’ll even pick it out for you.”

Grinning brightly, an expression of pure joy, TJ kissed Jack again, “I can’t wait. I love you, Jackie. You’re gonna be all better after this.” He kissed one more time.

“Then I can dance at our wedding without getting sick,” Jack confirmed. He looked to Helen. “Ready, doc. Just got one more thing to say.”

She nodded and waited, as Jack turned back to TJ. “I love you, my heart. Always will.”

Nodding, TJ kissed Jack again, “always, Jackie. Me and you.” He grabbed his crutches and then moved back so Cho could get to work.

Helen smiled as she closed the cradle, encasing Jack in a man-made cocoon. She began flicking switches and a soft, gentle hum filled the air as the device turned a darker shade of blue over portions of the readouts. “That’s the coma medicine, TJ. He’ll be fine. Medical procedures sometimes require a coma state so the patient doesn’t accidentally wake up or jolt during the procedure. It’s an age old technique.” As the machine fell silent, Cho directed TJ’s attention to the monitors, explaining what each readout meant in Jack’s case.

TJ watched the monitors closely, taking in all of Cho’s explanations and asking questions when he needed clarification on something he didn’t understand. After a while, TJ finally eased down in a chair though he made sure he could still watch all the screens. Looking up at the doctor, he asked, “how long will the procedure take?”

“In order for full regrowth and rewiring, if you will, he’ll need at least two hours uninterrupted in the cradle and an hour rest afterwards to re-assimilate to outside stimuli.” Helen smiled at TJ. “Once he comes out of the cradle, he’ll be kept in a quiet room with stimuli, such as light, sound, and smells, slowly introduced into the room to help his nervous system readjust.” She reached over and adjusted a knob and recorded the readout.

Nodding, TJ looked back at the screens and then at Cho again, “thank you for doing this for him. It . . . it means a lot. He’s just been so sick, even if he tries his damn hardest to hide it, since he got the serum.”

Helen sighed but seemed happy, not upset. “It’s been my life’s work to help people in the oddest medical circumstances, TJ. Jack presents a very unique case, the most extreme we’ve encountered for stimuli and nervous system hyperaction. But we’ve been striving to find ways to help people in just such circumstances. With our technological advances, we hope to end certain diseases, especially those rare ones without conventional cures. With these cradles and others like them, we hope to help burn victims, explosion victims, and even people suffering from such devastating illnesses as polio and muscular dystrophy and possibly even autism.” Helen sighed again. “Jack volunteering for our procedure while still in the testing phase is a boon. We can help him, and his case can add proof of our achievements for those who regulate medicine.”

Smiling softly, TJ glanced over at the cradle and then back to Helen again, “these cradles are going to save people’s lives. It’s great to see the beginning of it. You’re an amazing woman, Dr. Cho.”

“Well, this is just my small contribution to helping the world, TJ. I find people willing to risk life and health and even regular relationships for the good of strangers pretty amazing, too.” The doctor turned to TJ and lay her hand over his. “You and the Avengers are truly heroes.”

Nearly two hours passed and TJ felt anxious for Jack’s procedure to be over, for his fiance to be able to wake up and be taken to the recovery room. He knew that Cho had assured him it was quite safe, but TJ would feel better once Jack was out. When they had only ten minutes left to Jack’s procedure, a terrifyingly familiar voice broke through the air.

“Helen Cho and one of the super soldiers,” Ultron called from behind the pair.

TJ whirled around in his seat and immediately shot to his feet, forgetting about the crutches and putting weight on his injured ankle. The brunet hardly even winced at the pain, eyeing Ultron and the Maximoff twins who had somehow managed to sneak into the facility.

“Hello again,” Pietro intoned in a slightly sarcastic sounding, slightly polite sounding way. “How is the headache?”

Glaring at the teen, knowing he had to distract them long enough for Jack’s procedure to finish, TJ snapped, “what are you doing here?”

Ultron looked directly at Helen, “I didn’t kill you at the party when I could have.”

She didn’t answer, wary and protective of her defenseless patient in the cradle. Helen’s eyes flickered across each adversary then settled on the true horror: Ultron. Firmly, she asked, “what do you want?”

“I think you already know the answer to that, Doctor,” Ultron said, his bright red eyes still focused on Helen, as if TJ hardly mattered in the least to him.

“This facility is a medical unit, a place to heal bodies . . .” she sidled around so she was between the cradle in use and the robot, though she didn’t even glance at the empty cradle nearby.

“Yes, the cradle,” Ultron looked to the one not in use, “you can make the next _me_ , Dr. Cho.”

“You misunderstand, Ultron,” Helen tried to be polite, yet firm, with this insane machine. “I can only grow living tissue. I cannot reproduce a mechanical . . .”

“It can, _you_ can.” One of Ultron’s sentries stepped forward, making TJ move protectively in front of Cho, wincing ever so slightly. “You just lack the materials.” In the sentry’s hands was a tube of vibranium that had been taken from Ulysses Klaue’s stock.

“Ultron,” Cho tried to reason with the machine, “unless you can think of a way to integrate your CPU into a flesh body, I can’t help you. I’m not a robotics engineer.” She moved again to keep herself between Ultron and Jack’s cradle.

Wanda, who’d stayed silent this entire time, looked to Jack’s cradle and tilted her head slightly, sensing the life force inside. She, however, didn’t tell Pietro or Ultron who exactly was inside the cradle.

Pulling out a gun from a holster on his hip, TJ aimed it at Ultron, watching him closely.

Helen held up a hand, “No! Don’t shoot! It might ricochet and hit . . . the cradles.” She still tried to hide her patient but watched Ultron carefully. “What is that your friend holds?” she asked, to try to keep Ultron busy.

Ultron huffed in impatience and rolled his eyes to look at TJ, like someone would look at an annoying insect. Ultron looked to the twins. “Take care of him. He is not needed.”

Eyes widening, Cho shouted, “no! Don’t kill him!” as a sentry grabbed for TJ.

Pietro beat the robot’s reflexes by sliding easily over to TJ and grabbing him, carrying the slight man easily to the opposite side of the room. He stopped there, holding TJ by arm and neck. “Ready for a trip?” he asked, almost amiably, glancing towards a window.

TJ growled low, lashing out at the silver haired teen. He managed to get out of Pietro’s hold, being the superior fighter, having been trained by Jack, and before the younger man could react, TJ landed a solid punch to Pietro’s face.

Head whipping back, Pietro wiped at the blood welling from the cut on his cheek. He growled very softly before grabbing TJ with lightning reflexes and dragging him bodily from the room at hyperspeed. He ignored Doctor Cho, behind them, being _persuaded_ by Ultron’s use of Loki’s sceptre.

**************

“Damn,” Bucky swore, looking at the bodies of Cho’s fellow doctors that littered the floor of the lab, “we’re too late . . .” he glanced at Steve, frowning severely.

“Check for survivors,” Steve ordered without thinking, eyes scanning the destruction. “See if we can find out what happened to Jack and TJ . . . and Helen.” Steve picked his way through glass, debris, and crumpled bodies, checking each without much hope.

Nodding, Bucky moved with the same efficiency, worried for his cousins and Dr. Cho. He held his rifle at the ready, body coiled tightly, expecting a sudden attack. He made it towards the back where Helen’s cradles would be.

“Alive,” Steve breathed out, kneeling by a heavily bleeding Helen. He began urgently trying to find out what happened, leaving Bucky to look for the other two Avengers.

Moving on, Bucky’s eyes scanned the room, taking in the empty spot where one of the cradles would be. Knowing that Jack had gone to Cho to undergo a procedure to help his over-sensitivity to stimuli, Bucky cautiously made his way over to the second cradle. Carefully, the brunet opened it and let out a sigh of relief at seeing Jack, who looked unharmed.

Blinking open his eyes as the light changed from the softly, slowly brightening he’d been experiencing for the past few minutes, Jack blinked. Sounds, smells, different temperatures and air pressures, had all been slowly introduced and raised as he’d been waking from the nerve correction procedure. Slowly, Jack reached his hand up towards Bucky. He tried to speak and his voice didn’t seem to work. Jack tried again, “it . . . it’s done?”

Frowning in worry, Bucky looked over his shoulder, towards Helen and Steve, “Jack’s here, Steve. Doesn’t appear to be injured.” Looking back at his cousin, eyes catching for a moment at TJ’s crutches which lay on the ground near the monitors, Bucky said, “I think it’s done? How are you feeling?” Bucky knew something bad had to have happened to TJ for him not to be there; he just prayed his younger, smaller cousin was okay.

“I feel . . . sensitive, but not overwhelmed? Like the kind of feeling you get when you’re sick.” Jack slowly sat up and looked around, shock registering. “TJ?”

Steve turned and stood, his grip firm on his shield. “Ultron took him and the other cradle. He’s creating a doppelganger of himself.”

Letting out a sigh, Bucky nodded, “is medical help on it’s way for Helen?”

“She called for help,” Steve confirmed, glancing down at the woman with a cloth pushed to her injury. “One of us should get her to a hospital, though.”

Frowning, Bucky nodded, “what do you need me to do, Steve? We have to go after Ultron.”

“I’ll go after Ultron. You get Helen and Jack to a nearby hospital then come join us?” Steve decided.

“No,” Jack protested. “You both go. I’ll get Helen to a hospital.” He heaved himself from the cradle and hit the floor on his hands and knees, exposing that he was totally nude. Straightening, standing, Jack walked shakily to the doctor and began tending her. He seemed unaware of his nude state. “I’ve got battle training, too, so can protect her while you guys get that bastard!”

“You can barely walk,” Bucky said softly, following Jack as he walked towards Cho. The larger brunet looked at Steve and then back to the two on the floor.

Jack looked up at his cousin and shook his head. “Do you really think Ultron’s gonna come back here, Bucky? I’m probably the safest right now. Go.”

Bucky looked to Steve for confirmation, knowing that his lover was the _Captain_ right then.

Nodding, Steve agreed. “Okay. Get to the hospital and stick with Helen. Ultron might come back for her. Buck? Let’s go get TJ and that cradle.”

Bucky nodded and followed Steve out of the labs. Looking up at the sky and then the surrounding area, Bucky tapped the comm in his ear, “Clint, Nat, Ultron took TJ and the cradle. Wants to build himself a body.”

“Looking for the cradle right now. Nat? Got eyes on TJ?” Clint responded immediately from his vantage point in the air.

In the jet with Clint, Natasha scanned the monitors and shook her head, “it’s impossible to pinpoint one specific person from here. Best bet is find the cradle and hopefully TJ is with it.”

Clint suddenly called out, “eyes on the prize. That truck with the company logo on the side.” He scanned the vehicle and reported the number of hostiles inside. “No signs of biological lifeforms . . . no TJ.”

“So, they separated the cradle and TJ,” Bucky sighed but nodded.

“Buck, Cap, we need someone to distract Ultron while we go after the cradle. The other one of you might want to find TJ and get him to safety. Nat and I are going to get that cradle.”

“How are we supposed to find TJ?” Bucky asked, looking to Steve as the blond climbed up the overpass to intercept the truck carrying the cradle and Ultron.

Clint sighed and said, “the tracker in his cast. When he got hurt, Bruce had a tracker put in the cast in case the twins came back for him.”

“And do we have a location?” Bucky asked.

Clint silently scanned for a moment then answered, “no, and I don’t have the range with this thing to do both. You need to get to the quinjet and start a solo sweep.

“Kinda hard to get to the quinjet while it’s in the air,” Bucky quipped but looked at Steve.

Clint laughed, “I didn’t say it was easy, just what you need. You can see if Cho has something to track him? I’m sending his tag.” Clint started projecting a complicated code over the comm.

Nodding, Bucky looked at his lover, “can you handle Ultron while I try to track down TJ?”

“I’m on it,” Steve confirmed and gave Bucky a very quick kiss before charging off on his duty; no one would know that secretly this man hated being in charge, taking control. Steve did what was needed.

Turning back to run into the labs, ambulances and police already on scene, Bucky rushed to where he’d left Cho and Jack. Seeing the Doctor being looked at by a pair of EMT’s, Bucky went up to her, “TJ has a tracker in his cast. Clint sent me his tag . . . do you have something here we could use to get his location?”

Looking up past the medical staff at the Avenger, Helen nodded. She glanced towards a computer bank, still intact. “I use that to track isotopes in patients? It can locate anyone who’s been in a cradle. With adjustment, you can track radio collars or transmitters.”

Nodding, Bucky looked to Jack and then turned towards the computer. His fingers tapped at the keys, no way as efficient at Tony or TJ in the art of working a computer. It took a few minutes before he finally adjusted the program to be able to track TJ’s tag.

Jack moved away from Helen, since he wasn’t needed. He walked, a bit more steady, to Bucky and placed a hand on the back of the chair, leaning over his cousin’s shoulder, watching. “What do we look for?” he asked softly. He still had no clothes and seemed just as unaware as before.

“Well,” Bucky frowned, scanning the screen for a few moments before pointing at something, “it looks like this may be where he’s at. Since this is where the tracker last pinged him.” Luckily, the location was only a few miles away from the lab. “I can go get him while you stay with Cho.”

“I’m going, too,” Jack said. “They don’t need me at the hospital.”

Looking at his cousin, Bucky asked, “are you still unsteady? Can you manage to fight if it comes to that?”

Meeting Bucky’s eyes, Jack smiled grimly. “Well, I won’t be doing any handsprings, but I can run. My body’s recovering as quickly as Clint’s did. And even those sirens don’t hurt.”

“Okay,” Bucky nodded; he pushed away from the computer and said, “let’s go get him, then.”

Jack nodded and walked over to the locker where his own gear had been stored. He took out his mask, goggles, and ear covers and grabbed a pair of coveralls. “Let’s go,” he said, following Bucky as he tugged on the clothing to cover his nudity. He pocketed his gear, not sure if TJ would need it.

Taking one of the lab’s vehicles, a SUV, not knowing how injured TJ would be once they rescued him, Bucky drove as quickly as he could. Expertly weaving through traffic, Bucky glanced over at Jack and then back at the road. Within ten minutes they pulled in front of the location where the tracker had placed TJ, a small, abandoned looking home with boarded windows and doors.

“Let’s get our cousin, Buck. My fiance.” Jack straightened and got out of the car, ignoring his bare feet. He began scanning the house for entry points and sentries.

Exiting the vehicle, Bucky walked up beside Jack, passing the soldier one of his guns. Lifting his rifle, Bucky looked around, “it’s quiet. I think if sentries were here, they’d be attacking us already. Or the twins.”

Nodding, Jack gestured towards the door. “Front or back?” he asked softly.

Easing his way to the boarded front door, Bucky gripped the plywood with his metal hand and pulled, ripping it away from the frame. He waited a moment, listening for any signs of an oncoming attack, but none came. Glancing over his shoulder at Jack again, Bucky nodded once before forcing the door open.

Jack, gun at the ready, crouching in a long familiar stance drilled into him in the army, slipped past Bucky, covering the entrance, the entire room. He waited for Bucky to come in before moving across the room in a search pattern, each soldier clearing a room before the other passed and cleared the next. Softly, he spoke. “Buck, down?” Jack avoided the very noticeable _‘ess’_ sound when speaking.

Nodding once, Bucky lead the way to the basement door, he watched Jack and silently counted down from three with his fingers before opening the door, allowing Jack to go down first.

Jack smoothly, despite being barefoot, walked down the basement steps, sideways so his back was to the wall and he could keep his eyes on both egresses. Reaching the bottom, Jack lifted a hand and pointed to the dark figure seemingly crouched in the back corner. He began walking in the direction, remaining on high alert.

Bucky followed Jack down, rifle at the ready, footfalls silent on the stairs. He noticed where Jack pointed but let the other man approach the figure first.

Once close enough, Jack let out a soft gasp and lowered his gun, trusting Bucky to remain alert. He rushed to the bound and gagged figure of his lover. Jack dropped to one knee and reached out, whispering, “Teej?”

Unable to see his lover due to the blindfold, and too scared, flashing back to his time with Hydra, TJ instinctively pulled away from the reaching hand, hitting his head against the basement wall. It was clear by how TJ sat he was heavily favoring his right side, his left ankle throbbing intensely.

Jack pulled out his mask and slipped it into TJ’s hand. While TJ was trying to figure out what he held, Jack took advantage of his distraction to remove the blindfold. “Teej, my heart.”

TJ’s eyes were wide and clouded with fear, his body trembled slightly and he let out a muffled whimper once he finally recognized who crouched in front of him.

“I’m here, baby,” Jack cupped TJ’s face. “Bucky’s here.”

Letting out another muffled whimper, TJ nodded, eyes locked on Jack’s face, his bound hands clutching his fiance’s mask tightly.

“Buck? Are we clear?” Jack asked, never removing his eyes or hands from his lover.

“All clear,” Bucky reported, not approaching the duo yet; he didn’t want to accidentally scare TJ more if the smaller man was still too lost in fear to recognize him.

Nodding, Jack began to untie TJ’s wrists. “TJ? I’ve got my gear if you need it?” He made sure to carefully massage blood back into TJ’s limbs.

TJ made a few muffled grunts, his fingers twitching in Jack’s hands, a habit his lover knew he did when he was very stressed.

Moving up to TJ’s face, Jack removed the gag and softly kissed TJ’s lips. “I love you, baby. My heart.”

The smaller brunet couldn’t help the soft sob that broke from his lips, so many horrible memories from his time with Hydra rushing back to him. He wrapped his arms around Jack’s neck and buried his face against his fiance’s skin, body still trembling.

Nodding, Jack wrapped his arms around TJ and stood, a bit shaky but managing not to fumble his lover or stagger. He paused to catch his balance then slowly walked towards Bucky. “Let’s get him out of here,” he said softly.

Bucky nodded and lead the pair back up the stairs, through the main level, and towards the waiting SUV. He opened the back door for them before slipping behind the wheel. 

Jack sank to the seat of the vehicle and cuddled TJ on his lap. As Bucky began driving towards the rendezvous point, Jack untied TJ. He began going over TJ’s injuries, carefully, beginning with his head. “I love you, TJ. My beautiful love, my heart,” Jack murmured words of love over and over as he tended his frightened, injured fiance.

Whimpering, still keeping his face buried in Jack’s neck, TJ clutched at the fabric covering his lover’s chest. Overall, TJ appeared mostly unhurt, except for his ankle which the brunet still heavily favored.

“Cast is intact,” Jack said approvingly. “Glad Bruce thought to put a tracker in it.” Jack gently forced TJ to lift his face so he could kiss TJ. “I _love _you!”__

__“I - - I’m sorry . . .” TJ stuttered for a deep breath, but his tears and anxiety made it hard to do, “I - - I . . . tried . . . I . . . didn’t want . . . them to . . . hurt you.”_ _

__“You did well, my heart,” Jack praised. “See? Look at me, baby. Notice anything?” He grinned and let TJ look him over._ _

__Pale eyes scanning his lover’s face, TJ sniffled softly before saying, “y - - your mask? It . . . it worked?”_ _

__“You’re holding my mask, TJ. I was in the midst of police sirens and not even a throb of pain.” Jack nuzzled at TJ’s neck then rubbed noses with him. “It worked. You defended me long enough for it to work.”_ _

__“W - - what about Cho? Is . . . is she okay?” TJ asked softly, closing his eyes to breathe in the natural scent of his lover._ _

__“She’s going to the hospital, but when I checked her, she was okay. Had a shot but we managed to get her bleeding under control.” Jack stroked TJ’s cheek with gentle fingers. “Bucky, only his ankle is really damaged. Other than a few bruises, he’s okay I think,” Jack called louder for their cousin to hear._ _

__“Good,” Bucky nodded, “we can have Bruce check over the ankle when we get back to the tower.” He glanced back at the two through the rearview mirror before returning his gaze to the road._ _

__“Any word from Steve on the comm?” Jack asked. He wasn’t wearing a comm or any gear so was out of the Avenger’s network for the moment._ _

__Glancing towards the sky and then back to the road, Bucky said, “Clint got the cradle. He lost visual on Natasha, though. Steve said that the twins helped him save hundreds of citizens from a derailing train.”_ _

__“Go figure,” Jack smiled and stroked TJ’s hair. “They might be redeemable yet.”_ _

__A shudder ran down TJ’s spine but he didn’t say anything, just lay his head on Jack’s shoulder and tried to keep his breathing steady._ _


	8. Changes and Plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **WARNINGS: Violence, Flashbacks, Death, Anxiety, Grief**

Bucky stopped the car near a field that was big enough for the quinjet to be, an agreed upon rendezvous point. “I guess we’re bringing them over to New York with us. Wanda worries what Tony will do if he has his hands on the cradle too long.”

Jack glanced out of the SUV at the quinjet Bucky and Steve had traveled in to get there. From the side, in a second _borrowed_ vehicle, Steve pulled up and got out. He headed directly towards the jet. Pietro climbed from the car, hesitating before handing his sister out. Slipping out of the vehicle, Wanda walked with Pietro towards the jet, following Steve.

Bucky got out of the vehicle and opened the back door again for Jack and TJ, staying close by in case Jack needed help with the slighter brunet.

Climbing from the SUV, Jack leaned in and scooped up TJ into his arms, feeling more and more balanced, stronger. He carefully slid his lover from the vehicle and stood, walking towards the quinjet. Pausing, looking at the twins, Jack frowned. “I guess we’ll deal with this?” he asked.

Pietro strode directly over to the couple and said, stiffly, “I give my apology for harming you. I did not understand.”

TJ said nothing to the teen, keeping his face buried in Jack’s neck.

Wanda walked up beside her brother and looked at the two men, her entire body and tone a lot more apologetic than her twin’s, “I am truly sorry for the pain I have caused the both of you. I hope one day you can forgive me.”

Jack kissed TJ’s forehead and turned to carry his lover into the jet. “You can start by helping us take down the Hitler-bot.”

“The Hitler-bot? You mean, Ultron, yes?” Wanda asked. “We did not want world annihilation. We will do whatever it takes to stop him.”

Nodding, Jack slid TJ to a medical cot and began stripping him, careful to catalogue every bruise, every cut. “Go report to Winter Soldier and Captain America. I’m on leave until my partner is better.” Jack, of course, would help if needed, but he trusted the computer gurus in the bunch would come up with a better solution than he, a soldier, could.

Wanda nodded once and looked to Pietro, gesturing him to follow her out of the small medical area.

Without a word, manner stiff and insecure, Pietro followed his twin from the medical bay.

TJ whimpered softly, his thin frame still trembling and his eyes tracking Jack’s every movement, as if he were afraid his lover would leave him at any moment.

Sighing, Jack turned back to TJ and nuzzled his lover’s neck then cheek. “My beautiful love, my heart,” he said. “Ready to man the comm and computers while the rest of those guys get rid of Ultron?”

Letting out a shaky breath, TJ nodded, “I'll do whatever . . . I - - I'm sorry I can't help more . . .” He tried to regain control of himself; Jack and the rest of the Avengers needed him. He couldn't let his fears win out. He tried to shove down all the nightmares, all memories of being blindfolded, bound, and tortured for months. They couldn't afford for him to be weak right then.

Jack leaned in and nuzzled TJ’s neck. Softly, whispering in his lover’s ear, Jack said, “I’ll be right with you the entire time, my heart. You and me, right? After this, we’re getting married.”

“As soon as we can, right?” TJ asked just as softly, turning his head to look at Jack.

“Of course.” Jack smiled. “Want me to tell your parents?”

“My . . .” TJ groaned softly and then let out a breath, “my parents. They’ll need to know . . .” the smaller brunet looked to his lover with sad eyes, knowing that Jack _wouldn’t_ be able to tell his family. Jack’s family wouldn’t be invited to the wedding or any other family function. TJ suddenly realized how lonely it must’ve been for Jack without a supportive family. For all the Hammond and Barrish whirlwind, TJ knew his family loved him, supported him in _most_ of his decisions and had always been there for him when he needed help picking up the pieces. Jack had never had that, aside from, maybe, his twin, Michelle, but Jack hardly talked about her. As for Jack’s father, the man had ordered his own son’s twisted imprisonment and execution, his mother never coming to Jack’s aid. “I wish . . .” TJ worried at his bottom lip, pale eyes filled with sadness and sympathy for his fiance, “I wish we could invite Michelle . . .”

Jack paused then nodded and sighed. “I would like to have Michelle come to our wedding. And David,” his voice dropped lower. He’d never mentioned a David before.

“David?” TJ asked, tilting his head slightly, “who . . . who is David?”

“Michelle’s fiance,” Jack said. “He’s the one who really negotiated the peace with Gath. And King Silas got it in his head that David was trying to take the throne, so I sided against the king to support David. Then . . . you know the rest. While Silas was gone and presumed dead, I took charge with my uncle William. I made some stupid decisions.”

“I thought . . . didn’t you push to keep the treaty? And . . . if you supported David to have the throne . . . why were you king for that little while?” TJ’s brows furrowed in confusion, this had been the most they’d ever discussed about Jack’s home life.

“I didn’t support David for the throne,” Jack chuckled, a bitter sound. “I supported David _not_ to be executed for treason. He did nothing wrong.”

“Oh . . .” TJ said slowly, nodding.

“King Silas seems to want to kill anyone and everyone at any given time. I think he’s lost his mind.” Jack leaned back, head softly thumping on the aircraft wall of the medbay.

TJ watched Jack for a moment before asking, softly, “what were your stupid decisions?”

“I _trusted_ my uncle. I thought by following his advice, I was doing what’s best for Gilboa.” Jack looked at TJ. “But in the last months I’ve realized that William wanted the throne and I was his puppet. Both the King and my uncle wanted to continue that damned war. William’s a weapons dealer, war is profit. King Silas owed money for the rebuilding of Shiloh and needed money coming in - - money which William was providing. I was a damned fool.”

“For trusting a family member? I’m sure your uncle used very nice words and seemed like he, too, wanted what was best for Gilboa. You weren’t a fool, Jackie - -” TJ trailed off at Jack’s reaction.

Sighing, Jack said, “David and Michelle were the only people I should have trusted.” He shook his head. “And now, David’s been executed and Michelle has been locked up by Mother.”

“Are you sure David’s been executed?” TJ asked softly, watching Jack.

Slowly a stunned look came over his face and he breathed, “Hydra . . .” Turning horrified eyes on TJ, Jack said, “King Silas might have given _him_ to Hydra, too! He was a good soldier, almost as good as me!”

“You think Silas gave David to Hydra, too? There was no way David could’ve gotten out?” TJ questioned, meeting his fiance’s eyes. He wanted to help Jack any way he could, and if finding David would help his lover, TJ would do everything he could to bring David to safety.

Jack touched TJ’s hand and breathed, “David was the closest I had to a brother, TJ, despite the King’s private family. He saved my life behind enemy lines when no one else would. Even the King ordered everyone to abandon me because we have a _no tolerance for dealing with terrorists_ policy. I owe my life to David, Teej.”

“I . . . okay,” TJ took a breath and let it out, “I’ll do what I can to find him, Jack. I promise.”

“ _With_ me, my heart. We go in together to find him.” Jack touched his forehead to TJ’s. “We’re a team and a couple.”

Nodding, TJ closed his eyes, trying to push away the feeling of uncertainty. This had been one of the only times he’d heard David’s name . . . and to find out this other man had saved Jack’s life, had been important enough to Jack for him to side against Silas for - - TJ hated all his self-consciousness, all these familiar feelings of not being good enough . . . he wanted to push them all away but they gripped his heart like a vise and refused to let go.

“I love you, my heart,” Jack said softly, carefully gripping TJ’s upper arms. “I love you so much.”

TJ nodded again, fingers tapping against his thighs, “I . . . I love you, too, Jackie.”

Opening his eyes and pulling away slightly, Jack said, “when we get back home, I’ll call your family and tell them we’re engaged. Okay?” Jack tried to recapture the ease he’d felt with TJ just moments before Ultron’s horrible attacks.

“Okay,” TJ agreed with a nod and then he looked at Jack, pale eyes worried, but there was an underlying spark of hope in them. “And . . . you meant what you said before, Jackie?”

“I mean everything I ever said to you, TJ. I love you and want to be with you forever.” Drawing a slow breath and letting it out, Jack met his lover’s eyes and said, “I’d give up Gilboa forever to keep you.”

TJ blinked, looking surprised, “I’d never want you to give up your homeland for me, Jack.”

Stroking gently down TJ’s cheek, Jack chuckled softly. “Well, hopefully not, but if it ever comes to it, baby, you win. Gilboa . . . Gilboa is my home, but _you_ are my heart. I sacrificed one man for Gilboa, and I won’t do it again.”

Flushing, TJ ducked his head, “I’d . . . if you were ever allowed back . . . I’d go back with you. If you’d want me. I - - I know that . . . _we_ \- - it’s not widely accepted in Gilboa.”

Cupping TJ’s face, Jack kissed his lover. “I would be honored to bring you to Gilboa. If . . . If I had my way, I could change the laws of Gilboa to accept you as my prince consort. Or I’d abdicate in Michelle’s favor and we could both remain princes.”

Mewling against Jack’s lips, TJ lifted his hands to trace his fingers down his fiance’s face, his touch feather light, a practiced musician’s touch. The smaller man shifted even closer to his lover, desperate to be near Jack.

From the cockpit, Steve’s voice called back, “we’re landing at the tower, guys. Everything okay back there?”

Panting slightly, TJ pulled away from Jack a little; though, he didn’t look over in the direction of Steve’s voice, keeping his eyes on his fiance.

“We’ll be good, Steve, thanks. Just keep the twins away from us until we recover a bit, please?” Jack stood and helped TJ to belt into a char rather than staying on the bed. Jack sat beside his fiance, belting in as well. He checked that TJ’s cast was on a cushion, too, to ease some of the pressure on that ankle.

“Roger that,” Steve answered and turned to look at the twins, who sat right behind the cockpit, the door open so they could see each other.

Bucky looked over at Steve and then back at the twins; he didn’t say anything. He didn’t know how the others would react to them bringing Wanda and Pietro to Avenger’s Tower.

Steve sighed and turned back to Bucky. “I’ll keep an eye on the twins and you get your cousins to medical, okay?”

Bucky gave his lover a lazy salute and his crooked smile before unbelting and heading back to the medbay to make sure Jack wouldn’t need any help transporting TJ. “Landed, all safe and sound, you guys. Steve radioed ahead, so, they have a doctor waiting on the medical floor to check over TJ.”

Nodding, Jack unbelted and stood. He turned to release TJ and scooped him up, noting the mask still in TJ’s lap after all that time. Smiling, Jack nuzzled TJ’s neck and looked to Bucky. “After you, Cousin Bucky.”

Giving both men a smile, relieved that TJ looked considerably better by then, Bucky lead them both out of the quinjet, Steve and the twins staying behind and out of sight until they disembarked the jet. Bucky guided the pair to the medical floor where a doctor, an unknown, friendly looking man, stood with a bed for Jack to ease TJ on to.

Jack eased his lover onto the bed but didn’t stand immediately, his arms still around TJ. He sniffed the air and frowned, closing his eyes to sniff again. “Something . . . familiar?” Jack didn’t open his eyes or lift his head, but he _tilted_ his head as if listening carefully.

The doctor, a man who looked like he just recently finished med school, smiled down at TJ and then looked at Bucky. “I’ve been told this one needs scans to make sure he didn’t injure his ankle further?”

Bucky nodded, frowning softly at Jack, noting the man’s odd behavior, before returning his gaze back to the younger man, “yeah, full scans, just to be sure nothing was damaged internally.”

"We're coming, too," Jack said, firmly. He stood, eyes opening and centering directly on the young doctor. "TJ can't be alone."

The doctor didn’t looked phased at all under Jack’s stare; he nodded and gave the brunet a smile, “yes, of course. I’ve been informed by Dr. Cho and Dr. Banner that Thomas feels better when you are close by. Keeping him calm is very important.” He paused and looked down at a clipboard in his hand, flipping a few pages before letting them fall back into place. He offered a hand to Jack, “we have yet to meet, I’m Dr. Aaron Harley. Thomas, and any fellow Avengers who get injured, will be under my care until Dr. Cho has recovered.”

Jack glanced down at the doctor’s hand and reached out to shake it. He froze and glanced back at the man. Slowly, Jack said, “this will sound strange, doctor, but will you put your hand on the top of my head, please?” He never took his eyes off the doctor.

Again, the doctor didn’t seem confused or worried, he nodded and carefully moved his hand, making sure Jack could watch the limb as he lifted it.

As the doctor lay his hand on Jack’s head, the soldier closed his eyes. He stiffened and pulled away as if burned, eyes shooting open. Jack stepped protectively between the stranger and TJ. Softly he said, “never without me,” his voice almost a soft growl.

Blinking, looking genuinely surprised, Aaron nodded and gave Jack another smile, his eyes moving down to TJ on the bed, who looked confused. Looking back to the slightly larger Jack, the doctor said, “of course, Mr. Benjamin. Best keep the patient calm, yes?”

Looking the doctor dead in the eyes, frown intense, Jack growled, “oh, it’s not to keep TJ calm, doctor. It’s so you can’t do anything to him that I don’t approve of first. I don’t trust you.”

“I can understand that,” Aaron said, nodding and giving the man a soft smile, “you’ve been through a great deal, lately. I can assure you all I want is to care for my patients.”

“You _smell_ ,” Jack continued that low growl. “And your _hands_ are familiar. I can _feel_ it.”

“I’m sorry, Mr. Benjamin, I can change my aftershave if it bothers you?” Aaron offered.

Stiffening, Jack said, “it’s not aftershave, doctor. Let’s get this over with. I’ll let this go for now, because I trust the Avengers. But if I get even one hint you are who I _think_ you are, I’ll stop ignoring my heightened senses and cut your throat.”

Bucky blinked and looked between the doctor and Jack, frowning in worry, “Jack? I can have a new doctor sent in if . . . this one makes you uncomfortable?” He didn’t like how severe a reaction Jack was displaying.

Shaking his head, Jack said, “no. I’ll behave, Cousin Bucky. But he better, too.”

“All I want to do it care for my patients, Mr. Benjamin,” Aaron said again before stepping aside to let a nurse push TJ’s bed towards the room where the scans would be done.

Jack helped TJ from the gurney to the scan bed. He leaned over and gently brushed his lips over his finance’s. “Teej, my heart. If you grow scared or anything, you can abort these tests. Okay?”

“Jackie?” TJ whimpered, looking up at Jack, his pale eyes searching his lover’s face, “what’s going on?”

Honest with TJ as ever, Jack said, “I’m probably overreacting, but he feels and smells like one of _them_. I won’t leave you alone with him, sweetheart. I promise.”

TJ’s eyes flickered to the doctor standing nearby, Aaron writing something down on his clipboard, and then looked back at his lover. “Okay . . . you . . . you won’t leave me?” His voice was soft but carried throughout the room. In the corner, Aaron nodded absently to himself and wrote something else down.

“I promise, my heart. I’ll stay with you. If you feel pain or anxiety or anything, you get off that table, okay?” Jack stroked his cheek.

“Okay,” TJ agreed readily, his eyes locked on Jack.

“These scans shouldn’t hurt or be invasive, just CAT scans and stuff, Teej,” Jack assured his lover.

“And if I feel pain, I can get off?” TJ asked softly.

“Exactly. You aren’t supposed to be hurt here. If this doctor causes you pain or distress, you roll off the table or crawl off or whatever. You don’t stay and let him hurt you.” Jack lifted TJ’s hand and kissed the palm, offering a smile. “But I have a feeling he’s going to play nice or he knows he’ll lose access to both of us.”

“Don’t let him hurt me,” TJ nodded again, confirming his understanding.

Stepping forward, as if not having heard a word between the two men near the machine, Aaron offered both a kind smile, “you ready, Thomas?”

Jack looked directly at the doctor. “You won’t want to lose access to us, would you, doctor?” he asked, tone firm with an underlying order.

“I want to be able to care for you,” Aaron nodded, “but, if my presence truly makes you uncomfortable, Mr. Benjamin, I can have another doctor assigned in Helen’s absence. She did pick me herself in case she could not be reached to care for as important of a team as the Avengers.”

“You’ll stroke my ego best by taking care of my fiance as if he were the most precious man in the world. His happiness and comfort will allow me to _not_ give in to my instinct to kill you.” Jack stroked TJ’s cheek.

“Yes, of course,” Aaron smiled; he walked over to TJ and Jack, making sure the smaller man was positioned correctly for the scan. “Mr. Stark has made this wonderful machine,” Aaron grinned, talking to Jack, even though it was TJ who would be getting the test done, “and he has made leaps in medical technology. Luckily, your fiance won’t need to drink any contrast dye before the CAT scan is performed. The test will be painless and should be done within a matter of minutes.”

Nodding, Jack turned to TJ. “Should go smoothly, baby. No drinking dye. Just lie still unless you get scared or hurt or something, okay? They can always do the test another time.”

“Yes, Jackie,” TJ agreed, pale eyes flickering to look at Aaron and then back to his fiance. “And you won’t leave?”

Jack smiled and pulled a chair as close as he dared but not close enough to interfere with the machine. He positioned the chair so TJ could see him through the opening of the machine. “Nope. Not going anywhere.” He had finally let his formal accent slip a bit, falling into the more relaxed dialects he kept hearing around him.

“Alright, ready?” Aaron asked, not at all protesting Jack being so close or even Bucky who’d been hovering in the doorway the entire time, watching the scene with a deep frown on his face.

TJ looked to Jack again and then nodded, not saying anything.

**************

When all the tests had finally finished, Jack moved TJ into a comfortably cushioned wheelchair, not bothering to get the crutches. He began pushing his lover from the scan room, glancing over at Bucky. “Any word on what’s going on upstairs, Bucky?” he asked.

Bucky glanced over his shoulder, waiting until they were out of ear range of any of the medical staff before saying, “madness from what I can tell. Bruce and Tony used the cradle to input JARVIS into the body Ultron was going to use . . . with Thor’s help.”

“What?” Jack stopped walking, turning wide pale eyes on his cousin. “They used JARVIS’s broken AI to bring to life something Ultron created? I’d say true madness.” He narrowed his eyes.

“It’s hard to tell exactly what’s going on from what I’m hearing over the comms,” Bucky sighed softly.

“Do you think they’re under that girl’s control?” Jack asked.

“No, Steve would have warned me,” Bucky said with certainty.

“Not if Steve’s being controlled as well,” TJ piped in softly, looking up from the wheelchair.

“Bucky, wasn’t Clint able to resist her? See if you can talk to him,” Jack suggested, switching the direction he’d been taking from medical towards the elevator. “And lock down that doctor. I think he’s Hydra.”

“Yeah, got that,” Bucky nodded, eyes narrowing.

“Don’t mind if he plays nice, but he doesn’t need to get ahold of those butchers with our information, you know?” Jack said.

“I’ll have Stark put something on his file to monitor him,” Bucky nodded and tapped the comm in his ear, following Jack for the moment, “Clint? What’s going on up there? I’m only getting bits and pieces.”

“Well, this is weird,” Clint answered. “JARVIS is now a robot named Vision? And he can pick up Thor’s hammer. Ultron’s going to Sokovia with the rest of the vibranium.”

“So, we’re going back to Sokovia?” Bucky asked Clint, glancing at Jack and TJ.

“Yeah, found Nat, too,” Clint sighed. “Ultron nabbed her like he tried to nab TJ.”

“When are we flying out?” Bucky asked.

“Steve says as soon as TJ and Jack are cleared. They’re to stay in the jet or here at the tower, they’re choice.” Clint sounded determined.

“I’ll let them know and then meet you at the hanger,” Bucky said and then turned to Jack and TJ again. “Ultron is in Sokovia and took the rest of the vibranium and Natasha with him. We are leaving as soon as possible. You both are to stay in the jet or here at the tower . . . your choice.”

“Tower, TJ? Sit the rest of this one out?” Jack asked. “Keep an eye on the medical staff and Cho’s condition?”

TJ frowned softly, looking between Jack and Bucky, “what . . . what do you want to do, Jack?”

Jack met Bucky’s eyes. “TJ and I will remain here. I want time to observe the doctor, actually. This will give him a reason to stick close. Maybe . . .” taking a deep breath, Jack said, “maybe he has information on another man King Silas ordered to execution but might have given to Hydra. David Shepherd.”

Nodding once, Bucky said, “keep us in the loop.”

Jack slid his hands from the wheelchair to TJ’s shoulders and down his chest. “We will.”

Nodding again, Bucky gave each man one final smile before turning on his heel and heading towards the hangar where the rest of the Avengers were getting ready to take on Ultron.

**************

As the helicarrier moved through the star-studded sky, civilian casualties were being tended, Avengers waving away help in favor of the rescued citizens of Sokovia. Clint sat in practically stunned silence, staring at Pietro Maximoff, who knelt by the boy they’d rescued, talking quietly. If the speedster hadn’t carried through with his push, had stopped instead, he’d have been gunned down. So young, too young. Clint could almost see Cooper in a few years in the silver-haired teen’s place and it ripped at his heart. He could also imagine the body of Pietro, frozen and blood spattered, twisting slowly as bullets riddled his body, and Clint shook the image away.

Pietro had _not_ died, had not been severely injured past that initial arm wound by a stray cop’s bullet. The speedster had run to Clint and the child, pushing them from Ultron’s fire, diving with them behind the bus. But Clint’s exhausted mind still replayed imagination rather than reality: Pietro riddled with bullets, lying dead before him, having given his life to protect Clint and an unknown child.

“You okay?” Natasha asked, sitting down next to Clint.

“Can’t get the battle outta my mind, Tash. I can't do this. In my mind, that kid keeps dying over and over,” Clint gestured towards the very much alive Pietro.

“But, he didn’t, that’s what you have to try and focus on,” Natasha suggested softly.

Clint turned and buried his face in Natasha’s shoulder. “Bruce coming home?” he asked softly.

“I don’t know. He turned off communications with the jet,” Natasha sighed softly.

“He was planning on getting you out then leaving. Guess he’s peeved you made him stay and fight.” Clint lifted his face to study Natasha for a long moment. Finally, he kissed her, deeply, ignoring the surprise of Steve sitting close by, leaning on a wall.

Natasha didn’t pull away, reciprocating the kiss with as much passion and need.

Flushing in embarrassment to be spying on the couple, Steve turned his head to look for his own lover, reminding himself that Laura was most likely Clint’s ex-wife. With a groan, Steve began to force himself up on tired feet, ignoring his injuries which had stopped bleeding by then, beginning to knit themselves back together. “Buck?” he called softly, weaving among the survivors.

Bucky glanced over in the direction of his name being called; he looked no better than Steve, covered in grime, blood, and soot. “Hey, Steve,” he gave his fiance a soft smile, eyes trailing down his lover’s form, checking for any serious injuries.

With a soft groan, Steve slipped down to sit beside Bucky. “Kinda glad we didn’t bring Jack and TJ after all. I think TJ would’ve gone nuts being forced to stay in the plane when all those people needed rescue.”

“Yeah,” Bucky nodded his agreement, “there’s something I need to tell you. There was an issue with the new doctor taking over for Cho until she’s better? I didn’t want to tell you before the mission.”

“Haley? Was that his name?” Steve asked. He studied Bucky for injuries much as the other man had studied him. “What’s the problem? Cho seemed to like him?”

“Aaron Harley,” Bucky informed quietly, “Jack . . . Jack thinks he may be Hydra, one of the scientists who experimented on him and TJ in Romania.” Bucky shrugged one shoulder, groaning softly as he moved the sore limb, “TJ didn’t seem to recognize him though. So . . . it’s hard to say for sure.”

“How’d Jack know?” Steve asked, withholding belief or disbelief. He began to ease Bucky’s tactical gear from his torso.

Letting Steve remove the gear, revealing a rather deep gash along his flesh shoulder from where one of the sentries had managed to shoot him, Bucky reported, “by scent . . . and then Jack had the guy touch his head?”

“Touch his head? Do you think maybe someone touched Jack’s head while he was being experimented on? That Jack thinks Dr. Harley is the same man?” Steve turned to grab a pressure bandage to press on Bucky’s shoulder.

Hissing in pain, but not moving from Steve, Bucky said, “when you’re being experimented on . . . they touch every part of you. It’s very likely they touched the top of Jack’s head.”

Steve nodded. “But is Jack’s sense of touch strong enough that he can tell one hand on his hair from another?” Steve winced as he shifted and began to strap the bandage to Bucky’s shoulder with some medical tape.

“I don’t know,” Bucky admitted, pale eyes watching Steve closely, “you hurt bad, doll?”

“Across the back,” Steve confirmed. He looked over Bucky again. “Any more injuries?” Steve swayed slightly towards Bucky but stopped himself, offering a worried look to his lover.

“Nah, the shoulder was the worst one,” Bucky confirmed. He used his left hand to gently guide Steve in the chair so that the blond’s back faced him. Pushing to his feet, not bothering to put on his grimey shirt or vest, Bucky eased Steve out of the top portion of his uniform so he could get a good look at the injury. Bucky didn’t even pause at the sight of the collar around Steve’s neck. “So, what’s this I hear of a new place for the Avengers?” Bucky asked softly, “Tony was talking about it on the way over here.”

Leaning his arms, folded, on the back of the chair, putting his face into his arms, Steve seemed unaware that his collar was now very visible to any of the Sokovians or Shield crew passing by. “Yeah, we’re going to be moving from the tower and letting in new members who’ve proven themselves. Rhodey’s top of the list, of course.” There was a long deep bruise across Steve’s spine from where he’d been slammed hard to the ground.

Frowning softly at the sight of the bruise, knowing there wasn’t much he could do for it here, Bucky asked, “who else they thinking?” He wanted to get his mind off this latest battle, which, despite their hardest effort, would have a high fatality count.

Turning his head slightly, Steve glanced at Bucky. “I was thinking of offering Sam a spot?”

“He’d be a good choice,” Bucky nodded his agreement, “he did very good with the evacuations today.” Bucky didn’t help Steve back into the uniform, knowing the tight, heavy material would hurt like hell against that bruise. “Any other candidates?”

Steve sighed and put his head back on his arms, his ear on his arm this time. “The twins. Jack and TJ. Nat offered to train but no field duty, Bucky. She’s retiring like Clint.”

Brows raising in surprise, Bucky said, “wow, well, good for her, then. I never thought she’d retire . . . are you,” he met Steve’s eyes, “okay? I know you and her are pretty close.”

Smiling softly, Steve nodded, watching Bucky. “Yeah. I think she’s going to be okay.” He lifted his head and turned it to spot Clint and Natasha, face to face, Nat in Clint’s lap, still kissing. “I think they’re retiring together, Buck.”

“Good for them,” Bucky commented with a smile, glancing at the couple and then settling back down in the chair next to Steve with a wince. “They look happy together.”

“Bucky . . .” Steve looked over his lover, “you ever think we’ll retire?” His voice sounded soft, troubled. “I mean, is there a Captain America without a war to fight?”

“See, that’s the thing, Stevie,” Bucky said, looking at his fiance with a soft smile, eyes loving, “you’re not _just_ Captain America. You’re also _Steve Rogers_. Yes, you are both of them, and a part of you, let’s be honest, will always want to fight the good fight. But, you’ve always stuck up for the little guys, Steve. Before the serum, before the _war_. I honestly think that yes,” the brunet’s voice sounded certain, almost happy, “one day, you and I will retire. We’ll get our own house with a dog or whatever . . . and we’ll be happy. But, I’m happy right now, too, Stevie. I’m happy to stand up for what’s right, to fight for people who can’t. And it’s an honor to be able to fight alongside you, Steve. Always has been, even when you were a hundred pounds soaking wet and going after guys three times bigger than you. I fell in love with your _heart_ , Steve. You have the most heart, the most compassion, of anyone I’ve ever met before and you make me want to be a better man.”

Steve leaned over and cupped one hand to Bucky’s cheek. He leaned forward and, before he could rethink things, Steve kissed his fiance. Bucky didn’t stop the kiss, returning it with passion and love.

Tony groaned as he staggered by, glancing at Steve and Bucky and letting out a grumble and sigh. He didn’t interrupt the couple, despite civilians and crew watching them. Instead, Tony headed off to see what he could pry out of Vision’s mind.

**************

Bucky watched as Steve came back into the facility after having said goodbye to both Tony and Thor. The brunet had to admit that the new home for the Avengers was a lot better than the Tower, a lot more private and honestly felt like a home rather than a five star hotel. He gave his fiance a smile as the blond walked up the stairs and chuckled softly, “see Thor left his mark on the lawn?”

Steve smiled and kissed Bucky’s lips. “Yeah, Tony’s a bit peeved, but I think it looks kinda cool.” He smiled at the other man. “Have you seen if the others are here yet? Suiting up?”

“Saw Jack and TJ walking down that way, I think TJ is just happy to be out of that damn cast,” Bucky smiled and began walking with Steve, “Wanda and Pietro were mulling about. Haven’t seen Rhodey or Sam, yet.”

Letting out a laugh, Steve said, “Rhodey’ll probably make a big entrance. He’s got a bit of _Tony-itis_. And Sam’s coming in from packing up in DC, so not sure when he might arrive, actually. Just wondered if he got in when I wasn’t looking.”

“Yeah, haven’t heard if he arrived yet,” Bucky answered and then looked out the window at the expansive property, “it really is beautiful here. Gotta admit, Stark knows how to pick locations.”

Steve took Bucky’s hand and softly kissed him again. “Yeah. A lot greener than Brooklyn ever was, huh?” He grinned and began walking Bucky down the long hall towards the door that lead to the back yard. “I think Tony wanted the Avengers out of the tower so he could try to fix things with Pepper.”

“Didn’t know him and Pepper were having problems,” Bucky said softly, glancing at Steve.

“It’s why Pepper’s not been around at all, actually. Tony and her are separated. But I have hopes that Tony pulling back from Avengers work and turning the Tower into more of a business and home, rather than a hide out, will help.” Steve stopped at the door and took a deep breath. “Bucky?” He didn’t look at the other man. “Have you seen the newspaper this morning?”

Blinking, Bucky shook his head, “no, haven’t got a chance, actually. Busy putting things away and all that . . . is the fallout from Sokovia bad? I know the casualty count was pretty high . . . but, people have to know we did the best we could? We tried to save as many as we could?”

“Actually,” Steve took a deep breath and released it slowly. “The Sokovian news wasn’t front page.” He winced.

“Wait, what? You’re tellin’ me that something other than the destruction of an entire _city_ made the front news of the paper?” Bucky shook his head in disbelief, “media these days . . .”

Steve reached into a cargo pocket of his uniform pants and pulled out his tablet. He flicked it on, one handed, still holding Bucky’s flesh hand. He held the tablet out to his lover, letting him see the headlines of several papers scrolling past, all proclaiming the shocking news that Captain America was gay, the same grainy picture taken by cellphone with each article.

Bucky rolled his eyes, “someone actually thought to snap a picture of us kissing while we recovered from that damn battle. People are fuckin’ sick.” He shook his head and frowned severely, “give ‘em a week and someone else is gonna be on the headline, doll. I . . . I’m sorry - - emotions were high and neither of us were thinkin’ clearly.”

“Bucky, the Sokovians deserve better than that! They’re entire country is upheval, their capital city destroyed, and now they need help and understanding. What they get instead is shunted to a secondary role behind us?” Steve shook his head. “Who would do that? Why?”

“Someone lookin’ for a fat check,” Bucky growled softly, “it’s sick but money has always been the greatest motivator for anyone. They saw us, having a private moment, and decided to profit off of it.”

Steve bowed his head, shoulders slumping. “It’s hard to continue fighting when everything we do for someone can be undone with a stupid photograph.”

“Hey,” Bucky stopped and pulled his hand from Steve’s so he could cup his fiance’s face in both hands, forcing his lover to look at him, “what we did was _not_ undone. So what, some jackass took a photo and it’s on the papers. Because of us, because of the Avengers, millions of people are alive. Hell, the world is still running. Those assholes who run those damn papers have a roof over their heads, air in their lungs, because of what we did, what our friends did. You start thinkin’ like that, doll, you’re gonna drown yourself in self-doubt. Don’t do that to yourself.” His tone had taken on that firm, authoritative quality.

Nodding, watching Bucky with wide, troubled blue eyes, Steve softly said, “how can we rank above the destruction and rescue, Buck? Homosexual men are . . . commonly accepted now, aren’t they? We’re . . . not breaking laws.”

“There will always be bigots and people who have nothing better to do than hate others who are different. That’s never gonna change, doll. I _love_ you. We helped save the fuckin’ world, let the papers run a damn photograph. It’ll be old news in a week. All we can do is keep helping people. Be a voice for the victims of hate.” Bucky kept his eyes locked with Steve’s, his palms cupping his lover’s face.

“I love you, Bucky,” Steve said softly, giving Bucky a small smile, taking heart once more in Bucky’s convictions. “At least it’s a good picture of us?”

Snorting softly, Bucky nodded and glanced at the photo again; he could see Steve’s collar and the sight made him smile softly. “Yeah, it’s a good picture, doll. Although, you always look so good for me.”

Chuckling softly, Steve nodded and kissed Bucky. “Always for you, Buck.” He seemed once more in control, in charge. Steve placed a hand on the door, ready to meet the new Avengers.

***************

TJ panted slightly, leaning his head on Jack’s shoulder, it had been a while since he’d been trained that hard. Steve, Bucky, and Natasha hadn’t taken it easy for the first training session for the _new_ Avengers. Luckily, TJ had been taken out of the cast the night before so had been able to participate in the session.

Jack smiled at TJ, stroking his hand. “Gonna get back in shape, love. It won’t take long with the serum.” He never mentioned the newspapers from that morning, though he’d seen them. Jack, instead, spent his energy encouraging TJ in his continuing place on the team.

Blowing out a breath, TJ nodded and reached for one of the bottles of water that had been placed on the coffee table in the main room. He took a sip and said softly, “I shouldn’t be this . . . _tired_. You, Bucky, and Steve aren’t,” the smaller man glanced over at the two other super soldiers, seated on the second couch in the room, chatting with Sam and Rhodey.

Chuckling softly, Jack said, “you’ve been out of action, trying to heal, for a week or more, my heart. Within two days, you won’t be this exhausted from a workout. I promise.” Jack kissed TJ’s neck. He stood up and smiled, raising a hand and clearing his throat to draw attention. “Everyone, please. Some of you already know, but we’d like our new team to know. TJ and I are getting married.”

Wanda gave the two men a smile and said, “congratulations! When are you two planning on getting married?”

Jack smiled at TJ and said, “as soon as we can talk to the Barrishes and Hammonds then arrange things.” He kissed TJ’s fingers happily.

“Haven’t told the folks, yet, huh?” Bucky teased softly with a grin, leaning in closer to Steve. They still hadn’t announced their own engagement yet, not wanting to take away from TJ and Jack.

Steve lifted his hand, the one with the ring, and stroked Bucky’s cheek, smiling. “They haven’t really had a break, Buck.”

“Really?” Bucky feigned shocked, “we’ve all been mucking around all week. They shoulda had plenty of time between attacks by Ultron to call the folks.”

Steve chuckled. He appeared very happy to his teammates, happier than he ever had without Bucky by his side. Now that his relationship was open, Steve seemed even more relaxed and willing to touch or kiss his lover. The newspapers still troubled him, but Bucky was right. What could they do about them?

“So, when are you planning on calling Madam President?” Sam grinned, sipping from a bottle of water.

Jack turned a grin to Sam and casually said, “Oh, I invited her to checkout the facility. Thought _you’d_ give her a tour, Sam.”

“You better be joking, man,” Sam laughed, watching Jack.

Pietro snickered. “Why? Do you not wish to show your country’s leader around this wonderful facility?”

“I mean, not that I have a problem with it . . . just, it’s the President, ya know?” Sam rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand.

“Did you, perhaps, vote for the _other guy_?” Pietro teased.

“Hell no, man, you’d have to be certifiable to vote for that jackass,” Sam laughed, shaking his head before taking another drink.

Steve glanced over. “We can arrange a tour if you’d like, Jack, but wouldn’t it mean something more if you went to _her_ house to tell her?” His eyes sparkled with mischief.

Jack laughed. “You can’t worry me about that, Steve. I can easily feel at ease in your Capital’s main home. I grew up in a palace, recall?”

“White House ain’t all it’s cracked up to be,” TJ murmured softly before taking a sip of his water.

“Don’t you want to show me your mother’s home?” Jack smiled at TJ, his tone playful. “All the hidden passages and secret rooms?”

TJ cocked a brow at his fiance and he said, smirking, “don’t know about that, Jackie. We might get lost or something . . . been awhile since I took those secret passages. Could be down there for a while . . .”

“Ohhh,” Jack kissed TJ’s neck. “Gonna have to cuddle to keep warm and do . . . other things to keep us . . . busy.” Jack kissed again.

“Hey, guys,” Rhodey called out, laughing, “you can’t have your honeymoon stage _before_ the wedding!”

“Really?” Jack frowned, looking mock-disappointed. “I thought we’d start the honeymoon, get married sometime in the middle, then continue the honeymoon?”

“I can get on board for that,” TJ grinned at his fiance.

Steve chuckled and straightened, the light catching his ring. “Can you get onboard that after passing the snacks? I’m actually getting pretty hungry with all this relaxing. Don’t get me wrong, Tony’s great, but somehow he makes me feel anxious even when he’s just standing around talking computers with Bruce. Makes a real change not having him here.”

As TJ passed the snacks, he tilted his head and looked at Steve’s hand, “did you and Bucky . . .” he lifted his eyes to look at Steve.

Steve glanced down then met TJ’s eyes. He flushed lightly in return. “We didn’t want to overshadow you . . .”

TJ grinned, “congrats, guys!”

A chorus of congratulations rained down on the other pair from all around the room. It was clear the members of the new Avengers were happy that their Captain had found love again.

Flushing, Steve ducked his head and buried his face in Bucky’s arm, embarrassed and overwhelmed with happiness. He felt like he’d woken in a confused, deranged world a few years back but now was finally finding his footing. With Bucky, he could take on anything. And in this modern world, he could have Bucky without fear. “Thanks,” he breathed into Bucky’s shoulder, but loud enough to be heard.

Bucky kissed the top of Steve’s head and wrapped his arm around his lover in order to bring the blond closer. He looked at the others in the room, “thank you. It means a lot to us to have your support.”

“You said nothing?” Pietro asked, surprised that Captain America would keep something from his teammates. Was the _sharing_ nature of the American hero just one of the many propaganda bits used to make him seem more human and thus the propaganda more believable?

Steve ducked his head then looked up, “didn’t want to overshadow TJ and Jack’s engagement.”

“We can celebrate two happily engaged couples,” Sam laughed, giving Steve a grin, “really, though, congrats!”

“Thanks,” Steve smiled wider and took a breath, letting it out in a happy rush. “It’s . . . it’s hard to believe we can even consider being married. Used to be illegal, and during war could land us in jail or worse.”

“Must have been very hard to get used to,” Wanda commented, looking at Steve.

Nodding, Steve said, “still not used to it, really.”

Vision looked thoughtful, studying both couples before him. Finally, he asked, “is love immoral or hurtful?”

“Not if you’re in the right relationship,” TJ answered, looking at Vision.

“And who determines what the correct relationship is?” Vision turned to TJ, curiosity in his voice.

“Only you can determine if you’re in the right relationship or not. I know it sounds kinda complicated but you just . . . _know_. If the person you’re with makes you feel bad or . . . hurts you, that’s not the relationship you should be in,” TJ gave Vision a small smile.

“And why, if it is the proper relationship, would it be against the laws and invite imprisonment or death?” Vision frowned softly in confusion.

“Because, laws are created by the government, people with varying opinions. For a very long time the government believed that same sex marriages were wrong. Even if they weren’t. But, people had to abide by what the government orders,” TJ explained.

Vision pressed his lips together for a moment then asked, “and the government often dictates untenable conditions for the citizens? Are their laws ever correct for the people they govern?” The android had the world of internet knowledge available, but emotions and human experience did not come easily. He wished to interact and find out what his fellow teammates felt and thought in order to combine that with the facts and information.

“Welcome to the world we live in, Vision,” Sam laughed softly, patting the android on the shoulder.

“Some of the laws are to keep people safe. One of the best is that minors, children, are forbidden as choices of mates because they are too immature emotionally and physically for adult relationships.” Steve frowned softly, “but most of the time, when it deals with the morals of the citizens, governments go with what is considered morally appropriate by the majority of the populace. It takes great social upheaval to enact change. When I went into the ice, people with dark skin were second class citizens with no right to vote, equal jobs, or pretty much any freedoms despite being freed from official slavery. When I came out, they’d managed to get some freedoms and rights thirty or more years before . . . but it’s still a struggle, I understand.”

Vision pondered that information the nodded. “So the government makes laws and enforces them based on what a majority of citizens want or appear to want. A popular vote, as it were. Thus laws and morals are ever fluctuating.”

“Exactly,” Rhodey nodded, “government is ever changing. Our current president, Elaine Barrish, TJ’s mother, has two more years in office and then she’ll be able to run again for another term but, if she were to win again, she’d only have four more years in office. After that she wouldn’t be able to run again. This way we don’t have the same person making the decisions for the country for longer than eight years.”

“This ensures other . . . opinions are also honored?” Vision asked.

“Exactly,” Sam nodded.

Pietro sighed and threw himself onto a comfortable chair. “Politics suck, yes?”

“I agree,” TJ sighed, laying back against the couch, rubbing his eyes with a yawn.

“Natasha,” Steve turned to his friend, trying to change the subject. “How long are you staying to train the new team? I understand that Laura’s baby was born? Gotta wish Clint happy?”

Natasha nodded and looked to Steve, “I’ll be able to stay for a few weeks, but then after that I should really go help Clint.”

“You sure Laura wants another woman in the house while they get used to their newborn?” Steve asked, watching Nat carefully for any signs of her emotions.

Laughing softly, Natasha shook her head, “Clint and I own that farmhouse. Laura and Clint were married for a few years but they didn’t work out. When Clint and I bought the home, we invited Laura to live there and take care of the children. Those are Clint and Laura’s children . . . and since Clint was busy with S.H.I.E.L.D. and the Avengers, we all thought it was a fair compromise. Laura was a surrogate for Nathaniel. Nathaniel is Clint’s and my baby.”

Blinking, Steve’s eyes trailed down to Nat’s bare hands then back to her face. “I thought you two were good together . . .” he temporized.

“Thanks, Steve,” Natasha laughed and smiled at the blond.

Nodding, Steve looked back at Bucky, troubled by the changes in this century he still had to get used to.

Over on the couch, TJ had fallen asleep, body curled up on one cushion and head resting on the arm.

Jack absently stroked TJ’s curls and looked over at Natasha. “Are you going to make an honest man of him or is he gunshy after Laura?”

“Both of us aren’t rushing for marriage, not because of Laura, their separation was mutual, so no hard feelings,” Natasha explained.

“But no marriage for the pair of you? Even with . . . three children?” Jack asked, still gently stroking TJ’s hair.

“Like I said, we aren’t rushing to get married. But that’s not to say we won’t ever get married,” Natasha shrugged one shoulder.

Steve leaned forward. “Jack? You had a problem with Helen’s replacement I understand?”

Jack glanced towards Bucky but didn’t seem upset. He shrugged and said, “he’s Hydra. We might be able to get information from him.”

“And you’re certain he’s Hydra?” Sam frowned fiercely, “guess those guys really are everywhere.”

“I recognize his scent and his hand . . . the same callouses,” Jack held back a shudder, eyes turning hard.

“If you recognized him, why didn’t TJ?” Bucky asked.

“I’ve been thinking about that,” Jack sighed, stroking gently. “My senses are heightened. TJ’s aren’t. I think that guy’s excited to have been granted access to us for continued observation or research, I’m not sure what. I’m not going to let him alone with TJ at all, just in case.” Jack leaned forward, “but I’m hoping he has information on a fellow Gilboan soldier who was set for execution by the King. Perhaps David Shepherd was also given to Hydra?”

“So, we’re just going to let a guy who we know is Hydra continue his research on you guys?” Rhodey asked with a frown.

Steve frowned fiercely. “I don’t like that idea at all. We can’t let him run around unchecked. And we can’t let him have access to the Avengers. He’s _Hydra_.” Steve looked to Bucky.

“I already put him under lockdown on his file and he’s being closely monitored,” Bucky said.

“And he can get to our files? The computers?” Steve shook his head, starting to get to his feet.

“Steve, he’s being closely monitored. Jack thinks he could have information on another potential victim,” Bucky said, watching Steve.

Stiff and anxious at the thought of one of Hydra’s scientists wandering their compound, Steve didn’t sit back down right away. He took a deep breath and asked, “Okay, Jack, what can you tell us about this David Shepherd? If we’re going to get information from the doctor, we’ll need to know what to ask.”

Jack nodded and began telling the group, quietly, about the man who’d tried his best to protect and defend Gilbia, the man Jack eventually betrayed his father to help out before being used by his uncle to attempt an overthrow of the throne. “Most of the time, executions aren’t public in Gilboa so we have no idea if David’s been killed or held or given to Hydra.” He frowned, his hand stopping it’s gentle stroking.

“Well, it’s something we can look into, see if there is any word of another super soldier in Hydra’s grasp,” Natasha said, looking between Steve and Jack.

Steve nodded, thinking, his mind beginning to wander from the relaxing talk of engagements and peace, even temporary, to the tactics of trying to rescue yet another Hydra super soldier.


	9. You Win Some, You Lose Some

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **WARNINGS: Major Injuries, Imprisonment, Blood**

Jack glanced over at the others in the nondescript SUV: just the four super soldiers on their way towards the Gilboan border. The rest of the Avengers monitored comms, computers, and security footage to make sure no one detected Jack’s op. Jack looked calm and serious, listening to the radio chatter of the military at the border checkpoint. The group, dressed in Gilboan military fashion with accompanying hats pulled low, hoped to sneak over the border as part of the moving convey. Softly Jack said, “they’ll be rolling out soon, heading for Shiloh while their relief troops take up stations.”

Bucky nodded, glancing at Steve, who sat behind the wheel of the SUV. He and TJ looked so much like Jack, that they didn’t want to risk a Gilboan soldier recognizing a man that looked like their traitorous prince. “Ready, Steve?” Bucky asked softly.

Nodding, wearing the Gilboan military uniform easily, Steve said, “duck down. We’re at the checkpoint.” He then slowed the SUV and opened the window, frowning at the man outside, staring him down.

The soldier manning the checkpoint looked at Steve, his eyes trailing down the larger man’s face. He glanced into vehicle quickly before nodding once, “clear to proceed.”

Nodding i nreturn without comment, Steve rolled up the window as he pulled past the booth and sped up enough to merge with the other military traffic. He waited a couple of miles before letting his shoulders relax. “Any chatter from the others? Any suspicions about us?”

“None at all,” TJ reported softly, glancing at Jack and then at Steve, “mainly information of a party or something?”

Jack nodded. “Sounds like they’re arranging an engagement ball for Michelle to that man Mother arranged for her.” Jack’s tone sounded neutral but his hands tightened into fists.

“A party may make it easier to be able to slip in,” Bucky commented.

Jack suddenly grinned his old party grin from before things went to shit. “Oh, yeah, it’ll be easy. I think we need to switch uniforms.” He looked absolutely giddy with relief and glee.

TJ glanced over at his fiance, “switch into what, Jackie?”

“Servant uniforms, of course.” Jack lifted pale blue eyes to meet TJ’s. “No one looks at servants except Thomasina. And she’ll be busy with Michelle and Mother. A bit of makeup, a wig or cleverly placed scar, and servant uniforms.”

“OKay,” Bucky nodded, “let’s get ready for a party.”

**************

TJ looked over to Jack, both of them dressed in servant clothing and disguised using some make up. “Where would information on whether David’s alive or not be kept?” The smaller man made sure to keep his voice low as he glanced around the luxuriously furnished mansion beginning to fill with guests.

“Thomasina would have that or Uncle William. Unless the King’s gotten worse in his paranoia. Then he’d have told no one and this is useless.” Jack didn’t touch TJ but he stuck close to his lover, leading him smartly down back stairs and small, nearly hidden hallways. “These are the servant’s passages,” he said softly, as if to a new server hired just for the party. “Don’t use the main passages, those are for guests and family.” He looked away as a man fast walked past them carrying a tray of various bottles of alcohol.

Nodding, TJ kept up with Jack, glancing around but ducking his head any time another servant rushed by. “Are we going to try and find Thomasina?” He questioned, the inquiry wouldn’t be thought of as odd since Thomasina dealt with the servants for the royal family.

“Thomasina was the one who locked my door,” Jack sighed, looking at TJ. “She’s loyal to the King. Beyond anything.”

“Okay,” TJ drawled slowly, “so we’re going to try and find your uncle?”

Shaking his head, Jack lead TJ down another passage, glancing carefully around before sliding open a panel in the wall. “No. We’re looking for Michelle.” He led the way into the secret passage and made sure the door shut behind TJ. “Even if we can’t get David, I’m sure as hell not leaving Michelle here.”

“But . . .” TJ frowned softly, “how are we going to get Michelle out? I think people would notice us trying to sneak the princess out.”

Turning to TJ in the dim tunnel, Jack said, “Did I mention that Michelle is my _twin_ , TJ? Would you leave your Doug behind in this place? She’s been locked up since Mother found out she’s pregnant.”

“I’m not saying we leave her behind, I’m asking how we’re going to do it,” TJ clarified, meeting his lover’s eyes, “we weren’t planning on this part of the mission being a rescue.”

Jack looked at TJ and smiled, “it’s not us sneaking her out but giving her a place to meet. Michelle’s clever if she has hope. She’ll get out on her own.”

“Okay,” TJ nodded, feeling a bit better since they somewhat had a plan. He followed Jack through the tunnels, trusting his fiance completely.

Getting to his sister’s room, Jack softly scratched at the passage door, much like a cat. He made a soft mewing noise.

Michelle Benjamin, a pretty, brown haired woman, looked at the door with a puzzled frown. The only person who’d ever used that code and door had been Jack, and she’d been assured by her mother that her twin had been executed. Slipping off the bed, smoothing down her dress skirt, Michelle pushed open the secret passageway and glanced inside.

Jack stepped into the room, leading TJ. He grabbed the sides of Michelle’s head, kissed her forehead, and whispered, “can’t stay. We’re trying to find David. Meet us where I found you when the lights went out.” Jack slipped back into the secret passage.

“Wait,” Michelle kept her voice a hushed whisper as she grabbed Jack’s bicep to stop him. She didn’t question the sudden reappearance of her supposedly dead brother, or the man with him who looked so much like Jack. “He’s here, in the palace. Father caught him trying to flee to Gath.”

Turning, Jack pushed his hat back and tilted his head a bit. “Where?” he breathed out. Somehow, Jack looked healthier, and even happier, than he ever had in his life in the palace. “If he was going to Gath, why didn’t Silas kill him immediately?”

“To keep me in line,” she glanced over her shoulder at the second bed in her room, a sleeping toddler in it. The little boy had a shock of blond hair which Jack recognized as the same shade as David’s. “He has him in the dungeons.”

Jack followed her gaze and his expression softened. “You had the baby . . . wow. Time passes so quick.” He ran his hand up to his head, pushing back his hat further. Nodding, Jack shook himself from the happy moment. “C’mon, Teej, let’s get David.”

TJ nodded and glanced at Michelle once more before following his lover back into the secret tunnel. “You actually have a _dungeon_?” He asked softly.

As Jack swung the door, trying to close it, he chuckled, “yes, my heart, it _is_ a castle. Now we just get from here to there and get David out and to the meeting spot.”

“You make it sound so easy,” TJ snorted softly, giving his fiance a smile, “at least he’s not dead, right?”

“That’s the best news.” As the door closed, Jack winked to his sister with a rakish smile. He turned and led his lover down the passage, quickly heading for the SUV. Touching his comm device, Jack softly said, “Buck, new locale. Pull out the Cap.”

“Roger that,” Bucky confirmed the order, and then shot a message to Steve for the blond to pull out. “Is it a secondary location?”

“Yes, our target’s there,” Jack confirmed. He seemed to almost vibrate in excitement. “Teej, did you see that little guy? He was adorable!” Jack’s voice sounded very soft and pleased.

“Your nephew?” TJ smiled softly and nodded, “a real cutie.”

“He looks just like David.” Jack looked to TJ. “I thought Michelle’s baby was David’s but she wouldn’t admit it out loud.”

“Well, we’re gonna get both of them out,” TJ smiled reassuringly at his lover. “So, where is this dungeon?”

“I’m gonna get us into the palace, should be easy with the party here at Uncle William’s house. Even Thomasina won’t be watching the palace tonight. We can use the back passages to get to the dungeon under the King’s wing.”

“Sounds easy enough,” TJ nodded, “we get David out, pick up Michelle and your nephew, and then hightail it outta here before people even realize either are missing.”

“The hardest part will be getting Michelle out of that party, but she’s smart. She’s one of the best educated women in Gilboa.” Jack paused and listened at the door at the end of the passage. Nodding, he placed a finger to TJ’s lips to signal they had to be quiet. Turning, Jack lost the happy buzz as he got himself under strict military bearing. He opened the door and led TJ into the quiet hall, closer to the area they had to meet Bucky than when they’d gone into the passage. Closing the secret door, Jack began walking towards the exit. “And the ice should never be allowed to melt more than a quarter of an inch in any of the champagne buckets.”

TJ nodded, as if confirming that he understood the instructions being given to him. He followed Jack back to the waiting SUV.

Climbing into the back, Jack glanced towards the front seat and frowned. “Where’s Steve? Isn’t he back yet?”

“He’s on his way, almost out,” Bucky informed the two men, glancing over his shoulder at the back seat.

Jack leaned over the back of the seat and smiled once more, a beautiful expression. “Michelle’s got this beautiful baby boy, Cousin Bucky. He’s gorgeous.”

“Oh, yeah? Congrats, you’re an uncle,” Bucky smiled at Jack, “I remember gettin’ the letter saying Becca’s, my sister, kid had been born. It’s a good feeling.”

“He looks like David,” Jack said happily. “I . . .” he stopped and his head turned sharply just before Steve opened the door and slipped into the SUV. Without a word, Steve pulled out of the parking spot and began driving.

“Where to now?” Steve asked, sounding worried. He seemed to be anxious over something.

“The palace,” Bucky informed, “guess David is being held in the dungeons.” He looked at his lover and frowned softly, “what’s wrong?”

“They’re anxious. Rumors of possible terrorist threats going around. The security was doubled at the party to protect the princess and the royal family.” Steve glanced at Bucky then back at the road. “It’s why they aren’t holding the party at the palace, too much room to protect.”

“We’ll be in and out,” Bucky promised, trying to soothe his worried lover, “Jack already knows how to get down there. It’s going to be okay.”

Nodding, Steve followed the instructions Jack fed him to get to the palace. He had to go out of their way to avoid the heavy traffic heading for Michelle’s engagement party; even citizens who just wanted a glimpse of the couple when they came outside to greet the public vied for a place. Michelle was a very popular princess.

Finally, the SUV pulled up in front of a service entrance and Jack slipped out, pulling his hat protectively over his forehead to shadow his face. “Bucky? I think we might need you inside for this. Usually the guards are in three or more and there’s a couple different cell blocks he could be kept in. We should do this in pairs.” Jack fumbled his watch, a stark invention, from his wrist and offered it to his cousin. “A map of the palace is in there,” he softly instructed.

Taking the watch with a nod, Bucky said, “which cells will you and TJ be looking in?” Bucky knew that Jack would be with TJ, so he would be with Steve.

“We’ll go under the King’s wing. You take the Queen’s wing. Mostly those cells are unused, for female prisoners, but the King might be using them to segregate David.” Jack put a hand on Bucky’s shoulder. “Be careful. They will shoot to kill. They won’t try dialogue first.”

“Always careful, ain’t that right, Stevie?” Bucky grinned at his fiance.

Steve nodded firmly. “You can keep me in line,” he said, trying to keep the atmosphere at least somewhat light, but knowing he hadn’t succeeded. “Meet you out here. How long, Jack?”

Jack nodded and said, “half an hour max. That gives you time to search for him. Comm silence unless you need help or find him. If you find him, hit the comm button twice and then go back to silent. The other team will know to turn around and head for the SUV.”

Bucky nodded and slipped out of the car, waiting for Steve to get out as well before they split off to search their given wing of the dungeons. TJ got out of the car, as well, and waited for Jack.

Jack slipped out next to TJ and leaned in close, watching as the other couple took off. “Ready, my heart?” he breathed softly.

“Ready,” TJ nodded, giving Jack a small smile, “let’s get him out, yeah?”

Nodding, Jack lead the way through the entrance, breaking off left instead of right. He moved quickly, sure of where he went from living there his entire life. Without speaking, Jack managed to signal TJ every time someone was nearby, though there were maybe only a handful of people left in the large stone palace. Jack threw a hand out to block TJ at one point and shook his head sharply. He used two fingers to point down a very dark hallway in an entirely new direction, a hallway that seemed to be clean but poorly lit. Jack glanced at TJ and mouthed carefully _‘prison.’_

TJ nodded his understanding, pale eyes alert as they glanced down the dimly lit hallway.

Jack, who’s nightvision was very heightened due to his own version of the serum, took the lead still and led the way down the passage, stepping carefully and as quietly as possible. He paused at each door to listen carefully before moving on.

The smaller brunet followed his lover, the dark halls a bit more difficult to navigate, but he followed the sound of Jack’s footsteps and darkened outline of his fiance’s form in order to stay on track.

Stopping in front of maybe the tenth cell, Jack listened carefully. Tilting his head he slid closer and listened again. Softly, he called out, “Goliath . . .” The name of the tank David had inadvertently faced off against while trying to surrender would mean little to most prisoners in the dungeon, if there were any others.

A soft voice responded, “Butterfly?” It sounded pained and weak, but it was there.

Jack looked relieved, though his expression couldn’t really be seen. He turned to TJ. “Target.”

TJ nodded and tapped twice of his comms, signaling for Steve and Bucky to head back to the SUV. He glanced down the hall and then back to Jack, although he couldn’t really see anything. “Extraction?” TJ whispered back.

“Affirmative,” Jack whispered back. “Got point,” he informed TJ, turning to guard his lover as the other man worked to open the door.

Pulling out a flashlight, TJ turned it on and then put the handle in his mouth to hold it steady while his hands worked. He grabbed his lock picking kit and began to fiddle with the sturdy lock on the cell door. After less than a minute, the soft click of the lock opening could be heard followed by the door opening.

A thin man with a sack over his head knelt on the floor, wrists chained to a ring in the floor and ankles chained together: entire body bruised, bloody, and trembling. The clothes he wore, a Gilboan military uniform without rank or name plate, hung loosely and in tatters, dirty and stained. The cell smelled of human waste and infection, and nearby the prisoner, on its side, lay a dirty, damp water bucket. There was no indication that he was permitted to walk around much nor relieve himself other than down a drain in the floor below him. In fact, it seemed his bindings were tight enough he couldn’t even undress enough to relieve himself cleanly. The man’s head raised, though he was obviously unable to see under the sack. “Butterfly?” he rasped.

Walking inside, TJ immediately began to work on the locks on the chains binding the prisoner. He let Jack talk with David to keep him calm, his mouth still holding the flashlight as he worked. He hardly even flinched at the awful odor, focusing intently on his task.

Jack felt thankful Dr. Cho had managed to help him or he’d never have been able to get past that cell door. In horror, he studied the prisoner and reached over, uncovering the man’s head, revealing a gaunt, dirty, blindfolded David Shepherd, bruised and sporting clotted blood on various festering wounds. “Extraction imminent, Goliath.”

The nearly broken man nodded once and tried to keep steady for whomever helped him, trusting the familiar voice. Jack could hardly do worse to him than the King had, after all.

The locks on the chains took longer than the lock on the door but within three minutes TJ had freed the injured man. He stood up and took the flashlight in one hand, not turning the light to the prisoner, not knowing how long the man had gone without sight. TJ clicked off the light and pocketed it. Glancing in Jack’s direction, TJ nodded and said, “extraction ready.”

With a nod, Jack bent and pulled David over his shoulder, leaving the blindfold in place until they could get him in a controlled situation to remove it. He hefted his friend and turned to TJ. “Can you lead, my heart?” he asked softly.

“I’m not sure I could remember the way out, I can barely see, Jackie,” TJ said softly, his tone a bit sheepish and near apologetic.

“Got it,” Jack answered and began walking, carrying David’s too light frame. He moved slowly and cautiously with his burden, leading his fiance from the deeper dungeons.

TJ stayed a few steps behind Jack, trying to stay alert for any guards or palace staff that could be lurking about. The smaller brunet couldn’t help but worry at how little the palace was being guarded; he may not know much about palaces, but it seemed like the royal home would have a lot more protection even if the royal family wasn’t home. As they made it up a few floors, TJ opened his mouth to voice his concerns to his lover but he was cut off by a deafening explosion which caused the floor underneath him to give away.

Jack stumbled, one arm shooting out to steady himself against the wall. “Teej?” He turned his head to study the dim corridor, looking for his lover amid the chaos, smoke, and collapsing debris. Shock filled the man and he pushed his side up to the wall, sidling further and further away as he noted the floor caving way under where TJ should have been. Sliding David to the floor, his own body between the helpless man and the pit, Jack pulled off David’s blindfold and tapped his own comm. “Buck? Cap? What the hell! The floor . . . TJ!”

“What the hell was that?” Bucky seemed to cut just as Jack spoke, “we just got clear of the palace . . . was that an explosion?”

“TJ!” Jack screamed, letting go his comm halfway through his yell. He dropped to the floor, away from the crumbling lip of the pit, and shimmied forward. “Teej!”

A very soft, very pained groan could be heard from the comms and TJ’s voice rasped, “Jack . . . ie?”

“TJ!” Jack called over the comm. “I’m here, my heart!”

“Can’t . . . leg stuck . . . side . . .” TJ wheezed, his voice trembling, “David . . . out . . .” He couldn’t see anything in the pitch blackness and his lungs burned as he breathed in smoke and ash.

Jack called out, “Buck? Can you get in here? Is it possible? TJ’s trapped and David’s weak!” Jack tried to spot his lover amid the debris and smoke in the hall but total darkness met him.

“The explosion was controlled, the rest of the palace looks fine,” Bucky said; the sound of the brunet moving could be heard over the comms, “we’re on our way, where are you?”

Jack lifted his head to scrutinize the corridor, trying to place them in the now altered state of the hallways. “Entrance of the deathwalk,” he answered, referring to the name the servants always had referred to the dungeon entrance by. “Uh, the dungeon. King’s wing.”

“Roger that, we’re coming to you,” Bucky confirmed.

“Jack? Hurts . . .” TJ tried to shift but an excruciating pain lit up his side and he hand shakily moved down to touch his wounded side. His fingers brushed over something metal piercing through his side and the brunet closed his eyes and tried to settle his breathing. He couldn’t move his right leg, debris trapping it. Taking another breath, TJ attempted to sit up so he could at least try to move the debris crushing his leg, but a strangled scream broke through his lips as more pain flared up from his left side where the metal pierced him. He knew this was bad . . . he couldn’t even see, and he knew this was very bad. “Jack . . .” TJ swallowed thickly, “can’t . . . can’t move . . .”

“Don’t move!” Jack called, and repeated that over the comm. “You could be bleeding internally, Teej! Don’t move!” He looked around, trying to find something he could use to lower himself down once the others got to him. He knew TJ would have fallen into a lower, mostly unused cell downstairs, the group cell used for large amounts of torture victims back in the old days of his country. That meant TJ had at least fallen into a wide open space, easier to get to. They wouldn’t have to search cell by cell, but the explosion had been between Jack and the stairs to the lower level. He knew he could find a work around if he could just take a few minutes to calm himself and think.

Footsteps could be heard coming down the nearby stairs and soon Bucky and Steve approached David and Jack. “What the hell happened?” Bucky asked, easing down next to Jack, his eyes scanning the crumbling floor in front of them, “did you encounter someone?”

“We were almost out when an explosion blasted between TJ and me,” Jack carefully pushed away from the lip of the hole. He hit his comm, “Baby, Bucky and Steve are here. We’re gonna get you out. Stay put.”

“Can’t . . . move,” TJ repeated, his voice sounding strained and nearly daze. “Can’t . . . move, Jackie. Think . . . think I broke my leg again . . .”

“Did that just so you have a reason to have me carry you everywhere, huh, my heart?” Jack called, hitting his comm at the same time. He looked at Bucky. “I can find him. He’s in the communal room. I can find another route down there.”

“What do you need from us? I doubt we have much time . . . an explosion at the palace is bound to draw attention,” Bucky informed Jack, glancing at the dark pit again and then back to the slightly smaller brunet.

“Get David to the rendezvous point. Meet Michelle and the baby. I’ll get TJ out of here and meet you back outside, by the large back gates. I’ll wait for you there.” Jack spotted what he wanted, a tapestry on the wall across from the dungeon hallway. He bolted over and pulled it from the wall, revealing a large medicine closet. “Go!” he shouted then hit his comm and called, “TJ, talk to me, baby!”

Steve scooped up David and stood, looking to Bucky. The brunet nodded once to his lover and then glanced at Jack before leading Steve out of the palace towards their waiting SUV.

As Steve and Bucky left with David, there was a long pause over comms before TJ’s voice cracked through, “hurts . . . Jackie. I’m . . . I’m sorry . . .”

“TJ, what did we say about apologizing for things not your fault, love? Talk to me about that song I caught you making the other night. Can you hum some for me?” Jack raided the first aid supplies and headed for the alternate warden’s stairs to the cell room below, a thin, narrow, not very well kept stone stairway meant only to be used by guards.

TJ obeyed Jack’s request, humming very softly, his voice cracking and fading at several points through the song. After he finished, TJ went quiet again.

“TJ! You gotta talk to me, my heart! I’m coming but you have to tell me what you see or smell. You still got that flashlight?” Jack wanted to run but knew he could fall and seriously get hurt hurrying down the dilapidated steps.

“Flashlight . . .” TJ murmured, using a very shaky hand to reach into his pocket, biting his lip against another scream as he had to shift his body to dig out the device. “Got . . . got it . . . can’t see, Jackie . . . dark.”

“Can you turn it on, baby?” Jack asked, sighing in relief as he made the bottom amid a scattering of loose crumbling mortar and stone.

TJ flicked on the flashlight, the device still working and lighting up where he’d fallen. Looking to his side, TJ’s eyes widened when he saw a metal rebar piercing through his side, almost as if he’d fallen onto it, blood seeping from the wound. He didn’t even want to try and look at his leg, knowing it had been crushed underneath debris. “Jackie?” TJ muttered, letting out a stuttering breath as he let his head fall back against the crumbled remains of the floor. He left the flashlight on.

Smiling in triumph as Jack spotted the flashlight beam, the soldier headed towards the pile of debris the weak beam shone through. “TJ? I can see your light, baby. Gotta answer me. Tell me my name.” Jack studied the pile of brick and cement and metal beams and other fallen masonry.

“Jack . . . Benjamin,” TJ answered after another moment of silence.

“Good boy. And your name?” Jack prompted, trying to best decide how he could get his lover out. He wished he hadn’t sent both Bucky and Steve with David. He could use the help.

“Need help?” Bucky’s voice called out from behind Jack, as if summoned by Jack’s thoughts, “I sent Steve to get Michelle and the baby. Figured you’d need help getting him out.” The larger brunet looked at Jack, his pale eyes worried and sympathetic.

Relief rushed through Jack and he nodded. “Thanks, Cousin. Hear that, TJ? Can you name our cousin?” He gestured towards the light of TJ’s flashlight. “He’s right over there . . . under that twisted side wall.”

Silence came from TJ’s side of the comms.

“TJ!” Jack called out loud, turning fully towards the spot he was trying to get to.

“ . . . tired,” TJ murmured, “hurts, Jackie . . .”

“I know, my love,” Jack called. “Bucky’s here and we’re going to get you out. Can you see what’s on you? Holding you down?”

Bucky scanned the area, looking up at the hole in the ceiling from where TJ had fallen and trying to figure out the best way to get to the other man. 

“Metal . . . cement?” TJ answered after a moment as he looked up at the debris that trapped him. “I - - I don’t know . . .” He swallowed thickly, tasting a bitter copper coating his tongue.

“Bucky!” Jack suddenly called from the spot he’d slowly circled to. “Right here!” He began to shift the debris carefully, seeing that this leaned away from TJ. After a moment, however, Jack stopped in horror and said, “TJ . . .you talk to me now!” He was staring at the metal rebar stuck through TJ, pinning him.

“Hurts,” TJ whimpered softly.

Bucky came up behind Jack and cursed under his breath at seeing the rebar sticking through TJ’s flesh. His eyes moved down TJ’s injured form and caught on the metal and cement, foundations for the sturdy flooring, crushing the smaller man’s right leg.

Jack glanced to Bucky. “We’re gonna have to free the leg first. Can't move the rebar without more bleeding.” He spread out the medical supplies. “Need to stabilize the rebar, though. TJ, I know it hurts. Who am I?”

Turning dazed pale eyes up to his fiance, TJ answered, “Jackie . . . my Jackie . . .” His skin under the soot and dirt and blood had paled.

Nodding, Jack called back, “I love you, TJ, my heart. Who loves TJ?” He moved over to his lover’s side, careful of causing the debris to shift, and had Bucky help him stabilize the rebar with broken wood and ropes of bandaging material.

Bucky followed Jack’s instructions, keeping the rebar in place.

“Jackie . . . Jackie loves . . . TJ,” the smaller brunet repeated back to his fiance, his words slurring together.

After several long minutes, Jack lifted his head and looked to Bucky. “Got it. Now, together we lift that slab. TJ, I want you to scream if you feel like it. I want you to talk or laugh or curse. You got that? Make noise so I know you’re alive, baby.” Jack positioned himself in a power squat by one side of the slab of wall.

“Make noise,” TJ confirmed.

Bucky got on the other side of the slab, gripping the heavy cement block firmly and ready to lift at Jack’s cue. He looked over at the other brunet and nodded once, signaling that he was ready.

“When I say _‘three,’_ lift.” Jack instructed. “One, two, three,” and he heaved the block upward, using his enhanced strength in his powerful legs to lift. “To the right!” He screamed out, guiding Bucky which way to move it so they didn’t drop it back down on TJ.

Obeying Jack’s instructions, Bucky followed the other brunet and then set the slab down when they were clear of TJ. Looking back at the injured man, Bucky winced as he saw the right leg, twisted and crushed, looking just _wrong_.

Jack dusted his hands off on his trousers, though he could barely get clean since he was covered in debris. Hurrying back over to TJ, panting from his exertions, Jack grabbed a bottle of water and poured some on his own hands then poured some over TJ’s lips. “TJ, baby.” He glanced at Bucky. “Need to get that leg splinted then get him on something stiff and out of here. I can hear others already coming. Maybe we can use their help in the confusion. They’d think that the prince was in the dungeon the entire time?”

“But then we run the risk of them taking him to the hospital and under constant watch,” Bucky frowned softly.

“TJ!” Jack ordered, since TJ hadn’t answered his last remark.

“Don’t . . . wanna stay here . . . go home . . .” TJ’s pale eyes met his lover’s. “Wanna . . . wanna go home with you . . .”

Jack leaned over and kissed TJ’s lips, ignoring the blood.

“There’s a door, Jack,” Bucky said softly, gesturing to a mostly intact, sturdy looking wooden door among the debris. “We could use that to get him out?”

“Perfect! The leg? We need to splint it.” Jack looked around the debris for some sturdy wood or shorter bars of metal or something to work as a stabilizing brace. He turned back to TJ and began working on putting pressure bandages on the leg, tying them tightly to the point of practically tourniquet tightness.

That’s when TJ started to scream, the pain of the heavily damaged limb being splinted intensified almost to the point of making him pass out. “Stop . . . p - - please!” TJ begged, voice cracking against the screaming.

Jack glanced down at TJ, hands freezing. In a very firm, neutral, military tone, he ordered Bucky, “give him the morphine, Buck.”

Nodding, Bucky sifted through the contents of the first aid kid until he came across the shot of morphine. He quickly, efficiently, injected the injured man with the pain medicine.

As the medicine quickly worked its way through TJ’s system, Jack finished the splinting, ordering Bucky to give TJ another shot only ten minutes later. He knew the serum would make the strong narcotic practically ineffective for any length of time. Finally, he finished and nodded. “Okay. The third shot. I think that’s all we’ve got, isn’t it?” Jack asked. “Then we get him on that door and get him out of here.”

“Yeah, only three,” Bucky confirmed with a nod and injected TJ again before getting up to grab the door. He brought it back and placed it at close to TJ as he could, though in a spot where it remained flat.

Jack nodded and carefully braced his lover's legs. “You get his shoulders. Again, on three then move him to that door. GIve him a five breath break, then we pick up the door and get out of here. Got it?”

“Got it,” Bucky confirmed, getting behind TJ’s head and shoulders. He waited until Jack counted down before he helped lift TJ from the debris and place the thin man on the door. TJ let out another pitiful scream as they lifted him and set him down, leaving him panting on the flat surface.

Jack nodded with each count of the five breathes he allowed for TJ’s break. He then said “three,” and lifted the door, standing, but his legs and back remained slightly bent so he wouldn’t injure himself. He nodded. “I’ve got the heavily injured side, so I’ll follow you. You’re going to have to walk backwards and trust me to tell you when to step up or turn. Okay, Buck?” Jack relied heavily on his military training, treating this situation as a war zone - - with the explosion, it might as well be. He suddenly felt glad that Bucky, too, had been a soldier in war. The man knew what Jack needed from him and readily cooperated.

Nodding once, keeping his end as steady as possible, Bucky didn’t seem too bothered to be walking backwards and he followed Jack’s orders and directions to a tee. TJ, on the door, seemed to be fading in and out of consciousness.

Carefully, using his hypersight, Jack guided Bucky up each derelict step, moving far slower than even on the way down, knowing that one wrong move could doom TJ to death with his serious injuries. Even the serum couldn’t stop a bleed out if strong enough. Fortunately, the painful tourniquet-like bandaging had slowed the bleeding considerably. They made it to the top step, seeing lights around the distant hole as people surveyed the damage done in the explosion. Jack shook his head. He looked to Bucky and softly said, “behind that tapestry. Kick half a foot from the ground on your right. Now.”

Bucky did as he was told and kicked the wall in the place directed while keeping his grip as steady as possible on the door. Brows raising in surprise at yet another secret passageway opened. Bucky began to walk in that direction, relieved that the passage lead out of the palace.

Once outside, Jack left the panel open, not caring if they figured David escaped in the explosion. He’d be long gone once they realized where to really look. Instead, Jack worked on directing Bucky at a quicker pace along the smooth drive, away from the guards’ smoke break area, towards the spot where they’d be meeting Steve and the SUV. They’d been forced to take quite some time, so hopefully Michelle had cooperated with the unknown man in soldier’s clothing sporting a very weak and rather injured David.

The sound of the SUV came to the trio and Steve pulled up. He turned in his seat and said, “you’re medically trained, princess?”

“I am not a doctor by any means but I know my way around a first aid kit and some injures,” Michelle answered, glancing worriedly at David though she figured David may not be the one Steve asked for. She cradled her two year old son in her arms, rocking the boy gently.

Nodding, Steve got out of the SUV. “Can you leave the boy with his father and help with your cousin? He’s badly injured and they’re out of painkillers.” Steve headed around the vehicle to kneel by the wounded super soldier and begin helping as he could. “Princess? Blankets in the back. First aid kit. Water.”

Michelle nodded and glanced at David again, “can you hold Johnathan?”

Collapsed in the seat, belted in but sitting, David held out trembling arms. “I can do it, Michelle.”

Trusting her fiance to know his own limits, Michelle nodded and passed over the boy to his father before slipping out of the vehicle, grabbing the items Steve had called for. She moved to the injured TJ and her eyes widened ever so slightly, but she got her expressions quickly under control. “You have a medical team on standby, I hope,” she asked no one in particular as she began to check TJ’s wounds.

“If we can get to the border, yes. We have a jet and full medbay,” Steve answered as he checked over TJ as best he could. None of them were actually really medically trained, though with Bucky’s assassin background, at least they’d know if TJ had a major, vital area destroyed.

Getting a better look at the injures, Bucky glanced at the side wound, the metal rebar still in TJ’s side to stem as much blood flow as possible, the larger brunet said, “the rebar looks like it missed most of his vital organs. It’s pretty close to the side. It’s the leg, honestly, that’s the most worrying.”

Nodding, Steve looked it over and tightened the tourniquet. “He’ll probably lose it, Jack.”

“If he lives, he can be fixed,” Jack said firmly. He leaned over and brushed his lips over TJ’s. “And he’ll walk down the aisle, won’t you, my heart?”

Turning his head, pale eyes dull with pain and shock, TJ said, “want . . . to . . .”

Michelle glanced at TJ and then at Jack, not questioning for the moment the oddity of seeing her brother kissing a man who looked so much like himself. She stood up and folded down the third row of seats in the large SUV, not bumping the injured David who held little Jonathan. Turning back to the group of men, she said, “we need to get him to that jet. There should be room to slide him in now.”

Steve nodded again and positioned himself to help Bucky and Jack, looking to Jack to call lead. Jack guided them and they got TJ as smoothly as they could into the SUV. Jack climbed up, trembling, and sank to the floor beside his lover's makeshift stretcher. He ignored David, the baby, even Michelle for the moment. Steve got back behind the wheel and told Michelle and Bucky to ”hide everyone. I’m getting us out of Gilboa.” He began driving fast, weaving through the backstreets towards the border as other vehicles headed towards the palace to help.

After making sure everyone was reasonably hidden with blankets, Bucky grabbed his hat and pulled it down low, making sure his long hair was very visible to distance his appearance that much more from Jack. As they approached the checkpoint, Bucky could hear the blood rushing to his ears but forced himself to stay calm.

It happened to be the same guard as before and he glanced at Steve, frowning, but ushered the SUV through as another wave of military vehicles demanded entry into Gilboa.

Steve merely nodded once to the guard, face set in stern lines, and drove at a steady pace over the border and down the road. He pulled up to the hidden path and said, “gonna get bumpy.” Steve drove down the rutted hunting track and parked next to the relatively well hidden quinjet. “Let’s get him on board then we can talk.”

Hitting his comm, Steve said, “Falcon? You and Widow ready for take off? We’ve got a serious casualty.”

“We’re ready for take off,” Sam confirmed, the back ramp of the quinjet falling open, “who’s hurt?” The dark-skinned man could be seen running out of the jet, towards the SUV.

“Not Clint,” Steve quipped as he helped Bucky and Jack carry TJ in on the door. “An explosion is all I know so far. We held radio silence. Nat, any word from the locals?”

“Just that there was an explosion at the palace, most people suspect a terrorist attack by Gath,” Natasha responded, calling over her shoulder in the pilot’s chair, not getting up so that they could take off as soon as they were all in the quinjet.

Jack looked towards the ramp. “Michelle, can you get David up here or do you need help?” he called.

“I can get him,” she assured and then helped David, who still held Jonathan, letting him lean on her while they walked up the ramp and into the jet.

“Everyone onboard?” Natasha asked.

“All aboard, Nat,” Steve confirmed and turned to Sam. “Jack and Bucky are exhausted. How can I help?”

Nodding, Natasha guided the jet through a smooth take off and began flying in the direction of the facility. She radioed ahead, telling them that they would need emergency medical staff on standby for two injured people. Together, Sam and Steve tended TJ until Natasha landed the quinjet at the Avengers compound, two sets of medical teams waiting for them.

**************

As the medical team, with a tired but attentive Jack, began carrying TJ from the jet, Steve turned to help David onto a stretcher. “My name is Steve Rogers . . . uh . . . Captain America.” He glanced at Michelle. “Your brother wanted us to get you out of Gilboa as refugees for political asylum?”

“Thank you for rescuing us,” Michelle said, now holding Jonathan in her arms, “I am sorry one of your own got hurt . . .” she glanced over as the medical team rushed TJ into the facility. “Jack’s significant other?”

Steve smiled. “Your distant cousin, Thomas Hammond, son of America’s President and Jack’s fiance,” Steve informed her. “And Bucky,” he gestured to his tired lover, “is James Barnes, another of your cousins.” He straightened. “And I’m proud we could help. No one should be prisoners in their own home.”

“Except maybe Elizabeth Bathory,” Clint’s voice called. The retired Avenger strode over, carefully carrying a tiny bundle in his arms. “Guess I picked the wrong time to come show off Nathaniel?”

Natasha walked over to her boyfriend and sighed softly, “TJ’s been hurt, it’s serious.” She looked down at the boy, her son, in Clint’s arms and smiled very softly.

“Laura and the kids are touring the main rooms with Rhodey. They’re eating up his War Machine stories.” Clint eased the baby into Nat’s arms. “Meet your son, Tash.” He stroked her arm and softly asked, “how bad is bad?”

Lifting sad emerald green eyes, Natasha reported, rocking the boy gently in her arms, “best case scenario is he loses a part of his right leg.”

“Helen’s back on limited duty. And we’ve still got a cradle, even if it’s not quite perfect anymore?” Clint sounded worried, glancing towards Michelle and David who were being taken down the hall towards medical.

“I guess only time will tell? From what I could see, the leg didn’t . . . didn’t even look like any of the bones past the knee were together anymore,” she sighed again, shaking her head and looked down at the baby in her arms once more.

Nodding, Clint softly said, “Maybe he’ll be able to rock a wonderful cyborg limb like Bucky? Tony’s always looking to keep his hand in the business.”

“He’s a fighter,” Natasha nodded. They followed everyone down the hall.


	10. Or Maybe You Win

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **WARNINGS: subDom, Grief, Shock, Fear, Anxiety, Post-injury trauma**

Bucky pushed to his feet and walked over to Steve; looking at his lover with tired, miserable eyes, the brunet said, “want to head inside, Stevie?”

Steve turned to Bucky and looked around, almost dazed to note that the emergency had ended. They were back in Avengers compound and the medical cases were being tended. They’d made it back out of Gilboa with no detection. Suddenly, he let out a soft whimper and reached up, hand at the collar of his uniform, eyes meeting Bucky’s.

Sighing softly, Bucky ran a hand down his weary, dirty face and then nodded, stepping up to Steve.

“Can we get showered and . . . cuddle?” Steve asked softly.

“Shower sounds lovely,” Bucky nodded, putting a hand to Steve’s lower back and ushering the blond into the facility. He guided the man to the room they shared and directly into the bathroom. He started the shower and began to strip off his uniform covered in dust, soot, ash, and TJ’s blood.

Copying his lover’s movement, Steve stripped, quicker than Bucky because he felt less tired. He moved to help his lover finish stripping, only his own collar still on, the leather practically plastered to Steve’s sweaty skin. “I love you so much, Bucky,” he murmured.

Giving Steve a small smile, Bucky nodded, “I love you, too, doll.” He reached up to unfasten the collar around his lover’s neck with a shaky hand, “don’t want to get this wet.”

“I need to clean it,” Steve frowned softly. “It’s grimy now.”

“We can clean it after the shower,” Bucky offered, grabbing Steve’s hand, placing the collar on the counter, and then tugging the blond under the warm spray.

“Clean you then the collar. Yes sir,” Steve smiled in agreement. He reached for the loofah and soap, lathering it up then beginning to run the rough sponge over Bucky’s skin, cleansing his tired lover carefully. “You think TJ’ll be okay, Buck?”

“I don’t know,” Bucky said honestly with a deep sigh, looking exhausted and mournful, “he lost a lot of blood before Jack and I were able to get to him and stem the bleeding.”

“I’ve lost a lot of blood, too, Buck. So have you. The serum will rebuild that quickly, was already rebuilding it as TJ bled. But . . . that leg . . .” Steve hung his head, taking a couple of deep breaths, before he looked back at his lover and began to clean him again. “How the hell did we time it so we were in there during a terrorist explosion?”

A shudder ran down Bucky’s spine and he nodded, “yeah, I’d be shocked if the doctors are able to save it. It was pulverized. I don’t even think Cho’s cradle could help.” Sighing again, Bucky shook his head, “wrong place, wrong time. TJ’s just . . .” the brunet closed his eyes and let out a shaky breath.

Tilting Bucky’s head up, Steve brushed his lips over his lover’s. “I love you, Bucky,” he reminded. Steve wanted Bucky to relax now they were back, but he knew how hard it was to come down from a tough mission, to get out of his head.

“If he doesn’t make it . . . we’ll lose them both,” Bucky said softly, voice barely able to be heard over the running water.

“He’ll make it,” Steve said. His voice held _all_ his conviction. “TJ wasn’t so far gone he couldn’t be saved. And Cho can give him stabilizing medicine and blood, too. Maybe he’ll lose the leg, but he’ll live, Buck.” Steve kissed again, knowing that at this moment, giving up the mantle of leader and caregiver wasn’t right. Bucky had needs, too, and this was a time Bucky needed reassurance and coddling. Steve knew his time would come, so he gladly continued in charge. He turned Bucky around to begin washing the long brown tresses, massaging his lover’s scalp.

“I love you, doll,” Bucky said, allowing Steve to wash his hair, letting Steve keep the control for the moment.

Smiling, Steve lifted Bucky’s hair to nuzzle at the back of his neck. “I love when you call me that. Makes me feel . . . like I fit in your arms still, like when I was tiny.”

Turning, Bucky wrapped his arms around his lover and gave him a soft smile, “you still fit in my arms, doll. Always the perfect fit.”

Steve met Bucky’s eyes easily, two inches taller rather than eight inches shorter than his lover. He sighed and smiled back. “You sure you don’t prefer me small, like a dame or something?”

“If I wanted to be with a dame, I’d have been with a dame, Stevie. I love you for _you_. Doesn’t matter if you’re five foot four or six foot two. I loved you then and I love you now,” Bucky smiled at his fiance, “and I plan on marrying you.”

Steve kissed Bucky, slanting his mouth over his lover's. He ran his hands down Bucky’s back, caressing, kneading, until he finally reached Bucky’s ass and began kneading the warm globes there.

Bucky groaned softly into Steve’s mouth, encouraging the kneading, the touching.

Pulling his mouth away, Steve nuzzled at Bucky’s neck. “Smell good, Buck. Like honest work and vanilla soap.”

Bucky laughed softly and kissed his fiance’s cheek and then temple, “love you, Stevie.” He held his lover close, taking deep breaths, focusing on Steve: how he felt in his arms, how he smelled, the steady breathing of his fiancé - - to keep himself calm, to keep his mind off the mission which had gone so terribly wrong.

Turning his face, Steve kissed at Buck’s fingertips. “Let me wash you everywhere, love. A full hot water massage?”

“Sure,” Bucky gave his lover a small smile, “that sounds good. Thanks, doll.”

Smiling happily, Steve turned Bucky so the other man could lean against the wall with his hands. “Brace yourself, because I’m gonna make you weak in the knees, love,” Steve promised. He began to massage Bucky’s tense back, not avoiding where flesh met metal along the left shoulder blade, but careful not to damage the skin. His large hands kneaded almost to the point of pain but just barely shy, Steve knowing Bucky could handle a deep massage. He especially worked on any bundle of hard knot he found, any kinks, as he worked his lover’s back under the hot spray of water. “Tell me if I hurt.”

Bucky let out a soft groan of relief as Steve began to massage away his aches and pains, especially along the left shoulder where flesh and metal met. “No . . . this is great . . .” he assured his fiance.

Smile growing, humming happily, Steve lowered his hands to Bucky’s waist then began kneading the other man’s ass, working the butt cheeks as if they were a tense muscle themselves, though he didn’t grind or pull as hard as with Bucky’s shoulders.

Letting out a soft moan, the sound nearly lost to the running water, Bucky braced his forehead against the wet tile of the shower, pushing his ass into Steve’s hands. His lover was doing a good job of keeping him distracted and easing the stress and pains from his body.

Dropping to his knees, Steve worked on Bucky’s tense legs, careful to avoid his shaft and sac, but working Bucky’s thighs for a long time before moving to his calves and spending just as much attention on them. Finally, Steve warned, “picking up the right foot, Buck.”

Bucky nodded his understanding of the warning and braced himself.

Picking up Bucky’s foot, Steve massaged the limb, careful to pay attention to his arch and toes. He took a long time working the kinks from his lover’s foot before saying, “switching, Buck.” He carefully rinsed the soap from Bucky’s foot, using the soap as a type of massage oil. He lowered the foot and gripped the other ankle. Bucky let Steve maneuver his body in whatever way the blond needed, enjoying the massage. Working the left foot as carefully, lovingly as the right, Steve eventually raised it and placed it down. He shimmed back in the shower to give Bucky maneuvering room. “Face me, use my shoulders for balance, Buck. Gonna do the front now.”

Nodding, Bucky turned, using Steve’s shoulders as ordered and then leaned back against the wall to let his lover continue the massage.

Steve worked Bucky’s legs, slowly up, slowly massaging. He skipped the pelvis region and moved up to his lover’s waist then chest, working his strong hands over those well-developed muscles, humming in appreciation and joy. “I love touching you,” he breathed happily.

Smiling, looking much more relaxed, Bucky nodded, “I love you touching me, doll.”

Finally, Steve reached forward to carefully massage Bucky’s neck and the back of his head, beginning to kiss the other man, repeatedly brushing his lips over Bucky’s in time with his kneading.

Bucky returned the kisses every time Steve gave him one, chasing his fiance’s lips any time he’d pull away, his pale eyes tracking Steve’s every move.

At last, apparently done, Steve gently pushed Bucky up against the wall he’d been using for support. Steve smiled and dropped to his knees once more. Carefully, as if holding a precious treasure, Steve took Bucky’s cock in his hand and began licking at it, running his tongue up and down and around, paying special attention to the slit.

Groaning, head falling back against the wall, Bucky’s hands rested on Steve’s shoulder, gently beginning to knead the muscles there. “Fuck . . . doll, feels so good . . . you always feel so good . . .”

Looking up at his love from under thick lashes, Steve began to engulf Bucky into his mouth and throat. Without a real gag reflex from all his time being tested or sick, Steve slowly took all of Bucky’s length. He held still at last and merely enjoyed the sensation of having his lover with him, enjoying the fullness and the love. Steve hummed softly.

Bucky moaned again, forcing himself to keep his hips still despite the wonderful humming. He moved his flesh hand from Steve’s shoulder to begin running it through his lover’s hair, tenderly, lovingly.

Steve slowly began to move his mouth back and forth, basically fucking his mouth and throat on Bucky’s hard shaft, loving the feeling of the bulbous cockhead hitting the back of his throat then sliding down. Steve, as he worked, stopped his humming, not wanting to drive his lover over the edge too soon.

“God . . . doll, you’re mouth is perfect . . . you’re perfect,” Bucky breathed, his fingers tightening slightly on Steve’s hair, not enough to hurt but definitely enough to be felt.

Steve could feel the pulsing warning in Bucky’s cock and balls: not imminent release but soon. Pulling off, Steve stood and kissed his lover, stroking Bucky’s cock. “How you want release, baby?”

Groaning, hips canting to push his cock in and out of Steve’s palm, feeling his balls tightening, signaling his release fast approached, Bucky moaned. “Don’t . . . fuck, doll . . . don’t care . . .” his voice sounded low, rough with lust and desire.

Nodding, Steve continued to stroke Bucky, twisting, picking up his pace. “Gonna shoot over me? Dirty me, baby?” Steve murmured, though he didn’t get back on his knees. Instead, he positioned himself so Bucky would cum right over Steve’s pelvis and thick, painfully erect cock.

With a low moan, Bucky’s cock twitched in Steve’s hand before releasing his load, painting Steve’s hand and shaft with thick, white cum. After a few moments of catching his breath, Bucky looked down at Steve’s erect cock and smiled at his lover before switching their positions, the brunet pushing the large blond up against the wall. He gripped Steve’s cock in his flesh hand, running his hand up and down the thick cum-covered shaft.

With a low groan, Steve let his head fall back against the tiles, letting his hips rock so his cock shunted into Bucky’s strong grip. “You take such good care of me, Buck,” he moaned. “I love you so much. Sometimes it hurts I love you so much.” Steve looked at Bucky, meeting his eyes. “My husband-to-be . . .”

“Got that right,” Bucky growled playfully, leaning forward to nip at Steve’s bottom lip. He continued to pleasure his lover, long practiced in how exactly the blond liked to be touched. “My Stevie . . .”

Steve continued to buck his hips, the sensations running through his cock building with each twisting stroke. “Love . . .” Steve panted, “my balls . . . wanna feel . . . “ he shut his mouth, remembering that Bucky had only one flesh hand.

“You love your balls?” Bucky chuckled low, shaking his head as he brought his left hand down between Steve’s legs. The metal fingers were only slightly cooler than his flesh and the brunet was extremely careful as he began to caress and gently squeeze Steve’s sac. “Gotta say, doll, I love ‘em, too.”

Gasping on a snicker, Steve’s eyes opened wide and his hips stilled, wary of hurting himself on Bucky’s metal hand but loving the feeling of the smooth metal plates on his sensitive flesh. “Was ask . . . you love . . .” Steve gave up and groaned, leaning forward enough to bury his face in Bucky’s neck. “Gonna . . . yeah . . .”

“Go ahead, doll,” Bucky purred, nipping at Steve’s neck and giving the blond’s balls another squeeze, “show me how good I make you feel.”

With a cry of pleasure, Steve bucked hard and released, hot cum covering both men, jet after jet of seed. Steve clutched Bucky’s shoulders and crashed his lips to his boyfriend’s mouth, desperately passionate, making whimpering noises in his throat.

“Good boy,” Bucky praised against Steve’s lips, his arms wrapping around the blond to support him. “I love you so much, doll.”

Hands shaking in aftermath, Steve smiled dreamily at his lover. “Love you, sir,” he purred.

After making sure to clean and rinse off both of them, Bucky reached over with one hand to turn off the water. He grabbed a towel and dried Steve and then himself before easily scooping up the large blond, much like he used to do before the war, and carried his nude, satisfied lover into their bedroom. “Does my doll still wanna cuddle?” Bucky cooed softly, dropping a kiss to Steve’s temple.

“Can we cuddle and me warm you or are you too tired, sir?” Steve asked, eyes half closed and blown black with desire. He reached up a hand to trail it down Bucky’s chest, right down the center of his sternum and to his abdomen, tracing the line of Bucky’s hair to his cock. “Wanna feel you all over, inside and out . . .”

Laying Steve down on the large, extremely comfortable bed, Bucky grinned and nodded, “you can warm me tonight, doll, since you asked so nicely.” The brunet grabbed the lube from the nightstand before climbing up on the bed next to his fiance.

Steve mewled in anticipation and moved to get comfortable, preparing for a long session of lying under his lover and being filled by him, though there were other possible positions for Steve to take. He just didn’t think of anything but having Bucky in his arms at last, as if trying to make up for all those years apart.

Bucky gently turned Steve to his side, knowing that in the long run, it’d be the most comfortable for his lover. Generously coating his fingers in the lube, Bucky began to open up his fiance’s passage, taking his time to let Steve feel it but not working to make the blond orgasm. That wasn’t the point of a warming.

Steve hummed in pleasure and adjusted his upper leg to give Bucky better access. “Looking forward to caring for you, Buck. Wanna be so good for my sir.”

“Always good for me,” Bucky said, easing in a second finger and stretching the rim and walls, preparing Steve to take his cock.

As Bucky opened him up, Steve let his body remain passive and receptive, anticipating taking Bucky into him, keeping him safe and secure and warm all night, being joined closer than he’d ever been with anyone else. “Love you, sir,” Steve softly purred, glancing over his shoulder at Bucky behind him with a serene smile.

As Bucky added a third finger, knowing exactly how to open Steve up, he smiled at the blond and leaned forward to kiss his fiance’s lips. “I love you, too, doll,” Bucky assured. After a few more minutes of stretching, Bucky withdrew his fingers and then thoroughly coated his cock. With a single, smooth thrust, Bucky filled his lover’s passage.

Softly moaning in appreciation, Steve waited until Bucky bottomed out then let out a sigh. He placed a hand over Bucky’s metal one and asked softly, “good for you, sir?”

“Very good, doll,” Bucky purred, kissing the back of Steve’s neck, “like coming home.”

Steve nodded. “Yeah, welcome home, sir.”

***************

TJ let out a soft groan, his face scrunching up in an expression of pain and confusion before he slowly opened his eyes.

Sleeping in the chair beside his lover’s bedside, positioned so his back was mostly to David’s bed in the same room, Jack looked exhausted, deep dark bruising under his eyes and an almost sallow look to his normally well-tanned skin. Startling in his sleep, Jack’s eyes flew open and he straightened in the chair with a groan of discomfort. He glanced to TJ then blinked and sat forward. “Teej? Love?” Jack sounded raspy and breathless.

“Hey,” TJ croaked, his throat dry; he gave his fiance a weak smile. His entire body ached, feeling like he’d been run over by a semi-truck, but he felt more concerned for Jack’s exhausted appearance.

“You’re finally awake, my heart,” Jack said, happiness infusing his tones. Reaching over to the bedside, Jack flicked the call button to alert Dr. Cho’s staff. “You want some water?”

TJ nodded and tried to sit up though he gave up fairly quickly due to the pain in his side and odd weight. Something felt . . . wrong.

Jack leapt up with a soft groan for long disused muscles and helped TJ to lay back down against the bed. “There’s buttons, baby. And you should use them.” Jack gestured to two buttons near TJ. One was red and hook to a cord in the wall. “Nurse call,” Jack instructed. The other button was plain white and fed to a machine where an IV bag hung. Jack pointed, “pain meds.”

“Shouldn’t . . . shouldn’t be taking heavy pain medicine,” TJ said softly, looking up at Jack.

Laughing, Jack leaned over to kiss TJ’s forehead, brushing his curls out of the way. “You’re a super soldier, TJ. The serum will wash them from your system far quicker than other people. And this is only to help for the first few days while your side and thigh heel.”

“How . . . how long was I out?” TJ asked softly, still not looking down at his legs, keeping his eyes on Jack. He didn’t know exactly what had happened but he wasn’t sure he he was ready to face it.

“Just under twenty-four hours,” Jack reported, glancing at the clock briefly. He looked back at TJ. “We were terrified. You lost so much blood. But Cho and her staff saved you. I might not like Harley, but he was key in your survival, Teej.” Jack sighed and ran a hand over his own disordered curls.

“What . . . what happened?” TJ questioned, voice shaking softly, “we were almost clear . . . who set off that explosion?”

Jack nodded. “It was an explosion set to go off just as Michelle was supposed to enter the ballroom. Someone had placed it there and set a timer then bolted. According to the reports we were able to get, it’s assumed the bomber had no idea the venue had changed to the mansion instead so very few people were actually at the palace when it went off. The King is pinning it on Gath, of course, though they officially refuse to claim responsibility.”

“Did . . . did they figure out we were there?” TJ asked, the time he’d been trapped was hazy at best. He couldn’t remember most of the time he’d been in the lowest cell, waiting for Jack and Bucky to get him out. He winced softly as his right thigh ached dully.

“Not yet. We’re still monitoring.” Jack stroked TJ’s curls again and shifted so the other man could see Michelle beside David in the next bed over, the toddler sleeping in a playpen that had been set up. “Look, TJ. You saved my family.”

“I . . . I didn’t do anything but get nearly blown up,” TJ said softly, though a small smile graced his lips at seeing the family safe.

Snorting, Jack said, “you saved David, TJ. We did it as a team. And I’ll never forget that. I was so scared I’d traded you for him . . .”

David softly rasped from the other bed, “I think if you hadn’t lived, I’d have been shipped back to prison. Jack loves you so much.” David turned soft blue eyes to TJ and offered his smile. “Thanks. For everything.”

“It was Jackie, it was his op. I just picked the locks,” TJ said.

“Speaking as a guy who’s been along on one of Jack’s ops, and didn’t serve much of anything for a real purpose, I can tell you that every little thing you did helped him with the greater mission. You might not be a soldier, so maybe you don’t understand, but if you do your part, and your team succeeds, you helped the success of the op. So, thank you.” David smiled and lifted a hand to touch Michelle’s hand. “And thank you for even coming to Gilboa to help Jack break us all out.”

Michelle nodded and gave the two men, her brother and soon to be brother-in-law, a grateful smile, “thank you, both of you.”

TJ nodded, a bit sluggishly, and said, “you’re welcome?” He turned his head to look at his fiance and his voice dropped lower, “Jackie?”

“Yes, my heart?” Jack leaned in and smiled, carefully brushing his lips over TJ’s hairline, avoiding the oxygen cannula.

“What’s . . .” TJ swallowed and let out a shaky breath, tone scared, as if terrified of the question he asked, “what’s wrong with my leg? I - - I haven’t looked yet . . . but it doesn’t feel right.”

Nodding, Jack glanced down then back at TJ’s eyes. “It’s been amputated from just above the knee.” He spoke clearly and without hesitation. “They wanted to save it, but you’d lost so much bone and tissue, even the cradle wouldn’t have worked.”

The breath in TJ’s lungs seemed to rush out and his eyes widened slightly, though he still didn’t look, kept his gaze on Jack’s face. He didn’t want to see a part of his leg missing. “I - - I . . . it’s gone?” His tone wavered and shook with disbelief and shock.

Carefully cupping TJ’s face, Jack kept their eyes locked. “Yes, TJ. It’s gone. And in a couple of days, Tony would like to start working with you and the doctors to fit you with a prosthetic, similar to Bucky’s arm. I know it’s a lot to take in, but I plan to bring you down the aisle whether you walk or roll. Do you understand? I . . . love . . . you . . .” and Jack kissed TJ’s lips with each of the last three words.

TJ’s eyes welled with tears though they didn’t spill over, “you . . . you still love me? You still . . . you still wanna get married?”

“Yes, TJ, and damned proud to do so.” Jack smiled. “I love the entire body you have, but I love _you_ more than the parts. And I am going to be so proud to show off my beautiful husband to whomever he wants to invite to our wedding.” Jack kissed TJ again, whispering against his lips, “I sent for your family, my heart. They’re due to arrive soon.”

Swallowing thickly, TJ nodded and finally let his eyes fall to his legs, his right thigh bound in bandaging and stopping just before where his knee _should_ be. A small, choked sob broke from TJ lips though he quickly muffled it with a shaky hand.

Jack carefully slipped to a seat next to his lover and gently held him, mindful of the injured side, too. He stroked TJ’s back and murmured loving phrases between gentle nuzzling and kisses to TJ’s neck and cheek.

With a small whimper, TJ turned his face, wet with tears he hadn’t been able to hold back, into Jack’s neck. His breath stuttered with small sobs though it was clear the smaller brunet tried to reel in his distress. “I . . . I’m sorry . . .” he muttered, sniffling as he tried to regain control of himself.

“TJ, you still gonna listen to what I tell you to do, my heart?” Jack asked softly, kissing TJ’s temple again.

“A - - always, Jackie,” TJ whimpered.

“Then I want you to grieve and feel how unfair and obscene and everything else this is. I want you to let yourself feel and work through it. And I want you to come with me to talk to someone about your feelings and how we’ll work through this.” Jack lifted TJ’s face. “But you are not to stop yourself or deny the process. You are a human and allowed human emotions and reactions. I’ll make sure you don’t get lost, I promise.”

“O - - okay,” TJ agreed to all that Jack had said, knowing his lover would understand his overall compliance. His eyes flickered back to his legs, letting out another whimper as the true realization that he’d lost part of his leg hit him.

Jack held and stroked TJ, ever careful of the injuries the man suffered but whispering sweet loving words of comfort. He never once told TJ to stop crying, look on the bright side, be thankful for living, or other such things people uncomfortable with a situation tried to helpfully say. Instead, he spoke of his love for TJ and how proud he was of him, how they’d get married as soon as TJ wanted and how very thankful Jack was that TJ had helped him free his twin, her fiance, and their son.

A soft knock came to the door and one of the nurses Jack recognized walked inside. She saw that TJ was awake and began to check him over. As she did so, she said, “his family is here. They are waiting to see him?”

“He’s awake,” Jack said, smiling at his lover. “He can decide.”

TJ whimpered again and nuzzled at Jack’s neck. 

Stroking down TJ’s cheek, Jack met his eyes. “Do you want to see your family, one by one, today or wait until tomorrow?”

“I . . . I don’t know?” TJ swallowed thickly and rubbed at his eye with a shaky hand, “I . . . I guess one at a time is . . . okay?”

Nodding, Jack looked at the nurse. “Let’s get the first one done and then we can decide if another can come in today or not. Send in the President, please?” Jack kissed TJ’s temple. “You want to see your Momma, my heart?”

“Yeah . . .” TJ sniffled again and rubbed at his eyes, trying to clear most of the tears away. The nurse nodded and, after checking on David as well, slipped from the room to retrieve Elaine.

Before Jack could do much more than lean over to kiss TJ’s lips once more, the door opened and Elaine Barrish strode in. She walked directly over to TJ’s bedside and waited, impatiently, for the kiss to end. When Jack pulled back, the very worried mother studied her eldest son and very gently asked, “Tommy, what happened?” She knew the brief technical details, of course, but nothing in depth.

“It was a rescue mission . . . and then when we were getting David out there was an explosion, a bomb, I guess? The . . .” TJ shrugged one shoulder, pale eyes falling to his lap, “the ground sorta gave out under me?”

She stepped to TJ’s side, the one opposite Jack, and reached over to stroke TJ’s curls from his forehead. “You’ve let your hair grow,” she said softly, eyes trailing over her son’s form. Then Elaine leaned down to carefully hug TJ’s shoulders. “My Tommy. Thank God you made it back!”

Chewing his bottom lip, TJ nodded once and lifted his head to look at his mother, “Tony’s gonna make me a prosthetic . . .” with the movement, TJ winced softly but the expression quickly faded away.

Elaine pulled back slightly and nodded. “Tony? Is he the surgeon?” she checked over her son again and her gaze lingered for a few seconds on the amputated limb.

“Tony? Tony Stark?” TJ clarified, “Jackie told me that Tony is going to try and make it as . . . functional as Bucky’s. I know a leg is different than an arm . . .” the smaller brunet let the sentence trail off, unsure of what else to say.

Meeting her son’s eyes, Elaine nodded again. “Well, a hand needs fine motor control but a leg needs balance and strength. And you can cover up a leg and foot if you desire, easier than a hand at least.” She pulled over a chair and sat down. “Tommy, you should really consider getting out of this . . . hero thing. I don’t think it’s . . .”

Jack cut her off, sounding annoyed, “TJ’s not making life and work decisions while he’s healing, Ma’am. Right now he’s concentrating on himself. He’s on sabbatical. When he’s healed, I can be sure you tell him your opinion so he can consider it.” Jack kissed TJ’s forehead. “Right now, my heart, you concentrate on getting well.”

Nodding, TJ’s eyes flickered to look at Jack and then back at his mother. He tried to ignore his mother’s comment of about _covering_ the prosthetic.

Sitting back in the chair, Elaine slowly frowned but then sighed. “Of course. How insensitive of me. You’re too busy right now with your recovery. You’ll be starting therapy, won’t you?” Her eyes flickered to the narcotic drip but she didn’t seem at all worried about it since TJ was under the strict care of doctors. Meeting TJ’s eyes again, Elaine said, “both physical and mental?”

Flushing slightly, TJ nodded, “Jackie said he’d go with me? He - - he and Bucky got me out, Momma.”

Elaine looked at Jack and smiled, her expression making her look younger. “Thank you, your highness, for saving my son.”

“Your welcome,” Jack said, not elaborating.

“Momma?” TJ took a breath and let it out, shifting on the bed and wincing again.

Eyes moving back to her son, Elaine leaned forward and took his hand, the one without the IV’s. “Yes, Tommy?” she asked.

“Jackie asked me to marry him, before all this happened . . . and I said yes?” TJ watched his mother closely, trying to gauge her reaction.

Slowly Elaine straightened once more. Softly, she asked, “and now?”

“He says he still wants to get married . . .” TJ looked at Jack and then back to Elaine, “and so do I. As . . . as soon as I can walk again . . . I want to get married.”

Nodding, Elaine said, “if it was before the explosion, I would have thought it might be for a visa. But now, knowing he’d gone in and pulled you from a destroyed building? I think . . . I think you two will be good together.” She offered a worried smile, full of hope for her son’s future.

Smiling as Elaine gave her approval, a look of so much relief and happiness, TJ said, “really? You . . . you’re okay with it? You’ll come to the wedding?”

“I would hope I’m allowed at your wedding, TJ.” Elaine offered a wider smile, a sudden teasing light in her eyes. “Would you like me to plan it?”

Blinking, TJ looked to Jack and then back to Elaine. He could remember the disaster of his twin, Doug, and his fiancee, Anne’s wedding. “I . . . I think Jackie and I are gonna plan it? It’s . . . it’s not gonna be a very big . . . event, Momma. Just our friends and family?”

With a soft laugh, Elaine didn’t sound offended. “I was actually trying to make a joke. I know what trouble I caused Dougie. As long as I get some say in the flowers, I’ll be content. But, I can guarantee that Anne will want to help if you let her.”

“Anne,” TJ said, looking to Jack, “my brother’s wife, is an interior designer. She’s worked for a lot of people . . . she’d be able to help a lot.”

Smiling, kissing TJ’s forehead, obviously unable to resist touching and petting TJ for any length of time, much to Elaine’s surprise and growing relief, Jack nodded. “If you want her, by all means, see if she’ll help, my heart. I want you to enjoy the wedding. That means have people help take some of the stress while you concentrate on that walking goal you set. Right?” He stroked the backs of his fingers down TJ’s cheek, love shining in his pale eyes.

“You think it’s possible, Jackie?” TJ asked, leaning into his fiance’s touch, “you think I’ll be able to walk?”

Jack smiled widely. “I think you could even on a normal prosthetic, babydoll. But with Tony’s state-of-the art work and your desire and my love and help? We’ll be _dancing_ at our wedding.”

Grinning, TJ kissed his lover’s lips, “I love you, Jackie,” the smaller brunet breathed out.

“I love you just as much, my heart. Always will.” He kissed softly, ignoring the bemused mother watching them.


End file.
